Bereshyt, la batalla que unió a dos mundos
by Xulder2013
Summary: Romance e intriga. ¿Qué tan relacionados están la Tierra y Céfiro? ¿Las Guerreras Mágicas viajaron a otra dimensión, o solo a través del tiempo? Basado en el final del manga.
1. En el principio

_**Nombre:**_ _Bereshyt, la Batalla que unió a dos mundos. _**BASADO EN EL FINAL DEL MANGA.**_  
__**Manga original:**__ Magic Knight Rayearth._

_Disclaimer: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen al igual que sus personajes... _

**********•**

******************ஐ **•

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**Capítulo 1:****  
****En el principio**

Habían pasado tres largos años en los que Hikaru, Umi y Fuu continuaban viajando a Céfiro, luego de su batalla contra Autozam, Cizeta y Fharem.

Tres años en los que gracias a Hikaru y su corazón de pilar unido a Céfiro, las chicas podían frecuentar a sus amigos del "otro mundo" cuantas veces quisieran.

No era secreto que Ferio y Fuu se amaban con locura; que Ascot, el alumno predilecto de Gurú Clef (y el próximo gran gurú de Céfiro), aún buscaba las palabras correctas desde hacía dos años (el muy idiota) para declarársele a Umi, su "Sirena".

Y ya era rumor viejo que Lantis (que al igual que su hermano mayor tenían la loca manía y hasta la taruguez de enamorarse de los pilares de su mundo), estaba loco por Hikaru y cada vez le era más difícil esconder el júbilo que le provocaba la llegada de su pelirroja extrovertida.

Su felicidad estaría completa si Águila no existiera. Aún no se perdonaba el hecho de que Hikaru seguía perdidamente enamorada del autozamita.

Cuando todos merendaban tranquilos en el Patio Real, Ferio se divertía haciendo enrojecer a Fuu con sus travesuras, como decirle vulgaridades al oído frente a los demás, o pasarle la mano por abajo del mantel para acariciarle el muslo o la rodilla.

Todo esto la ponía tan avergonzada, tímida y sudorosa, que Hikaru, Umi y Ascot se soltaban a carcajadas cuando la rubia le plantaba una tremenda cachetada al Príncipe prieto.

Y las cosas podían seguir así, en la plenitud de una vida tranquila, hasta que un día en el rostro de Gurú Clef se dibujó una fuerte preocupación e inseguridad que no pasó desapercibida por los demás, y que no desapareció durante los 8 siguientes años.

Hikaru compartía la misma preocupación, pues su mente y poder de pilar le decía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—¿Qué será esta sensación Gurú Clef? —preguntó Hikaru un día, cuando confesó también su incertidumbre.

—Nada importante joven del "otro mundo", no creo que sea grave…_ "Guerreras Mágicas, si tuvieran la oportunidad de salvar solo un mundo, el suyo o Céfiro, ¿cuál escogerían?"_ —se cuestionó Clef mentalmente, mientras los demás jugaban y reían animadamente.

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

**************************************************ஐ** ******************************•**  


**************************************************************•**

Aaahhh, este es mi primer fanfic.. paciencia con todos los siguientes errores que cometeré jajaja...

Esta historia se basa en el final del manga de Guerreras Mágicas. Recordemos que en el manga, las chicas pueden viajar a Céfiro cuantas veces se les pegue la gana.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, si es que me animo a seguir…

¡Saludos!


	2. Así eran nuestras vidas

En este capítulo, sabremos más de Kuu y su mejor "amiga" Yolda Wang Fharem, además de la relación tan extraña entre Fuu y Kuu; también conoceremos la vida preparatoriana de las chicas.

Gracias por leer.

_**Disclaimer**__: Magic Knight Rayearth en realidad SÍ me pertenecen. Allá por el año 1990 les vendí los derechos a las Clamp, quienes nunca me pagaron por cierto, y en vez de 3 niñas japonesas eran mexicanas. Gracias._

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**Capítulo 2:  
Así eran nuestras vidas**

En Céfiro.

—Ya tienes tiempo así Gurú Clef, ¿me vas a decir qué te ocurre? —señaló Lantis desde el primer tronco de un grueso árbol, donde le gustaba holgazanear todo el día.

—Es que… hace poco volví a escuchar todas esas leyendas que cuentan algunos aldeanos. ¿Sabes Lantis? Pocos conocen la historia de nuestro mundo, cómo o cuándo surgió. Pero… ¿qué hubo antes de Céfiro en este planeta? ¿Siempre hemos sido eternos o existió alguna otra civilización antes que la nuestra?

Demasiada preocupación para un viejo mago que siempre se había mostrado tranquilo, calmado y paciente.

Ahora sudaba por todo, clavaba su vista al vacío y suspiraba con más frecuencia, su primo menor le había escrito un pequeño mensaje el día anterior desde Autozam, lo que acrecentaba más sus sospechas.

**"_Necesito verte, necesitamos hablar. Mañana regreso a Céfiro. Chozeh" _**

—Chozeh pasará unos días en Céfiro —indicó Clef.

—Que bien, eso significa que tomará un descanso, Hikaru me explicó el otro día que el trabajo de tu primo en La Tierra sería algo así como un… no recuerdo la palabra tan extraña que dijo... ar-queó-lo-go... eso creo.

—Si algo así escuché —el mago se dio la media vuelta y regresó al palacio pensativo.

Atrás de ellos estaba Ferio observándolos calladamente.

—¿Y ahora que le pasará al _fósil_? —se preguntó.

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En aquel entonces, anexa a la preparatoria donde estudiaban juntas Hikaru, Umi y Fuu, se encontraba el "Instituto de Astronomía y Ciencias de Japón", el más moderno y avanzado reconocido a nivel mundial, y el cual había sido fundado por el abuelo de Umi.

En éste trabajaba una de las mejores científicas de Japón, Kuu Hououji, de 32 años de edad, y que para ese entonces se sabía 'de pies a cabeza' la historia de Céfiro y las Guerreras Mágicas. Haberles creído fue tan difícil al principio, pero amante de la astronomía y con su mente tan abierta a la ciencia, la posibilidad de vida en otros planetas la convenció.

Después de las 10:30 pm, las puertas de la cafetería del Instituto de Kuu eran cerradas exclusivamente para un grupo de científicas... y de vez en cuando las Guerreras Mágicas pasaban ahí el rato...

Las chicas, con tan solo 17 años de edad, sentían el apoyo de Kuu abiertamente, además de contar con su amiga Yolda Wang Fharem, compañera de Kuu, cuya familia era de ascendencia China.

También estaba ahí la famosa feminista Rania Habib, del grupo de científicos árabes del Instituto, y también muy amiga de Kuu.

—Y bueno, ya todas hablamos de nuestros hombres ¡Siguen ustedes chicas! —expresó Rania con esa picardía que a veces les recordaba a Tata y Tatra.

—¡Es cierto! Ya hemos hablado mucho del 'pelos verdes' de mi hermana, del sujeto sin expresión novio de Hikaru, ese que siempre trae a un lado del oído al "moscorrón" que según ustedes habla, un hada, que tontería, pero… ¿tu Umi? —preguntó Kuu dándole codazos a la pobre 'peliazul'.

—Es cierto, Hikaru me contó que andas de fresca con un jovencito de "allá", hmmm... ¿Como se llama? ¿Ascot? Ese que tomó _Emulsión de Scout _para crecer.

—JA,JA,JA,JA.

—¡BASTA!... ¡Déjenme de molestar!... —gruñó Umi con furia. En efecto, la guerrera marina seguía siendo la misma "pocas pulgas".

—Fuu, mi cielo, ¿deseas más vino? Te doy permiso de tomar esta noche —le indicó Kuu a la guerrera del viento.

A veces todos se preguntaban por qué se dirigía de una manera tan maternal hacia su propia hermana.

De repente, una científica de origen estadounidense entró apresuradamente a la cafetería, con una chispa de intriga.

—¿Supieron lo del viejo loco que salió en la televisión?, ese que anda diciendo que en este año, va caer un cometa a la tierra.

—¡Oh si claro!, y mi cuñado es el príncipe de una tierra lejana llena de hadas, que tontería.

—JA,JA,JA,JA…

Hikaru sintió que caía a un vacío. —_¿Cometa?... ¿Como en mis sueños?_

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

Ya en Céfiro, Chozeh no tenía ni la hora de haber llegado al Palacio Real, cuando Clef le pidió hablar en privado.

—... aún no lo sé primo, lo único que he descubierto es que cada cierto tiempo, pasa por nuestra órbita varios cuerpos celestes a gran velocidad, es un ciclo.

—Hmm, bueno, ya ha pasado, seguro con magia podremos destruirlos...

—No éste Clef; además, nosotros sí lograríamos salvarnos, pero _ellas_… ¿Crees que podrían? El pasado es una línea muy delicada, muy frágil, puedes viajar al futuro y no tener ningún problema; pero si viajas al pasado, al pasado de_ ellas_, las Guerreras Mágicas, y mueves alguna pequeña circunstancia, por muy mínima que sea, puedes provocar... que toda la realidad, la que conoces, la nuestra, se vea afectada, incluso podríamos desaparecer.

Levantándose violentamente y dándole la espalda a Chozeh, fingió tranquilidad.

—Pues a decir verdad, no sé a qué te refieres exactamente con todo esto…

—Sí lo sabes Clef, no quieras evadir lo que se viene. Las Guerreras Mágicas podrían convertirse hasta en nuestras enemigas si mis teorías son ciertas.

—Pues no creo en tus teorías.

Clef salió destapado de la habitación justificándose que lo esperaban sus discípulos para una clase de magia. Sin embargo, caminó en dirección contraria a donde lo esperaban. Deseaba estar solo y ni siquiera la compañía de Presea apetecía en ese momento.

Durante su trayecto por el pasillo, trató de imaginarse con qué palabras le explicaría a sus niñas que no serían usadas una o dos veces para defender Céfiro... sino tres veces, y en ésta última tendrían que tomar una decisión letal.

Claro, todo esto si las investigaciones de Chozeh fueran ciertas. Soltó un hondo suspiro y lo maldijo por su osadía de escarbar los secretos del pasado.

—_"Ojalá puedan perdonarnos algún día, Guerreras Mágicas…" —_pensó aún confundido, mientras se perdía en el cenit del atardecer cefiriano.

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

Suficiente por hoy. Este es un segundo prólogo por así decirlo.

Más intriga para el siguiente capítulo "Cuando estábamos enamoradas".

Hasta la próxima.

Pd: Emulsión de Scout "mágico"… ¿alguien sabe dónde puedo conseguirlo?.


	3. Cuando estábamos enamoradas

_**Disclaimer**__: Magic Knight Rayearth en realidad SÍ me pertenecen. Allá por el año 1990 les vendí los derechos a las Clamp, quienes nunca me pagaron por cierto, y en vez de 3 niñas japonesas eran mexicanas. Gracias._

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**Capítulo 3:  
Cuando estábamos enamoradas**

Sentada bajo un árbol del Patio Real y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, tanto sus gestos faciales como sus cabellos dorados en espirales se dejaron manipular por el viento fresco de Céfiro.

Recordó cuando el viernes pasado, ya 'pasadita' de copas, tuvo que llevarse casi a rastras a Kuu hasta el automóvil. Lo que más le preocupaba es que las borracheras de su hermana mayor se volvían cada vez más frecuentes.

—¿Por qué Kuu, por qué últimamente estás así? —se preguntó Fuu en voz baja.

—¿Qué le pasa a Kuu? ¿Están bien las dos?

Fuu abrió los ojos rápidamente. Era Ferio que acostumbraba a llegar en silencio cuando ella estaba despistada, todo para robarle besos, picarle las costillas o asustarla a propósito.

Al abrir los ojos y mirar hacia arriba, Fuu se quedó maravillada por lo apuesto que se veía aquella tarde.

Por si fuera poco, aún el mismo paisaje le sonreía: Tras de Ferio, se podía observar la silueta del planeta Cizeta, un poco más a la derecha, estaba el enorme Fharem; y lo mejor de todo, dos nebulosas que ofrecían un espectáculo de polvos de colores algunas tardes y noches de Céfiro.

Entonces la Guerrera recordó esas imágenes de fantasía cursis y ridículas hechas en su mundo diseñadas con Photoshop, y que navegaban por el Internet del tipo "_planet fantasy_". 'Planetitas', nebulosas, asteroides. —_"Esto sin duda parece una pintura, una imagen fabricada en la computadora"_.

Sin embargo era real, ahí estaba, como atrapada en una foto del computador. Y se sintió tan feliz de tener la oportunidad y el privilegio de lograr los viajes astrales más fantásticos que ni la misma NASA podría llegar a realizar algún día.

Ferio la miraba hipnotizado. Sus ojos verdes lo idiotizaban cada vez que se dejaba inundar por su mirada tan angelical.

Sin decir ni pensar una sola palabra más, se sentó frente a ella, le quitó los anteojos y comenzó a besarla como ebrio de deseo, apretándola con un desesperado abrazo y recorriéndole con las manos la espalda y cintura como si quisiera arrancarle el uniforme escolar.

Por su parte, Fuu se dejaba maniobrar por él. Sentirle sus labios, besarlos, apretarlos contra los suyos, y abrir la boca lo más que podía para darle el paso a la lengua de su amado, era como abrirle la vida misma.

—_"Ojalá que nunca te pierda Fuu"_ —pensaba Ferio mientras el aire comenzaba a hacerle falta y fue bajando más la mano, más abajo de la cintura. Se detuvo hasta que Fuu dio un respingo.

Cuando sintió las blancas manos de la Guerrera recorrer su nuca y cabello oliváceo, un delicioso escalofríos se le vino encima.

.

Dentro del palacio, la cena comenzaría en menos de una hora. Por mientras, Chozeh se divertía contando sus mil aventuras en otros mundos a Hikaru y a Umi, quienes reían a carcajadas.

—Una vez fui al planeta Ukiter, a buscar a una 'amiga' digámoslo así, je,je, entonces que me voy encontrando con que allá no venden… —etc. etc., empezó su relato 'exótico'.

El serio y pulcro Gurú Clef simplemente lo fulminaba con la mirada, ya a un paso de la ira; pero para Hikaru y Umi todo era bastante divertido. El estar ahí sentadas, escuchando esas historias tan 'raras', pero totalmente reales, las hacía sentir las chicas de su edad más privilegiadas.

Verdaderamente amaban a Céfiro, y amaban a sus amigos "extraterrestres" como se expresaba Kuu de ellos.

—¿Umi estás bien? ¿Quieres más bebida? ¿De qué sabor? —le preguntaba Ascot cada 5 minutos.

En la Mesa Real todos ya tenían elegido su lugar de preferencia, y el Palú siempre buscaba sentarse en la silla de al lado de Umi.

De hecho, Ferio le decía con burla que solo le faltaba escribir su nombre en el asiento, al que de por sí ya lo cuidaba como perro guardián, y le tenía prohibido a todo mundo sentarse a lado de la Guerrera.

—No Ascot, está bien así, gracias —le contestó Umi con una sonrisa ¡sexy!. Lo hacía con toda la intención de sonrojarlo porque, según ella, la timidez del chico hacía contraste con su blanquísima piel, sus ojos verdes y su cuerpo ahora tan varonil y musculoso.

Era obvio que Umi ya sabía del amor que le profesaba Ascot. Y lo apreciaba sinceramente, pues era su mejor amigo.

Mientras cada uno vagaba en sus pensamientos, no se dieron cuenta que habían permanecido largos segundos observándose uno al otro, hasta que la metiche de Caldina los trajo a la realidad.

—¡Cof, cof, cof! —tosió con picardía mientras arqueaba ambas cejas.

Sonrojados, Umi y Ascot se voltearon de golpe hacia otro lado.

En ese momento, la Guerrera volvió a sentir aquella sofocante vergüenza que la perseguía desde hacía dos años atrás. El recordar que durante un tiempo estuvo atrapada en esa obsesión tan extraña hacia Gurú Clef, recordar que nunca había sido correspondida, y que peor aún, que todos se habían enterado, nuevamente se sintió estúpida.

—"_Cómo se me ocurrió enamorarme de él, del mago más poderoso, ¡un señor prácticamente! El maestro del chico que comienza a gustarme… ¡No! De hecho es el maestro de todos los aquí presentes"_ —y cuando le llegaban esa clase de pensamientos, quería que la tierra cefiriana se la tragara.

—JA,JA,JA —en ese momento rieron en coro Ráfaga, Lantis y Hikaru cuando Chozeh había terminado su relato chusco de una conquista fallida en aquel planeta lejano antes mencionado.

—Eres un vulgar, deja de contar tus babosadas frente a las niñas —lo regañó Clef con cara de fastidio, pero para esas alturas, hasta la discreta Presea no paraba de reír.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En la Tierra, Kuu había decidido pasar dos días enteros en su departamento del Instituto de Ciencias para continuar con sus investigaciones.

Mientras observaba por el microscopio una de las rocas que a escondidas de todos Fuu le había traído de Céfiro para estudiar sus "componentes químicos", su mente comenzó a divagar y analizar sobre ese contacto extraterrestre del "tercer tipo" que su _niña_ y sus amigas habían tenido el honor de experimentar.

—"_Bueno, contacto del 'cuarto tipo' si contamos lo de Ferio, Lantis y Clef, je,je. _

Recordó cuando un buen día las tres chicas se decidieron a confesarle el "secreto" sobre Céfiro. Al principio no creyó nada. En realidad no paró de reír como por media hora y hasta se burló de ellas durante 2 semanas.

Fuu, cansada de sus burlas e incredulidad, la llevó con ella un domingo a la Torre de Tokio donde la esperaban Hikaru y Umi para visitar Céfiro.

Ya en el lugar, las tres chicas tomadas de la mano iniciaron el trance para el viaje. De pronto una luz cegadora entró por el ventanal inundándolas y desapareciéndolas.

Kuu se quedó inerte y sorprendida. No pudo ni siquiera pensar palabra alguna después de ver aquello. En realidad, estuvo parada como tonta en el mismo lugar por 3 largas horas, y solo pudo despertar de su inmovilidad cuando el guardia le indicó que ya cerrarían el lugar.

Sucumbida en este "flashback" mental con los recuerdos de la confesión de su hermana, no se percató de que su amiga Yolda Wang Fharem había entrado al departamento con unos refrigerios para ambas.

Ya sentadas en la mesa…

—Kuu, ¿tú le crees al científico ese, que dice que podría caer un cometa a la Tierra en los próximos años?

—Naaa... yo no creo que pase, aunque… no es mentira lo del ciclo de cometas, tan solo recuerda lo que le pasó a los dinosaurios, la astronomía ya lo dijo, hay enormes objetos orbitando alrededor de la Tierra, y hay probabilidad del 20% de que caiga uno al planeta en menos de 200 años. (Dato real).

—Pues sí, pero a este científico se le ocurrió decir que era necesario que nuestro mundo se acabara, pues proféticamente ese es su destino, ya que después de éste surgiría un nuevo mundo.

—No le hagas caso Yolda, ve muchos programas de Nostradamus.

La china soltó una carcajada y después guardaron silencio para continuar con sus alimentos. Entonces Kuu se volvió a incomodar como otras veces cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de Yolda hacia su persona.

Desde la preparatoria hasta la fecha, la china no había permitido de ninguna manera que la amistad entre ambas se rompiera, era su única y gran amiga. Solitaria y 'malgeniada' como la conoció desde el principio, sabía que Yolda arrastraba problemas familiares muy fuertes, sobre todo por haber sido víctima de un padre alcohólico y violento, cuyos golpes habían orillado a la madre de la china al suicidio como su único escape.

Cuando levantó la mirada para preguntarle a Yolda la razón de esa contemplación, un compañero de trabajo de ambas entró de golpe a la habitación/laboratorio.

—¡Les tengo una gran noticia _revolucionaria_! Resulta que el _Curiosity _de Estados Unidos ya descubrió agua en Marte, ja,ja,ja —señaló Samuel Sasaki, colega de ambas mujeres haciendo gestos burlones.

—¿Que gran descubrimiento, no? Si supieran que nuestros robots japoneses ya descubrieron hace 6 años atrás todo un manantial de agua dulce en Marte —dijo Kuu burlándose.

—Esto me da mucho miedo, ¿que va pasar? —agregó Yolda ahora toda temerosa—, ni siquiera tuvimos la delicadeza de decírselo al gobierno japonés.

—¿Que va pasar? ¿Que va pasar? ¡Nada tonta! Seguiremos como hasta ahora, ya tenemos 50 árboles plantados en tierra marciana y nos sentaremos con una botella de champange deseando y esperando a que la fotosíntesis se desencadene allá por sí sola —señaló el joven con entereza.

—Por cierto Sam —interrumpió Kuu— ¿contactaste al joven arquitecto que te dije? Sé que él nos va ayudar mucho a construir la 'infraestructura marciana', principalmente porque es de confiar.

—Así es Kuu, se llama Satoru Shidou, ¿cierto?

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En Céfiro.

Más y más bochornos para Clef. La causa era Chozeh y su infinidad de historias 'babosas' como él las llamaba.

Separadas de los hombres, las Guerreras Mágicas, Caldina y Presea se ponían al tanto de los últimos chismes… "que la princesa Tata se había caído de las escaleras en plena ceremonia protocolaria de un evento nacional de Cizeta… que a la princesa Aska y San Young los habían descubierto en pleno beso 'lujurioso' y ahora el pobre tenía que picar piedras calientes cerca de un volcán de su planeta…".

Y mientras la plática estaba en todo su apogeo, Chozeh no paraba de tomar. Ya sus palabras no tenían cordura y según él se ponía a bailar aunque no hubiera música en el lugar.

—Gurú Clef, tu primo está diciendo muchas incoherencias, ¿que tal si lo llevan a su recámara? —preguntó Fuu asustada.

—No te preocupes niña, él dice incoherencias aún sobrio.

—JA,JA,JA —se burlaron los demás.

—¡Ey, alcancé a oirte! —_hic_— y si sigues así les diré a todos tu verdadera edad… ¡No!, mejor le diré a todos —_hic_— porqué volví a Céfiro… ¿quieres que se enteren de lo que va pasar en la Tier… ?

—¡Basta!, te llevo ahora mismo —Clef entró en un estado de alerta.

Aunque las palabras de Chozeh les parecieron simples tonterías a los demás, quienes incluso hasta se carcajearon, el Mago supo que era el momento de bajarle la borrachera a su primo a "bastonazos".

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

Cuando Kuu y Yolda se encontraron nuevamente a solas en la habitación del Instituto, la china observó unas extrañas piedras cerca del moderno microscopio de la rubia.

—¿Cómo va tu investigación sobre "las propiedades naturales del ecosistema" de Céfiro? —le preguntó a Kuu. Yolda también sabía el "secreto".

—Pues llevo investigadas dos piedras, una de volcán y la otra de playa; unos cuantos pelos del mentado Gurú Clef; una fruta extraña que me trajo Hikaru; y una flor que me mandó Ferio… y nada más, las tengo aún en el congelador.

—¡Que interesante…!

—Y más interesante aún esto que te voy a decir Yolda, ¡no tienen absolutamente nada de diferente a nuestro mundo!, lo más revelador será lo que me diga la prueba de ADN del Mago.

De repente, Kuu sintió unas enormes ganas de confesarse.

—Yolda confío en ti ciegamente —ésto enrojeció a la china— quiero confesarte algo que sucedió hace muchos años, y necesito decirlo, sacarlo.

—Adelante amiga.

—¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que… Fuu y yo... no somos hermanas?

Y entonces se descompuso en un terrible llanto.

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 3.

Gracias por leer :D.


	4. Galei Kol, voces del pasado

Saludos a todos…

Gracias por sus reviews y mensajes.

¡Por fiiiiin ya me arreglaron mi computadora!, ahahaha. así que ya podré actualizar los capítulos como lo había planeado, uno por semana o dos… (o quien sabe la verdad :S jeje)…

He aquí el capítulo cuatro. Para los que me preguntaban, Bereshyt significa "En el principio" en el idioma arameo, al igual que la frase "Galei kol".

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**Capítulo 4:  
Galei Kol, voces del pasado**

Las mañanas en Céfiro eran siempre cálidas, pero acompañadas de un aire fresco que recorría todos los campos y jardines de las casas de los cefirianos. Un clima uniforme para todo su globo terráqueo.

Cuando se quedaban a dormir en Céfiro, Hikaru dejaba la ventana de su habitación abierta para poder 'bobear' desde su balcón cuanta cosa pasara a su vista. Si bien en su mundo nunca se levantaba temprano, sí lo hacía en el 'planeta' de sus amigos.

—Esto es Céfiro, cualquier cosa rara puede suceder, ¡y no me lo quiero perder! —decía alegre.

Dicho y hecho. Como si se tratara de una parvada de palomas, pasaron volando frente a la pelirroja un grupito de hadas lideradas por Primavera que discutían algo con euforia y voz chillona. Todas al ver a Hikaru le sacaron la lengua.

Con real indiferencia ante la grosería, Hikaru dirigió la vista hacia el Patio Real donde Ferio y Ascot practicaban sus poderes en medio de una acalorada batalla "física y verbal".

—¡Anda, NENA! Te apuesto a que no podrás con esto…

—¡Basta, que no me digas NENA! —reclamó Ascot molesto bajo la risa complacida de Ferio.

El corazón de Hikaru se exaltó cuando Lantis entró en escena bastante enfadado por la bulla de aquellos dos.

—¡Ya dejen de estar gritoneando y haciendo tanto escándalo!...Par de NENAS...

Sin parar de reír, la chica dirigió la vista hacia otro lado. Ahí estaba Chozeh, vomitando desde el balcón de su habitación mientras exclamaba: —Te lo juro Dios que esta es la última vez que tomo… te lo jur...

Hikaru solo sonrió mientras estiraba los brazos y bostezaba.

—En efecto, ¡esto es Céfiro! —y se metió a su cuarto satisfecha.

Sus dos amigas también tenían la misma costumbre. Fuu desde su terraza contemplaba el amanecer cefiriano.

—Cuantas coincidencias entre mi mundo y este —se decía—, el mismo color de la naturaleza, del cielo, todo es igual…

—…pero el corazón de la gente es diferente —le interrumpió Umi quien había entrado en silencio a la habitación.

Fuu observó cierto sonrojo en el rostro de su amiga.

Hikaru y la rubia siempre fueron 'leales' a Ascot, al grado de espantarle los pretendientes a Umi en la preparatoria y lo hacían a cualquier costo, incluso hasta con mentiras: —"_Esa tal Ryuusaky, dicen que es lesbiana... ¿Para qué la invitas a salir?."_

Simplemente esperaban ansiosas el momento en que la guerrera marina le diera el "sí" al pobre Palú, y olvidara el trago amargo que vivió con Gurú Clef.

El joven había demostrado demasiada paciencia: aguantó en silencio cuando se enteró de que su más grande rival era nada más y nada menos que su maestro de magia; se aguantó de llorar cuando Umi le aconsejó que porqué no intentaba conocer más a Tata, pues dizque hacían "bonita pareja". Aguantó las muchas veces en que a Umi se le olvidaba por completo traerle algún regalo de su mundo, cosa que no les sucedía jamás a Lantis y a Ferio con sus chicas. Pero eso había sido uno, o dos años atrás...

Ahora, según Caldina, "algo" sucedía en Umi, y le aconsejó a Ascot que no bajara la guardia, pues el "milagrito" ya se le estaba por cumplir.

Hikaru y Fuu le daban el mismo consejo y lo animaban mucho. —Y_a verás que la 'cuky' ('ricachona') sí siente algo por ti._

Y Ascot se llenaba de más y más ilusiones.

**.  
**

Mientras, en el comedor del Palacio y listos para desayunar, Clef estaba terriblemente molesto con Chozeh.

—Se suponía que íbamos hablar anoche. Ah pero no, no. ¡El señor se emborrachó! Detesta a Céfiro, por eso se largó a Autozam y hasta la magia le da flojera —etc., etc., etc., renegaba el Gurú, mientras Presea leía un libro de hechizos y solo le respondía "si Clef, si, si...".

En ese momento, entraron Ferio, Lantis y Ascot al comedor.

—Gurú Clef, queremos contarle a las chicas sobre el fenómeno "Galei Kol", creemos que les va llamar mucho la atención —indicó Lantis.

—Y a quien no, si pasan los años y nos sigue atemorizando... —señaló Ferio.

Gurú Clef y Presea solo guardaron silencio. —Ehm, si está bien, aunque faltan algunos meses para ello y…

—Qué importa, para que se vayan preparando con tiempo —agregó Ascot, mientras le 'cazaba' con la mirada a Ferio el único vaso con agua que estaba sobre la mesa.

—_"Es cierto, este año se cumplirá otro Galei Kol"_... —pensó Gurú Clef con la mirada perdida, sin importarle ya que Ferio y Ascot habían comenzado una nueva batalla en el comedor, pero ahora por un vaso de agua, y Presea y Lantis comenzaban a gritarles como locos para separarlos…

.

.

.

En Céfiro se presentaba un extraño fenómeno que no ocurría en los demás planetas.

Cada siete años, en las partes más altas de Céfiro como montañas o colinas, bajaban desde la atmósfera unas ondas sonoras que transmitían discursos y canciones pertenecientes a otra época. Al fenómeno lo llamaban Galei Kol, y todo parecía indicar que se trataba de una grabación repetitiva, perdida en el tiempo y espacio.

Desde siglos atrás, los cefirianos habían sido testigos de tal suceso. Algunos lo escuchaban intrigados, otros simplemente lo ignoraban y lo atribuían a algún acto de magia. Pero aquellos cefirianos más juiciosos, como Chozeh o Zagato, querían descubrir qué o quiénes eran aquellas personas que enviaban no solo canciones, sino también saludos y mensajes de despedida a través de esas frecuencias.

El Galei Kol no fallaba, aparecía como ya se dijo cada exactamente siete años, y tenía una duración de cerca de dos días. Después de esos dos días, el silencio absoluto regresaba a los cielos de Céfiro.

Desde la época de los abuelos de Gurú Clef, los magos y sabios contestaban la interrogante muy a su manera: —"Es solo magia, magia inocente de algún ser o ángel chocarrero que canta, pero no hay nada que temer".

Sin embargo, para las nuevas generaciones, esa nefasta respuesta no los convencía. Entre esos jóvenes incrédulos se encontraban Lantis, Chozeh, Ferio y Zagato…

Un buen día, en los tiempos en que la Princesa Emeraude aún era el pilar de Céfiro, estos cuatro cefirianos decidieron investigar qué era aquello. Entonces, saliendo a escondidas del Palacio, y sobornando a Ráfaga con dinero y comida para que no le dijera nada al _gruñón_ de Gurú Clef, emprendieron el camino a la montaña más alta y lejana que encontraran. Ascot y Caldina aún no llegaban a sus vidas.

Con ánimo, los dos guardianes de la Princesa, el arqueólogo de Céfiro, y en ese entonces el adolescente príncipe Ferio, iniciaron su largo recorrido guiados por una brújula mágica y un calendario cefiriano.

Pasando por varios pueblos horas antes del Galei Kol para comprar refrigerios, llegaron al punto perfecto: un grupo de montañas flotantes.

Logrando subir solo a la más cercana, decidieron que a esa altitud era más que suficiente. Según el calendario y los cálculos de Chozeh, ya estaba por suceder aquello… y de pronto comenzó...

Primero, se escuchó un ruido como quien rechina filosas uñas en una ventana o espejo… después, las voces de quienes estarían hablando por ese largo día…

**_¿Aló? ¿Aló?, ¿Hay alguien ahí?_**

**_¡Tonta! Esa no es manera de saludar a los extraterrestres_**** —**_risas al fondo._

Ferio, quien se las había dado de muy valiente y 'sabiondo' durante todo el camino, ahora estaba asustado: —¿Y esos quienes son, se irán a materializar ahora mismo?

—Cállate Ferio, deja poner atención —lo regañó Zagato. La "grabación" continuó:

**_Bien amigos, este es un mensaje de despedida, si señores, de despedida… nuestros nombres no podemos darlos puesto que les hablamos en representación de todo un mundo, y no a manera personal… ahora bien, les dejaremos este regalo de nuestro mundo, ¡música y más música!… esperen un segundo… esperen… esperen…. ¡apúrate bruta a poner la canción!_**

**_¡Oye pesada!_** —_más risas al fondo._

Y comenzaron a escucharse diversos temas musicales, unos tras otros, y no solo en uno, sino en varios idiomas. Entonces descubrieron que por cada cinco canciones que se entonaban, había un corto espacio en el que varias mujeres hablaban de diversos temas, como "en nuestro mundo la moda es así… en la escuela aprendemos esto y aquello… las religiones de tal hablan de tal y tal cosa"… esas mujeres, y en ocasiones algunos hombres, narraban hechos políticos, guerras, y eventos de lo que parecía ser la historia de su mundo. Era demasiada información para los cuatro cefirianos, nombres extraños, fechas raras, palabras inentendibles…

Entrada la noche, y después de perder el miedo, Ferio cayó rendido por el cansancio y se durmió. Le siguieron Lantis y su hermano mayor.

Pero Chozeh se quedó despierto un rato más. —Esas personas hablan demasiado rápido, y no les entiendo nada, además esas canciones ya las he oído en Cizeta o Fharem… baaa, deben ser sonidos que vienen de esos dos mundos —cavilaba un tanto desanimado.

Al día siguiente, después de espantarse por lo tarde que se habían levantado, y sintiéndose libres de Gurú Clef y de la Princesa Emeraude, se pusieron a jugar cartas, a tomar, a hablar de mujeres, y a ratos escuchaban las canciones del Galei Kol.

Notaron entonces que en el segundo día las mujeres ya no hablaron más, y ahora había música más variada. Pero justo un minuto antes de que finalizara el fenómeno, una mujer con voz acongojada y entristecida habló:

**_Hola, aquí estamos de nuevo… y bueno, deseamos de corazón que alguien nos haya logrado escuchar… Lo que oyeron en estas largas horas no es mas que una pequeña partecita de nuestra civilización… Así que, nos despedimos cordialmente de ustedes, no sin antes darles un consejo _**_(la voz se quebró)**: Ámense siempre, siempre, ámense los unos a los otros, respétense como hermanos, como familia, como planeta… porque solo así se evitarán muchas tragedias, muchas tontas guerras.… **(después de unos segundos de sollozos**)… no me queda mas que decirles suerte amigos, ¡mucha suerte para ustedes!... esta fue su 'radiodifusora' Galei Kol**._

Y se acabó.

El silencio regresó a las montañas bajo la mirada atónita de los cuatro cefirianos. Habían salido del Palacio con la intención de contestar sus interrogantes, pero ahora regresaban con más dudas que antes. ¿Qué tanto decían las canciones que no estaban en su idioma? ¿De donde venían estas voces? ¿Hace cuánto que estaban 'vagando' por la atmósfera?

Entonces Zagato para tratar de sacarlos de la estupefacción agregó: —Es hora de volver, la princesa Emeraude nos espera.

—Otra vez con lo mismo Zagato, no disimulas, no paras de hablar de la prince… —Chozeh quiso taparse la boca como evitando una imprudencia ante Ferio, pero era demasiado tarde; además, el príncipe y espadachín desde hacía tiempo ya había notado algo raro en su hermana.

—Rápido, ha-hay que irnos rápido ya… que lástima que no hayamos traído caballos mágicos ¿verdad? Je,je,je, —expresó Lantis con su pobre y pésimo chiste, que notoriamente lo dijo para cambiar de tema.

Chozeh se apresuró a romper el momento bochornoso. —Definitivamente no hallo explicación a esto, creo que los magos tienen razón, estas voces no tiene nada que ver con Céfiro, vienen de algún planeta vecino.

Y la hipótesis terminó por convencerlos.

Después de levantar sus pertenencias, armas y víveres, echaron un último vistazo a la montaña que estaba más alta que las demás.

—Miren, dice la leyenda que ahí es donde duerme uno de los genios guardianes —les señaló Zagato con la vista.

—No creo, me parece una tontería, mi hermana no necesita de gente de otro planeta, basta con nosotros ¿que no?

Zagato fue incapaz sostenerle la mirada a Ferio, y en silencio los cefirianos emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa.

Cuatro años después, las Guerreras Mágicas estarían matando a su hermana.

.

.

.

Después de haber vomitado desde su balcón todo lo que pudo, y haber soportado las burlas de las hadas a las que llamaba "inútiles" cada vez que podía, Chozeh entró a su habitación más tranquilo para comenzar la plática pendiente con su primo Gurú Clef.

—Quieres que te diga lo que descubrí, ¿cierto? —le preguntó al Gurú con una sonrisa resignada.

—¿Y tu qué crees? ¡No estoy jugando! Ya me harté de que quieras evadirme, quiero la respuesta YA; sé que es algo más fuerte que la magia porque ni con mis mejores conjuros logro identificar la raíz de este problema, de estos sueños, y de las sensaciones que comparto con Hikaru.

Chozeh lo invitó a tomar asiento a una salita de estar, mientras él se dirigía a otra parte de la habitación. De un bello mueble con seguro mágico sacó un baúl y lo colocó sobre la mesa de centro. Clef y su primo no se quitaban la vista de encima.

—Mira esto, y dime qué es —le señaló el "arqueólogo" mientras le ofrecía una revista.

—Pues… esto… son... son imágenes del mundo de las chicas, ellas mismas trajeron este libro.

Gurú Clef comenzó a hojear la colorida revista que publicaba mensualmente el Instituto de Ciencias de Kuu, y prácticamente trataba temas de historia y geografía.

Al examinar las fotografías, observó muchos edificios históricos de la Tierra, pero fijó la vista en una especialmente, era la milenaria Esfinge de Giza de Egipto.

—¿Dónde he visto este 'monumento'? —le preguntó consternado a Chozeh al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba en círculos por la habitación. Mientras hacía memoria tratando de recordar exactamente dónde había visto esas pirámides, fue caminando lentamente hacia la ventana, hasta donde llegaba el alboroto de las chicas que jugaban con los jóvenes del palacio.

—Dime que no es cierto Chozeh —expresó ya afligido después de haber recordado.

—Lo siento Clef, pero te diré que sí es cierto… no nos hagamos estúpidos, nuestras escrituras lo dicen indirectamente, hubo una civilización antes de que surgiera la nuestra, fue rica en cultura, en música, en historia, incluso en religión y poder divino, en ciencia, tecnología; pero así como estaba llena de bondades, también estaba llena de maldades, y por eso no pasó de los 10 mil años de existencia.

—Es verdad Chozeh… 'Céfiro es una pangea' dicen los sabios de las aldeas, pero son necedades, bien saben que hay otro pequeño continente más allá del mar cefiriano, ahí fue donde nuestros antepasados colocaron los "recuerdos", mejor dicho las ruinas de esa civilización pasada…

—Y es ahí donde yace esta mentada "Esfinge de Giza"...

Entonces hizo una fugaz comparación de los uniformes escolares y la ropa común de sus tres Guerreras Mágicas, con las imágenes que había observado en libros antiguos que los sabios cefirianos guardaban celosamente en bibliotecas subterráneas del Bosque del Silencio. Ya no había más dudas.

—¿Tu sabes porque esa civilización fue destruida por el 'golpe' de una enorme 'roca'?

—No, y ni quiero saber —le dijo tajantemente al arqueólogo.

—Pues te lo diré de todas formas Clef… porque ellos mismos se estaban matando, se estaban destruyendo, hasta los animales de aquella época eran víctimas de sanguinarios actos de vanidad, ellos fueron una raza muy difícil… tuvieron muchas advertencias, muchos caminos, filosofías y formas de tratar de salvarse, pero…

—Cuida tus palabras Chozeh, acuérdate que de ahí vienen nuestras salvadoras.

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ**

Mientras, en la Tierra, alguien había amanecido casi en las mismas condiciones que Chozeh.

—¡Ay, pero que resaca! —se dijo Kuu en cuanto abrió los ojos y observó que se había quedado dormida con la misma ropa de ayer.

Era domingo y dentro de algunas horas pasaría por las chicas en la Torre de Tokio como lo habían acordado.

En el fondo se sentía mal por lo mentirosas que eran. Todos los fines de semana, el plan se llevaba a cabo con éxito: La madre de Hikaru creía que las tres se habían quedado a dormir en casa de Umi, cuya madre a su vez estaría convencida de que estaban en casa de Fuu. Engañar a los padres de Fuu era más fácil, ellos por naturaleza eran más alejados de la guerrera del viento.

—_"Mocosas, jeje, para esto sí tienen ingenio"_ —pensaba Kuu riendo bajo la ducha.

Después de bañarse y desayunar, salió para encontrarse con Satoru Shidou, el hermano mayor de Hikaru, quien además de maestro de Kendo era arquitecto profesional, y tras varios meses de desempleo, aceptó por fin trabajar en el "loco" proyecto de Kuu y el Instituto.

Cuando caminaba tranquilamente por las avenidas, Kuu observó que en todas partes no se hablaba de otro tema que no fuera el gran "descubrimiento del siglo": agua en Marte.

Y empezó a sentir miedo.

Hace seis años atrás, noventa científicos provenientes de todo el mundo que colaboraban en el Instituto de los Ryuusaki, se habían unido en un pacto de silencio para comenzar con la conquista del planeta rojo. Entre "Los 90", apelativo con el que se hacían llamar, estaban Kuu, sus colegas, y ahora Satoru.

El proyecto de exploración estaba siendo financiado principalmente por la familia del fundador del Instituto, los Ryuusaky, Samuel Sasaki y algunos adinerados de origen árabe, chino e hindú.

Pero Estados Unidos, manipulador de la NASA, ¿qué intenciones tendría?

Una duda saltó a la mente de Kuu: —¿Será verdad que hallaron agua? Capaz es otra estafa… Dios, entonces, ¿qué nos pasaría a nosotros, a Los 90's, si se llegan a enterar que hasta tenemos un huerto plantado en Marte, y no le dijimos ni siquiera a Japón? —pensaba Kuu con temor. En el fondo sabía que aquello podría ser la causante de una guerra.

—¿Siempre acostumbras a quedarte parada piense y piense cosas? —le gritó una voz masculina que la sacó con un sobresalto de sus pensamientos.

—¡Hay Satoru, que idiota eres, me asustas! —le reclamó la científica también riendo junto con él—. Debemos irnos ya, la señora Ryuusaki nos espera.

Decidieron ir caminando ya que la zona de los "ricos" no estaba muy lejos. Mientras hablaban de todo y a la vez nada, Satoru se decidió por preguntarle sobre Céfiro.

—¿Crees que algún día nos dejen ir?

—Ni idea, pero sí tengo muchas ganas de visitar ese mundo; por cierto Satoru, jamás te he preguntado como es que sabes sobre el encuentro 'extraterrestre' de las chicas.

—Fue de lo más gracioso, sorprendí a Hikaru encendiendo una fogata con las llamas que salen de su dedo índice.

—Já, que locura.

—¿Fuu también puede curar con su magia a la gente de este mundo? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Puede ser, porque siempre nos cura de las resacas.

—JA,JA,JA —soltó Satoru grandes carcajadas. Y sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a su destino.

—Mira Shidou, aquí es, bienvenido a la 'humilde' casa de los Ryuusaki, que tal ¿eh?

—Pequeñita la mansión ¿no? Por cierto, antes de que cometa una imprudencia, ¿la señora Ryuusaki sabe que su hija es una guerre...?

Satoru no pudo terminar porque Kuu le tapó la boca.

—Entiendo, no lo sabe...

—Pasen queridos, bienvenidos —les indicó desde el otro lado del portón la madre de Umi, quien se aproximaba lenta y elegantemente a su encuentro.

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ**

En Céfiro.

—Entiende Ráfaga, ya te dije que esto se llama 'balón', ¿verdad Hikaru? —señaló Ferio con aire fanfarrón como si fuera ya un experto del futbol.

—Cállate 'nena', todavía ayer en la noche me preguntabas que como se llamaba esta cosa, y que si se jugaba con las manos o con los pies —se atrevió Ascot a defender a su 'cuñado', mientras que las chicas no paraban de reir.

—¡Vuelves a decirme nena y te destierro del planeta!

—A mi vale &/%$&/& que seas el rey de Céfiro, "pelos de pasto", ¡de todas maneras eres una 'nena'! —le gritoneó el palú, y como adivinando lo que ya se 'veía venir', Caldina le hizo señas a las chicas para que se alejaran del nuevo "campo de batalla".

Entre los gritos de Ferio y Ascot, Lantis invitó a Hikaru a tomar un romántico paseo. El sol estaba por meterse y adivinó que pronto las chicas tendrían que regresar a su mundo.

Tomados de la mano, se adentraron a uno de los patios del castillo, donde antaño Zagato y Emeraude se besaban a escondidas, y en silencio se sentaron en el pasto para observar el campo tupido de flores multicolores. Tomando con ambas manos el rostro de la pelirroja, la condujo lentamente hacia su propio rostro y rozando sus labios con los de ella, le susurró lo que en tanto tiempo quería decirle.

—Te amo Hikaru... quédate aquí en Céfiro, quédense aquí con nosotros, hagan lo que les sugirió Águila, pueden estudiar en Autozam y porque no también pued…

Lantis no pudo continuar, eran demasiadas palabras y la paciencia de la pelirroja se había agotado; quería besarlo ya, morderle sus labios, por lo que el espadachín se dejó rendir ante la sorpresiva sensualidad de la joven. Él también le metió erotismo al momento, pues Hikaru era lo más placentero que había conocido en toda su vida, en sus más de 100 años de existencia.

El estudiar en Autozam había sido ya un tema platicado entre las tres guerreras. ¿Pero cómo se lo explicarían a sus familiares?

**.  
**

Listas para la teletransportación a Tokio, y como sucedía en cada despedida, Fuu tenía que soportar el clásico lloriqueo de Ferio y sus ya famosas frases "no te vayas", "quédate aquí", y "dile a tu familia que ya no vas a regresar".

Umi soportaba la triste mirada de Ascot, y Hikaru… no, Hikaru no soportaba nada, porque rara vez Lantis hacía algún gesto expresivo. Era ella quien jugaba ese rol, quien lo abraza y le decía que regresaría la siguiente semana queriéndolo aún más, lo que hacía feliz a Lantis.

Cuando se despedían de sus amigos, Presea se apresuró: —Oh, chicas, esperen, voy por Clef para que se despida de ustedes.

Clef y Chozeh habían estado por horas y horas encerrados en la habitación, se habían olvidado hasta de comer, y Presea no había permitido que nadie los interrumpiera durante el día.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de Chozeh, la arquera tocó dos veces la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces escuchó la voz de una mujer que desde el interior de la habitación les señalaba a los dos hombres que le permitieran la entrada… Presea se extrañó, pues todas las mujeres del palacio estaban fuera, y no pudo reconocer la voz femenina. Cuando sintió que la puerta se abría, le pareció de repente que el cuarto estaba demasiado iluminado… jamás se hubiese imaginado quien era la dueña de aquella voz.

—¡ ¿Princesa... EMERAUDE...? ! —exhaló Presea mientras que el Gurú trató de sostenerla para que no cayera completamente al suelo por el desmayo.

Como Presea, Chozeh y Clef se tardaban demasiado, las chicas prefirieron despedirse en otra ocasión, y besando a sus cefirianos, iniciaron el trance para regresar a su mundo.

Al abrir los ojos, pudieron distinguir el panorama dentro de la Torre de Tokio, el olor a comida japonesa, el murmullo de chicos y grandes, y el grito a lo lejos de Kuu y Satoru que las invitaba a sentarse en una mesa. Ya estaban en "casa".

Luego de preguntarles sobre cómo les había ido en su día de "picnic" en Céfiro, y después de que Satoru cuestionara a Hikaru con mil preguntas sobre su noviazgo con "el tipo desgraciado ese llamado Lantis", Kuu sugirió en que ya era hora de irse, pues al día siguiente iniciaban las clases.

Poco a poco la gente también fue saliendo del lugar bajo las indicaciones de los guardias.

Solo se quedaron dentro del edificio dos sujetos que habían pasado desapercibidos por los demás. Sentados en una mesa del fondo no habían dejado de observar detalladamente a Kuu y a Satoru desde su llegada, y principalmente a las tres jóvenes.

—¿Son esas tres mocosas? —le señaló uno de los dos seres al otro.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Y cuando empezamos?, se supone que una de ellas tres debe morir...

—Empezaremos cuanto antes; la que debe morir es la pelirroja, es el pilar. Nunca lo olvides.

—Como usted ordene Lilith.

Y envolviéndose en una especie de humo, desaparecieron del lugar dejando una peste a azufre.

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 4.

En el siguiente capítulo, más de la vida cotidiana de las chicas en la tierra. Además, la princesa Emeraude hizo su aparición ante los demás, lástima que nomás regresó para traer malas noticias… Llegó la hora también de presentar a la gente de Autozam, Cizeta y Fharem…

Gracias por las visitas y reviews.


	5. Emeraude

Que tal amigos…. espero que todos hayan pasado unas agradables fiestas decembrinas, les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año 2010 que comienza, y que todos sus deseos y los mejores finales de sus fanfics se cumplan, jeje…

He aquí el capítulo 5, y sigue la intriga…

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

_No le importó verla llorar con agonía,  
sentía rabia, mucha rabia y él también lloraba._

_Sin embargo, en el fondo la comprendía, era razonable._

_ Si había que salvar uno de los dos mundos cada quien querría salvar el suyo..._

_ Pero su verdadero dolor era esa supuesta traición que ellas habían cometido en contra de Céfiro...  
_

—_¿Cómo es posible que hayas creído tal cosa?... ¿que creas eso de nosotras? Es una real tonter..._

—_¿Tontería? Entonces dime, ¿quién maldita sea abrió el portal? ¿Quién trajo a ese ejército de tu mundo que arrasó  
con las dos aldeas y mató a esos mil cefirianos?_

_Ella tenía la respuesta, pero no sabía cómo explicarla,  
se sentía tan avergonzada…_

—_Entiende que no fuimos nosot_...  
_ Una horrible cachetada no la dejó terminar... _

_Ambos estaban tan heridos, confundidos y sangrados,  
y ella ahí tirada en el piso, tras haber recibido el golpe  
de él, aún sin poder asimilar lo que estaba pasando:_

_El hombre que tanto amaba y la adoraba __ acababa de hacer lo inimaginable, y a ambos les dolía el momento, la mejilla y la palma de la mano._

_¿Cómo confrontar ese vuelco en el corazón del hombre que la salvó tantas veces? _

_¿Al que hace tan poco tiempo atrás se había entregado ya sin pudor ni timidez?  
_

_¿Ese hombre que hasta una vez la rescató de la nave dragón de Fharem?..._

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**Capítulo 5:  
Emeraude  
**

—"_¡En estos momentos quisiera estar en Céfirooo!"_ —pensó Umi toda fastidiada mientras trataba de concentrarse en su examen sorpresa de matemáticas.

**—**"_Si fuera cefiriana, no necesitaría nada de esta mentada_ _super álgebra de Lie_ _guácala guácala, allá con que siga haciendo conjuros con agua todo el día sería feliz; ah pero que tal Fuu, ¿eh?, ¡ella ni batalla!"_ —pensó Umi mientras miraba con envidia a la guerrera del viento que se levantaba de su asiento con soberbia por haber sido la primera de la clase en terminar el pesado examen. Antes de salir del salón, la rubia le hizo señas a la peliazul desde la puerta para avisarle que estaría en la cafetería esperándolas.

**—**"_Anda si presumida, allá te alcanzo… ridícula"_ —disimulaba Umi su molestia con hipócrita sonrisa.

—"_Awww ¿Ahora que hago?, ya se me fue la guerrera 'nerda', ah pero me queda el pilar de Céf..." _—y sintió ganas de llorar cuando observó que Hikaru había preferido mejor echarse una siesta durante el examen, total, sabía que en los extraordinarios habría más tiempo para estudiar.

—"_No, voy a reprobar…noo, ¡Ascot rescátame!, oh Dios, de nuevo pensando en Ascot… en ese hermoso palú ¿que haré?, no quiero enamorarme, no como Fuu, que a todo mundo le presume su argolla de 'semicasada', por eso la tratan ya como 'doña'_ —y empezó a vagabundear en la mente, olvidándose de que en menos de 5 minutos tenía que resolver 30 preguntas, de las cuales no llevaba ni seis contestadas.

Después de seguir tonteando en su mente, llegó a la conclusión de que era inútil continuar el examen. El recuerdo de un delicioso kakigori le hizo ver que ya no tenía caso seguir en el salón, así que dándole de codazos a Hikaru para despertarla salieron las dos del aula.

El ambiente en la preparatoria se dividía casi siempre en tres grupos: las deportistas, las más alzadas (adineradas), y las 'cerebrito'.

Pero el presenciar desde hace tres años a este extraño trío siempre juntas e inseparables, seguía sorprendiendo a más de cuatro: "¿Cómo es posible que se lleven tan bien?", "¿una nerda, una '_cucky_', y una fuerte atleta?", "¿a qué 'retrasada' se le habría ocurrido presentarlas?"

En la cafetería, mientras Fuu trataba de despertar a la aún adormilada Hikaru, quien yacía prácticamente tirada la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la mesa, Umi se sentía algo impaciente…

—Chicas, tenemos tres semanas sin ir a Céfiro, tengo muchas ganas de volver —señaló la peliazul con seriedad, pero algo sonrojada.

—¡Siii! —despertó de pronto Hikaru, asustando a la rubia por lo que se ganó un manotazo.

—¿Entonces qué esperamos? Total, la última clase que nos queda también la voy a reprobar...

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ ********************  
**

Kuu y la madre de Umi habían simpatizado desde el primer momento en que se conocieron por las chicas, y rápidamente la señora le había ofrecido trabajo en el Instituto de Ciencias.

Desde entonces, la científica ya vivía en su habitación/laboratorio del Instituto, y deseaba que Fuu también viviera con ella para ser la familia de dos como siempre lo soñó desde su temprana y adolescente maternidad.

Ahora ya era una profesionista de renombre y bien pagada, el único obstáculo y tal vez el más doloroso, era decirle la "verdad" a Fuu.

Entre las últimas tonteras de las chicas estaba el hacer que Satoru y Kuu fueran novios; en su defecto, Kuu y Masaru… o en su fallido defecto, Kuu y Kakeru. Pero era inútil, la científica parecía no importarle ningún hombre. Corría el rumor de que era demasiado "amiga" de Yolda Wang, pero Kuu siempre juró y juró que a ella solo le gustaban los hombres, y que hasta había tenido un "novio" hace muchos años.

—¡Ya déjenla en paz!, ella decidirá con cual de mis hijos será mi nuera —les amonestaba la madre de Hikaru a las tres chicas.

Todos los viernes por la tarde, la señora Shidou preparaba algo delicioso para las jovencitas, y cuando Satoru las miraba sentadas en la mesa, les hacía pasar momentos 'calurosos':

—Hola madre, veo que ya les estás haciendo de comer a las Guerreras Mágicas.

Esto ponía fúricas a las chicas pero luego reían animadas por la cara de desconcierto de la señora Shidou. —¿Guerreras qué...?

Céfiro, además de Marte, era un asunto que habría infinidad de temas de conversación entre Satoru y Kuu. Ella aún conservaba en el refrigerador de su laboratorio el cabello de Gurú Clef, las piedras y las plantas que su 'hermana' le había traído de aquel 'planeta'. Pero no había nada de raro, nada diferente, salvo el cabello que aún no había tenido tiempo de analizarlo.

—¡Tonta que esperas!, ya quiero saber qué tienen 'esos' en la sangre, sobre todo el idiota de Lantis —le señaló el pelirrojo con tremendo rostro de celos.

En ese momento, entró la señora Ryuusaki al laboratorio por lo que tuvieron que dejar el tema de Céfiro.

Ya sentados en la sala.

—Satoru, señora Ryuusaki... me declaro en estado de turbación.

—Yo creo que deberías tranquilizarte Kuu, además no somos los únicos con exploraciones, ayer Rania Habib nos confesó que los árabes están viendo la posibilidad de conquistar la Luna —les indicó la madre de Umi mientras les servía té con delicadeza.

—¿La Luna? ¿Para qué rayos quieren los árabes la Luna? ¡Já!, grave error: no tiene atmósfera, no hay agua, es tan pequeña que ni todos los árabes e hindús juntos de la Tierra cabrían algún día en ella, ¿para que quieren la Luna?… años después ya no van a caber, repito, y estarán tan arrepentidos que querrán conquistar al primer planeta que se les cruce en su camino, es mas, los hijos de sus hijos vivirán avergonzados y pegados unos con otros, grave error la de los árabes —manifestó Kuu con burla.

Si Hikaru, Umi y Fuu hubiesen escuchado esta conversación, lo primero que llegaría a su mente sería Cizeta y sus feos genios.

—Ah pero que buen 'ambientazo' habría allí —exclamó Satoru riendo, e imaginándose a cientos de bailarinas árabes danzando sensualmente para él.

Minutos después, Sam Sasaki entró a la habitación para dar un anuncio:

—Bellas damas, Satoru, vengo a traerles mi último invento, les presento a… —y como poniéndole más emoción al momento, sacó muy lentamente de su portafolios cierta fotografía— les presento a… ¡mi amado FTO–NSX!

Segundos de silencio…

—¿Pero qué rayos es eso?, parece un robot de manga —le señaló Kuu con burla a lo que Sam hizo un gesto de enfado.

—Ay tonta, ¿tu que sabes de mecánica automotriz? No es precisamente un robot, aunque sí, lo apodé Robot Iron, pero más bien es un vehículo… y con él… ¡llegará el primer japonés a Marte!

—¡Dios, gracias Sam! —gritaron todos de emoción. Aunque se tardó años, Sam Sasaki por fin había terminado una de las piezas más importantes para llevar a cabo la misión: justamente elaborar la nave perfecta para este delicado viaje, la nave espacial FTO-NSX.

Sam jamás se imaginó la leyenda espacial y milenaria que nacía de sus manos...

* * *

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ ********************  
**

Mientras tanto, en Céfiro.

—En el cielo ya comienza a verse la nave FTO-NSX de Autozam, creo que ya vienen —señaló Lantis.

Con bastante enfado Ferio tomó la noticia de que las princesas Aska, Tata, Tatra, y los comandantes de Autozam, Águila y Geo, pasarían dos días en Céfiro con la intención de negociar un tratado para intercambiar arte, cultura y comercio entre sus mundos.

Sin embargo, en la mente de Ferio solo estaba Fuu, y el hecho de que su querida guerrera tendría que tomar una decisión muy cruda e irreversible dentro de poco tiempo.

Según los cálculos astronómicos de Chozeh, y lo confirmado por su propia hermana en esa sorpresiva aparición, las Guerreras Mágicas no pasarían de los 30 años de vida si continuaban viviendo en su mundo.

—'Némesis', nombre estúpido de cometa... —indicó Ferio desde la ventana de su habitación con la mirada triste y perdida.

—¿Qué vamos hacer? No se me ocurre cómo decírselo a Hikaru —señaló Lantis. Se sentían compañeros de la misma pena, y el tiempo que pasaban juntos era para hablar de lo mismo.

—Que disgusto, no tengo ánimos de recibir a nuestras visitas, menos a Aska que cada día está más tonta —el comentario de Ferio logró sacar una sonrisilla a Lantis.

"_Hermana mía, ¿porque tenías que regresar justo a esto?"..._

_._

_._

_._

Tres semanas atrás.

La noche en que las chicas habían regresado a Tokio, el par de "nenas" seguían peleando por el balón de Hikaru, aún sentados en la mesa principal del palacio mientras la cocinera servía la cena.

Entonces la bailarina hizo hincapié en que Chozeh, Presea y Clef estaban desaparecidos desde la tarde.

—Para qué te preocupas Caldina, Chozeh debe andar por ahí dormido, acuérdate que amaneció con resaca… y Gurú Clef y Presea pues… ¡ya tu sabes!... —señaló Ferio con picardía, mientras le seguían Ascot y Ráfaga con risillas, excepto Lantis que parecía pensativo.

—¡Bola de bribones, a dónde vine a caer! —espetó Caldina por la falta de respeto al Gurú.

—Cómo que a donde, ¿no que querías casarte con un hombre cefiriano?

—Ja,ja,ja,ja —rieron Ráfaga y Ascot al comentario de Ferio, mientras la bailarina comenzaba a sonrojarse.

—Oohh… ¡No es así joven Ferio!, recuerde que yo vine a… —en ese momento se levantó apresuradamente del asiento el cual cayó al piso, y haciendo poses exagerados de bailarina exótica agregó—: Yo vine a triunfar y a mostrarle a las cefirianas cómo se baila con clase y estilo.

Los cuatro cefirianos guardaron silencio unos segundos, y luego soltaron una sonora carcajada.

—Ajá, ¿y cuantas funciones has dado desde que llegaste a Céfiro? —le preguntó Ferio limpiándose una lágrima de risa.

—Pues yo ah… ehm… —se puso más nerviosa mientras trataba de contar algún número ficticio con los dedos de la mano.

—¡Ninguna función!, y eso porque me tuve que dedicar de tiempo completo a cuidar a cierto niño berrinchudo que me entregaron sus padres para entrenar—, señaló al palú con mirada altiva.

—¿Qué? ¡Mentirosa!, si era yo quien te sacaba de los problemas en que te metías Caldina —dijo Ascot todo ofendido—. ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de los problemones? Sobre todo cuando te ponías a apostar, y siempre huíamos porque hacías trampa.

—¡Porrr favor Ascot, cómo te atreves a ser tan difamador! —gritoneó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Como de que no! Acuérdate que le metías ases de más a tus Barajas durante las apuestas, así siempre ganabas, luego nos descubrían y teníamos que salir huyendo de los pueblos —agregó Ascot mientras Caldina se retorcía del coraje.

— Ey, ey, ey, esperen un momento —dijo Ferio de pronto con tono serio—: ¿Entonces es por eso que siempre me ganas en la baraja?

De repente entró Presea al comedor con expresión dolida.

—Señores, tenemos visitas —dijo con voz ronca para los demás, quienes extrañados comenzaron a cuestionarla.

—Por Dios Presea, que sucede, ¡¿porqué estas así? ! —le preguntó Caldina dirigiéndose asustada hacia ella.

—Síganme a la habitación de Chozeh.

**.  
**

El primo de Gurú Clef los invitó a tomar asiento.

—¿De qué se trata esto? —indicó Lantis sin rodeos.

Chozeh tomó rápidamente la palabra lanzándoles una pregunta.

—¿Qué harías Lantis, y todos ustedes, si les dijera que las Guerreras Mágicas ya no serán nuestras salvadoras, sino que ahora podríamos ser nosotros los salvadores de ellas y su mundo?

Todos se sorprendieron ante el cuestionamiento, y un frío recorrió a Clef de pies a cabeza antes de hablar:

—¿Saben que existió otra civilización antes de la nuestra en este planeta? ¿Antes de que surgiera Céfiro?

—Estoy harto —exclamó Lantis disgustado— ¿podrían dejar de explicar y preguntar al mismo tiempo?

—**_No podrían hacerlo querido Lantis, creo que será mejor que hable yo _**—indicó una voz femenina atrás de ellos, al fondo de la habitación de Chozeh.

—No puede ser… no puede ser —exhaló Ferio algo tembloroso cuando pudo reconocer en fracción de segundos aquella melodiosa y dulce voz que lo acompañó de niño, y aún sin poder voltear a sus espaldas cuando ya todos lo habían hecho, solo pudo observar lo conmocionados que estaban los demás, Caldina y Presea sollozando, mientras que los "hombrecitos" intentaban guardar la calma, hasta que por fin se decidió a voltear a verla… y… era ella, su querida hermana.

Como observó que Ferio estaba completamente tieso e impactado, fue Emeraude quien decidió acercarse lentamente. Sus blancos pies no tocaban el piso, salía de ella mucho resplandor y tenía la forma de un espíritu, de un ángel.

Al tenerla cerca, Ferio quiso tocarle su mejilla pero le fue imposible. Sintió como si tocara viento o aire, pero éste era cálido y eso le bastó. La seguía queriendo con toda su alma.

—Estoy tan contenta de volverlos a ver, los he extrañado mucho y más a tí Ferio.

Cuando todos se sentaron, ella siguió hablando.

—Espero acepten con tranquilidad a qué vine —señaló la Princesa—. Hace tiempo que dejé Céfiro y jamás les di una explicación, sepan disculparme… Zagato también desearía pedirles perdón —dijo Emeraude evadiendo la mirada de Ferio y Lantis.

—En los últimos días de mi posición como pilar, y conforme iba creciendo mi agonía —siguió Emeraude— Mokona me dijo que era hora de convocar a las Guerreras Mágicas para lograr un cambio a fondo en Céfiro, al principio no creí que esa leyenda fuera cierta, pero el cansancio de mi propia vida me convenció, entonces me reveló una fecha seguida de una "fórmula mágica", al pronunciarlos con mi llanto se abrió una dimensión y me transporté a un mundo diferente al nuestro, observé a tres niñas a lo lejos, y entonces las reconocí como mis Guerreras Mágicas.

Aunque la historia ya todos se la sabían, contada por la mismísima Princesa arrancaba risas en unos, y suspiros en otros.

—Pero que infame fue Mokona —todos captaron el cambio de voz de Emeraude— jamás me dijo que ellas son de este mismo planeta... de una civilización pasada que existió antes de Céfiro... hace miles de años atrás.

—Un momento, ¿osea que ellas vienen... del pasado de Céfiro...? —protestó Ferio aturdido.

—¿Pero que no se supone que Céfiro es 'eterno', que siempre ha existido? —interrumpió Ascot. Todos entraron en un estado de turbación. ¿Que era eso de "civilización pasada"?

—No querido Ascot, hubo un mundo antes de Céfiro —explicó Guru Clef.

—Entonces al diablo con los Sabios de las aldeas, ¿porqué esconden algo tan importante?

—¿Y que eran esos "números mágicos"? —interrumpió Lantis también; empezaban a incomodarse y todos preguntaban impacientes al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, esas "fórmulas mágicas" —explicó con serenidad Guru Clef— son ecuaciones matemáticas; los conjuros curativos y la magia de defensa se invoca con palabras en tu idioma o en otro, no así la apertura de dimensiones, los viajes astrales y los viajes al pasado o futuro, esos requieren más poder, requieren números y no palabras.

—Entendido, ahora tengo otra duda —alzó la voz Ferio— ellas tres vienen de esa civilización que por obvias razones ya desapareció y por eso surgió Céfiro ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién tuvo la culpa de que se destruyera ese mundo?

—Joven Ferio, nadie tuvo la culpa, esa civilización fue destruida hace miles de años atrás por una 'enorme roca' que los colapsó, en el mundo místico a esas rocas las llaman cometas —indicó Chozeh.

—Yo tengo otra pregunta más —agregó Lantis— ¿qué tan cerca están ellas de la fecha de destrucción de su mundo?

Emeraude, Chozeh y Clef voltearon a verse.

—Y… estamos esperando la respuesta —refirió Ascot.

Chozeh se preparó para contestar.

—Bueno... ellas no van a… pasar de los 30 años con vida si siguen viviendo en su mundo... están condenadas a morir si se quedan allá en la Tierra, en el Mundo Místico —dijo el arqueólogo entristecido.

—¡ ¿QUÉ? ! —gritaron todos sobreexaltados.

—Bien, esto tiene solución, salvaremos su mundo, usaremos magia para destruir esa enorme roca, y listo, se salva su planeta y las salvamos a ellas —dijo sin respirar Ferio, según él ya tenía la solución.

Gurú Clef volteó los ojos con enfado. —Ferio, esto requiere ética, no es tan fácil.

Se produjo un silencio cuando todos comenzaron a entender el problema… entonces Emeraude se animó a explicar con visible amargura:

—Salvar la civilización de las chicas, el Mundo Místico, es decir, viajar al pasado y destruir ese cometa, significaría Ferio que estarías obstruyendo el nacimiento de Céfiro… por el bien de ellas, estarás cambiando nuestro pasado, el rumbo de nuestra historia y… tu mundo no existirá cuando intentes regresar, sino que será el futuro del mundo místico… lo que conoces ahora ya no existiría, posiblemente tu y todos nosotros dejaríamos de existir…

—¡NO ES VERDAD!... ¡NO PUEDE SER!... ¿Porqué diablos elegiste a unas guerreras mágicas tan cercana a la fecha de destrucción de su mundo?, ¿No pudiste haber invocado guerreras 100 años antes de ese cometa, 200 años antes de ese cometa?, ¿que diablos te pasó? —Le gritó, por increíble que pareciera, Ferio a su querida hermana, misma que ya estaba a punto del llanto.

—¡¿No me oíste cuando te dije que fue Mokona quien me dio esa fecha? !

Como lo había dicho la princesa, esto requería ética, ¿decirle la verdad a las chicas? ¿O permitir que en silencio su mundo se destruyera sin que ellas supieran?...

¿Y si guardar silencio era lo mejor? Una solución era cerrarles el portal para no dejarlas regresar a su mundo cuando ellos supieran que la tierra estaría en llamas, ardiendo por el colapso infernal, y así las tres se quedarían por siempre en Céfiro.

Pero les parecía demasiado egoísta, ¿Y Kuu?, ¿Satoru, Kakeru, Masaru... Los Ryuusaki, sus amigos de la preparatoria, su vida y mundo entero?

¿Porqué si ellas había peleado por Céfiro de una forma tan valiente y heróica, aún arriesgando sus vidas, ellos simplemente iban a guardar silencio de una forma tan gandalla y conformista?

Ferio estaba rojo del enojo, y Lantis pateaba cuanta cosa hallara en su corto camino dentro de la habitación de Chozeh… Toda la noche fue de griteríos, reproches, maldiciones a Mokona, planes inútiles, pero casi llegando a la madrugada, Emeraude les brindó un plan, que en cierta forma, logró convencerlos y limpiarles la conciencia, menos a Ascot, quien cayó desde esa noche en una profunda depresión…

.

.

.

_—Hermana mía, ¿porque tenías que regresar justo a esto?_

Aún recargado en el marco de la ventana, acompañado del silencio de Lantis, Ferio siguió recordando una a una las palabras de su hermana, de Chozeh y de Gurú Clef.

De pronto se exaltó y gritó desde su ventana haciendo que Lantis también se acercara y se asomara rápidamente…

—¡No es cierto Lantis, no es cierto!…

—Qué te pasa Fer… ¿QUÉ HACEN LAS TRES AQUÍ?

En el Patio Real, Gurú Clef, que se encontraba en la entrada del palacio inspeccionando a sus bestias y hadas quienes arreglaban afanosamente con adornos el jardín de recepción, logró distinguir a lo lejos esa trémula luz "verde-azul-roja" que envolvía a las Guerreras Mágicas cada vez que arribaban Céfiro.

Se prometió a sí mismo que al tenerlas de frente, trataría de portarse lo más tranquilo posible, pero se conmovió cuando observó a las tres jóvenes sonrientes mientras cruzaban corriendo el enorme patio hasta la entrada del palacio. Presea y Caldina también estaban aún lado del mago. La bailarina apretó fuertemente la mano de la arquera.

—Quiero sacar fuerzas de no se donde —señaló Caldina—, no sé porqué, pero me siento hasta avergonzada con ellas, como si debiera pedirles perdón por algo.

—Calma mujeres, todo va salir bien, por favor, finjan y no preocupen a las niñas —les sugirió Gurú Clef.

—¡Caldina! ¡Presea! ¡Gurú Clef! —Saludó Hikaru animosamente cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada del Palacio.

—Que tal mis niñas, que sorpresa, bienvenidas... —expresó Caldina al mismo tiempo que abrazaba y besaba a las tres, acto que también imitó Presea.

Después de saludar, Fuu y Hikaru entraron al castillo para buscar a sus amores cefirianos.

—Y... ¿Ascot? —se atrevió por fin la guerrera marina a preguntar por su mejor amigo.

—No creo que te pueda atender Umi… está algo… enfermo —explicó Caldina viendo el piso.

—¿Qué?... ¿Pero qué tiene? Voy a su habitación ahora mismo.

—No espera Umi, oye… espera —corrió la bailarina tras de Umi quien con paso acelerado se dirigió hacia los adentros del palacio sin importarle los gritos de la bailarina.

Aunque Caldina bien pudo haber alcanzado a Umi y evitar que la guerrera llegara a la habitación de Ascot, desistió a mitad del camino, pues entendió que no toda la vida estaría a merced del joven ayudándolo a confrontar sus sentimientos.

Umi llegó a la habitación de Ascot y tocó dos, tres, cuatro veces, pero se desanimó al no tener respuesta. Se imaginó que seguía dormido por lo que decidió entrar sin permiso…

Ascot permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Umi estuvo parada viéndolo por varios minutos, hasta que se sentó lentamente en la cama para tenerlo más cerca y seguir observándolo.

_ —Es una lástima que ame a Gurú Clef y no a él... _—pensó._  
_

Ahora que comenzaba a quererlo, cavilaba en aquellos rumores que surgieron en los tiempos en que el palú se enteró que ella estaba enamorada de Clef, y que por el dolor y la vergüenza el muchacho había decidido irse de Céfiro por algunos meses.

Ahora se ponía a razonar en aquellas 'raras' burlas que le hacían Ferio y Lantis sobre sus "escapadas a Cizeta" y "¿qué tal está la princesa Tata? ¿Igual de buena?"… comenzaba a imaginarse que ahí "había gato encerrado" "¿o lo hubo?" "¿o aún lo había?".

Así estuvo durante varios minutos, observándolo, deleitándose... Solo algo la detuvo de su goce…

—¿Umi…?

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

Hasta aquí. Saludos y gracias a todos por sus reviews y mensajes privados…


	6. La otra chica de Ascot

Que tal, he aquí la segunda parte del capítulo 5.

Como decía la vez anterior, el texto en letra cursiva es un adelanto para el lector. Es algo que ustedes verán en capítulos avanzados.

Otro dato: en el manga se menciona a Mokona como un tipo dios, el creador de todos los mundos. En el anime, no es más que un simple ser mágico de Céfiro, ahí del montón. En esta historia, Mokona es una especie de Arcángel protector, un mediador entre el pilar de Céfiro y el Creador verdadero.

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

_Rojo, rojo y más rojo._

_Roja la atmósfera… las rocas… y la tierra que pisaba. _

_Rojo hasta el cielo y el aire que respiraba._

_El agua dulce encontrada por sus robots hace años se había evaporado ya. _

_Sus investigaciones jamás apuntaron a que se vendría una sequía global. Todo fue tan abrupto, tan repentino. Y sin agua, hasta el robot Iron había dejado de funcionar._

_Aún con todo, el grupo científico tenía la certeza de que al otro lado del valle Marineris se encontraba un nuevo cauce, a más de 20 kilómetros de distancia, y como buen guerrero de kendo, él se había ofrecido a buscarlo. _

_Mientras caminaba el largo tramo, Satoru llegó a la conclusión de que esa era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía tan solo, tan desorientado… tan espantosamente desdichado._

—_¿Cómo rayos me vine a meter en este lío, si yo era un simple arquitecto? en que maldito momento yo... ahhh, fuiste tú, mi loca y amada Kuu, fuiste tú, cómo quisiera que vieras lo grande que esta nuestro hijo, donde quiera que estés —y se echó a llorar nuevamente, como había llorado todos los días desde que llegó a ese mundo, como habían llorado todos los que venían con él en la NSX. _

_Durante su travesía, la incertidumbre no dejaba de atormentarlo. Su peor miedo era que podía llegar a perderse, caminar en círculos, o que la nada marciana lo volviera loco definitivamente. De pronto, entre tanto polvo, pudo distinguir algo a lo lejos._

—_Un… ¿carro? ¡No puede ser!  
_

_Satoru, que comenzaba a caer al borde de la locura, creyó que se trataba de una especie de ángel o… talvez cefirianos que venían a salvarlo. Pero el pánico tomó el lugar de su demencia cuando logró observar que dicho vehículo ahora se dirigía hacia él a gran velocidad y del techo se desplegaba cierta bandera de barras y estrellas… _

—_¡Maldición! ¡No, Dios, no! Americanos, americanos..._

_Giró en sentido contrario, tratando inútilmente de escapar aún con el pesado traje espacial que lo salvaguardaba de la asquerosa atmósfera de ese planeta, pero en pocos segundos el pequeño automóvil sin ventanas ni puertas lo alcanzó. _

_De la desesperación, Satoru cayó al suelo y no pudo levantarse por lo tosco de su traje espacial. Entonces sintió que lo jalaron hacia arriba sosteniéndolo por los brazos…_

—_Are you ok? My friend?  
_

—_¡Suéltame! ¡suéltame! —Suplicó Satoru._

—_My friend, my brother, don't dread please, because I want to help you. _

_Y notó un chispazo de sinceridad en esos enormes ojos occidentales..._

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

******Capítulo 6:  
La "otra" chica de Ascot  
**

Después de salir de la habitación de Ferio, Lantis se dirigió a la fuente del área residencial para esperar ahí a Hikaru. La pareja tenía por mutuo acuerdo que a cada llegada de la pelirroja a Céfiro, ese sería su lugar de encuentro. Pero por primera vez en los tres años de conocerla, el espadachín se sentía nervioso de volverla a ver, de enfrentarla, de besarla.

Mientras observaba en silencio cómo caía el agua cristalina de la fuente, Chozeh llegó para tratar de darle ánimo.

—¿Ya sabes quienes acaban de llegar Lantis?

—Lo sé Chozeh, aquí están las tres, recuerda en lo que quedamos, respira profundo que "aquí no pasa nada".

—Ya me sé esa "jugada" cefiriana Lantis, "aquí no hay problemas, que todo está de las mil maravillas", por eso teníamos a una Pilar con tendencia suicida, y un Hechicero que la raptó porque no podía casarse con ella —el arqueólogo al sentirse imprudente, mejor preguntó—: ¿Estas preparado para viajar al mundo místico?

—No te voy a mentir Chozeh, estoy animado, muy animado, quiero conocer a las chicas en su "vida normal", pero también, creo que el plan de Emeraude podría funcionar.

—Lantis, ¿a quien tratas de engañar? ¿A mí? ¿Al viejo Chozeh? ¡Por favor amigo! Ese plan de Emeraude es una estupidez.

Y además, la maldita incertidumbre, esa que los estaba matando. ¿Por qué Mokona le había revelado el secreto de Némesis a Emeraude, pero dejándola sola en esto, sin brindarle ningún tipo de apoyo?

—Que tal con Mokona, se supone que es nuestro _Malaj_ (arcángel) protector, y mira, nos dejó con el problema —exclamó el espadachín.

—¿Interrumpo?

La sorpresiva entrada de la pelirroja los asustó. Por un momento Lantis se sobresaltó al pensar que Hikaru los había escuchado, pero esa sonrisa, esa inocencia que brillaba en el rostro de la guerrera más poderosa de su planeta, logró borrar en una millonésima de segundo toda la preocupación del momento. Rápidamente se paró en seco y caminó hasta la puerta del recibidor donde lo esperaba su Hikaru.

Chozeh vio enternecido la escena, el hombre más "seco" que había conocido en sus 153 años de vida, uno de los hombres más respetados de su planeta, uno de los más rectos, simplemente caía rendido como niño tonto cada vez que miraba a la pilar, y ahí la tenía, abrazándola y sosteniéndola en el aire para cortar la estatura que los separaba.

—"_Creo que existe una fuerza más poderosa todavía que la voluntad misma… ¿el amor? Ayyyy pero que carajos estoy diciendo, ¿yo romántico? ¡Baaah!… mejor me voy de aquí antes de que se me pegue lo cursi"_ —pensó Chozeh mientras salía del recibidor con una sonrisita picarona; se despidió de los dos pero aquellos estaban tan enajenados en su largo beso de reencuentro, que ni lo escucharon.

—"_Que asco, hasta lengua estoy viendo… no cabe duda que tengo razón cuando digo que los hombres enamorados parecen tontos"_ —rumió Chozeh.

Después de separar sus labios con los de la guerrera, Lantis inhaló todo el aire que le hizo falta los minutos anteriores, pero sin dejar de cargar a la chica.

—Oye… creo que… estas algo inspirado el día de hoy —expresó Hikaru con voz ronca y sexy apoyando su frente con la de Lantis, también bastante sorprendida.

—¿Quieres que siga? —ambos rieron y siguieron besándose mientras él la bajaba lentamente hasta que los pies de la chica tocaron suelo. Ese día la pelirroja se le antojaba más de lo normal.

**.**

Al llegar al dormitorio de Ferio, Fuu tocó varias veces la puerta y de repente ésta se abrió sola hasta quedar de par en par, sin embargo no encontró a nadie dentro de la habitación.

—¿Ferio? ¿e-estás aquí? —preguntó la joven tímidamente al mismo tiempo que lo buscaba y recorría con pasos cortos toda la alcoba, que lucía en completa calma.

—¿Ferio… estás? Gurú Clef quiere que te ayude con el discurso que darás esta noche —comenzaba a extrañarse cuando de pronto… algo detrás de las cortinas...

—¡BUUU...!

—¡Ah, malvado!... ¡Lo volviste a hacer! —Gritonéo Fuu del susto al mismo tiempo que el peliverde estallaba a carcajadas y hasta recibía con agrado los manotazos que la rubia asustada le propinaba sin control.

—¡Eres un tonto! Siempre estás molestándome con tus bromas —expresó la guerrera sumida también en risotadas.

Antes de que continuara, Ferio la calló con un beso. Primero jugueteó mordiéndole la boca, después, la pasión fue subiendo de tono mientras la rubia iba cayendo vencida y él la recostaba cálidamente en la cama. Conocedora de todos los puntos débiles del joven, Fuu comenzó a acariciarle la nuca con sus blancas manos, y sintió cómo todo el cuerpo del Príncipe tembló encima de ella.

Ferio se acordó entonces de las palabaras de su hermana, y tres lágrimas suyas cayeron sobre los párpados de la chica… eso la sacó de su deleite.

—¿Pasa algo… Ferio? —apenas si pudo pronunciar palabra entre jadeos.

—Te amo… eso es lo que pasa.

Y de nuevo la desesperación de acariciarla y besarla locamente. Era la primera vez que se encontraban así tan íntimamente. Se necesitaban demasiado… y sin darse cuenta, fue metiendo las manos por debajo de la falda escolar de la rubia…

**.**

El sol "cefiriano" brillaba como nunca. El patio, la cocina, el castillo, los radiantes jardines, todo lucía muy digno de representar al "Mundo Mágico" como se le conocía a Céfiro hasta los confines del lejano Ukiter.

—Sabes Presea, en el fondo me da gusto verlas de nuevo, me da gusto que hayan podido venir —señaló Caldina mientras ayudaba a Matavaj, la honorable cocinera del palacio, a colocar el largo mantel del comedor real.

—Pues yo no estoy tan contenta, ¡jummm! —agregó la hada líder de Céfiro, Primavera, quien al ver que Lantis y Hikaru se aproximaban abrazados, prefirió salir destapada por la primera ventana que encontró.

Con gestos infantiles, la pelirroja soltó la mano de Lantis y brincó como niñita hasta llegar a los brazos de Caldina.

—Oye Hikaru —exclamó la bailarina que sin pudor le tocó un seno a la pelirroja— últimamente se ven más…más…como decirlo… "salta" a la vista que ya se están convirtiendo en mujeres, já, já, já.

—¡CALDINA! —la calló Presea con grito santurrón.

De pronto la guerrera marina hizo su acto de presencia en el comedor real y se fue directo a la cocina sin saludar a nadie.

—¿Y a ésta que le pasa? —se preguntó Hikaru.

.

.

.

Momentos antes...

Umi estuvo de pie observando a Ascot mientras dormía.

Ahora se ponía a razonar en aquellas 'raras' burlas que le hacían Ferio y Lantis sobre sus "escapadas a Cizeta" y "¿qué tal está la princesa Tata? ¿Igual de buena?". Comenzaba a imaginarse que ahí "había gato encerrado" "¿o lo hubo?" "¿o aún lo había?".

Así estuvo durante varios minutos, observándolo, deleitándose... Solo algo la detuvo de su goce…

—¿Umi? —el palú despertó.

—Lo siento Ascot por entrar así a tu habitación, es que… me dijo Caldina que estabas enfermo y… y yo me preocupé.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas, me-me da gusto verte —dijo nervioso.

Ahora que estaba despierto y sentado en la cama, podía observarlo mejor a su antojo. No traía su gorro ni la demás indumentaria de Palú. Solo vestía un blusón y pantalón negro. Sus ojos verdes, su cabello castaño, su piel... tanta sencillez la cautivó.

—¿Qui-quieres almorzar conmigo Umi?

—Seguro.

—Bien, voy por mi traje, siéntate si gustas en la sala, ya regreso.

El joven se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su baño.

Cuando se vio a solas, en vez de dirigirse a la salita de la habitación, prefirió echar un vistazo alrededor. Si bien la decoración cefiriana era muy distinta a la terrestre, ésta no dejaba de ser bastante elegante y refinada.

Husmeando llegó hasta el escritorio. De primero admiró la arquitectura del mobiliario, pero luego observó que sobre éste había un calendario cefiriano y varias anotaciones a mano en distintas hojas.

—_"¡Que maravilla!, si Kuu estuviera aquí, no dejaría de sorprenderse"_ —las anotaciones no eran mas que gráficos de las órbitas de los demás planetas, geografía del globo terráqueo de Céfiro, fórmulas matemáticas, y finalmente, el almanaque cefiriano dibujado en las últimas hojas… y algo la detuvo en seco.

—_"Que… que extraño… no había caído en cuenta, una semana en Céfiro también es de siete días, el año cefiriano también tiene 12 ó 13 meses, que… coincidencia_".

Aunque el lenguaje cefiriano y el japonés eran iguales, a diferencia de un evidente acento y palabras distintas, la escritura sí era completamente diferente; sin embargo, las chicas ya se habían integrado al lenguaje "extraterrestre" al cien por ciento.

Ascot también tenía anotado en su calendario fechas personales, como visitas a sus padres, clases, viajes.

—_"Hmmm, vamos a ver que tiene para esta semana, je,je…¡No!, ¿pero qué me pasa? no debería estar haciendo esto!"_ —y entre sentimientos de culpa y auto regaños, Umi llegó a la hoja indicada como el mes en curso... entonces…

—"_Oh... así que... no eran bromas"…_ —sus manos comenzaron a temblar… sus sospechas entonces sí eran ciertas, los chismes y rumores sí eran ciertos… y sin importarle que Ascot la estaba esperando, salió disparada de la habitación.

En los tres días en que estarían los dirigentes de Autozam, Fharem y Cizeta en Céfiro, para realizar el pacto de intercambio cultural, Ascot anotó en su calendario con letras grandes "Visita especial de TATA".

.

.

.

Mientras Umi se desahogaba cocinando la mayor cantidad posible de pastelillos en la cocina con Matavaj, Hikaru y las demás mujeres acomodaban las flores y los centros de mesa…

Al otro lado del comedor estaban Chozeh, Lantis y Clef hablando en voz baja.

—Creo que ya nos pudimos tranquilizar —comentó el arqueólogo.

—Así es y me da gusto, que bueno que vinieron —exclamó Clef—, por cierto quiero que te comportes decentemente con las princesas de Cizeta y no estes de vulgar con ellas. ¿Me oiste? —regañó el Gurú a su primo, lo que le sacó una risotada.

—¿Yo vulgar? Mira son ellas las que no pueden vivir sin mi —la fanfarronada hizo sonrojar a Lantis de la risa, en ese momento llegó Ascot.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Umi?

—No muchacho, pero corres el riesgo de que se te junten "tus dos chicas" —contestó Chozeh con burla.

—¿Tus dos chicas? ¿Como está eso? —interrogó Clef.

—Nada maestro, nada, una babosada de su primo.

—En fin —dijo Clef—, solo quiero que se comporten, por cierto ya me di cuenta de algo, ¿dónde está Ferio? Creo que voy a buscarlo, ya regreso.

Cuando el Gurú se alejó, Ascot aprovechó para regañar al arqueólogo.

—No me molestes Chozeh, hice justo lo que me dijiste, ya me tomé la poción mágica que me diste, ¿seguro que con esto Tata va escapar de mi presencia?

—Dicen que funciona…recuerda que te lo debes de tomar justo 15 días antes de ver a la persona "indeseada", ¿contaste los días?

—Claro, hasta lo anoté en mi calendario, quiero que me funcione, ¡tu me metiste en esto! —profirió Ascot al mismo tiempo que se comía las uñas.

Sin embargo, era Chozeh quien sí tenía mucho que temer… una aventura con la otra princesa, Tatra, que le podía costar hasta la vida misma.

Y es que los hombres cefirianos gozaban de una excelente fama, había incluso una frase cómica que circulaba en los demás mundos: "Cásate con un cefiriano, y tendrás juventud para mil años".

Eran los hombres más deseados por las mujeres autozamitas, cizetanas, fharemitas, ukiterianas… Ser los padres de la magia, los dueños de la eterna juventud, ser fieles por naturaleza a sus cónyuges, provocaba la admiración de los extranjeros.

Era el sueño de muchas casarse con un cefiriano, y era el sueño de muchos tener como esposa a una mujer de Céfiro. Eran amables y educados, y aunque estaban sumamente atrasados en tecnología, ésta ni falta les hacía.

¿Y el pecado?, claro que lo había. No faltaba el 'payasito' que se robaba las gallinas del vecino, la doña envidiosa que se cambiaba el peinado porque la otra vecina traía un nuevo tocado "moderno como los de Autozam", el comerciante regateador… o el galán, como Chozeh, que se iba a hacer y deshacer a los bares y cantinas de Ukiter, "en busca de amigas".

Pero nadie infringía dolor al otro, dolor, odio, asesinato por poder, secuestro por conseguir dinero fácil, sexo forzado… esos eran asuntos que incluso, a un cefiriano jamás en su vida se le llegaba a cruzar por la cabeza.

Era la magia la culpable de tanto orden, de tanta perfección. Con o sin pilar. Y los extranjeros que decidían asentarse en esta tierra, terminaban al tiempo por convertirse en un cefiriano más, como era el caso de Caldina.

**.**

—Ferio… creo que… ya… deberíamos parar.

—Porque, ¿apoco no te gusta?

—¡FERIO!

—Esta bien, esta bien 'flaca' —con todo el dolor de su corazón, el joven se reincorporó de la cama para que Fuu también pudiera ponerse de pie… ya había caído algo de ropa al suelo.

—Creo que deberíamos ir con los demás —exclamó severamente sonrojada la guerrera cuando trató de peinar sus cabellos algo alborotados, Ferio estaba de espaldas haciéndose tonto con su larga capa, obviamente también estaba sonrojado.

—No creo que se hayan dado cuenta de que estamos acá, cada quien trae sus asuntos creeme, y además...

—¿FERIO ESTÁS AHÍ? —los gritos de Gurú Clef al otro lado de la puerta, hizo que Fuu pegara un salto en la cama y Ferio se pusiera algo nervioso…

—Si…si… ya… este… me falta poco para el… ¿cómo se llama? Ah si, discurso y…

—"_Éste cree que me hace tonto"_… ¡Apúrate que ya vamos a comer! —gritoneó Clef algo molesto sin deseo alguno de abrir la puerta, ya sabía que dentro de la alcoba también estaba Fuu, mas sin embargo, su molestia era principalmente hacia el muchacho.

Cuando dejaron de escuchar los pasos de Clef, Fuu terminó de peinarse casi a pucheros.

—¡Dios, que pena con el Maestro!

—Calma, no pasa nada, vamos con los demás —se le acercó Ferio para tratar de tranquilizarla, y sin poderse resistir las ganas, le brindó un abrazo sumamente protector; luego la besó en la frente tiernamente.

**.**

La comida fue muy amena, aunque todos repararon algo extraño en Umi, y hasta sus pastelillos no tuvieron el buen sabor que siempre los caracterizó.

Al llegar la hora de la despedida, se repetía el mismo cuadro. Ferio se ponía triste y le rogaba que no se fuera, pero ella le prometía que harían lo posible por regresar ese fin de semana. Hikaru y Lantis se hacían promesas similares. Ascot esperaba su clásico beso de amistad en la mejilla, pero en esta ocasión, Umi seguía ignorándolo, y no le dirigía ni siquiera una mirada.

—Por favor —habló Hikaru por las tres— envíen nuestros saludos a los Príncipes Águila, Tata, Tatra y Aska.

Cuando se despedían, Umi se le acercó por fin a Ascot y en vez de darle un beso en la mejilla, le susurró al oído: —Me saludas a Tata, Ascot. Buena suerte.

Ascot sintió morirse. ¿Qué quiso decir Umi? Tieso abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, pero antes de poder contestar, la Guerrera ya se había dado la media vuelta y regresado con sus amigas.

De la mano, desaparecieron en medio de esa luz 'verde-azul-roja', y Clef habló con tristeza.

—Bien, se han ido. Gente, a comenzar con el plan.

Chozeh y Lantis voltearon a verse.

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

Gracias a quienes están siguiendo esta historia.

Gracias Adrys, Luccere, Lina, también estoy siguiendo tu historia y me encanta, por ahí verán mis comentarios…

Mi escritora favorita, Anaís de Céfiro, gracias por todo que bueno fue conocerte… a ti te han llovido las exclusivas jajajajja…como amí me contaste las de Leyendas…

Saludos.


	7. Arubaato, mi hijo amado

He aquí el capítulo "Arubaato" (Albert en Japonés); va estar muy "fumado" lo se :$… pero en fin.

Me dio un aire de romance melancólico al principio del fic, pero ya al final van a leer payasadas. Por cierto, leí una entrevista de Mokona Apapa y cómo nació el personaje de Ferio, que lo relato al final.

(NOTA: Como decía en el capítulo anterior, las entradas en letras cursivas son adelantos para el lector, eventos del futuro).

Saludos.

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

_Siempre en sus sueños de guerrera enamorada, albergó la fantasía de entregarse por primera vez a su espadachín en una tranquila noche de Céfiro, tal vez en su refinada alcoba, o tal vez en la de su amado… o mejor aún, perdidos en los adentros de algún bello bosque cefiriano._

_Pero no. Esto no era Céfiro. Ésta era la amarga realidad "terrestre"._

_Prefirió entonces dejar de comparar su mundo con el de Lantis, para rendirse por completo a esas caricias que la estaban derritiendo. Y ya no pudo detenerse más. Quedó atrapada en la pasión desesperada de ese hombre, deseando que esto jamás terminara... _

_Lantis tampoco hubiese querido que las cosas fueran así. Él también había fantaseado con la primera entrega de Hikaru en condiciones muy muy diferentes. Sin embargo, ahora con el tiempo convertido en su enemigo, ya no tenía otra opción más que hacerla suya bajo ese sucio techo, en el último cuarto oscuro y frío del Instituto._

_... _

_Lantis no dejaba de observarla hasta en los más mínimos detalles. Tras el último orgasmo, mientras se acomodaban entre las blancas sábanas para descansar, aún le seguía recorriendo por todo el cuerpo esos calambres de placer que tanto lo habían enloquecido. _

_Sabía que en cualquier momento alguien podría descubrirlos, pero ni eso calmaba el fuego de su excitación. Quizás lo aumentaba.  
_

_Bajo el embrujo sensual de su guerrera, continuó besándola como loco, procurando que ningún espacio del cuerpo de su amada se escapara de su lengua. Ella tampoco podía evitarlo, su piel y sus instintos estaban pidiendo a gritos que siguiera, que continuara, que nunca se detuviera... _

_Escuchando sus propios jadeos de niña ahora convertida en mujer, se permitió disfrutar de los besos ardientes que el espadachín le propinaba en la espalda y cuello, mientras que con sus manos le acariciaba el resto del cuerpo. _

_Era una sensación agridulce, el sabor del amor en los tiempos del cataclismo..._

—_Si Satoru nos viera ¿Crees que me mataría?_ —_le susurró el cefiriano en el oído con voz miedosa, lo que hizo reír a la pelirroja. _

—_No te preocupes —le respondió ella algo tristona, y cambió de posición para quedar de frente a él._

—_Lo siento tanto mi amor, que todo fuera así —señaló el hombre. _

—_Lantis… no me voy a ir contigo, y bien lo sabes_ —_la sorpresiva y fría declaración de Hikaru lo inquietó. _

—_Entonces te llevaré a la fuerza_.

—_¿Y dejar a mi familia y a mis amigos como toda una cobarde? ¿Abandonarlos aquí en medio de todo 'esto'?... ¡¿Qué te piensas?_

_El reclamo lleno de dolor calló por completo al espadachín, y sin poderse aguantar más, comenzó a llorar como niño, abrazado a ella, aferrado a su pecho... ¿porque nada podía ser eterno aquí en la Tierra, ni siquiera el amor?..._

—_Entonces me quedaré aquí en tu mundo, a morir contigo... así lo voy hacer..._

_Y así lo hizo..._

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**Capítulo 7:  
"Arubaato, mi hijo amado"**

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche, un terrible alarido despertó a Satoru de su sueño. Reconoció al instante que el grito provenía de la habitación de su hermana, y sin precaución alguna, corrió entre penumbras hasta la alcoba de Hikaru. Al abrir la puerta, encontró a la jovencita sentada en la cama, hundida en sollozos y bañada en sudor.

—Por Dios Hikaru, ¡pero qué te sucede! —El arquitecto asustado comenzó a abrazarla para tratar de tranquilizarla. La pelirroja no dejaba de mirar hacia la ventana, desde donde se podía observar un cielo bastante estrellado.

—No puede ser Satoru… no puede ser cierto —gimió Hikaru con un tono de llanto que el arquitecto jamás le había escuchado. De manera brusca, el joven se levantó de la cama para prender la luz del cuarto, y regresó rápidamente hacia su hermana para abrazarla con más fuerza.

—Se acabó Satoru… hasta aquí llegamos.

—¿Pero qué carajos estas diciendo tonta? ¡No te entiendo nada! cálmate que solo fue una pesadilla —exclamó Satoru ahora ya con enfado, pero todavía asustado. En pocos minutos, la señora Shidou, Masaru y Kakeru llegaron a la habitación, pero fue el hermano mayor quien no se separó de ella hasta el amanecer.

**.**

Esa mañana, Kuu se levantó muy contenta. Fuu se había quedado a dormir con ella en su habitación/laboratorio, razón por la cual había decidido prepararle un delicioso desayuno.

Mientras observaba cómo se freían los blanquillos, imaginó cómo sería su vida en esos momentos si se hubiese armado de valor años atrás, y le hubiera confesado a la guerrera el verdadero lazo que las unía. Si tan solo la señora Hououji no lo hubiera impedido… si tan solo su querido John Wildember estuviera vivo…

—"_Este año Fuu… este año te lo confesaré todo" _.

—Buenos días Kuu.

La melodiosa voz de la rubia sacó a la científica de sus pensamientos. Antes de voltear a verla se limpió una lagrimilla.

—Qué tal cielo, buenos días, ¡mira lo que preparé!

—¡Súper! Huele delicioso.

Cuando desayunaban, Kuu quería sacar otro tema que tanto la inquietaba.

—Fuu, ¿ya pensaste qué vas a hacer con Ferio?

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo? —contestó la joven con molestia.

—Fuu, ¿ya le explicaste que te va tener que esperar otros 5 años más para casarse? ¿Ya le explicaste que tienes deseos de estudiar una carrera en la universidad y ejercerla aquí en Tokio? ¿Que hasta deseas un posgrado? ¿Ya sabe él de cuantos años más estamos hablando?

—Kuu basta, no quiero hablar de eso por ahora, ¿estamos?

—Hija mía —al escuchar la sola palabra Fuu sintió una corazonada y sorprendida levantó la vista—, mi intención no es molestarte Fuu, mi intención es que pongas los pies sobre la Tierra.

Este era un tema que las tres chicas evadían constantemente.

—Mira Kuu, aunque Ferio y yo tenemos tres años de conocernos solo llevamos dos de relación… le expliqué que es poco tiempo como para casarnos, que yo quiero estudiar Ingeniería en Sistemas y… pues él entendió ¿ahora si, basta? —la declaración de la rubia no la convenció.

—Ajá, perfecto, ¿y qué piensas hacer cuando te gradúes? ¿Poner un cyber allá en Céfiro?, ¿allá en una aldea remota? Con banda ancha y 'chucherías' en el mostrador? —contestó la científica.

No es que deseara desanimarla o lastimarla, solo quería hacerle entender que el amor era algo que se planeaba, y no nomás se vivía a lo bestia. Si las diferencias culturales costaban mucho, las 'extraterrestres' costaban más.

Durante mucho tiempo, la idea de Lantis de que podían estudiar en Autozam había esperanzado a las tres jóvenes. Pero siendo realistas, Autozam era unas cien veces más avanzado que la Tierra, avanzado en todos los sentidos, y en todas las ciencias. Si querían estudiar algo en ese planeta rojo, tendrían que comenzar desde cero, desde la "primaria" autozamita.

¿Qué hacer con un corazón dividido en dos mundos? ¿Con dos vidas a la vez?

—Ferio te presiona para que se casen ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Pasarte toda la vida en ir y venir a Céfiro, como hasta ahora lo has hecho?, algún día van a tener que decidirse las tres, allá o aquí, porque si mal no recuerdo, se necesita de las tres reunidas para abrir el portal, no una ni dos, las tres…

—¡BASTA KUU! se me hace tarde y tengo examen —se levantó enojada de la mesa, tomó su mochila y se despidió de su 'hermana' con un corto y frío beso en la mejilla.

—Voy por ti más tarde Fuu.

La chica azotó la puerta a manera de contestación.

**.**

En otro punto de la ciudad...

—¿Y como vas en la escuela Umi? —le preguntó el señor Ryuusaki a su "retoño" mientras desayunaban en la mesa.

—"_Aush"_… ahh pues bien papi, jejeje, ¿y tú como vas con tus negocios? A ver cuéntame, platícame, ¿qué has hecho últimamente?

La señora Ryuusaki se 'fusiló' con la mirada a su hija al captarle el estratégico escape.

—¿Para cambiar los temas eres buenísima verdad?

—Ay mami, ¿porqué me dices eso?, ya te dije que me está yendo bien, ¡sobretodo en álgebra!… _"JÁ, JÁ"_.

—¡Ahhh, te va muy bien, mira tú! ¿Y porqué el otro día le estabas pidiendo la tarea a tu amiga por teléfono?

—¡Que madre tan difamadora tengo! ¿A cual amiga?

—¡A LA DE LENTES, A CUAL VA SER!

Umi y su elegante madre estaban a punto de seguir bromeando cuando el señor Ryuusaki tomó la palabra fríamente.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo Umi —las mujeres quedaron enmudecidas— si crees que reprobando vas a evitar que te mande a Londres a estudiar, estas muy equivocada.

—Cariño cálmate, ya habrá tiempo para hablarlo y…

—Déjalo mamá, que diga lo que quiera, sabe bien que no puede obligarme a nada —la mirada retadora de la 'peliazul' puso más tenso el ambiente.

Los Ryuusaki gozaban de un alto prestigio en los negocios, una reputación desde los tiempos del abuelo de Umi. Incluso él, el fundador del Instituto de Ciencias antes de adentrarse en proyectos astronómicos "absurdos", también fue alumno de la _"London School of Economics and Political"_ (declarada mejor que la propia Harvard). Parecía una "regla familiar": todo Ryuusaki tenía que pasar por las instalaciones de dicha Universidad, fundada más que nada para millonarios.

—Tú siempre has querido estudiar Economía Umi, y eso nos hacía muy felices ¿Qué te ocurre ahora? ¿Porqué te niegas a estar años en el extranjero?

¿Cómo contestar la pregunta de papá? ¿Cómo decirle que era una Guerrera Mágica? ¿Que dejar Japón y la Torre de Tokio por tanto tiempo también afectaba el destino de sus dos amigas? Cómo explicarle que había amado a un mago de 745 años, y que ahora se debatía por el amor de otro, de un palú que un día se acostó como niño y amaneció como hombre… el hombre que haría lo que fuera por verla feliz. Cómo decirle sin herirlo que ahora tenía a otra familia, posiblemente mucho más importante que la fama del apellido "Ryuusaki". ¿Había forma de explicarlo?

No, no la había. Por eso sentía que todas las palabras estaban atoradas en su lengua. Su mirada estaba clavada, hundida en el blanco mantel. Una llamada al celular de su padre lo concentró en otro asunto que lo hizo retirarse del comedor.

—Hija, no te pongas así, entiende que tus tíos, tus primos, tu padre, todos estuvimos ahí, y…

—¿Que les pasa?, ¿acaso tienen 'exclusividad' con la _London no se qué, _que a fuerzas tengo que ir allá?

—No se trata de "exclusividad" Umi, se trata de que hagas lo que hagas con tu vida, te cases con quien te cases, o te vayas a vivir a donde sea, la educación que recibas ahí te será de gran ayuda toda tu vida y…

—Mamá, tal vez a donde me vaya a vivir, no me sirva de nada la economía ¿Sabes? —al no comprender las palabras de su hija, la señora estalló enojada. Hacía un buen tiempo que notaba a su hija muy diferente, algo raro en ella, y eso la incomodaba.

—¡Pero si era lo que tanto deseabas Umi, desde la secundaria!, ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Por qué estás haciendo las cosas tan difíciles?, ¡Estás irreconocible!

Molesta, la mujer arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó sin deseos de continuar en lo que parecía el inicio de otro pleito. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta que separaba al comedor de un amplio y distinguido salón, la señora agregó: —Lo siento mucho Umi, pero a menos que busques un pretexto perfecto para evitarlo, tu padre te va mandar a Londres.

Umi no quiso contestarle y esperó a que se retirara su madre para poder liberar por fin las lágrimas.

—"_Ni yo sé lo que me pasa mamá… Londres y su Economía pueden irse al carajo_" —pensaba aún algo tensa y confundida, a la vez que su chofer ponía en marcha el vehículo en el que la llevaría a la preparatoria.

Había otro asunto más que la inquietaba: ella tan lejos de Ascot… y Tata tan cerca.

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

Mientras tanto, en Céfiro.

Esa mañana, el Palacio lucía diferente a otros días. En los vastos campos afuera del castillo, se encontraban ya estacionadas las naves de los dirigentes de Autozam, Cizeta y Fharem, quienes habían aterrizado en Céfiro la noche anterior.

Cuando aún todos dormían, el máximo Gurú y el príncipe de Céfiro se encontraban sentados analizando cada uno de los papeles del mentado "Pacto de Naciones" que Águila les había entregado el día anterior.

—Algo de tecnología a cambio de nuestra magia, literatura cizetana a cambio de medicinas cefirianas, oro de Fharem a cambio de mineral escudo, yo no lo veo tan mal Gurú Clef —indicó Ferio después de leer los documentos a detalle, pero no recibió respuesta—, ¿Gurú Clef?

—Perdón Ferio, si, si, ya lo leí, me agrada también —pero el Gurú volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el enorme ventanal desde donde entraban los primeros rayos de sol.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el 'peliverde' algo preocupado.

—Todo de maravilla, pero mi primo Clef no está acostumbrado a esta clase de pactos y payasadas —un intruso se adelantó desde la puerta a contestar la pregunta del Príncipe.

—Jajaja, Chozeh, entra, ven, lee todo esto ¿que te parece? a mí me agrada.

Chozeh pensó dos veces antes de entrar al salón. Bien sabía que Gurú Clef estaba bastante molesto con él por no seguir sus indicaciones sobre ciertas princesitas "árabes".

—Eggrr, está bien —el arqueólogo se acercó a Ferio sigilosamente y tomó los documentos para leerlos. Gurú Clef retomó la palabra algo molesto.

—Contestando Ferio a tu pregunta antes de que éste "bruto" se metiera (Chozeh y el príncipe soltaron una carcajada)… solo estoy preocupado, Céfiro nunca ha estado en esta clase de intercambios ridículos, en los tiempos del pilar no necesitábamos nada de otros mundos y…

—Gurú Clef —lo interrumpió Ferio con seriedad— te prometo que voy a ser buen monarca, tenme fe que todo va salir bien.

La mirada de seguridad y hasta de galantería del joven convenció por completo a ambos primos.

—¡LA QUIERO!, LA QUIERO, LA QUIERO, LA QUIERO, ¿Dónde se ha metido? —una jovencita de aproximadamente 14 años, con rasgos "chinos" y ropas imperiales fharemitas, entró de repente al salón.

—Maldición, ya despertaste —señaló Ferio con cara de molestia al reconocer la voz de la princesa Aska, lo que hizo reír a Chozeh.

—¿Y a tí quien te habló? ¡Yo lo que quiero saber es a qué horas vendrá Fuu! —Le gritoneó la joven emperadora al príncipe, para después sacarle la lengua.

—Querida Princesa Aska, no sabemos si las chicas podrán venir hoy —le contestó Gurú Clef con tranquilidad. En el fondo, sentía unas enormes ganas de ahorcarla o echarle algún conjuro que la hiciera muda unos 10 años, pero eso solo podía hacerlo en su inconsciente.

—¿Me lo jura?, Que tristeza, deseo tanto verla y tomar el té con ella.

—Jummm —refunfuñó Ferio.

—¿QUÉ? ¿Tienes algún problema, "mo-re-ni-to"?

—¿CÓMO ME DIJIS…? ¡Aquí el único que puede pelear conmigo es Ascot! —explotó el Príncipe contra la china.

—¡Awww, veo que ya son novios! Felicidades a los dos. ¡Bravo, bravo!

Las burlas de Aska hacia Ferio y su "masculinidad", solo hicieron que Chozeh riera aún más. Clef miraba algo aburrido la escena, eran las mismas peleas desde hacía ya tres años, y misteriosamente con Fuu como "premio" de por medio.

—Y bueno, yo solo venía a saludar, me retiro —se disculpó Chozeh mientras aquellos dos seguían peleándose con su "bravo, bravo" y "cara de geicha". Quería evitar a toda costa los clásicos "sermones" de Clef.

Una vez adentro de su habitación, Chozeh corrió las ventanas para poder observar la mañana cefiriana. Ahora tenía más dudas que antes sobre el Mundo Místico. También sentía miedo, sabía que hacerse pasar como terrestre no iba ser tarea fácil. Además, ¿y si el plan de Emeraude era una real babosada?, y él y Lantis nunca más podrían regresar a su mundo Céfiro?, era un "arqueólogo" muy preparado, pero sabía que ésta iba ser la excursión más peligrosa e intrépida de su larga vida. En realidad, iba ser la peor, y la más dolorosa.

—Hola —una sensual voz de mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Buenos días Tatra, ya es hora de desayunar —contestó Chozeh acercándose a su cama en donde la cizetana se estiraba plácida y descaradamente.

—¿Te he dicho que me fascina pasar la noche aquí en tu alcoba? —le indicó la princesa al mismo tiempo que le estiraba los brazos. El arqueólogo se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a acariciarla.

—Lo se ¿Y yo ya te dije lo que me gusta a mi? —y fundiéndose en un efusivo beso, volvieron a repetir lo sucedido la noche anterior. No había nada formal, ni un compromiso entre ambos, ni siquiera promesas o juramentos de amor. Eran simplemente poco más que amigos, al menos así lo quería ver Chozeh. Pero ella comenzaba a ver las cosas de diferente manera.

La mañana y medio día transcurrieron con calma en Céfiro. Caldina aprovechó para mostrar a sus dos soberanas los paisajes más atractivos del palacio; Ferio y Aska continuaron peleando bajo los regaños de Clef; y Ascot, quien trataba de evadir a toda costa las miraditas de lujuria de Tatra y Tata, prefirió pasar el tiempo con Geo y Zaz, a quienes les mostró como buen fanfarrón sus enormes bestias y actos de magia.

Por su parte, Lantis y Águila se ponían al corriente sobre sus vidas.

—Me da una enorme alegría que le hayas ofrecido a Hikaru vivir contigo.

—Gracias Águila, sé que te da muchísimo gusto —Lantis inyectó algo de veneno en sus últimas palabras. El autozamita lo percibió al instante, pero no era algo que le quitara el sueño.

Y es que ambos amigos guardaban un gran secreto: Durante mucho tiempo Hikaru estuvo perdidamente enamorada de Águila; incluso, si el autozamita se lo hubiera propuesto, él hubiera sido el dueño del corazón de la pelirroja pasando fácilmente por encima de Lantis. Pero el comandante de Autozam era inteligente y principalmente estimaba sobremanera a su amigo.

Además, él no sentía nada por Hikaru mas que un infinito cariño y agradecimiento, por lo que pelear por el amor de esa niña jamás fue su meta, como tampoco era su meta perder la amistad del espadachín.

Había otra razón más por la que Águila jamás podría corresponderle a la chica: simplemente las mujeres no encajaban en sus "gustos", y claro, eso Geo lo podía comprobar muy bien.

Lantis y el de Autozam dejaron el tema de Hikaru cuando Chozeh se les acercó.

—Águila, ¿qué era lo que ibas a contarme? —preguntó el arqueólogo en vos bajita entretanto vigilaba con la mirada que Clef no anduviera por ahí cerca.

—¡Aahh cierto Chozeh! Pasa que seguí tus consejos, y desde algunos meses atrás vengo investigando más sobre el origen de Autozam —explicó Águila muy orgulloso.

Lantis y Chozeh guardaron silencio. Ahora con Némesis en su cabeza, "indagar" el pasado era algo que como arqueólogo ya nunca más volvería a aconsejar.

—Pues… que… interesante, ¿y qué descubriste? —preguntó Lantis distrayendo la mirada hacia otro lado para esconder una mueca de melancolía.

—Sencillo, que la vida en Autozam no se dio por sí sola, tuvo que haber llegado de otro lugar, posiblemente de otro planeta; Autozam es un lugar hostil, rojo, polvoriento, con escasez de agua, y no hay señales ni fósiles ni restos biológicos que nos indiquen la existencia de algún tipo de evolución en nuestro planeta.

Lantis tragó saliva. Buscó la mirada de Chozeh, y encontró que sus ojos también lo estaban buscando. Ambos sintieron un mal presentimiento.

—No… no te entiendo.

—Es simple, en alguna época antigua, Autozam era un planeta muerto que, un buen día, alguien vino a poblarlo y decidió quedarse, ¡aahh y por cierto! ya traía tecnología.

Chozeh y Lantis sintieron como si una gruesa lanza les atravesara el pecho. Involuntariamente, comenzaron a relacionar las palabras de Águila con el vergonzoso pasado de Céfiro, ¿acaso era posible que…? El autozamita continuó.

—…de hecho mi equipo y yo realizamos excavaciones en la ciudad más antigua de Autozam, bueno en realidad antes era un valle, y creo que hace muchos años la gente lo llamaba _"arineri"_ o _"marineri"_, algo así, ahora vuelvo, voy a enseñarles algo que desenterré ahí mismo.

Águila les pidió que lo esperaran y caminó muy animado en dirección a su nave NSX.

—Chozeh...

—Ya se Lantis, no digas nada por ahora —exclamó al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

En otro extremo del jardín del Palacio, cierta soberana berrinchuda de Fharem y un príncipe 'peliverde' algo inmaduro no dejaban de expresarse su odio mutuo.

—¡YO ESTABA SENTADA AQUÍ PRIMERO! ¡QUÍTATE!

—Já, si claro. ¡Este es mi palacio, es mi planeta, Fuu es mi novia, y yo me siento donde yo quiera!

—Ah ¿si 'morenito'?

—¡Sí como ves!

—Ah ¿si?

—¡Sí como ves!

—Ah ¿si?… ¡Pues mira cómo me siento en tu silla de campo preferida!

—¡Oyeee!

Los demás miraban cansados el "espectáculo".

—Ay por Dios, que alguien regañe a esos dos; Ráfaga haz algo —señaló Caldina molesta.

—Tienes razón mi amor… Ascot ve por la videocámara esa que trajeron las chicas de su mundo, ¡ya se puso bueno el ambiente!

—¡Nooo Idiota! Me refiero a que traigas a Gurú Clef para que los calme, por cierto Ascot, ¿dónde está Clef?

—Dijo que iba ir al baño.

La sincera, demasiada sincera y explícita contestación de Ascot en voz muy alta, hizo que Ráfaga se tirara hasta el suelo de la risa.

—¡ASCOT! —Caldina lo reprendió con sonoro grito asegurándose también de que nadie más de los visitantes del Palacio hubiera escuchado la respuesta del palú.

—¡Que! ¿Porqué me gritas Caldina? En serio eso fue lo que dijo, que no tardaba y que algo no le cayó bien porque que necesitaba ir al...

—¡YA, YA CÁLLATE! Voy a buscarlo yo, par de inútiles.

Ráfaga seguía burlándose del palú, cuando cierta Princesa se les acercó a ambos cefirianos.

—Ascot, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —la pregunta de Tata interrumpió las carcajadas del soldado de Céfiro y se despidió de ambos para dejarlos solos.

—Creo que ya lo hablamos Tata y…

—Lo sé, solo quiero decirte que no volveré a insistir más.

—"_¿Será que la poción funcionó?"…_ Me alegro mucho, tú sabes cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos —Ascot se sintió aliviado.

—Ascot, siempre has sido bueno conmigo, además reconozco que… fui yo quien te orilló a "aquello" que pasó en Cizeta y…

—Está bien Tata, así déjalo —el palú no quiso entrar en detalles de lo que había sido su primera relación sexual; bueno, en detalles también de la segunda, la tercera…

—Sé que te preocupa que "ella" se llegue a enterar, sobre todo porque no sabes cómo va reaccionar… pero no deberías inquietarte, es obvio que sigue amando a Gurú Clef… tan solo fíjate cómo lo mira; es más, tanto lo ama que ni siquiera ocupamos que alguien nos lo contara, mi hermana y yo solas nos dimos cuenta, para que veas el tan grande amor que le tiene.

Las palabras de Tata obtuvieron respuesta, logró lo que quería, sabía que había dado en el punto exacto de la rancia herida del joven, por lo que se felicitó mentalmente.

La mujer de verdad estaba enamorada del Palú, le gustaba su timidez, la hermosura de su aspecto, y sobre todo, era cefiriano. Tata lo había tenido todo en la vida, desde belleza hasta riqueza, así que una mocosa 'peliazul' proveniente de _quien sabe donde_ no le iba quitar el hombre con el que ya estaba más que aferrada. En el fondo envidiaba la buena suerte que había tenido Caldina con Ráfaga.

Ascot se quedó inmóvil, mas bien adolorido por el comentario.

—No te preocupes Tata, después de todo, lo que pasó entre tú y yo fue algo ocasional y sin importancia para mí —quería callarla y lo logró, si ella lo iba atacar con palabras hirientes, él también estaba dispuesto a jugar igual de sucio—, y ahora si me disculpas, regreso con Geo y Zaz, buen día.

Y la dejó ahí parada, maldiciéndolo en todos los idiomas y conjuros que se supiera.

A lo lejos, el hermano de Zagato miraba la escena en silencio cuando Chozeh lo interrumpió.

—Ahí viene Águila.

—Ahh, gracias por esperarme… ahora miren esto que desenterré —les señaló el de Autozam mostrándoles a los dos cefirianos una especie de camafeo "plateado" el cual tenía una insignia grabada en el centro.

—Muy interesante, ¿sabes que significa? —preguntó Lantis.

—Ni idea, pero no lo toques, aunque parece que está hecho de un metal muy resistente, es demasiado antiguo y no quiero que se deshaga, posiblemente sus dueños trataron de mantenerlo en buen estado lo más que pudieron —explicó Águila.

Chozeh no dejaba de observar el camafeo. —_"¿Dónde he visto este signo?"_… ¿Cómo dices que se llama la ciudad donde desenterraste ésto?

—No te sabría decir exactamente Chozeh, que pena, es una ciudad muy vieja y colinda con un cementerio, creo que se llama Valle "_maroin"... "marini" ..._ no recuerdo bien la verdad…

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

—¡Marineris bruto, Marineris!

—¡Ah, es que se me olvida Kuu no me grites! —le rezongó Satoru a la científica cuando comían acompañados de Yolda, Rania, Sam y la madre de Umi en la mansión de los Ryuusaki.

—_Habibi_ no puedo creer que no te acuerdes en qué valle marciano se encuentra nuestros robots —señaló Rania con los ojos llenos de felicidad.

—¡Aahhh!, estoy tan feliz con todos los avances logrados —agregó Yolda—, si supiera Estados Unidos que hasta ya tenemos litros y litros de agua marciana en nuestro Instituto.

—Por cierto —dijo la señora Ryuusaki—, Kuu y Satoru, ¿cómo está eso de que planean tener un bebé los dos? —preguntó traviesamente la millonaria a lo que Yolda no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de celos y disgusto.

—Pues como lo oye señora, je,je, aunque no es propiamente un hijo.

—¡Pero Satoru! —lo reprendió Kuu— claro que sí es como un hijo.

—Yo aún no entiendo —cuestionó Rania—. Satoru va donar sus espermas, mientras que tú Kuu vas a donar uno o dos óvulos tuyos ¿cierto?

—Cierto Rania, vas bien.

—Y después vas a fabricar una placenta con agua de… ¿Marte?

—Así es señores, un bebé probeta con agua de otro planeta —contestó Kuu.

—Se suponía que íbamos a traer agua de Marte para estudiarla, no para jugar con ella, pero en fin, si mi marido dijo que era un excelente "experimento", pues los apoyo —señaló no muy convencida la madre de Umi.

—¿Tienen alguna teoría de lo que pueda salir de esta locura? —preguntó Sam—, ¿un embrión que se alimentará en una placenta con agua de... otro mundo?

Satoru volteó a ver a Kuu y le apretó la mano. Comenzaba a sentir un tipo de cariño especial hacia ella, admiración o más que eso.

—No tenemos ninguna teoría, hasta que nazca —dijo Kuu—. Yo le quiero poner de nombre "Arubaato"… pero Satoru está empeñado en ponerle "Águila".

* * *

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

Después de clases, en la cafetería de la Torre de Tokio.

—Oye Hikaru, ¿te pasa algo? —señaló la 'peliazul' al observar el semblante de malestar en la líder pelirroja.

—Es cierto, ¿Por qué traes esas ojeras? —preguntó Fuu.

—¿Ojeras? No-no, para nada chicas, mejor hay que apresurarnos y vayamos a Céfiro.

Las tres felices se levantaron y se acercaron al gran ventanal-puerta.

—Ahora si, ¡Céfiro allá vamos! —exclamó Hikaru.

Mentalmente, cada una decidió dejar ahí sus frustraciones para darse la oportunidad de disfrutar esa serenidad y bienestar con las que Céfiro las recibía.

—¿Listas?

—¡Si! —contestaron Umi y Fuu en coro.

Entonces se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron con el proceso de teletransportación.

"Al otro lado", en Céfiro, todos estaban disfrutando de los bellos paisajes cuando observaron en medio del jardín la característica luz "roja-azul-verde".

—¡Ahí vienen! —gritó Ferio contento, y tanto su rostro como el de Lantis, Ascot y Clef se iluminó.

Pero no pasó nada. Hikaru abrió los ojos y se observó todavía en la Torre de Tokio. Fuu y Umi también se asustaron al igual que ella.

—Pero… ¿pero qué ocurre? ¿Porqué no podemos 'pisar' Céfiro?

—No-no lo sé, vamos a intentarlo de nuevo —señaló Fuu.

De nuevo se tomaron de las manos y ahora con mayor concentración y voluntad reiniciaron la teletransportación.

En Céfiro, después de observar cómo se había desvanecido la luz tricolor, nuevamente se alegraron de ver la luminosidad característica de las Guerreras Mágicas.

—¡Calma Ferio! Mira ahí vienen de nuevo —explicó Gurú Clef.

Pero otra vez se desvaneció la luz sin las chicas. Entonces el mago más poderoso de Céfiro comenzó a preocuparse de verdad.

—¡Hikaru! ¡Qué está pasando! —gritó Umi severamente asustada.

—A ver chicas, calma, vamos de nuevo.

Intentaron una tercera, cuarta, quinta vez… nada.

—Chicas, chicas... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué esta pasando? —dijo Fuu con la quijada temblorosa.

Pasaba lo que más temían.

El portal se había cerrado.

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

Hasta aquí. Gracias por sus reviews y los mensajes privados.

Por cierto, yo no sabía cómo había nacido Ferio, mi personaje favorito...

Resulta que cuando las Clamp iniciaron el proyecto de Guerreras Mágicas, Mokona Apapa tenía un Honda Civic Ferio, color verde esmeralda, modelo resiente en aquel tiempo (los años 90's), y ella lo quería muchísimo (ni idea si todavía lo tiene).

El auto tenía dos rayones, uno en la puerta derecha y el otro enfrente, en el cofre. Cuando llegó el momento de diseñar a los personajes de Reayearth, Mokona consideró que sería bueno que el Ferio de la serie tuviera esas "cicatrices"…

Y así es como nació esta chulada de hombre irresponsable e inmaduro, jaja… esta es la razón por la que Fuu no tiene el cabello verde representativo de su genio como sus otras dos compañeras, pues no se hubiera visto bien que su pareja lo tuviera del mismo color, parecerían hermanos.

Espero actualizar pronto. Saludos.


	8. Mi otra vida, la que no me deja avanzar

Que tal, he aquí el capítulo ocho "Mi otra vida"… Y es que, ¿cómo tomarías la noticia de que tienes una hija Guerrera Mágica?...

Saludos.

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**Capítulo 8****:  
Mi otra vida, la que no me deja avanzar  
**

Incertidumbre, miedo, pánico, terror. Mil pensamientos de angustia comenzaron a revolotear en la cabeza de aquellas tres chicas. Después de veinte intentos comprendieron al fin, que Céfiro había cerrado su puente divino entre éste y La Tierra, la pregunta era ¿porqué?

—Ve a las tontas esas preocupadas, ja,ja,ja —señaló Kinah, un ser con rostro sombrío, mirada fría y expresiones gruesas. Se burlaba complacido y abiertamente de las tres jóvenes guerreras a las que miraba desde lejos, sentado en una mesa de la cafetería de la Torre de Tokio. A su lado se encontraban otros tres "seres", Sinah, Ura y Lilith, quienes también gozaban de la amarga desesperación de las Guerreras Mágicas.

—¡Es increíble!, a pesar de que el gran Beelzebú ya no está con nosotros, logramos por fin encontrar la fórmula para tener el control de los Portales del Tiempo —expresó Sinah.

—No cantemos victoria, aún nos falta deshacernos del estúpido de Mokona —señaló Lilith, la reina del "inframundo".

—Veo que estás muy complacida, Lilith —expresó Ura, el otro ser de la muerte. Se dice que una vez, cuando aún le quedaba algo de poder, Ura tuvo en mente destruir a toda la humanidad. Claro, Mokona se lo impidió a tiempo. Ura aborrecía a los humanos, los odiaba, así sin más… razón por la cual, su seña característica era estornudar y estornudar y estornudar cada vez que se encontraba cerca de ellos. "Son unos cochinos, me dan asco… les apesta la boca… siempre huelen mal…", etc., etc, etc., su pasatiempo favorito era criticar al humano; en realidad, era una añeja envidia hacia éstos la raíz principal de su milenario odio.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama el lugar a donde nos esconderemos?

—Céfiro —contestó ella.

Mientras tanto, Hikaru, Umi y Fuu continuaban observando el ventanal afligidas y confundidas. En tres años el portal jamás había fallado ni había ocurrido algo parecido a esto. Entonces Fuu sin poder soportarlo más, soltó las manos de sus amigas y comenzó a llorar tratando de esconder su enrojecido rostro. Umi no soportó más y también le siguió, pero Hikaru en vez de llorar, volvió a tomar las manos de sus amigas con fuerza, dispuesta a tratar de tranquilizarlas, a pesar de que ella misma sentía unas enormes ganas de gritar.

—Chicas por favor, no debemos llorar, a lo mejor es algo... temporal...

—¡MIRA LO QUE NOS ESTÁ PASANDO, tenemos casi media hora intentándolo! —gritó Umi agotada.

—'_Cuky'_, lo que nos transporta a Céfiro es nuestro corazón ¿Cierto?, pero es más que obvio que hoy, cada una de nosotras trae pesares muy fuertes, ninguna comenzó bien su día ¿No crees que esto pueda estar influyendo? —recalcó la pelirroja.

—Creo que… Hikaru podría estar en lo correcto —indicó Fuu al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas y trataba de enderezarse.

Sin embargo, Hikaru sabía muy bien que su repentina teoría no era la acertada. Tantas veces ella había viajado a Céfiro en condiciones sentimentales peores… Pero ver llorar a Fuu y Umi le dolía, así que tirarse una mentira piadosa era su mejor opción. ¿Qué estaba pasando en realidad?

En Céfiro, la consternación era aún peor. Lantis, Ferio y Ascot jalaron a Gurú Clef hasta el centro del jardín para alejarse de los demás y "ametrallarlo" con preguntas.

—Gurú Clef, tienes que saber… es más que obvio que eran ellas ¿Porqué no pudieron "aterrizar"? —clamó el príncipe.

—Maestro, ¿Crees que esto sea normal? —señaló ahora Ascot.

—Gurú Clef, quizás algo malo esté pasando en la Tierra, será mejor que Chozeh y yo vayamos lo más pronto posible —señaló el hermano de Zagato.

Gurú Clef solo volteó a ver el cielo algo sofocado… era en esos momentos cuando más añoraba aquella época de paz cefiriana, aquellos años en que había pilar, en que no había necesidad de mocosas de otro mundo para salvarlos; aquellos años en que solo enseñar magia, comer y dormir, y viajar a donde se le diera la gana eran sus únicas preocupaciones… aún así, no cambiaría por nada a sus tres queridas alumnas, por nada, ni siquiera por aquella calma cefiriana de la que solo le quedaba el recuerdo.

—Entonces manos a la obra —contestó con certeza.

Por su parte, Caldina y Presea trataban de distraer a los visitantes, pero aún así los de Fharem, Cizeta y Autozam sabían que algo estaba pasando, y estaba relacionado con las guerreras y su portal.

—Oye Caldina, hmmm… esa luminosidad de hace un momento, ¿qué no eran las Guerreras Mágicas?

—Este… No princesa Tatra, es una luz normal también en otros fenómenos de Céfiro, de hecho, las Guerreras Mágicas avisaron que no vendrían… ahora si les parece, ruego que nos acompañen a los adentros del Palacio para tomar la merienda.

Al observar el esfuerzo que hacía Presea por alejar lo más pronto posible del jardín al grupo de invitados, Ferio se acercó a éstos para hablarles con "protocolo real", y pedirles que se dirigieran al comedor, donde en unos minutos ellos los alcanzarían. En su rostro se notaba un enrojecimiento de tristeza o confusión... expresiones que no pasaron desapercibidas por la emperadora fharemita. Cuando todos caminaban en dirección al Castillo, la jovencita se acercó a Ferio.

—Oye 'inútil', por favor dime qué pasa con Fuu, dime por favor 'morenito' —indicó Aska con una mirada infantil pero afligida…

—Nada linda, no te preocupes, no pasa nada… tal vez es una simple falla en el portal, pero Gurú Clef esta por arreglarlo, no te preocupes ¿si?, y por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie —contestó el 'peliverde' mientras le acariciaba la frente.

Parecían la mera verdad. A veces se odiaban, se gritaban, y hasta una vez se escupieron, pero cuando se trataba del bienestar de Fuu, se unían como hermanos.

En la Torre de Tokio, mientras Umi se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas, y Hikaru abrazaba a Fuu para consolarla convenciéndola de que pronto volvería a estar con Ferio, el móvil de la 'peliazul' comenzó a sonar sorpresivamente. Cuando visualizó el nombre de su madre en la pantalla del teléfono, hizo varias muecas de fastidio.

—Aló mami.

—_Hija, que tal, ¿cómo te fue en el examen de álgebra?_

—Ah… este…. ¿el examen?... pues… ¡Bien mami como siempre! Je,je, je.

—_Jumm… bueno, dile a Hikaru y Fuu que en 15 minutos Satoru, Masaru, Kuu y yo vamos por ustedes a la preparatoria, comeremos todos juntos en el Instituto…_

—¡PERO MAMÁ! No podemos porq…

—_¡Pero nada!, en 15 minutos nos vemos allá... y a ver cómo le hacen, porque ya me imagino dónde han de estar, ¡ Yo no sé que tanto amor le tienen a la Torre de Tokio ! _—y la señora colgó la llamada.

—¿Cuky? —preguntaron las dos algo consternadas.

La 'peliazul' guardó bruscamente el móvil en su mochila. —Chicas, tenemos menos de 15 minutos para regresar a la escuela, si es que no se quieren ganar una santa regañada —señaló Umi mientras volteaba a ver el enorme ventanal con algo de tristeza.

—Es más que obvio que no llegaremos en 15 minutos, y se habrán dado cuenta que quisimos "volarnos" las clases —expresó la rubia con disgusto.

—¿Ven como no era un buen momento? —señaló Hikaru con voz autoritaria, esa que les recordaba que alguna vez, increíblemente, fue durante pocas horas el pilar de un "planeta extraterrestre". Cuando Fuu estuvo a punto de contestar las palabras de la 'pelirroja', Umi la interrumpió con una lastimosa confesión:

—Esperen chicas, ya no aguanto más, tengo que decirles algo, yo… yo me voy de Japón este año… mi padre quiere que estudie la universidad en Londres…por 5 años… —indicó la guerrera azul con la cabeza agachada, sintiéndose incapaz de ver la primera reacción de sus amigas.

La revelación de Umi hizo temblar a las otras dos haciéndoles sentir como si la sangre se les hubiera congelado de repente. Dos malas noticias, en menos de una hora…

En muchas ocasiones, cada una por separado había intentado viajar a Céfiro, probando a ver si el "boleto de viaje" era también individual… pero siempre resultaba que la oferta era solamente de al 3x1… no había de otra, o las tres unidas, o ninguna…

—Pero Umi…

—¡No!, ¡No _cuky_, por favor, dime que no te vas!

—Fuu, Hikaru, déjenme explicarles, aun no es algo seguro… porque… bueno… puedo pedirle a mi padre que cambie de opinión, ustedes saben, je,je,je —las últimas palabras de la 'peliazul' estuvieron acompañadas de unas cuantas lágrimas. Pero ERROR: Todos sabían que no existía nada, absolutamente nada en este mundo, que lograra hacer cambiar de opinión al señor Ryuusaki cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza.

—¡UMI! ¿QUÉ VA PASAR? ¿QUÉ VAS A HACER? —Fuu no quería ser egoísta, sabía que estudiar en Londres era la más grandiosa oportunidad de toda niña rica… pero el portal funcionaba solo con las tres; ya no podrían visitar Céfiro cada semana, o cada quincena, posiblemente ni siquiera cada mes… ¿y entonces Ferio… y Lantis?

Involuntariamente la guerrera del viento estaba culpando de lo sucedido a Umi a quien no dejaba de tragársela con una mirada llena de hostilidad y odio, así que tomó violentamente su mochila escolar que estaba tirada en el piso, y salió de la Torre dejando a las otras dos con la boca abierta.

Sorprendida por el arranque de su _nerda_ amiga, Umi quiso correr tras ella, pero Hikaru la detuvo. —Déjala sola un rato, ya trae 'broncas' con Ferio, quiero que esta noche hablemos las tres, no estamos bien y parece que el portal lo sabe, no piensas igu…?

—¡NO!, no pienso igual y deja de querernos convencer con eso —señaló Umi con nuevas lágrimas y salió también apresuradamente de la Torre.

Hikaru se quedó ahí parada, sola, reprimiendo el llanto de hace sabe cuánto tiempo. Tras las 'extrañas' pesadillas que venía arrastrando desde hace semanas, le había nacido una enorme necesidad de querer controlar o arreglarlo todo. Además, había adoptado de Lantis esa "rabiosa calma" que lo caracterizaba ante los problemas. La pelirroja volteó a observar por última vez el 'ventanal-puerta'.

Nada, no había nada, ni una luz, resplandor… ningún paisaje cefiriano, ninguna princesa invocándola. —_"Está cerrado, completamente cerrado... Lantis mi amor que está pasando, tal vez mañana funcione"._

Se talló los ojos para evitar las ganas de chillar abiertamente y se despidió de la "ventana" con una mirada melancólica para después salir del edificio…

¿Y si nunca más regresaban a Céfiro?

—¡Perfecto, lo logramos! —gritó Kinah junto con sus compañeros, pero nadie de los humanos ahí presentes los escuchó. En realidad, ningún visitante de la Torre de Tokio podría observarlos o percibir su presencia.

—¿Abrirás el portal de nuevo Lilith? —preguntó Ura.

—Hmmm... tal vez —indicó la 'mujer' con toda la tranquilidad de la vida.

Como la Torre de Tokio estaba cerca de la preparatoria, no había necesidad de transporte; sin embargo, Fuu se desvió hacia otra calle diferente a sus amigas para estar sola, caminar sola, estar lejos de la gente.

Mientras caminaba hacia la escuela, pasó por una cafetería al aire libre donde varias parejas merendaban plácidamente. Luego a unos cuantos metros, se topó con otro par de enamorados que se hallaban sentados en las bancas de un parque público, donde sin pudor ni vergüenza se propinaban apasionados besos y abrazos…

Siguió caminando y mas adelante, sin querer, chocó contra una peculiar pareja la cual captó de inmediato su atención: ella, una chica rubia y 'flacucha'; él, un joven de cabellos entre amarillentos y verdosos, con mirada pícara.

No sabía quienes eran, de hecho, jamás en su vida los había visto, pero la estampa de la pareja le trajo a la cabeza la duda de cómo sería su vida si Ferio perteneciera a su mundo, si fuera un estudiante más de la preparatoria donde ella estudiaba, si fuera tal vez su vecino, o un conocido, o mejor aún, si los hubiesen presentado en condiciones muy diferentes a Céfiro… poderlo ver a diario, tomar clases juntos, llamarse por teléfono a cualquier hora del día… hablar de él ante los demás sin que se burlaran de ella: —"_¡Tu novio un príncipe, sí claro!" _

Tantos bailes de preparatoria perdidos, tantos viajes, días festivos, ferias, festivales divertidos en Tokio, y ellas tres solas, siempre solas, fingiendo y mintiendo con que sus novios vivían en "otra ciudad". Las tres eran de las chicas más hermosas de su escuela, si no es que las más bellas, siempre con algún muchacho pretendiéndolas, y principalmente a Umi, pero siempre excusándose _"lo siento, tengo novio, mas no vive aquí"; "__Gracias, pero no puedo salir contigo"..._

—_"¡Ferio, Ferio, Ferio! ¿Significa que no estoy a gusto con algo, que no estoy a gusto contigo?_" —pensaba Fuu llorando, mientras caminaba desganada hacia su encuentro con los demás.

Umi y Hikaru llegaron primero y juntas a la preparatoria, y se prometieron poner la mejor y más hipócrita sonrisa. Las clases ya habían terminado y en la puerta de salida se encontraban sus familiares. La 'peliazul' saludó ásperamente a su madre, mientras que Satoru y Masaru abrazaron a Hikaru con el mismo escándalo y algarabía con el que se siempre se saludaban.

—Oigan, ¿y Fuu? —preguntó Kuu.

—Ahmm, este… dijo que luego nos alcanzaba en el Instituto, je,je,je, —señaló Hikaru guiñándole el ojo a la científica. Pero Kuu mal interpretó la ausencia de su 'hermana' con el hecho de que ambas habían peleado horas antes.

Ya en el Instituto, mientras comían en la habitación de Kuu, Umi y Hikaru pudieron calmarse un poco de su malestar emocional gracias a los tontos chistes de Masaru y Satoru…

—De verdad Kuu, ¿no te gusto para cuñado? —expresó Masaru con travesura.

—Ja,ja,ja, —rieron todos. Ya era chisme viejo que el hermanito de Hikaru estaba locamente enamorado de Fuu.

—Ya cálmate con eso Masaru, ¿que no ves que Fuu está 'semicasada'? —contestó Kuu en tono de burla mostrando el dedo anular, como recordatorio del anillo de compromiso entre el príncipe y la rubia.

—Ah que infeliz el tipo ese, le encasquetó el anillo sin piedad desde que la conoció, 'avorazado' maldito —expresó Masaru con coraje.

—Ja,ja,ja.

—Por cierto ¿hasta cuando se nos va hacer conocer al tal Ferio y Lantis? —interrumpió la señora Ryuusaki.

—¡Buena pregunta señora!, ya quiero partirle la cara a ese tonto con "nombre de carro japonés" —gritoneó Masaru todo extasiado.

—¡Si, si, si!… y yo se la voy a partir al mentado Lantis —agregó Satoru, a lo que se ganó las risotadas de la elegante mujer y de Masaru; sin embargo, Kuu notó una expresión de dolor en las caras de Hikaru y Umi.

—Bueno chicos, les traje sus refrescos favoritos, los tengo aún en el auto, ¿Masaru y Satoru, podrían ayudarme a traerlos? —indicó la madre de Umi.

—Claro…

Cuando los tres salieron, Hikaru y Umi soltaron un hondo suspiro que sorprendió bastante a Kuu…

—Ay, ay, ¡Que suspiros! —parloteó la científica.

—Kuu, mi papá sigue aferrado con que me vaya a Londres y además, tenemos algo que contarte —el rostro de Umi asombró a la hermana de Fuu.

—'Tontas Mágicas' me están asustando, que pasa…

—Kuu —y fue ahí cuando Umi ya no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente—, el portal se… el portal se cerró Kuu, algo impidió que fuéramos a Céfiro.

Era la primera vez que la científica la miraba así, por lo que se asustó mucho. Cuando se disponía a levantarse del comedor para acercarse a las dos y abrazarlas, Hikaru se levantó también rápidamente. —Discúlpenme por favor, voy a entrar al baño, con permiso —algo que no soportaba la pelirroja es que la vieran llorar.

En las afueras del Instituto, casi al llegar al estacionamiento, la señora Ryuusaki recordó que había olvidado las llaves del auto en la habitación de Kuu…

—'Aush' chicos, esperen un momento olvidé la llave… ahora vuelvo, ustedes caminen hasta el coche —les señaló la mujer mientras se daba la media vuelta para regresar al edificio, sin captar que Masaru y Satoru se la 'zorreaban' con la mirada de pies a cabeza, principalmente su escultural…

Mientras Hikaru estaba encerrada en el baño, tratando de hacer respiración y meditación Yoga para calmarse, Kuu seguía escuchando y consolando a Umi.

—'_Cuky_', cielo, contrólate, con esta pesadumbre, es obvio que el portal pues… pues… ¡se va cerrar!

Las palabras de Kuu, que le sonaron algo parecidas a las de su guerrera líder, le dieron algo de esperanza.

—Bueno, supongamos que mañana se abra el portal cuando nos sintamos mejor, ¿pero yo?, ¿qué voy a hacer yo?, ¡No quiero! ¡NO QUIERO IR A LONDRES!

Justo en el momento en que Umi gritó, tanto ella como Kuu no se percataron de que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto. Era la señora Ryuusaki. Como el grito agónico de su hija le había llamado enormemente la atención, ésta no quiso hacer ningún ruido para que su presencia no fuera descubierta, por muy grandes que fueran las ganas de ir corriendo tras su hija.

Antes de llegar al comedor de la habitación de Kuu, se encontraba una antesala o vestíbulo, y fue ahí donde la madre de Umi cortó su camino para escuchar a escondidas la conversación.

—No quiero ir a Londres, no quiero, no quiero dejar de visitar Céfiro; si tan solo mi abuelo viviera Kuu, si tan solo viviera, él era como tú y Satoru, en él hubiera podido confiar, a él sí le hubiera podido contar sobre mis viajes con los 'extraterrestres'.

La última frase de Umi por poco hizo que su madre resbalara, pero aún no llegaba a ese punto, su sorpresa aún no la terminaba de matar. —_"¿Ex-extraterrestres...?"_

—Calma _'cuky'_, calma, todo va salir bien, trata de hablar con tu papá y…

—¿Con mi papá? ¿Con el ogro de mi papá? ¡Jamás Kuu, jamás! No tengo manera ni forma de explicarle que soy una Guerreras Mágica ¿Cómo decirle que fui convocada por magos de otro planeta para salvar a su Princesa? ¿Que luché contra monstruos y hago magia con el agua?

Consternación, asombro, incredulidad, sorpresa, estupefacción… los cosquilleos de un paro cardíaco a punto de suceder: —_"¿Extraterrestres? ¿Monstruos? ¿Gue… Guerreras Mágicas?"_ —la señora Ryuusaki comenzaba a sentirse más que abrumada.

—Pues vas a tener que hablar con él 'cuky', a menos que tengas que decirle adiós a tus amigos de Céfiro, al amor de tu vida, ese que ya sabes que no quiso estar contigo, porque te lleva con más de 700 años de edad…

—"_Ay pero qué tontería, ¡Oh!, una alucinación, si claro, esto es una alucinación..., no, no, no… mejor laguna mental, ¡si, si!, esto me está pasando, una laguna mental… ¡estoy alucinando entonces!, porque mi hija no puede estar diciendo esto… Kuu sí porque ya está loca..."_

La señora Ryuusaki respiraba con dificultad, y se apretaba su refinada blusa azul con fuerza; luego, al sentir cómo el sudor comenzaba a escurrirle, dirigió sus temblorosas manos hacia su cuello para tratar de secarlo; fue entonces cuando sus dedos tocaron la cadena del camafeo que colgaba por debajo de su elegante sostén, e impulsivamente lo sacó del interior de sus ropas. Ese camafeo plateado, con la insignia del Instituto grabado en su centro, había sido el regalo de su suegro poco antes de morir, y la promesa viviente entre éste y su marido, de que Marte algún día sería sólo para los japoneses.

_((((((((( _—_"Entrégaselo al hombre japonés que pisará Marte por primera vez… y dile que entierre este camafeo justo ahí, en su primera pisada..."_ _)))))))))_

—'Cuky' linda, tal vez nunca puedas decirle a tus padres sobre tu "otra" vida, pero quiero decirte que ellos no pueden obligarte a hacer algo que tu no quieras; ahora, quiero preguntarte algo, ¿qué es más importante para ti? ¿Construir ese preponderante futuro exitoso como mujer Ryuusaki que te espera? ó… ¿Continuar con tus viajes astrales a ese planeta Céfiro?

—"_BASTA… BASTA… ahora sí es demasiado, estoy enloqueciendo, Marte me está enloqueciendo, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando _—cuando la señora Ryuusaki estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, escuchó que otra más se abría y cerraba con furia. Era Hikaru que salía del baño.

—Umi, deja de llorar, mañana el portal estará abierto, te lo aseguro, lo abriré de nuevo con el poder de Pilar de Céfiro que aún conservo dentro de mí.

—_¡Yaaa, ya, ya... fue suficiente, fue suficiente!_ —la madre de Umi 'gritó' mentalmente y aprovechó que el celular de Kuu comenzaba a sonar ruidosamente una melodía, para poder salir de la habitación lo más pronto posible y en silencio.

Mientras caminaba con pasos cortos y lentos por el pasillo que la conduciría a la salida del edificio, la señora Ryuusaki, aún sudorosa y tensa, se obligó a creer que lo que había escuchado no era más que producto de una alucinación, falta de sueño… demasiados problemas con su hija…

—¿Señora Ryuusaki?

—¡Ahhh! —la mujer pegó un brinco. Como caminaba agachada, no se había percatado de que Masaru y Satoru venían hacia ella.

—Oiga señora para que se apresuró si no hacían falta las llaves, dejó abierta una puerta del carro y pudimos sacar los refrescos.

—Oh Dios...

Pero para el destino y la magia si era necesario que la madre de Umi regresara al Instituto. Era necesario que descubriera a Céfiro.

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

—Este…hmm… ¿Presea me pasas la sal? —dijo Ráfaga en voz bajita cuando todos comían sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, en la enorme mesa del comedor del Castillo, siempre elegante, sofisticada, pulcra.

Pero ese día, nadie estaba de ánimos como para admirar la belleza cefiriana. Ferio sentado en la cabeza de la mesa, se mantenía agachado comiendo, Ascot estaba de igual manera, y era eso precisamente lo que tenía impactado a los reyes 'extranjeros': _—"Ascot y Ferio no están peleando?... entonces sí que es grave la cosa". _

Por supuesto que los visitantes ya se habían dado cuenta de que algo malo y peligroso estaba sucediendo con el portal mágico que unía la Tierra con Céfiro.

—Y bueno, que silencio, por cierto, ¿alguien sabe a qué hora va venir Umi? —la pregunta de Tata, tan venenosa y maldita, hizo que todos voltearan a fulminarla con la vista.

—¡Tata! —la regañó su hermana mayor.

—Le dije Alteza que no vendrán hoy —Caldina contestó con una seriedad que la impresionó, como nunca antes se había dirigido hacia ella, por lo que Tata no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

—Per… perdona Caldina.

Todos continuaron en silencio ingiriendo sus alimentos y echándose miraditas chismosas, excepto Ascot, quien continuó observando con un infinito coraje a Tata, pero ésta se burló más de él aventándole besos silenciosos y sonriéndole con maldad.

—Y bueno… Ferio, me alegro muchísimo que te haya gusto el Pacto de Naciones —señaló Águila con una sonrisa, y luego comentó más asuntos en los que su planeta podría ayudar a los demás, a pesar de sufrir los estragos de la terrible contaminación.

La plática del autozamita fue aligerando el ambiente, y poco a poco los demás también fueron comentando más asuntos de unión y cooperación entre los planetas. De momentos, Águila dirigía una mirada de confraternidad a Lantis, y éste le respondía con una sonrisa. Era el lenguaje corporal con el que estos dos amigos siempre se identificaron.

—Entonces esta noche firmamos, ¿estamos de acuerdo? —manifestó Ferio con expresión de confianza y seguridad, y también algo de galantería, esa que le fluía en su persona de forma natural e involuntaria.

—"_Ah, pero sí que te ves guapo a veces"…_ Claro Príncipe Ferio, Cizeta entrará con honor a este Pacto —indicó también la princesa Tatra.

—¿Y por cierto Ferio, porqué sigues siendo Príncipe Regente, y aún no eres Rey? —más y más miradas de odio hacia Tata y sus venenosas preguntas. Ella sabía perfectamente que según las leyes, Ferio no sería Rey hasta que llegara al matrimonio. Entonces Fuu entraba ahí a la conversación. Entonces otra vez el portal entraba en la conversación. La cizetana ya no comenzaba a odiar a una sola Guerrera Mágica, sino que empezaba a detestar a las tres.

Más silencio incómodo.

—Aún no soy Rey, porque me voy a esperar a que mi _flaca_ termine la preparatoria, ella sí va ser una reina culta y educada, no como otras…

Todos se atacaron de la risa. La respuesta de Ferio hizo enrojecer de vergüenza a Tata, la "burra" que prácticamente nunca quiso estudiar NADA en su planeta por mera flojera, cosa contraria a Tatra. Además, el comentario cariñoso hacia su amada…

Consejo: Con los cefirianos jamás te metas.

Águila pudo controlar su risa hasta cuando Geo comenzó a codearlo.

—Este… jeje… bueno, ¿entonces esta noche?

—Por supuesto Águila.

—Una pregunta Princesa Aska —interrumpió Gurú Clef— ¿está segura que Fharem podrá fabricar y elaborar todos esos productos con los que se comprometieron en el Pacto?

—Por supuesto que sí "_Don Clef_", no por nada Fharem es el mejor planeta en cuanto a producción en masa —señaló la emperatriz con demasiada vanagloria.

Ferio le arremedó el gesto de presumida con exageración e hizo reír a todos, haciendo enojar a la niña; claro, un nuevo pleito comenzó al instante.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En La Tierra.

—_Made in China, Made in China, __Made in China…_ ¡Éstos chinos todo fabrican y elaboran! —expresaba Masaru mientras criticaba las etiquetas de los refrescos.

Satoru notó algo de nerviosismo en la 'peliazul'.

—Umi, ya te dije que tu mamá está bien Umi, dijo que se sentía mal y que te esperaba en su 'casota' Ryuusaki, y lo mejor de todo, que te podías llevar el auto… no pasa nada malo.

—Se me hace tan extraño, mi mamá no es de salir a caminar, de sentirse mal, ¡y mucho menos de dejarme el auto!

—A veces necesitamos estar solas, y caminar para despejarnos la mente, como Fuu, según me lo dijo por teléfono —indicó Kuu con algo de tristeza.

—Bueno, entonces Masaru y Satoru, llegó la hora de irnos, Kuu tiene mucho trabajo, y nosotros bastante tarea, ¿Umi, nos harías el favor de llevarnos?

—Claro Hikaru.

Cuando todos se despedían de abrazo y beso, Satoru cambió de opinión y consideró que necesitaba hablar con Kuu de algunos asuntos, por lo que se despidió de sus dos hermanos y de Umi, para quedarse a solas con ella en la habitación.

—¿Todo bien…?

—No… las niñas están tristes porque el portal se cerró, y Fuu no desea hablar conmigo, quiere estar sola.

El 'pelirrojo' se sorprendió mucho, pero luego consideró que posiblemente era algo normal. Increíblemente todos pensaban lo mismo, porque según éstos, aquella "época" de enemigos malvados mágicos había terminado desde que Deboneir había sido derrotada. Otro grave error.

Entonces Satoru comenzó a ponerse nervioso…

—O-oye Kuu… ¿y cómo va lo del bebé?

—¡De maravilla! Ya tiene 4 horas el embrión dentro de la placenta, y creo que el agua no lo 'rechazó'.

—Que bueno y… ¿qué pasaría si lo rechazara?

—Ay, ¿pero es que acaso tú también andas de negativo como los demás?

—No, jaja, es solo mi opinión, porque… podemos hacer más embriones…

—Jooo… pues todo es de que produzcas más semen, y vaya que la vez pasada batallaste, ¿a las cuantas películas pornográficas que te pusieron a ver en el Banco de semen, lograste llenar el 'vasito' que te dio el doctor? Ja,ja.

El comentario de Kuu hizo carcajear a los dos.

—Sé que batallé, además, había mucha gente ahí, enfermeras y doctores… pero ahora estamos solos.

El rostro de Kuu se tiñó de mil colores por el comentario del pelirrojo. —_"¿A-acaso está galanteando?"._

—Te quiero mucho Kuu, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, a Dios gracias porque te conocí.

—Y-y bueno, pues también gracias a la Pri-princesa Emeraude, ¿no crees?... _"¡__¿Porqué me estoy poniendo nerviosa?"._

—¿No te has dado cuenta en algo Kuu?, no has tenido la sensación de que nosotros nos hubiéramos conocido de alguna u otra manera, ¿no necesariamente por las chicas?

Satoru estaba en lo cierto, y la científica ya lo había pensado anteriormente. El "Instituto de Ciencias de Japón" había sido siempre el sueño de Kuu. Desde que era una estudiante de secundaria, la rubia siempre comentaba a sus allegados que cuando fuera adulta, ella pediría trabajo en dicho lugar.

Por su parte, el joven Shidou de alguna u otra manera hubiera llegado también a su vida, porque tras una larga temporada de desempleo, no le hubiese quedado de otra más que meter solicitud a las empresas Ryuusaki.

Con o sin Céfiro, el destino ya estaba trazado. Las tres familias se conocerían. Las tres jovencitas se conocerían. ¿Será que había algo más que ser solo las Guerreras Mágicas?.

—Interesante perspectiva Satoru.

—Más interesante eres tú.

—"_¿Y dale otra vez?"_ … yo… yo sigo preocupada por Fuu.

—No la saques a tema, ella deberá arreglar sus asuntos; Kuu linda, no quiero que estés triste —pero para esas alturas, la científica estaba temblando, algo le decía que aunque su cerebro y el de Satoru estaban tratando de detener "algo", la carne ya se estaba aferrando a lo contrario.

Así que sin más, se fueron acercando, en primera instancia para darse un abrazo de compañerismo. Luego, Kuu colocó su barbilla en el hombro de Satoru, pero él dirigió una mano hasta el rostro de ella para acariciarlo. La vió a los ojos por unos momentos. Por un segundo quiso detenerse, soltarla y también despedirse. Pero algo más fuerte que su voluntad se estaba apoderando de los dos.

Y la besó. Primero tiernamente, luego con más desesperación. Hacía tantos años que Kuu no besaba, hacía tantos años que no se permitía tener un novio o amante; en primera, porque según su manera de pensar, Fuu y la ciencia eran lo más importante en su vida, y en segunda, porque se había prometido a no tener una relación estable hasta que la chica supiera que no eran hermanas como el mundo entero lo creía.

Así que el sabor de los labios masculinos de Satoru le supieron tan deliciosos, que le fue imposible soltarse de ellos las siguientes horas. Y Satoru, que comenzaba a gustar de aquella inteligente y hermosa rubia, se dejó llevar también por los besos apasionados pero tímidos de esa "mujer de verdad" como siempre se expresó de ella desde que la conoció.

Desnuda era mucho mejor, la apreció toda de pies a cabeza, y la castigó con caricias candentes, quería hacerla sentir como reina, sobre todo porque desde que la conocía jamás la había visto con un hombre a su lado, eso era lo que más disfrutaba, el saberse el primero desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—"_Tampoco espero encontrarme con un himen… digo… mujer inteligente, 32 años, buena fumadora y tomadora… claro que no es virgen, pero sí es una mujer misteriosa"_ —se decía mientras le mordía y besaba cálidamente el pecho y abdomen rosado, y ella se dejaba llevar por las caricias de ese guapo pelirrojo… sus sedientos gemidos lo decían todo. Hacía hacía años que no hacía el amor.

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En Céfiro.

Ferio por fin pudo enunciar el discurso en público que tanto había ensayado y ensayado, y que le había costado varios regaños por parte de Clef. Las firmas se llevaron a cabo, y dentro de unos días lo ahí explicado en papeles comenzaría a andar.

Mucha formalidad, saludos respetuosos, protocolo perfecto… la velada formal y elegante estaba siendo disfrutada por los extranjeros.

—Lantis —se acercó Chozeh al espadachín— pasado mañana nos vamos, ¿ya le diste más hojeadas a las otras revistas de las chicas para irte ambientando?

—Sí, ya, pero Chozeh, ¿Tu crees que funcione el plan?

—No, sinceramente no… pero haremos todo lo posible.

Su experiencia le decía que existía solo un 30% de probabilidad de que las cosas resultaran bien.

Lantis paseó su mirada por el salón. Todos los visitantes parecían felices.

Céfiro tenía algo de familiar. Era difícil que un fharemita, autozamita o cizetano se acostumbrara a vivir en otro planeta que no fuera el suyo, pero sí se acostumbraban fácilmente a Céfiro, principalmente porque les parecía que tenía algo de "familiar", una sensación como de regresar al "nido" de donde salieron, ¡A CASA!

Uno a uno fue desalojando el salón para irse a descansar, hasta que el último fue Gurú Clef, quien se quedó platicando con Presea.

Cuando Chozeh entró a su alcoba, cierta belleza ya lo estaba esperando.

—¿Y a mi no me vas a dar mi beso de buenas noches? —era Tatra, quien ya lo había amenazado con darle su "buena despedida".

Mientras se hacían el amor, Tatra notó que la despedida era muy muy efusiva. Luego de que ambos terminaran extasiados, la mujer preguntó:

—¿Estás bien Chozeh?

—Sí, ¿Porque?

—Te noto algo raro —expresó ella cariñosamente, mientras acariciaba los cabellos morados del arqueólogo. Chozeh era algo parecido a Gurú Clef, aunque más alto que el mago, tan alto como Ascot; siempre vestía ropas de colores grises, blancas o negras, mismas que hacían resaltarle aún más su cabellos púrpuras, y sus enormes ojos azules.

—Todo bien Tatra, no te preocupes —curiosamente algo le decía que la extrañaría, pero se sentía incapaz de decirle que tal vez nunca más se mirarían, que a lo mejor este era el último viaje de su vida, y moriría en el intento, o que posiblemente esta sería la última vez que hacían el amor.

De hecho, era la última.

* * *

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

Umi continuaba preocupada por su madre, que llevaba largas horas dormida o simplemente recostada en su alcoba. El padre de la 'peliazul', como buen hombre enamorado, se mantenía al tanto de su salud, pero jamás, en los casi 20 años de casados, la había visto en ese estado.

—Me preocupas amor…

—Todo bien, solo me dio migraña… ¿y Umi?

—No sé, y ni quiero saber…

—No hables así de ella, no tienes idea de la hija tan magnífica que tienes —la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro pálido de la mujer tranquilizó al hombre.

—Que misteriosa estas… ¿y porqué magnífica?

La señora solo suspiró al escuchar la pregunta de su marido: —Por nada, olvídalo ¿Sabes?, tu padre es el que más orgulloso estaría de ella, era un hombre tan raro, siempre con sus locas ideas de los ovnis y vida en otros planetas…

—Mi padre —el hombre cerró los ojos con tristeza.

Como la mujer no quiso meter más melancolía en su esposo, prefirió cambiar de tema, pero el señor Ryuusaki insistió: —Juro que vengaré la muerte de mi padre…

—Ay mi amor, de saber que te pondrías así no lo hubiera sacado a la plática —exclamó la mujer toda nerviosa, y se incorporó para abrazar a su esposo.

—Los voy a torturar, como lo torturaron a él.

—Por favor cielo, ya contrólate, cambiemos de tema.

—Malditos norteamericanos... no saben lo que les espera...

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

Por fin terminé este capítulo, pido disculpas por la demora. Ay Satoru te pusiste candente!... jajajaj….

Lina, Hefini… gracias por sus lindos comentarios, estoy también al tanto de sus historias, y me gustan muchísimo … adrys que tal, no tengo el gusto de conocerte, pero gracias por el review, ¿este capítulo también te gusto?... Ashamed que honor de verdad, gracias por dedicarme ese súper capítulo, no sabes cómo disfruto tu fic… Aunque también leo Clemis porque mi pareja favorita es FuuxFerio…

Mi Luccere Chan, jjajaja, gracias, gracias y más gracias. Creo que en los mensajes privados ya te lo he dicho todo. Sentí tu apoyo y me ayudó mucho en este espantoso mes lleno de terremoto y temblores en Baja California.


	9. Tristeza con sabor a terrestre

He aquí el capítulo 9 …..

Y a avanzarle lo más que se pueda, ay' les dejo otro avance, si pueden poner música catastrófica de fondo, mejor…. como la de _Réquiem for a dream, _por ejemplo, jaja… Este capítulo es de mis favoritos. La Tierra vista desde la perspectiva de dos extraterrestres. Lo cómico aparece después de la mitad del capítulo, ¡Hikaru!, hoy te me pusiste histérica… ¿a que no la conocían tan celosa con sus hermanos? jeje...

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

—_¡RÁPIDO, CORRAN RÁPIDO… AHÍ VIENEN!_

—_¡LAS NIÑAS SATORU, LAS NIÑAS!... ¡Dónde están, dónde!_

_De repente la energía eléctrica en toda la ciudad dejó de funcionar, y el grito unísono de llanto y horror de aquella gente, sumida ahora en la oscuridad, se dejó escuchar por todo Tokio. _

_Estar dentro de un edificio ya no era nada seguro. __Eran las 2:16 de la mañana… demasiado oscuro aún, tan oscuro como el futuro de ese planeta moribundo, tan oscuro como la suerte de cada uno de los que tenía la infortuna de llamarse humanos…_

—_¡NO LAS VEO, MALDITA SEA, NO LAS VEO!_

_Como la estampida humana se estaba volviendo en un caos total, y muchos estaban muriendo apretados o aplastados en plena oscuridad, Satoru en un rayo de lucidez jaló a Kuu hacia lo que parecía un callejón para no morir pisoteados como los que iban cayendo a su lado…_

—_¡SUÉLTAME, SATORU, SUÉLTAME... las niñas, debo ir por ellas!_ —_lloraba Kuu._

—_¡MALDITA SEA... no podemos regresar, nos van matar, CÁLMATE!_ —_gritaba Satoru también sumido en un tímido llanto…_

_En efecto,__ algo logró callar a Kuu… a lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de jóvenes y mujeres que comenzaban a ser abusadas por los recién llegados soldados occidentales, tan sedientos de poderío como siempre, tan cerdos y sedientos de conquista como siempre. ¿Es que acaso esto era la nueva Vietnam?._

—_Esos gritos… se me hacen conocidos Satoru, se me hacen conocidos…_

—_Guarda silencio, nos van a escuchar…_

_Algo les decía que estar muertos era preferible__ a vivir este momento… hombres, mujeres, bebés, y ahora niños ya perdidos o separados de sus padres, trataban de escapar de aquello que parecía masacre en masa… _

_Una desgracia no viene sola, siempre viene acompañada de otra más… Y los japoneses tampoco se salvaron de ese infortunio…_

_De repente, en __medio de la penumbra nocturna, sintieron cómo sus zapatos se fueron mojando poco a poco, luego los tobillos, luego las piernas, luego las rodillas…_

—_¡Satoru, que es esto!_**  
**

—_Mi amor…_

—_¡Qué esta pasando!_

—_Prepárate…prepárate Kuu, y no me sueltes._

—_¡Por favor dime por favor, qué es esto! _—_en medio de la oscuridad, Kuu lloraba aterrada._

—_Ya entró_.

—_¡¿Que entró…que entró?_

—_Ya entró, el tsunami… ¡Sujétate bien Kuu, haz lo que te digo, no me sueltes!_

—_¡NOOOO!… ¡FUUU DONDE ESTÁS!_ —_gritó ella con más horror cuando el agua del mar le llegó hasta la cintura y sus manos comenzaban a resbalar y soltarse de las de Satoru… era la corriente que se la estaba llevando…_

_Y eso que aún era el principio__, el "Bereshyt" de todo**...**_

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**Capítulo 9:  
Tristeza con sabor a terrestre**

—Ten, esto te ayudará mucho.

Chozeh observó la piedra dorada que le entregaba el máximo mago.

—¿Para qué es?

—Si hubieras entrado a mis clases bruto, supieras que es una piedra mágica de los deseos "Mafetaj".

El de cabellos púrpuras soltó una risotada.

—Lo siento tanto Clef.

—Baaa, no te disculpes, qué bueno que no entraste a ninguna —Chozeh se ruborizó de pena—, qué bueno que decidiste estudiar en Autozam, estoy orgulloso de ti y de Lantis, y de la valentía que tú en especial estás mostrando —dijo el mago soltando un suspiro.

—Oh, Clef, te voy a… te voy a extrañar mucho —era la primera vez que Chozeh y el mago se mostraban tanto cariño.

—Y yo a ti Chozeh, y yo a ti.

—¡Basta! ¿Por qué está sonando esto como una despedida? —señaló Ferio quien iba entrando al salón.

—No lo tome de esa manera Joven Ferio, además, regresaremos en tres meses —contestó el de cabellos púrpuras con una sonrisa (fingida).

En ese momento, Presea, Ráfaga y Caldina entraron también al salón.

—¡Hola hola!... ha llegado la más bella de Céfirooo —gritoneó alegremente Caldina con pose exótica como siempre acostumbraba a dar los buenos días.

—La más bella… ¡Ah que bien! Eso significa que ya regresó Alcyoné —expresó Ferio burlándose de la bailarina mientras los demás reían.

—¡NO TON… ahm… este… Joven Ferio!... YO soy la más bella de Céfiro.

Todos disfrutaban de la escena con jolgorios.

Chozeh los observó por largos segundos. Nadie medía el peligro. Nadie estaba preocupado. Estaban tan confiados en el mentado plan de Emeraude, tan confiados como cuando tenían un pilar que hacía todo por ellos.

—¡Por cierto, ahora que se fueron los extranjeros, ya podemos hablar abiertamente del plan de mi hermana, que yo sé será un gran éxito! —señaló el 'peliverde'.

El rostro de ingenuidad de Ferio, al igual que el de Presea, Ráfaga y Caldina, le provocaron una angustia al arqueólogo.

—Estoy feliz de que hayamos podido encontrar una manera de salvar el mundo de las chicas.

—A… así es Ráfaga…este… voy a mi recámara, necesito estudiar más revistas, con su permiso —y salió Chozeh despavorido del salón.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En la Tierra.

Lo primero que observó al despertar fue el abdomen desnudo y peludo de Satoru. Al principio se sorprendió a tal grado que de un brinco se sentó en la cama, pero luego, al contemplarlo de pies a cabeza, bastante apuesto, recordó detalle a detalle lo que había sucedido en esa cama la tarde y noche del día anterior.

Él dormía despreocupado roncando como cerdo. Kuu no pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro; pero luego, un nerviosismo la invadió al preguntarse qué rumbo tomaría de ahora en adelante su amistad con él, bueno, su ahora aventura… ¿ o quizás su próxima relación formal?.

—"_¿Qué voy hacer…qué voy hacer?... ¿Y ahora con qué cara me voy a dirigir a él?" porque siempre me meto en líos _—pensaba la mujer mientras ruborizada se subía el cierre de su jeans. Antes de salir de la habitación, lo miró nuevamente desde la puerta.

Gemidos, abrazos, besos apasionados, no pudo negar que había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Ya en la cocina, mientras se preparaba el te aún sonrojada y temblorosa, observó que su celular tenía un mensaje en espera. Era Fuu quien le avisaba que ese día no se presentaría a la preparatoria, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la tenía en cama. Apresurada y sorprendida marcó a su casa, y aunque deseó que no fuera la señora Hououji quien contestara, no tuvo suerte:

—_Hola…_

—Ehmm… mamá, ¿que pasa con Fuu?

—_¿Por?**  
**_

—¡MAMÁ POR FAVOR!.. no me preguntes eso, sé que amaneció mal, ¡pásame a Fuu quiero hablar con ella!

—_Se encuentra bien__ y yo, SU MADRE, la estoy cuidando._

Y la señora colgó la llamada. En un arranque de coraje, Kuu arrojó el celular hacia la pared con bastante ira. Aunque no lo deseara, no quería odiar a su madre, esa que jamás le perdonó su desliz adolescente. Entre más creciera Fuu, más comenzaban a aborrecerse las dos; ambas sabían que la hora de decir la verdad estaba cerca, y era una competencia interna: ¿Por cual de las "dos madres" se decidiría la jovencita? El fuerte golpe del móvil despertó a Satoru.

Aún somnoliento y lagañoso, volteó hacia todos lados, las paredes color verde menta, y las blancas sábanas de la cama, le manifestaron que obviamente esa no era su habitación en la casa Shidou. Entonces lo recordó todo. Al principio sintió vergüenza, sabía que él había incitado todo esto, pero su mayor preocupación no era el pecadillo que acababan de cometer la noche anterior, ni siquiera las consecuencias que pudieran surgir de este encuentro… sino el temor espantoso de llegar a perderla.

Ya vestido, caminó tímidamente hacia la cocina, pero su preocupación se transformó en asombro cuando observó a la científica llorando en el piso, sosteniendo el móvil hecho pedazos.

Rápida y a la vez cálidamente, la levantó del suelo y la llevó hasta la sala. Luego de servirle una taza de te, le rogó varias veces para que le dijera la razón de ese llanto, pero ella no respondió. Cuando por fin la científica pudo limpiar la última lágrima, ambos volvieron a sentirse nerviosos.

—¿Segura que ya estás bien?

—Sí Satoru gracias, nada grave, solo una discusión con mi madre.

—Bueno, Kuu…este… yo…

—E-espera Satoru, yo… quiero pedirte disculpas, no se que pienses ahora de mi, no acostumbr…

—¿Sabes qué pienso? Que eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido.

Kuu se sonrojó notoriamente. —Mira Satoru, tú eres… un gran amigo para mi y…

—¿Pero puedo llegar a ser más que un amigo?... ¿Me darías esa oportunidad?

La mirada de ternura del hombre derritió por completo a la mujer. Entonces el pelirrojo lentamente se fue acercando más a ella hasta tenerla a pocos centímetros de su boca…

—"_Otra vez, esta sensación, es más fuerte que yo, es más fuerte que yo_" —pensó Kuu cuando entrecerraba los ojos para esperar el cálido beso de Satoru.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación/laboratorio se abrió de par en par. Era Sam Sasaki, con su "famosa maldita costumbre" de abrir las puertas sin tocar.

—¡Buenos dí... Jooo! —gritó el físico cuando observó "a los Shidou-Hououji" 'acaramelados' en el sillón, y rápidamente hacían movimientos para separarse. Demasiado tarde.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En Céfiro.

Sentados alrededor de la mesa, Ferio, Ascot, Ráfaga y Clef afinaban los últimos "detalles" con Chozeh y Lantis.

—…y esto es lo último que aconsejó la Princesa Emeraude —indicó el máximo Gurú para terminar de repasar las instrucciones.

Chozeh tragó saliva, pues aún no estaba muy convencido. Sin embargo, al ver los rostros esperanzados de los demás, las bromas de Ferio y Ascot, y lo convencido que estaba Clef de que todo saldría bien, se detuvo de pronunciar alguna opinión negativa. Además, ¿y si él mismo estaba equivocado y las cosas en realidad sí funcionarían?, nada podía estar seguro hasta "pisar" La Tierra, de hecho, se encontraba ansioso por realizar ya el viaje. Tenían prácticamente poca información, solo tres revistas del Instituto.

—Estoy listo, si pudiéramos irnos ahora mismo, no estaría nada mal —indicó el arqueólogo. El hermano de Zagato asintió.

—Oigan, ¿no han pensado que necesitarán un disfraz? Digo, con eso de que las chicas no deben saber que estaremos espiando su mundo —la pregunta de Ascot los dejó pensando.

—Creo que la Princesa Emeraude lo mencionó.

—Wow, ¿no estas contento Lantis? Posiblemente pasearás por la Tierra con una cabellera rubia y ojos azulitos —dijo Ferio.

—Ja,ja,ja —los demás rieron.

—Tonto… yo si me atrevo a decírtelo…

De repente, el máximo mago comenzó a sobresaltarse, como si le faltara el aire.

—¡¿Sucede algo Gurú Clef? !... ¡¿Qué te ocurre? !

—Me-me duele el pecho, creo que… es Emeraude…¡NO, ES ALGO MÁS FUERTE QUE ELLA!

—¡Miren esto! —gritó Ascot quien estaba más próximo a la ventana.

—¡PUUU PUUU!

Una enorme bola de pelos con alas se asentaba a mitad del jardín del Palacio.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En La Tierra.

Luego de salir a merendar con la entrometida presencia de Sam, éste, Kuu y Satoru se dirigieron a la Sala Audiovisual del señor Ryuusaki donde los esperaban otras docenas más de científicos.

—Hoy los he llamado a todos para darles un aviso muy importante —la portentosa voz del señor Ryuusaki se escuchó por todo el recinto—, nos hemos enterado que Rusia desea apoyar nuestro proyecto, y de alguna manera estaremos trabajando también con árabes y China.

Un bullicio en coro se dejó escuchar.

—Muchos de ustedes ya lo saben —continuó el padre de Umi—, tras largas pláticas he llegado a la conclusión de que será un gran avance si nos unimos con otros países considerados como "aliados" para Japón.

Aunque lo negara, por dentro el señor Ryuusaki lo que más deseaba era venganza. Su padre, el abuelo de Umi, había sido secuestrado y torturado por cinco o seis días y finalmente asesinado por agentes "desconocidos". ¿La razón? Descubrir las mentiras, con pruebas y documentos, sobre la falsa llegada del hombre a la Luna y otros secretos nucleares, por lo que al saberlos, el enérgico anciano juró que en breve haría público el asunto ante los medios de comunicación internacionales de aquel entonces.

Como ofensa y también deseo de inyectar miedo entre la familia Ryuusaki, luego de asesinar al abuelo, su cadáver fue decapitado y su cabeza, envuelta en una caja de regalo, fue enviada como obsequio a mitad de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Umi, cuando celebraba sus dulces 10 años de edad con una lujosa fiesta que terminó en pánico y horror. La chiquilla y sus padres lo hacían en un viaje de negocios urgente y esperaban ansiosos el regreso del abuelo para festejar juntos.

—Los proyectos ya están repartidos, Rania y Yolda se los puede asegurar; las exploraciones espaciales se dividirán así Marte para los japoneses, la Luna para los árabes, y Venus para los chinos —prosiguió el señor Ryuusaki.

Más murmullos entre los presentes. Algunos reían por parecerles un asunto descabellado.

—Rania tengo una pregunta, China aún no nombra su proyecto pero ustedes sí, ¿cómo se llamará la exploración? —cuestionó el sr. Ryuusaki.

—Cizeta... se llamará Cizeta, en honor a una dinastía de califas muy antigua.

Aunque estaba contenta por lo que se planteaba en el aula, Kuu no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa. Quería salir corriendo para ir a ver a Fuu.

—¿Cómo cuanto más irá a tardar la junta? —le preguntó en voz baja a Satoru.

—Hmm, tal vez una media hora más, ¿por que?

—Quiero ver a Fuu, me muero por saber como está.

A Satoru le pareció demasiada extraña esa impaciencia. No parecía una preocupación de hermana a hermana, o prima a prima, ni siquiera de amiga a amiga…

—"_¿Porqué será tan maternal con ella? ¿Porqué?"_ —se preguntó Satoru mientras le observaba el perfil a la mujer y sus prematuras arrugas en la frente—, _"dos hermanas, 15 años de diferencia, supongo que es... normal_".

Al salir de la junta, después de jurar que todo quedaría en total y absoluto secreto, y ni siquiera a sus familiares podían decir una sola palabra, se encontraron en las afueras del Instituto con Umi y Hikaru.

Por supuesto, la 'pelirroja' en vez de saludar a su hermano le dio una santa regañada enfrente de todos.

—¡¿No llegar a dormir te parece bonito? !

—Pues es que sí avisé que andaría con unos amigos, como de que no, pregúntale a mi mamá.

—¡Ya, ya, CÁLLATE!... sabrá Dios dónde andabas.

—Ya Hikaru, no me regañes —contestaba nervioso Satoru mientras se dirigían a la casa de Fuu en el automóvil de Kuu. Por supuesto que la científica solo tragaba saliva.

En realidad, Hikaru era más celosa que los tres hermanos Shidou juntos, y eso era a lo que más le temía.

Al entrar a la casa Hououji, y ser medianamente bien recibidos por la mamá de Fuu, subieron a la habitación de la rubia. El cuadro fue desgarrador para Kuu. Ojeras, una nariz roja e hinchada, y una piel pálida que cubría un débil cuerpo.

—¡Fuu, pero por Dios!... ¡Que te pasa mi cielo!

—Ya tonta no exageres, solo me dio gripe.

—¡Y como no te va dar gripe, si ayer te agarraste como idiota caminando por sabe cuantas calles en medio del frío y sin comer…qué te piensas!

Los regaños de Kuu al principio hicieron reír a los demás, pero luego comenzaron a parecerle extraños a todos. La señora Hououji solo arqueó una ceja…

—¿Alguien apetece agua? —ofreció molesta.

Como observaban a Fuu tan enferma, y a ratos se quedaba dormida por minutos, decidieron que Céfiro sería un tema a tratar dentro de una semana más.

**.**

Luego de dejar a Umi en su mansión, Kuu llevó a los hermanos Shidou a su hogar.

La primera en bajar del automóvil fue Hikaru, y hasta no ver que la 'pelirroja' ya estaba dentro de la casa, Satoru se acomodó más cerca de Kuu dentro del auto.

—¿Estás molesta conmigo?

—No… no Satoru, solo algo sorprendida —dijo temblorosa.

—Kuu, para mí fue muy importante lo que sucedió entre nosotros…

—Para mi también Satoru, jamás creí que pasaría, pero dame tiempo por favor —se sentía tímida, avergonzada, pero a la vez ilusionada, esperanzada, emocionada, una cadena de sentimientos que no se explicaba—; no pienses que te estoy rechazando, después de todo eres mi amigo y yo pues… pues te quiero mucho, pero no sé que me pasa, perdóname —expresó ella sonrojada.

Él se sentía igual, aún con toda su larga experiencia en relaciones, esta era la primera vez que no sabía identificar claramente lo que le estaba ocurriendo con esta mujer.

—Te daré tiempo —le dijo él besándole la mano.

—¿Pero vamos a seguir siendo amigos, verdad? —preguntó Kuu preocupada.

—Siempre y aún después de la muerte.

Satoru se fue acercando lentamente hasta besarla apasionadamente en la boca, no sin antes vigilar que nadie dentro de la casa los viera.

Después de despedirse efusivamente, ella prendió el automóvil y salió a toda marcha con la cabeza llena de frustraciones.

—"_Qué va pensar de mi… qué va pensar de mi cuando sepa lo de Fuu… qué va pensar de mi"_ —se repetía una y otra vez angustiada cuando esperaba el semáforo en rojo.

Mientras seguía cavilando, una luz proveniente de la Torre de Tokio la inquietó.

—Caray, ¿pero qué fue es eso?

A los segundos la luz desapareció, pero no le restó importancia al creer que se podía tratar de una explosión.

Como estaba a pocas cuadras de la Torre, se dirigió a toda velocidad guiada más que nada por la curiosidad. Eran cerca de las 10:00 de la noche, ya estaba oscuro y las calles vacías.

Al llegar a las afueras de la Torre, estacionó el auto y se mantuvo dentro de él para ver si no se presentaba algo raro. La luz era morada, color que no asoció a ningún otro fenómeno en la ciudad.

Cuando se enfadó de ver todo tranquilo, encendió nuevamente el auto; sin embargo algo la detuvo, algo que la impresionó… que la impactó:

Dos hombres parados a mitad de la calle, volteando hacia todos lados muy confundidos, visiblemente asustados, exaltados o desconcertados… ambos rubios y demasiado altos…

—¡Estos son extranjeros, já, maravillados con tanta modernidad japonesa, jajaja!

Entonces se bajó del auto para ver de qué manera podía ayudar u orientar a los "turistas".

Uno de ellos pudo presentir que la mujer venía hacia ellos y le hizo señas al otro de que se metieran lo más pronto posible al "bosque" que estaba cerca (es decir, un parque público, já).

—Se-señores se encuentran bien —les preguntó Kuu a unos cuantos metros de distancia, antes de que ellos siguieran haciéndose los "sordos". Claro que ella sentía miedo, después de todo eran dos extraños, pero había visto tantas veces a turistas y extranjeros totalmente perdidos en Tokio, que no podía evitar sentirse conmovida.

—No-no se preocupe buena mujer, estamos bien —contestó uno de ellos.

—Bueno, veo que no son japoneses, pero aquí a dos cuadras hay hoteles donde se pueden hospedar, son muy baratos, y además tienen servicio telefónico para que puedan llamar a sus familiares si tienen algún problema en Japón —expresó ella apuntando con el dedo el hotel más cercano.

Los dos voltearon a verse.

—Es usted verdaderamente amable mujer, ¡gracias! —indicó uno de ellos notoriamente agradecido.

—"_Ohh, que caballeros"... _ Bien, que pasen buenas noches, si tienen problemas de falta de dinero también hay una comandancia aquí cerca, no se preocupen por nada, saludos y buenas noches.

—Mujer, ¿cómo se llama? —en Céfiro, preguntar por el nombre, aún entre los extraños, era un asunto de lo más normal.

—Ah... este… pues yo... ehm... mi apellido es Hououji ... _"¿Tonta para que se lo dices a desconocidos?"_

Los dos hombres abrieron los ojos…

—¡Ahora si me disculpan, buenas noches! —se alejó Kuu casi corriendo.

—¿Dijo… Hououji?

—Estamos más cerca de lo que imaginamos.

—¿Será pariente de Fuu?

—Posiblemente… saca la piedra Mafetaj para que nos guíe.

**.**

En la mansión Ryuusaki, Umi aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con su madre, pues la señora continuaba en cama desde el día anterior.

—¿Mami?

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que observó fue la sonrisa de su hija.

—Umi, querida —la señora se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentada en la cama. En su cabeza aún revoloteaba la increíble conversación entre la 'peliazul' y Kuu.

—Vengo a darte las buenas noches.

—¿Mañana irás a la Torre de Tokio?

—¡Ya sé que te molesta que vaya! Siempre me dices cosas, pero no, no creo que vayamos —Umi tomó a mal la pregunta.

—Mal, muy mal, nunca dejes de ir, es muy importante para las tres ¿Qué no? —la dulce declaración de la señora la sorprendió bastante.

—¿Mami...?

—Jaja, no me mires así hija, simplemente nunca dejes de ir, por la memoria de tu abuelo ¿me lo prometes?

—Te-te lo prometo.

Aún extrañada, Umi le dio un tierno beso en la frente para dejarla descansar.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ**

Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron en total calma para todos. Fuu se recuperaba lentamente; Umi se preparaba para un nuevo torneo de esgrima y además seguía luchando contra su padre para evitar ir a Londres, ahora con su madre como aliada.

Y Hikaru… ella continuaba con aquellas espantosas pesadillas. Ahora había algo más, un nuevo sentimiento que comenzaba a inquietarla.

—Siento no se, como si alguien nos estuviera observando últimamente —le confesó Hikaru a la guerrera del agua cuando ambas terminaban juntas la última tarea de la escuela, sentadas en el comedor de la casa Shidou.

—Si ya se que es eso.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, se llama "paranoia".

—Ya Umi, hablo en serio.

—No has descansado bien, eso pasa… ¿o es que acaso hay algo que me estés ocultando? —Umi le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

—Tienes razón, no estoy durmiendo bien je,je.

En eso llegó Satoru bastante perfumadito y silbando feliz de la vida.

—Y ahora tú, galancillo ¡eh! —expresó Kakeru con burla, mientras Masaru soltaba una risotada.

—Ah mira, ¡entonces es cierto lo que dicen! ¿CON QUIEN ANDAS? ¡ DIME ! —gritó Hikaru sin respirar mientras aventaba al piso el lápiz y el libro de matemáticas que sostenía.

—Na, na, no sé de qué hablan y yo ya me voy de aquí, pura gente mala leche en este comedor —expresó Satoru mientras se escabullía sonriente por el pasillo perseguido por su hermana y Masaru.

Cuando Umi se quedó a solas con Kakeru en la cocina, éste se le acercó de forma galante…

—Y tu preciosa, tan bella que estás.. ¿porqué no tienes novio? —indicó Kakeru con voz ronca y sensual a poquísimos centímetros del rostro de ella, lo que puso tensa y nerviosa a la chica. Si se hubiese tratado de un compañero de preparatoria, vecino o desconocido, ya le hubiera plantado tremenda bofetada en el "hocico", pero se trataba del hermano de su mejor amiga.

—Este… ehm… no… bueno sí, este… me-me interesa alguien —dijo Umi sumamente nerviosa.

—Hmmta, que lástima, todas ocupadas por aquí, pero entérate que estaré al pendiente de ti, chau preciosa, tengo clase de kendo —le señaló él al mismo tiempo que se alejaba y le guiñaba el ojo.

—"_Así que esta es la familia de… mi guerrera líder, puf"_ —se dijo Umi aún nerviosa, a la vez que se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos histéricos de Hikaru, y las risotadas de Satoru y Masaru.

—Ya cálmate Hikaru, te digo que no ando con nadie…

—¿A no? ¿A no? ¿Y porqué últimamente andas tan perfumadito? Echándote a cada rato esa colonia con olor a prostituto…

Masaru no paraba de reír.

—¡Estás loca tú, yo siempre he sido así! —contestaba descaradamente Satoru mientras se miraba al espejo y se acomodaba el peinado con el cepillito que ahora ya traía siempre en el bolsillo.

—¡Oh si claro! ¿Siempre has sido así? ¿Seguro? Antes te bañabas cada semana ¡AHORA LO HACES SEGUIDO!

—Ja,ja,ja ¿Ya vez lo que provocas galancillo? —señaló Masaru.

—¿Y TÚ? ¿Acaso sabes algo, animal? —se dirigió ahora a Masaru, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Yo ahmm.. no "enana", te-te lo juro…

—Masaru, Hikaru —interrumpió Satoru— me despido de ustedes tengo una cita muy importante, con permiso hermanos queridos —y se fue haciéndose el aludido, y también silbando...

—Entonces es… entonces es... es cierto…¡Andas con alguien, andas con alguien!… ¡DIME CON QUIEN … DIME CON QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE N!

El 'rugido' de Hikaru se escuchó por toda la cocina, comedor, sala, patio y hasta el salón de kendo donde Kakeru iniciaba la clase, misma que fue interrumpida por el susto y sobresalto que se llevaron los alumnos.

**.**

En el Instituto.

—Hola querida —entró la señora Ryuusaki a la habitación de Kuu.

—Que tal señora ¿Como está?

—Bien, ya me dijo Umi que Fuu sigue recuperándose, que bueno; tengo una noticia que darte, llegaron dos rusos al Instituto y mañana comienzan ya a colaborar con nosotros.

—¡Ah que bien, perfecto! pero...

—¡Calma, calma Kuu! Sí son de confiar, hasta diría yo que tienen una agradable vibra, es mas, ni sé cómo es que rápidamente les dimos trabajo —expresó la señora mientras trataba de hacer memoria sin éxito de algo que… mágicamente sucedió.

Después de la plática, ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la oficina principal del instituto donde los esperaba el señor Ryuusaki con los dos recién llegados.

El entrar a la oficina, Kuu se llevó una gran sorpresa.

—¡Pero si son ustedes dos!... ¡Que gran coincidencia, sean ustedes bienvenidos!

Los dos hombres se voltearon a ver y luego sonrieron alegremente.

—Mujer que alegría volverla a ver —ambos hicieron el saludo característico japonés.

—¡Oh, vamos! Seremos colegas a partir de hoy, pueden decirme Kuu Hououji.

Chozeh y Lantis comenzaron a sentirse impacientes, estaban ante los amorsos padres de Umi, y ante aquella hermana de la que tanto le hablaba Fuu a Ferio. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Los señores Ryuusaki estaban sorprendidos. —Creo que ni ocuparemos presentarlos ¿cierto?

Todos sonrieron, y Lantis y Chozeh por fin se sintieron más tranquilos.

—De todas maneras por educación me presento, mi nombre es Sergey Ivanov —exclamó el hermano de Zagato.

—Y el mío es… ah…es…este… _"méndiga piedra de Gurú Clef, me dio el nombre más raro, feo y difícil"_… es… ah…es… ¡Vladimir Vorobiov-Lébedev! —por fin se acordó Chozeh.

—Ahh, pues así hasta yo me olvidaría de mi nombre je, je...

—¡Kuu! —la regañó la señora Ryuusaki, mientras Lantis se carcajeaba mentalmente y Chozeh seguía maldiciendo a la tal piedra.

En las siguientes dos horas, los tres japoneses explicaron las instrucciones y misiones del instituto a los dos nuevos "científicos" extranjeros. La piedra Mafetaj había sido de gran ayuda, era una excelente hechizante; por supuesto que era imposible que el señor Ryuusaki le brindara trabajo a alguien en un solo día, sin un examen ni referencias.

Sin embargo, había algo más que le estaba ayudando a Lantis y a Chozeh a irse familiarizando con la gente de La Tierra: Su enorme experiencia en viajes por otros mundos.

Ascot, Ferio, Ráfaga y hasta el mismísimo Clef, no hubieran soportado estar ni siquiera dos días en el Mundo Místico. Cosa contraria a Chozeh y Lantis, que en su más de 100 años de vida, cada uno había viajado por cerca de 20 planetas distintos al suyo, algunos helados, otros calurosos, unos atrasados como Cizeta, otros avanzados como Autozam. Pero La Tierra… algo tenía la tierra, que no lograban identificar por qué podía ser tan peligrosa.

Dos días atrás, luego de su encuentro con Kuu, llegaron a ese hotel que ella les había señalado para hospedarse. Con un conjuro de la piedra Mafetaj, Lantis pudo sacar el dinero suficiente para pagar el hospedaje de un mes entero. El hotel no era de lujo pero sí con ese buen gusto y clase japonés.

Segunda preocupación al llegar a un planeta nuevo: La comida. Para no correr peligrosos riesgos de salud, también acudieron a la Piedra. Caminaron durante un día entero para observar perfectamente como era el clima, el carácter de la gente, y cuales eran los oficios más comunes entre los terrestres.

Solo dos cosas observaron que jamás habían visto en otro planeta visitado: Dos señores casi ancianos con mirada triste pidiendo limosna para comer; y un niño que limpiaba afanosamente vidrios para, también como los ancianos, sacar algo de dinero para sobrevivir.

Sentados desde una cafetería al aire libre, Lantis le decía a Chozeh…

—No entiendo, ¿parece que está pidiendo dinero para… comer?

—Eso parece.

—Pero si tiene tanta hambre, ¿porqué la gente que pasa no le da comida?

Chozeh no contestó porque siguió observando al pobre niño que además de tener hambre, tenía frío; bajo una temperatura de cerca de 25° grados, él andaba descalzo mojándose las manitas con un trapo húmedo y sucio, mientras esperaba con ilusión el siguiente semáforo en rojo para poder limpiar los vidrios de los automovilistas. Algunos de estos le señalaban con molestia y mala cara que dejara su "vidrio en paz" y el pequeño, sin más remedio, agachaba su cabeza deprimido y se acercaba a otro auto con la esperanza de que éste sí le diera aunque sea dos centavos para comer. Era un niño de la calle.

—Oye, pero… está descalzo.

—Así es, y parece hambriento… no entiendo, ¿porqué nadie hace algo?

—Yo creo que así le gusta vivir, ya vez a Ferio, lo tiene todo y a veces se va de callejero a luchar con monstruos por mero gusto.

—Ahhh… tienes razón, este chiquillo debe ser igual de travieso como el Príncipe Ferio.

ERROR. Nuestro principito lo hacía por gusto. Aquellos niños lo hacían por hambre, por soledad, por desolación.

Esta era la realidad NO contada en las revistas del Instituto de Kuu.

Durante el primer día, los dos cefirianos estuvieron caminando por las calles de Tokio conociendo el lugar. Tokio era una bellísima ciudad. Se maravillaron de los paisajes, de los deliciosos aromas de la comida, de las mujeres bellas, de los preciosos centros comerciales que vendían cosas exóticas para ellos, de la jovialidad de los muchachos y parejas enamoradas…

Luego de cansarse de tanto caminar, regresaron al hotel para repasar de nuevo el plan, e ir contestando más de sus dudas gracias a la piedra/péndulo de Clef. Chozeh estaba emocionado, no podía ocultarlo; pero Lantis estaba nervioso, sumamente nervioso, por fin estaba en el planeta, en la civilización, en el mundo del amor de su vida, por fin…

El apellido Ryuusaki claro que también les era conocido. Inmediatamente los grandes parecidos entre la señora Ryuusaki y Umi, además de la larga plática, les reveló que ambas eran madre e hija. En los tres años que las jóvenes llevaban visitando Céfiro, las chicas no había hablado mucho de su vida terrestre, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que Umi era rica y sus padres tenían empresas y escuelas dedicados a la ciencia y el saber; Fuu tenía una hermana a la que quería mucho y ambas estaban adentradas en las matemáticas y astronomía; y Hikaru pertenecía a una poderosa dinastía de guerreros japoneses.

Sergey y Vladimir miraban realmente asombrados todos los laboratorios y mesas de estudio que los Ryuusaki y Kuu les mostraban durante el recorrido.

—"_Fue una civilización tan preciosa, es una lástima que… ahora deseo de corazón ayudarlos"_ —pensaba Chozeh entristecido cuando hacía comparaciones entre los avances japoneses con los museos y exploraciones que Águila le presumía sobre Autozam.

—¿Y su demás familia también trabaja aquí? —preguntó Vladimir.

—No, solo tenemos una hija, se llama Umi y es tan berrinchuda como cuando tenía 4 años.

Todos rieron por el comentario de la señora. —"_Y vaya que si señora, aferrada como una mula" —_le dijo Chozeh a Lantis telepáticamente por lo que tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír.

—¡Oh, Miren quien llegó tarde a la cita! —señaló Kuu con burla cuando observó que Satoru llegaba casi corriendo al encuentro con los demás.

El pelirrojo se avergonzó.

—Mil disculpas señores, mucho tráfico y varias cosas que comprar —se disculpó sofocado.

Lantis no pudo quitarle la vista de encima: pelirrojo, ojos marrones, la sonrisa igual a la de su amada… —_"¿Será posible?"..._

Luego de saludar a las mujeres, el señor Ryuusaki le expresó:

—Mira Satoru, estos son los dos nuevos colaboradores que estarán con nosotros.

—¡Que bien, bienvenidos sean ustedes a Japón!

—Gracias, gracias buen hombre —respondieron los dos "rusos".

—Mi nombre es Satoru Shidou, y en unos momentos les presento a la celosa de mi hermana que no pude evitar que viniera conmigo —dijo Satoru mirando a Kuu.

—"_Oh no, no es cierto... Hikaru… mi amor… Hikaru..."_ —Lantis se estremeció a tal grado de perder el equilibrio, y cayó desmayado al suelo mientras las mujeres y hasta el mismísimo Chozeh gritaban sorprendidos.

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

Hasta aquí el capítulo 9… De verdad que hoy los hermanos Shidou me hicieron reir, más que las "nenas"…

El siguiente capítulo, romance e intriga, ya se la saben…

Les deseo lo mejor… besos y gracias a mis amigas lectores. En breve subo el siguiente capítulo.

Sayonara…


	10. Susurros para el futuro

Que tal, un gusto saludarlos de nuevo…

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 10, _**Susurros para el futuro**_.

Saludos.

* * *

—_¡__BASTA!_

—_No quiero molestarte más, yo, yo solo…_

—_¡DIJE BASTA! Quiero ver qué tantas agallas tienes para decírmelo tú misma, maldita desgraciada._

_La mujer cerró los ojos por unos segundos, los más largos de su vida; por fin, por fin era el momento, por fin…_

—_Yo__ soy tu madre._

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**Capítulo 10:  
****Susurros para el futuro**

—Lant…este… Sergey ¿Me escuchas? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Pero qué carajos le ocurrió!

—No se preocupe Vladimir, Satoru y los Ryuusaki ya fueron por el médico —señaló Kuu mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Chozeh para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

—Muchas gracias Kuu, estoy muy apenado con ustedes de verdad —expresó Chozeh agachando la cabeza.

—¡Oh, no diga eso Vladimir!, para eso estamos los compañeros.

Chozeh no contestó y siguió fijando la mirada al cuerpo de Lantis, que yacía inconsciente recostado en la cama.

—Debe ser el cambio de clima, ¿no? —indicó Kuu tratando de apaciguarlo con alguna teoría.

—¿Clima? ¡Cual clima! Si _allá_ estábamos bastante bien, si viera, sin estaciones del año ni torment…_ "¡Idiota no se refiere a Céfiro!"..._ ah este, sí, sí, el cambio de clima, eso debe ser, je, je —Chozeh tragó saliva— Ru-Rusia es un lugar muy caliente y…

—¡¿RUSIA CALIENTE?

—¡AH, no, no! Este… quise decir… eh… un lugar muy frío, SÍ, mucho muy muy frío.

—¡Ahh! Ya decía yo…

—Muchachos disculpen —los señores Ryuusaki entraron en ese momento a la habitación con el médico— el señor Sergey ya va ser atendido.

Todos salieron del cuarto excepto Chozeh, a quien no pudieron convencer de dejar solo a Lantis con el doctor. Afuera los esperaba Satoru, y ahora también Hikaru, quien acababa de llegar luego de darse un largo paseo por el jardín del Instituto.

—¿Alguien me quiere explicar qué pasó?

—Se desmayó un científico ruso, Hikaru —le contestó Satoru con muchísima molestia; el hombre sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazar a Kuu en ese momento, pero sabía que con eso se armaría un gran escándalo ahí mismo. Hikaru nunca se hubiera imaginado quién era aquel desmayado.

—Baaa… ¿apoco hay rusos aquí? —preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

—Sí hermanita, ¡ah y mira! ¡También hay japoneses! —la burla de Satoru no pasó desapercibida para Kuu, quien se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Te crees muy vivo! ¿Cierto?

El matrimonio Ryuusaki los miraba entretenidos de lejos cuando el médico salió.

—Doctor, ¿cómo está? —preguntó rápidamente el padre de Umi.

—Ya logró despertar, no es nada grave, solo debilidad; le voy a recomendar algunas vitaminas —el joven médico entregó una receta al señor Ryuusaki la cual observó con detenimiento.

—Hmm, no son medicinas que maneje nuestra universidad.

—¡No se preocupe señor Ryuusaki! Nosotros vamos a la farmacia —contestó Satoru muy animado. Era el pretexto ideal para deshacerse de Hikaru.

Dentro de la habitación.

—¡Lantis! ¿Pero qué te ocurrió?

—Es obvio, es solo… debilidad.

—¡Oh si claro, te desmayaste porque te ganó la emoción no te hagas!

—No digas tonterías.

—Lantis —el rostro de Chozeh tomó seriedad—, ellas deben andar por aquí.

—Lo sé Chozeh, lo sé; Satoru Shidou, es el hermano de Hikaru sin lugar a duda, la misma cara, la misma sonrisa.

—¿No te das cuenta Lantis? Mokona nos ordenó venir a este Instituto, también lo hizo la piedra/péndulo de Gurú Clef… y aunque los dos teníamos muy bien claro que aquí andaban familiares de las chicas trabajando, jamás nos imaginamos qué tan cercanos estaríamos a ellas; ya no puedo descifrar nada de esto Lantis —indicó Chozeh desconcertado.

—Además, el plan de Emeraude parte justo de este lugar y aún no comprendo porqué; y te voy a confesar algo más, no me siento preparado para ver a Hikaru en este mundo, no aún, no por lo menos el día de hoy, así que salgamos de aquí —señaló el hermano de Zagato poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Chozeh se acercó y lo ayudó a sostenerse.

—¿Crees que puedas continuar?

—Chozeh por favor, no soy tan débil como Ascot o Ferio.

—Ja,ja,ja, ¿a no?

Lantis se lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Perdón, perdón…

Al salir de la habitación, los dos cefirianos ya solo se encontraron con el matrimonio Ryuusaki.

—¿Pero qué hacen? No tienen porqué irse ya —expresó el padre de Umi preocupado.

—Sergey desea descansar en casa, no se preocupen por nosotros, y nuevamente gracias, son personas verdaderamente muy amables.

Los Ryuusaki no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

En el centro de Tokio, Kuu, Satoru y Hikaru llegaron a la primera farmacia que localizaron.

—Quédate aquí Hikaru, nosotros nos bajaremos por las medicinas —señaló Satoru haciéndole señas a Kuu.

—Oye pero…yo también quiero comprar algo…

Satoru ni se detuvo a escuchar a su hermana y entró al establecimiento tan rápido como lo hizo también Kuu.

En cuanto entraron a la farmacia y las puertas eléctricas se cerraron a sus espaldas, el pelirrojo jaló a la científica hacia una de las esquinas del negocio y comenzó a besarla con pasión desesperada al mismo tiempo que la acariciaba y abrazaba cariñosamente, mientras que los demás clientes, el cajero y hasta el mismísimo dueño del negocio volteaban a verlos bastante sorprendidos.

—Sa-satoru, mejor en otra ocasión… porque… mira la gente…

Expresó Kuu entre jadeos, hasta que se dejó llevar definitivamente cuando sintió la lengua invasora del pelirrojo jugueteando con sus labios.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En Céfiro.

—Estoy muy preocupado.

La voz de Gurú Clef sacó a Ferio de sus pensamientos; desde que Chozeh ya no estaba, ahora era el Príncipe quien se dedicaba a acompañar al mago la mayoría de las tardes, como lo hacía su primo desde hacía más de 100 años.

—Yo también Gurú Clef; el día que Chozeh y Lantis se fueron, mi hermana se miraba inquieta, angustiada.

—Además Mokona, no entiendo porqué estaba tan lastimada y herida.

—Parecía como si se acabara de pelear con alguien ¿Por qué se le dificultó abrir el portal? —exhaló Ferio un triste suspiro mientras observaba la argolla dorada en su dedo.

—Calma Ferio, ellas van a regresar, la misma Mokona lo prometió; además, ya reabrió el portal, todo es de que ellas se pongan de acuerdo y regresen a la Torre… ¿torre qué?

—Torre de Tokio.

—Eso.

—Y tu… ¿no las extrañas?

—Claro Ferio, cómo no voy a extrañarlas.

—¿Y a… alguna en especial?

La pregunta del joven hizo 'corto circuito' en la cabeza del mago, como presintiendo que un tema bastante incómodo para él saldría de nuevo a flote.

—No sé a que te refieres exactamente —indicó el mago con aquella calma que siempre lo caracterizaba, pero por dentro se sentía nervioso. Ferio lo miró detenidamente mientras el mago se llevó la taza de té a la boca. Luego al regresarla sobre la mesa, el Príncipe no pudo pasar desapercibida la forma tan extraña en que le temblaban las manos al mago.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Presea?

—Mejor Ferio, tú sabes que ella siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, desde que éramos unos adolescentes.

—"_¡Entonces es cierto!…¡Presea está revieja!"._

—¿Ferio?

—Ah este… nada, nada, solo que… me da gusto que las cosas marchen bien entre ustedes dos, afortunadamente lo de… Umi ya pasó.

Otra vez. Gurú Clef hizo una corta mueca y luego dirigió la vista hacia la ventana que recibía enmudecida los rayos del sol.

—Tú y Lantis siempre están tratando de sacarme información, queriendo saber si Umi me llegó a gustar o no… como si no me diera cuenta que es Ascot quien los manda.

La frase de Clef hizo carcajear a Ferio. Y de nuevo Mokona volvió a ser el punto de conversación.

Mokona…

Era una tranquila tarde cefiriana, pero no para la gente del Palacio. El no saber nada de Chozeh y Lantis los estaba preocupando. Aún así, estaban totalmente seguros de que el plan de Emeraude funcionaría, y que dentro de tres meses, máximo un año, el problema del mundo de las chicas estaría resuelto, incluso, hasta ya ideaban la manera en que celebrarían todos juntos la "salvación" de La Tierra.

"Pobres idiotas e ilusos", serían las palabras exactas con las que años después, los describiría Fuu con un profundo y arraigado odio en su corazón

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En la Tierra.

—¿Pero porqué se tardan tanto? —gritoneaba Hikaru dentro del automóvil. Llevaba ya casi 10 minutos tocando el claxon sin parar.

Las puertas eléctricas del negocio por fin se abrieron y la pelirroja pudo visualizar a su hermano y la rubia que venían corriendo al auto.

—¿Porqué se tardaron tanto Satoru? Todavía tengo mucha tarea.

—Es que, había mucha gente, mucha fila para pagar y…

—¿Mucha gente? ¡Este el único auto en el estacionamiento!

—Mejor cómete las galletas y las papitas que te traje… mira…que ricas…

—Jummm…

Kuu comenzó a sudar a cántaros.

**.**

Luego de llevar las medicinas al Instituto, y encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ambos rusos ya se habían marchado, decidieron trasladarse entonces a la casa de Fuu, donde ya los esperaba Umi.

En la habitación de la rubia.

—¿De verdad tu mamá está ayudándote?

—¡Ajap! Y dice que si yo no quiero, mi papá no tiene porqué obligarme a ir a Londres, te digo que anda muy rara.

—Que emoción, eso significa que podrás estudiar la universidad aquí en Tokio con nosotras y... ¡Seguiremos yendo a Céfiro!

—Fuu, ¿de verdad estas tan confiada en que no pasó nada malo con el portal?

—Nada grave Umi, yo sigo teniendo mi anillo de compromiso aquí en mi dedo, y Hikaru el medallón de Lantis. Si el portal se hubiera cerrado, como aquella vez que lo hizo Debonair cuando luchamos contra ella, yo hubiera perdido mi argolla y Hikaru su joya —expresó la rubia muy confiada.

—Tú lo has dicho, Debonair cerró el portal ¿Qué tal si un nuevo enemigo lo cerró esta vez?

_ —**¿Ya vez? No son tan estúpidas como dices...**_

—Ay Umi, cual enemigo, mira bien —la rubia le señaló el aro dorado que portaba en su dedo anular— sigue estando conmigo, creo que fuimos nosotras las que nos preocupamos de más, y yo hasta me enfermé.

La tranquilidad y seguridad de la rubia sorprendió bastante a la guerrera del agua, y no le quedó de otra más que aceptarlo con alegría.

—Te sentó bien la gripe ¿cierto?

—Puede ser; pronto podrás arreglar las cosas con Ascot —le señaló arqueándole las cejas pícaramente.

Umi inclinó la cabeza algo entristecida.

—No lo creo Fuu, te digo que descubrí "algo" entre él y… Tata, así como cuando descubrí algo entre Clef y Presea —dijo soltando una sonrisa resignada.

—¡Tonta! Para Ascot tú eres lo más importante en la vida, ya quisiera yo que Ferio me amara como te ama él. Y bueno, lo de Gurú Clef jamás nadie lo confirmó.

—Ja,ja, que modesta ¡Ferio te adora!

—_**¿Ah si? Veremos cuánto.**_

—Naaa, solo lo normal, Ascot te ama más, tenle paciencia; además, Ascot es el más joven de todos en el palacio, apenas y tiene 43 años.

—¿Ascot tiene 43 años?

De pronto, la plática se interrumpió cuando unos gritos fácilmente reconocidos por las dos se dejaron escuchar desde las escaleras.

—¡Mira quien vino a visitarte Fuu! —señaló el 'papá-abuelo' de la rubia trayendo con él a Hikaru.

—_**¿Es**__**a enana es la líder?**_

—_**Si, **__**vámonos antes de que nos presienta...**_

—¡Ah pero si ya estás de pie amiga!

—¡Quítate! —gritó Kuu quien venía atrás de la pelirroja y de la desesperación por ver sana a su hija no le importó empujar a la chica.

—¡Oye tonta!

—Pero que felicidad que ya estés bien, mi vida, ven dale un abrazo a tu 'hermana'.

—Ay Kuu me lastimas, estás loca.

—Nada de loca, aún así debes cuidarte, si van a salir a pasear debes ponerte esto —la científica aventó su bolso sin cuidado a uno de los sillones y toda eufórica se dirigió al armario—, mira creo que este suéter te va cubrir bien.

El señor Hououji las vio con algo de tristeza y prefirió salir de la recámara.

—Ay Kuu basta, insisto, que exagerada.

Satoru llegó en ese momento y le llamó la atención la escena. Mientras que Hikaru y Umi se copiaban la tarea mutuamente y a la vez copiaban las tareas adelantadas de Fuu, Kuu no paraba de darle consejos y mimos a su 'hermana'.

—¿Y usted quiere algo de tomar? ¿Algún té? —lo interrumpió la señora Hououji, quien trataba de ser lo más amable posible con las visitas.

—Ah este, no… "_que señora tan amargada_"… no, así esta bien, gracias señora —contestó Satoru.

—Uf, vaya invitados… —y la mujer salió de la habitación renegando en voz baja.

Entonces Hikaru tomó la palabra con mucha seguridad.

—Hoy regresamos a Céfiro chicas, se los puedo asegurar.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —la apoyó Fuu con una enorme sonrisa mientras se colocaba el suéter que Kuu le extendía, y Umi brincaba de felicidad.

Satoru las vio muy animadas y hasta Kuu también lo estaba.

—Egrr... ni hablar, sé que no voy a poder detenerlas, así que mucho ojo 'enana' con ese tal Lantis ¡Mucho ojo! —Satoru ya comenzaba a sonrojarse de los celos.

Cuando todos estaban ya en el auto, Hikaru los sorprendió con un grito.

—¡Ah! Olvidé mi cuaderno no tardo.

Al subir las escaleras y entrar nuevamente a la recámara de Fuu, se puso a buscar el libro por todos lados.

Como no lo encontraba, se colocó las manos sobre la cintura bastante cansada y desde la puerta de la alcoba examinó todo el panorama tratando de reconocer el cuaderno.

Al momento de observar el monitor de la computadora, la cual estaba apagada y desconectada, los bellos de los brazos se le erizaron cuando pudo distinguir en la pantalla negra la figura y silueta de una mujer sentada descaradamente sobre la cama de Fuu recién tendida.

Incrédula volteó a ver rápidamente la cama… vacía, intacta. Cerró los ojos y nuevamente temblorosa dirigió la vista hacia el monitor, esta vez la mujer le sonrió con malicia.

La pelirroja salió 'disparada' de la casa de Fuu como alma que lleva el diablo, y entró en silencio al auto donde todos la esperaban impacientes. Guardó silencio en todo el camino.

—"_Un fantasma… sí solo eso… nada más; calma Shidou, calma, a peores cosas te has enfrentado_…"

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En Céfiro.

Ascot estaba sentado frente al jardín, el mismo donde siempre arribaban las chicas, y a pesar de lo precioso del paisaje, él no podía admirar el panorama más que de manera nostálgica. La extrañaba demasiado, sentía que no podía soportar ni un día más sin verla.

—"_Creador… si de verdad existes, por favor que regrese mi 'sirena' pronto, te lo suplico_".

—Y ahora, ¿por qué tan pensativo? —llegó de repente Ferio para darle un poco de compañía, mal sana, pero compañía.

—No tengo ganas de pelear Ferio, perdóname —expresó Ascot tajantemente, lo que preocupó al Príncipe; aún así, se sentó en la banca junto al palú.

—¿Qué tienes Ascot?

—Nada, no me siento bien.

—Quiero contarte algo, volví a preguntarle indirectamente a Gurú Clef y…

—Ya sé la respuesta Ferio ¡NADA! No te dijo nada, nunca quiere confesar si Umi le llegó a gustar o no… ni un maldito si, ni un maldito no.

—Vamos Ascot, cálmate, no te desanimes.

—¿Alguien competiría contra Gurú Clef? ¿Verdad que no? Él es más que yo.

—Ascot, basta ya de tener esa clase de pensamientos.

—Además, me preocupa otro asunto, ya va más de una semana que ellas no vienen y Mokona… esa Mokona ya no me inspira confianza.

—Ellas van a volver —expresó Ferio viendo también el paisaje melancólicamente—, van a volver…

—¿Y que tal si no? ¿Que tal si nunca, nunca más, regresan?

De repente, al fondo, una luz tricolor llamó la atención del Príncipe, pero el palú no la captó porque seguía observando desganado el pasto.

—Ascot, mira…

—Ya deja de convencerme de lo mismo, ¿es que no te lo has preguntado? Qué tal si un día nunca más vuelven y…

—¡Que mires tarado! —el Príncipe jaló de sus ropas a Ascot y lo obligó a observar hacia el frente…

Tres jovencitas, desde el otro lado del jardín, venían caminando hacia ellos.

—¡Ferio, Ferio! —la rubia no pudo disimular su enorme alegría de volver a ver a su novio.

Cuando por fin la tuvo de frente, el Príncipe prieto olvidó por completo toda la preocupación que había sentido horas antes debido a las "fallas" en el portal.

Entonces la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, estrujándola contra su cuerpo. La suavidad de su blanco cutis comenzó a tentarlo y entonces frotó varias veces su morena mejilla con la de ella, rozándola hasta sentir cosquilleos. La respiración cálida de Fuu le caía de lleno sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, y de inmediato un delicioso escalofríos lo invadió de pies a cabeza. Después la besó y mordió con todas las ganas, sin importarle que hasta las hadas estaban lelas viendo el enmielado espectáculo.

—Te extrañé mucho, mucho…

—Y yo a ti Fuu, y yo a ti —le dijo él tratando de calmarse.

Todo el coraje que Umi había sentido por Ascot los días anteriores desapareció cuando tuvo de frente a su mejor amigo. Si existía o no existía rival, ese era ya un asunto a tratar después.

—¿Y? ¿No me vas a saludar? —le preguntó Umi sonriente.

—Umi, yo te-te ne-necesito mucho…

La 'peliazul' se enterneció y también se sorprendió mucho cuando los ojos del palú se fueron humedeciendo. Umi quería que fuera él quien se acercara y la abrazara, ¿pero con qué derecho se ponía exigente? ¿Acaso no había sido Ascot el que tantas veces le había brindado muestras de amor, y ella por su 'aferración' a un mago que nunca la amó, se había dado el lujo de botarle su limpio cariño? Ya le tocaba ahora a Ascot recibir de vuelta ese amor sin malicia, así que sin pensarlo más, fue Umi quien se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó.

—Yo también te necesito mucho Ascot —le dijo a pocos milímetros de su oído, y saboreó el aroma dulce pero masculino que salía de los cabellos del palú.

Él calladamente fue disfrutando también el abrazo; la sentía tan cerca, que podía hundir su rostro en los cabellos de la chica y sentir en su torso los pechos de ella.

—Ojalá pudiera tenerte así toda la vida —Ascot ni tartamudeó esta vez, lo dijo sin pensarlo, con una seguridad que no le conocía.

Un enjambre de sentimientos comenzó a inundar a la orgullosa, egocéntrica y terca Umi cuando Ascot la apretó más para fundirse en el abrazo. Los papeles se estaban invirtiendo, ahora era ella quien temblaba de timidez. Mientras Umi comenzaba a ahogarse en su propio nerviosismo, y disfrutaba a su vez ese enlace de torso contra torso, a él se lo estaba apoderando una seguridad que no había experimentado nunca antes. Cuando posó sus manos en la espalda y cintura de la 'peliazul' supo entonces que estaba comenzando a excitarse.

— "_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es esto? _—la 'peliazul' prefirió terminar calmadamente con el abrazo. Sabía bien lo sonrojada que estaba.

—"_¡Bésala, bésala, bésala yaaa!" _ —Hikaru miraba emocionadísima la escena, la de Ferio no tanto, el Príncipe y Fuu se besaban a cada rato y en todos lados, hasta en el comedor bajo los regaños de Gurú Clef; pero un beso entre Ascot y Umi, ese sí que sería todo un acontecimiento. Sin embargo, se fue desanimando cuando la chica y el palú comenzaron a platicar y a ponerse al corriente sobre sus vidas diarias.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Lantis? —preguntó al fin Hikaru, lo que "despertó" a Ferio de su hipnosis.

Triste realidad. Tanto Ferio como Ascot se voltearon a ver.

—Él tuvo que irse a… a Autozam… de emergencia.

—¿Autozam? —gritaron las tres.

—Nada grave, Orión el padre de Águila lo necesita para un trabajo especial.

—¡Pero no me dijo nada! ¿Cuándo se fue? —Hikaru preguntó tensa.

—Ayer y en una semana regresa —dijo Ferio sintiéndose mal por la mentira.

Hikaru volteó a ver resignada el cielo, aún no oscurecía pero la silueta de Autozam ya era visible. Como cuando se miraba la Luna de día en la Tierra.

Entonces llegaron de repente Presea, Caldina, Clef y Ráfaga emocionados al encuentro con las chicas. La bailarina y la arquera no paraban de gritar de alegría por volverlas a ver.

—¡Mis niñas, que alegría... que alegría! —expresaba Caldina mientras jalaba las mejillas de Hikaru de un lado hacia el otro.

—¿Chicas porqué traen una mochila cada una? —preguntó Presea.

—Bueno, ni hoy ni mañana es día de escuela, así que… nos quedaremos a dormir esta noche.

—¡Que bien! —gritaron todos emocionados.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En la Tierra.

Satoru y Kuu no paraban de observar la enorme incubadora repleta de agua roja.

—¿Lo alcanzas a ver?

—No Kuu.

—Mira bien, ahí esta nadando el embrión, lo veo más grande de lo normal Satoru.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Pues… no, pero tiene el tamaño de un cigoto de 2 meses de fecundación, y éste solo lleva 5 días.

Satoru se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto oscuro y oculto que estaba a su vez dentro de la habitación/laboratorio de Kuu.

La rubia lo siguió hasta la sala.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Solo me preocupa, y a la vez me da risa, estás loca; ésta es la locura más grande que he hecho en toda mi vida, un hijo extraterrestre —él comenzó a reír y luego le extendió la mano para invitarla a sentarse a su lado. Ella acató la indicación.

—Me siento contenta por las niñas, se miraban tan emocionadas; sabes Satoru, quisiera ir a Céfiro ¿No te gustaría a ti? —le dijo ella mientras se mantenía prensada en su abrazo.

Pero él se quedó callado, observándola pícaramente a los ojos, con una sonrisa tierna. Lentamente se fue acercando a ella.

—¿En-en qué estas pensando tonto?

—En esto…

Antes de que ella pudiera responder palabra, él atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Un beso apacible y tierno comenzó entonces a transformarse en caricias impacientes. Ambos se pusieron de pie lentamente y abrazados fueron caminando con pasos cortos, sin dejar de besarse, hacia la habitación de la rubia.

Si era madre soltera, qué más daba; si la hermana menor era una sicópata y lunática celosa, que más daba.

Ahí en esa habitación, que albergó gritos ansiosos, caricias, abrazos y besos candentes toda la noche, lo único que importaba eran esos dos seres humanos que comenzaban a amarse… y qué más daba.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

La tarde y noche en Céfiro fue de lo más tranquila.

Fuu y Ferio hablaban animadamente sentados bajo el árbol donde acostumbraban a pasar los atardeceres abrazados, mientras que Umi y Ascot jugaban con las bestias del Palú; y Hikaru practicaba algo de técnicas de lucha con espada junto a Ráfaga.

—Que gusto volverlas a ver —le expresó Caldina a Presea mientras ayudaban a la cocinera a colocar la mesa para la cena.

—Así es, me siento muy feliz, y más feliz estaremos cuando dentro de algunos meses estemos celebrando con ellas… ya sabes de qué.

—Tienes razón; Presea por cierto, tengo algo que decirte —la bailarina dejó los platos por un momento.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la arquera asombrada.

—Presea, no estoy segura aún, por lo que no quiero decir nada, pero… creo que… ¡estoy embarazada!

—¡Oh por Dios, Caldina qué alegría, que alegría! —La arquera se acercó a la 'pelirosa' y le brindó un amistoso abrazo.

—Ja,ja, pues te digo que aún no estoy segura y…

—Querida —le dijo Presea viéndola a los ojos— esto es Céfiro, si lo presientes, es lo más seguro.

A Caldina se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Su primer bebé, el primero de sabrá Dios cuantos. Si le hubiesen dicho 5 años atrás que se casaría con un cefiriano, que sería mamá, que dejaría aquella vida de lujo, fama y gira de bailes, no se lo hubiera creído.

La cizetana tuvo una vida "bien vivida". Era bien sabido que aquella famosa bailarina podía tener todos los pretendientes millonarios y hombres que quisiera, era la mejor ilusionista de Cizeta, la más talentosa de los demás mundos.

Llegó a Céfiro gracias a Zagato, a quien años atrás lo había conocido en una elegante presentación de danza en el Palacio Real de Cizeta. En un principio, cuando Tatra le contó que un gran hechicero de Céfiro quería conocerla, pensó con desgano que se trataba de otro amante más; pero la verdadera razón la impresionó: mucho, mucho, mucho dinero a cambio de "deshacerse" de tres mocosas… y la idea no le pareció tan mala.

Sumida en sus recuerdos, Presea le indicó que las chicas venían acompañadas de los cefirianos para iniciar la cena, ella con una sonrisa, y bajo las discretas felicitaciones de su mejor amiga por el posible embarazo, continuó colocando los platos en la mesa y le dio la bienvenida a todos.

La cena se llevaba a cabo con mucha alegría…hasta que Fuu habló.

—Y por cierto ¿alguien ha visto mis revistas? Kuu me las está pidiendo.

La pregunta de la rubia tomó por sorpresa a los cefirianos, y mientras unos se atragantaban con la comida, otros tenían ataques de tos como Ferio, y los demás, como Clef, comenzaban a ser invadidos por el nerviosismo. Esas revistas, las que seguían guardadas en el cuarto de Chozeh bajo llave, habían destapado la verdad sobre el lazo que unía a La Tierra con Céfiro.

—Este… ¿tus revistas?

—Sí, mis revistas Ferio.

—Cof… cof...

—Pues… yo… yo no se, ¿y tu Presea?

—Yo tampoco.

—¿Y tu Ráfaga? —preguntó la guerrera del viento desanimada.

—Yo-yo no te sabría decir Fuu… ¿alguien me pasa la sal? —también el jefe de las guardias se estaba haciendo tonto.

—¿Caldina?

—Ah perdón, no escuché…no, no se nada —la bailarina también fingió tranquilidad ignorante.

Clef se hacía tonto viendo para todos lados. Entonces Umi comenzó a notar cierto aire incómodo en el ambiente.

—¿ALO? ¿Nadie sabe dónde están mis revistas? Kuu me las está pide y pide, y…

—¡SE LAS TRAGÓ ATALANTE!

Todos los cefirianos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Ascot. Según él, había encontrado la mejor manera de esconder la verdad.

—¿ATALANTE SE TRAGÓ MIS REVISTAS? —la melodiosa voz de Fuu se transformó en rugido.

—JA,JA,JA —Hikaru y Umi no paraban de reír.

—Discúlpame querida Fuu, de verdad no pude impedirlo —señaló el palú volteando a ver a los demás, que a simple vista, notó cómo los cefirianos tenían abiertos los ojos lo más que podían.

—¡Kuu me va matar!

Hikaru reía por fuera, pero por dentro se sentía angustiada, y hasta triste. Sentía a Lantis demasiado lejos, como si estuviera en otra época y no precisamente en otro mundo. Sin el espadachín incluso, asimilaba este viaje a Céfiro como una oportunidad inútil.

Luego de la cena, cada quien se despidió en el comedor y se dirigió a su cuarto. El primero en irse fue Ferio, cosa que extrañó a Fuu.

Cuando la rubia caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a su alcoba, Ferio la esperaba apoyado en un enorme ventanal que ella conocía muy bien. Él estaba inmerso observando el paisaje.

—Qué tiene el Príncipe ¿No puede dormir?

La pregunta le recordó cuando años atrás, era ella quien estaba recargada en esa misma ventana, observando a un Céfiro a punto de la destrucción y de la conquista por sus planetas vecinos. Ferio sonrió porque rápidamente recordó también aquel momento.

Caminaron ambos tomados de la mano hasta la habitación de ella.

—¿Me dejarías pasar un momento? —preguntó él apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

Un sonrojo invadió a la rubia. —Es-está bien.

Adentro de la alcoba, siempre en orden y elegante, él se sentó en la cama mientras ella se quitaba los lentes y los depositaba en el peinador.

—"_¿Porqué no se va? ¿Porqué no se va?"_

—Fuu…

—¿S-si…?

—¿Cuándo nos vamos a casar?

La mirada del joven enamorado la inquietó.

—Ferio…

—Ya no quiero esperar más.

Él se levantó de golpe y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Entonces comenzó a besarle el cuello cariñosamente.

La rubia no solo sentía los impacientes labios del joven clavados en su cuello, también disfrutaba la forma en que la barba del príncipe, sin querer, le lastimaba su sedosa piel.

—Quédate en Céfiro ya…

—Ferio… yo…

(((((( —"_¿Ya sabe él de cuantos años más estamos hablando? ¿Ya sabe que quieres hacer una licenciatura, un posgrado, un diplomado? ¿Ya sabe que estamos hablando de 5 años más?". )))))))  
_

—Dime que terminando la preparatoria te vas a casar conmigo.

¿Cómo explicar el sentimiento de volar hasta las nubes, y al mismo tiempo caer en el más profundo de los hoyos?

—¿Porqué no contestas?

—En mi mundo… aún no tengo edad para casarme.

Era una verdad a medias, más bien un pretexto. Tenía miedo de peguntarle si la esperaría otros cinco años mas, tenía miedo de que la dejara, o se cansara de ella. El tiempo en Céfiro caminaba lento, pero desgraciadamente no para las relaciones amorosas o el sexo.

Él se fue separando a costa de su deseo para verla a los ojos.

—Entonces ¿A qué edad? —preguntó él.

—¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos mañana?

—Fuu… ¿Otra vez?

—Lo hablamos mañana, discúlpame —expresó ella con los ojos humedecidos y le dio un corto beso en la boca.

En un arranque de inmadurez, timidez o desconcierto caminó apresurada al baño de su alcoba, y se encerró en él. Ferio se quedó parado ahí, aún con las manos en el aire.

—Quien entiende a las mujeres.

Como no quería molestarla, prefirió acatar la orden y regresó a su habitación real con la mente hecha un desastre.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

Al día siguiente.

En la Tierra.

—Ja,ja,ja… ¿Cómo es que tu esposa no se ha dado cuenta?

—Ni idea, lo bueno es que me creyó el cuento.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer cuando se entere?

—¿Enterarse? No tiene porqué saber que ando con su mejor amiga…

La conversación de aquellos dos desconocidos mantenía atento a Lantis, quien se encontraba en una mesa cercana. Esa cafetería al aire libre se había convertido en la favorita del espadachín desde su llegada a La Tierra, y todas las mañanas acostumbraba a pedir el mismo café, al mismo mesero, y escuchar las diversas conversaciones de los clientes "humanos".

—Además, mi esposa está bien tontita, bueno, al menos eso dice mi otra "novia".

Mientras el galán "x" contaba su última aventura al desconocido amigo, éste no paraba de reír y darle sus "felicitaciones" en tono de burla.

Lantis escuchaba algo sorprendido e irritado. Este era el mundo del amor de su vida, este era el mundo de su amada pelirroja. Lo peor del caso, comenzaba a imaginarse "suposiciones" sobre ella y sus amigas.

—_Good morning _—llegó de repente Chozeh, queriendo "apantallar" con su saludo.

—¡Ja,ja,ja! Veo que ya te estás adiestrando con los idiomas terrestres.

Chozeh se le quedó viendo fijamente y tomó asiento con una sonrisa misteriosa.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—¿Seguro que solo aquí has escuchado este idioma?

La pregunta de Chozeh tomó por sorpresa a Lantis, quien aún no comprendía exactamente lo que su amigo quería decirle.

—Explícate por favor…

—Este idioma se llama inglés, ¿seguro que lo has escuchado solo aquí en La Tierra?

Entonces Chozeh habló más y más palabras en dicho idioma, saludos, frases, verbos, y entre más hablaba, Lantis abría más y más lo ojos. Comprendió por fin lo que quería decirle "Vladimir".

—No es cierto Chozeh…

—Sí es cierto Lantis, veo que ya recordaste que alguna vez llegaste a escuchar este idioma en Autozam, "inglés" es aquello que Águila llamaba "lengua antigua".

El espadachín agachó la vista. —¿Y ahora?

—Nada Lantis, otro misterio que debemos descubrir.

Luego de desayunar en la cafetería, tratando de ignorar la plática de los dos desconocidos, se dirigieron al Instituto.

En él, ya los esperaba la señora Ryuusaki, Kuu, Satoru, Yolda y Sam.

Ambos cefirianos estaban ansiosos, su supuesto trabajo en Japón era de "oyentes" e Interventores de Calidad en Experimentos Espaciales; pretexto perfecto para hacerse tontos todo el rato y tratar de descubrir en realidad qué rayos querían Mokona y Emeraude con este instituto.

—Así que vienen de Rusia ¿Qué tal la presidencia de Vladimir Putin? ¿Está gobernando bien Rusia?

Sam quería sacarles plática a ambos "científicos", pero aquellos dos no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que estaba diciendo el niño rico de Japón.

—¿Y es cierto que el presidente anda con la gimnasta esa rusa, la tal Alina Kabaeva?

Harto de la plática, Chozeh introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para buscar la piedra Mafetaj con la finalidad de que los sacara de ese repentino aprieto.

Rápidamente fue buscando la piedra entre sus ropas pero…

—"_¡Carajo Lantis, olvidé la piedra en el departamento!" —_le dijo a su amigo por telepatía, y el espadachín comenzó a sudar frío.

—"_Como eres bruto"._

La llegada de una nueva científica los sacó del apuro.

—Hola Rania buenos días, mira, te presentamos a dos nuevos colegas —dijo Kuu trayéndola al grupo.

—Vaya que bien, bienvenidos sean ustedes, mi nombre es Rania Habib.

—Mi nombre es Sergey.

—Y-y el mío es Cho… que diga, Vla-vlamidir.

El cefiriano no pudo quitarle la vista de encima a la árabe por un buen rato. A alguien le recordaba, a alguien, pero no sabía claramente a quien. _"¿Será a Tatra?"._

—Y qué tal ¿No están emocionados? hoy comenzamos el otro proyecto.

—¿A qué te refieres Yolda? —preguntó la señora Ryuusaki extrañada.

—Es cierto señora, aún no le hemos platicado, como anda ese chisme tonto del cometa, se nos ocurrió un nuevo proyecto.

"Cometa". ¿Habían escuchado bien? Los cefirianos tragaron saliva.

Entonces Yolda, la autora intelectual de ese nuevo proyecto, explicó de qué se trataría.

—Nuestra civilización va hacia el retroceso, está comprobado que si el humano dejara de existir no quedaría nada ningún vestigio sobre él en los siguientes mil años; ninguna piedra sobre piedra, los libros a los pocos cientos de años, sin el cuidado humano, se deshacerían o destrozarían, los edificios actuales ni se diga, de concreto o madera a los 200 años dejarían de existir; la ropa, las computadoras, las artesanías modernas, no quedaría nada de nosotros, mas que las pirámides egipcias o los monumentos más antiguos. Pero solo algo perduraría —todos estaban atentos escuchando a la china—, si enviáramos mensajes al universo, a través de ondas sonoras, el audio es una energía indestructible… solo eso perduraría.

—"_Oh Dios no Lantis..."_

—"_Deja oir"…_

—"_LANTIS..."_

—"_¡DEJA OIR!"_

—Ya entiendo —exclamó Sam.

—Ondas sonoras donde hablaremos de nuestra civilización, y las soltamos un día de estos, para que se escuchen por el universo —agregó Kuu.

—¿Hasta el infinito y más allá? —las palabras de Sam hicieron reír a los demás.

—Sí Sam, sí, las ondas sonoras jamás se destruyen.

Incrédulos y hasta temblorosos, los dos cefirianos siguieron al grupo de científicos a otra sala, guiados por Yolda.

—¿Están bien? Los noto inquietos.

—Si Kuu, estamos bien, de verdad —dijo Lantis algo triste.

—Bueno.

Yolda les abrió las puertas a lo que era la sala audiovisual, que tenía además un estudio de grabación.

—¿Tienes tus líneas Kuu?

—Así es Yolda, comencemos.

Los demás comentaban animados el proyecto, y también la señora Ryuusaki, aunque no entendía mucho del asunto.

Por su parte, Lantis y Chozeh prefirieron sentarse en los últimos asientos, cercanos a la puerta de salida. Estaban muy callados, atentos...

—¡Que inicie esto! —dijo Kuu orgullosa.

Yolda prendió las bocinas y los micrófonos; entonces se escuchó un ruido como quien rechina filosas uñas en una ventana o espejo…

**—¿Aló? ¿Aló?, ¿Hay alguien ahí?**

**—¡Tonta! Esa no es manera de saludar a los extraterrestres —risas al fondo.**

**—Bien amigos, este es un mensaje de despedida, si señores, de despedida… nuestros nombres no podemos darlos puesto que les hablamos en representación de todo un mundo, y no a manera personal… ahora bien, les dejaremos este regalo de nuestro mundo, ¡música y más música!… esperen un segundo… esperen… esperen…. ¡apúrate bruta a poner la canción!**

**—¡Oye pesada! —más risas al fondo.**

—¡NO ES CIERTO, NO ES CIERTO LANTIS! NO PUEDE SER...¡QUIERO MORIRME, QUÉ ES ESTO! —dijo Chozeh totalmente pasmado y tieso de la impresión.

—¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ RÁPIDO! —profirió Lantis agitada y temblorosamente y jaló a su amigo del brazo.

Sin que los otros se dieran cuenta, Lantis y Chozeh salieron destapados de la sala audiovisual y caminaron casi corriendo hasta atrás de los salones, donde nadie más pudieran verlos.

Después de correr, voltearon a verse impresionados respirando agitadamente, y abrazados comenzaron a llorar conmovidos.

—Galei…el Galei kol —exclamó Chozeh entre sollozos—, de aquí salió...

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

El Galei kooool!... recuerdan eso? Está en el capítulo 4.

Lo de la famosa gimnasta Alina Kabaeva y el presidente de Rusia pues… ya es chisme viejo, la gimnasta esa hasta ya stá retirada... así que no estoy pecando de habladurías, jejeje.

Sobre Caldina, no es algo que se vio en el manga o anime, pero cuando pienso en cómo fue su llegada a Céfiro, solo se me ocurre de esa forma.

Ya saben, no soy de pedir reviews, pero me interesa su opinión, así que acepto mensajes privados también.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	11. El lazo entre nosotros y ustedes

Que tal amigos, he aquí un nuevo capítulo...

Hoy pues, no contesto interrogantes... abro nuevas, mueejejeje!...

La comedia y romance comienzan hasta la mitad del capítulo, la melancolía fue primero.

Aquí vamos...

.

* * *

—_Yo sé que nunca me has querido._

—_Ay por favor, no hables así._

—_En serio, yo lo sé._

—_De verdad, no hables así, tú mas que nadie me has salvado la vida, eres mi hermano, mi amigo__ y…_

—_Basta por favor _—_señaló el joven de golpe, lo que sorprendió a la mujer— basta, han pasado ya muchos años __y yo necesito hacerte una pregunta, por favor respóndeme con sinceridad._

_La mirada del castaño la impactó y no pudo evitar un leve nerviosismo._

—_A-adelante…_

—_¿Sigues amando a Gurú Clef __verdad?_

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**Capítulo 11:****  
El lazo entre nosotros y ustedes**

—... el Galei kol, el Galei kol… si le hubiera puesto más atención… si lo hubiéramos valorado más…

Chozeh no paraba de repetirse lo mismo una y otra vez. Aquellas voces que escuchaban en su mundo cada siete años tenían más significado de lo que creían. Era en realidad un valioso legado, una herencia con amor para Céfiro… y a los cefirianos jamás les había interesado.

—¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?

—No sé.

—Algo más, por favor Lantis.

—¡Te digo que no lo sé!

Sentado en el pasto y recargado en uno de los árboles, el hermano de Zagato hacía un colosal esfuerzo para no soltarse a llorar como lo estaba haciendo Chozeh.

De repente, entre los matorrales, salió una pequeña bola blanca.

—¿Y ahora qué?... ¿Qué es eso?

—¡Señor Ryuusaki! Creo que ya encontré su pelota de golf —una voz salió también de entre los matorrales sobresaltando a Chozeh y a Lantis, quienes rápidamente se limpiaron las últimas lágrimas—, ¡Oh! Caballeros disculpen, yo solo venía por esta pelota.

Lantis volteó a ver confundido la esfera blanca y la tomó del suelo, después se la extendió al intruso.

—Aquí está buen hombre —le expresó al chofer del padre de Umi.

En ese momento llegó también el señor Ryuusaki.

—Jaime, ¿y mi pelo…? ¡Vaya, aquí están Vladimir y Sergey! ¿No desean jugar golf conmigo? —dijo alegremente.

—"_Pues si supiera qué mierda es golf"_… No señor Ryuusaki, así déjelo, gracias —contestó Chozeh decaído.

—Vamos no sean tímidos, luego iremos a tomar un trago y a comer, ¿qué les parece?

Un "trago" y "a comer". Ambos cefirianos voltearon a verse como afirmando que era justo lo que necesitaban… y no precisamente comer.

—Está bien.

Al fin y al cabo que toparse de nuevo con Kuu y Satoru, era lo que menos deseaban ese día.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En Céfiro.

Cielo azul y nubloso, delicioso olor a tierra mojada… el parloteo de hadas escandalosas, que volaban de un lado hacia otro escondiéndose principalmente de Gurú Clef…

Todo le indicaba a Umi que estaba viviendo un sueño mezclado con la realidad, una loca fantasía extrahumana. Mientras ayudaba a Atalante a seleccionar de entre los árboles la mejor de la fruta, no se percató de que Ascot venía a su encuentro.

—Ho-hola Umi, ¿qué haces? —llegó todo tembloroso y ruborizado.

—Nada, solo ayudaba a Atalante en sus quehaceres, ¿y tú como amaneciste?

—Bi-bien gracias; y bueno este… Umi, yo vine porque… pues… este… yo te-te-te quiero regalar esto… mira…

Umi soltó una carcajada de burla por la timidez del muchacho. El hechicero sacó temblorosamente del bolso de su pantalón un precioso objeto que a simple vista maravilló a la guerrera.

—¡Ascot, pero que belleza!...¡Está increíble!

Umi sostuvo el caracol de mar que el palú le depositó en su mano derecha. Era una preciosa concha marina que irradiaba colores nacarados, y le abarcaba toda la palma de la mano.

El palú jamás se imaginó el error tan grande que cometía con este regalo.

—¡Es espléndida Ascot, muchas gracias! ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Bueno, dicen que hace poco hubo un terremoto en las profundidades del mar cefiriano, y de ahí posiblemente salió esta caracola marina; un amigo mío se la encontró en la playa de la aldea Paydos.

—¡Voy a presumírsela a Fuu para que se muera de envidia! Pero antes… —la chica se acercó a él, se puso de puntitas y le dio un tronado beso en la mejilla izquierda, después le cerró el ojo coquetamente—, ¡gracias Ascot!

El palú se quedó idiotizado y con la boca abierta, mientras la miraba alejarse por el corredor del jardín. Luego incrédulo volteó a ver a su enorme bestia, que observaba entretenida la escena desde una altura de 4 metros…

—¡¿Y tú que estas mirando Atalante? !

—Gernsonda sajbasño bisdlikas…

—Ah si claro, "Nada", si eres igual de metiche que Caldina…

—¡Baaa!... ¡Fejmasdi asnodñan! —Atalante le respondió enojado a su amo haciéndole una seña grosera con la mano.

Dentro del palacio.

—Ferio, ¿podemos hablar?

—Si eso gustas…

Fuu se acercó lentamente a él y se sentó en una de las esquinas del escritorio del 'peliverde' donde absorto, revisaba los documentos de Águila. A decir verdad, no deseaba hablar con ella, se sentía molesto, desairado por lo de anoche, y ni la mirada le dirigió.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas.

—Está bien Fuu…

Y ya no obtuvo más respuesta, él fingió no escucharla más y prefirió seguir leyendo los papeles autosamitas; ni siquiera reparó que esa mañana ella se había maquillado, arreglado, perfumado especialmente para él. Quien le diría que años después los papeles se invertirían.

Esperó unos segundos más… nada. Entonces deprimida decidió darse la vuelta y salir de ahí. Fue cuando Ferio reaccionó rápidamente arrepentido.

—Aguarda Fuu, está bien, no te vayas mejor hablemos —le dijo él tomándola sorpresivamente del brazo.

—No te preocupes, te ves muy ocupado y no voy a molestarte —contestó ofendida.

—De verdad, espera, hay que hablar…

—Es que Ferio, últimamente me presionas demasiado, ¡demasiado!... ¿Por qué te urge tanto que ya me venga a vivir contigo? No eras así hasta hace unos meses…

—"_Estúpido cometa…"_ —si antes estaba desesperado por traérsela a Céfiro, ahora lo estaba más. Entonces sintió unas enormes ganas de confesarle todo, de confesarle dónde andaban Lantis y Chozeh, a qué habían ido a su mundo, pero…

—Hay algo más Ferio, aún no te he dicho algo muy importante —interrumpió ella justo en el momento en que el Príncipe estaba a punto de hablar—, mis… mis papás quieren que estudie algo más… después de la preparatoria…

Él hizo una mueca de congoja. Era un cefiriano joven y aún le quedaban siglos de vida. Con fuerza de voluntad tal vez y hasta la podría esperar otros años más, pero tenía un presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento.

—No deseo presionarte más, ni lastimarte Fuu.

—No lo digas de esa forma Ferio, yo deseo quedarme contigo, tu eres el amor de mi vida, pero dame tiempo, no es fácil desligarme de mis papás y de… Kuu —con el último nombre que mencionó, sus ojos comenzaron a reprimir lágrimas.

No había otra cosa en este mundo, y tal vez en el universo entero, que lograra doblegar al Príncipe como lo hacía aquella triste mirada verde. Entonces comprendió, entendió que si él no tenía familia, ella sí; y se sintió un miserable, un egoísta.

—Está bien cielo está bien, perdóname, dime ¿cuanto tiempo más quieres que te espere? Pídeme lo que sea, el tiempo que tú quieras —señaló él ya totalmente derrotado, descansando su frente contra la de ella y con los brazos rodeándole la cintura—, yo te amo mucho 'flaca', mucho, nunca lo olvides.

Fuu se sonrojó con esto último, vivía confundida entre dos mundos, sí, pero no podía negar que la "miel cefiriana" le sabía muy bien.

—Depende de lo que decidan Hikaru y Umi —señaló la joven mientras disfrutaba los cortos besos que el príncipe le propinaba en el cuello—, ese es otro problema Ferio, el tener que estar viniendo a Céfiro las tres juntas, necesitamos un portal individual, de tenerlo hasta podría venir diario.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos cuando él dejó sus labios en paz, para ahora permitirle a su lengua juguetear por la hermosa piel del cuello de la chica. Todo el cuerpo de la guerrera se estremeció.

La rubia trató de reprimir el huracán de jadeos que luchaban por salir de su boca; sin embargo, Ferio no pudo evitar una exhalación de placer, y sintió unas fuertes ganas de apretarla más contra él.

Dejó de golpe los besos en el cuello, muy en contra de su voluntad, y prefirió abrazarla unos minutos para tratar de calmarse y reprimir la excitación que lo estaba invadiendo; no era ni el momento, ni la hora ni el lugar adecuado, no era la clase de arrebato virginal que tenía planeado… lo tenía idealizado muy de otra manera.

—Ya-ya te expliqué que es demasiado poder Fuu —se incorporó tembloroso para verla a los ojos queriendo romper el momento bochornoso, sin embargo, se percató de que ambos estaban bastante sonrojados—, Gurú Clef ya intentó crear un portal individual y no se pudo; Fuu, ¿no has pensando mejor en traerte contigo a tus papás y Kuu a Céfiro?

La guerrera del viento no soportó demasiada inocencia cefiriana. ¿Cómo traerse a sus papás a Céfiro? ¿Cómo carajos? ¿Cómo explicarle que no se trataba de papás autosamitas, cizetanos, fharemitas… esos tipos de "humanos" acostumbrados a la magia, a los viajes astrales, a viajar de un planeta a otro cuando se les pegara la gana, como si se tratara de un paseo a Disneylandia.

¡Sus padres eran papás terrestres! Esos que a duras penas creían en un dios… ahora menos en la magia y extraterrestres…

Y ya no aguantó más, con la última inocentada de Ferio se soltó a llorar ahí abiertamente. Era feliz con él, pero a veces se sentía tan sofocada. Vivir atrapada en dos mundos, era como servir a dos amos a la vez, y sabía que con alguno de los dos iba quedar mal.

Ferio todo asustado, comenzó a secarle las lágrimas.

—Ya mi amor, tienes razón, discúlpame, debo aceptar que en la Tierra se la pasan estudiando como en Autozam, te prometo que vamos a hacer todo lo posible por abrir un nuevo portal ya verás, y yo te seguiré esperando, aún en contra de mi voluntad —le dijo él no muy convencido y después le sonrió pícaramente—, ahora dime, ¿como hago para que me perdones?

La chica no pudo evitar soltar una risita. —Pues, ¡mi perdón cuesta! —contestó bromeando.

—¿Ah, sí? —él la aferró otra vez a su cuerpo y fue acercando su rostro con el de ella. El primer contacto fue delicado, después, la desesperación y la intensidad del candente beso fueron aumentando en cada jadeo y falta de aire.

Cada uno sentían hambre del otro, hambre como hasta deseando comerse los labios mutuamente.

Además, había que aprovechar antes de que Gurú Clef llegara a interrumpir… como siempre…

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En la Tierra

—Que tal, ¿les gustó la comida? —preguntó el señor Ryuusaki antes de tomar un sorbo de vino.

Mas que saborear el platillo especial, los cefirianos estaban maravillados con la belleza de aquel restaurante italiano.

La Tierra estaba tan llena de variedad, tan llena de colores, sabores, olores… Ni Céfiro en conjunto con sus planetas vecinos lograba reunir toda esa 'magia' misteriosa que tenía el humano.

—Si señor, realmente delicioso, muchísimas gracias.

—Bien, tal vez deseen acompañarnos a un recorrido que daremos mi esposa y yo por otra de nuestras "sociedades", de hecho ella ya debe estarme esperando allá… aunque, si lo prefieren puedo llevarlos de nuevo al instituto con los demás para que…

—¡AL RECORRIDO! —gritaron los dos.

—O-ok… _"A veces son muy raros… Satoru tiene razón, han de ser pareja"…_ —pensó el padre de Umi mientras llamaba al mesero para pagar la cuenta.

Durante el trayecto, el señor Ryuusaki aprovechó en cada edificio que observaban para explicarles más sobre cultura e historia japonesa.

—Llegamos por fin —el hombre apuntó hacia unos pequeños edificios al otro lado de la calle. Era un orfanato y un asilo.

Mientras cruzaban la avenida, el millonario les explicaba que su familia llevaba años realizando obras de caridad.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta principal de la casa-hogar, una monja les dio la bienvenida y saludó amablemente a los recién llegados. Entonces, en el patio se encontraron con la señora Ryuusaki.

—¡Pero si aquí están! Con razón no los encontrábamos por ningún lado.

Lantis y Chozeh rieron tímidamente.

Mientras la monja ponía al tanto al señor Ryuusaki sobre los pendientes del orfanato, la madre de Umi los invitó a dar un recorrido a lo que era el "jardín principal", donde cerca de 50 niños jugaban divertidos.

—¿Entonces ustedes hacen obras de caridad en secreto?

—Así es Sergey, la vida ha sido más favorable con unos que con otros, yo creo que la enseñanza de este mundo es aprender a compartir, ¿no cree?

—S-si señora —Lantis sintió una puñalada.

Él venía de un mundo que durante miles de años, se mantuvo cubierto por una gruesa capa que simplemente impedía la llegada de gente extranjera.

A lo lejos, observó a un niño solitario que se encontraba sentado en una banca, a diferencia de los demás que corrían eufóricos por el patio.

—¿Y él?

—Ah, él es Akinori, no juega por que… es ciego. Es un niño muy bueno.

El hermano de Zagato se sorprendió sumamente. En Autozam, seguido nacían bebés ciegos cuyo problema se arreglaba con una o dos modernas cirugías. En Céfiro, simplemente todos nacían perfectos.

Lantis caminó hacia Akinori sin pensarlo. El niño volteaba a todos lados como hablando solo, o tal vez con amigos imaginarios que solo existían en su mundo de oscuridad.

—Hola…

El jovencito se sobresaltó por el saludo del cefiriano.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Lantis no pudo evitar una triste sonrisa. Después se sentó a su lado.

—Me llamo Serg…no, espera, tú eres mi amiguito, así que te diré mi verdadero nombre, ¡me llamo Lantis! ¿y tú?

—Hola Lantis, yo soy Akinori… pero… ¡cuando me convierto en un guerrero, soy Saint Seiya! —Lantis soltó una carcajada. No tenía la más mínima idea de quien era Saint Seiya, pero disfrutó el entusiasmo del niño terrestre.

—¿Eres feliz aquí? —Aún no terminaba de preguntarle al pequeño, cuando rogó por todos los cielos y universos que su respuesta fuera "sí, sí, soy feliz".

Lo que más le saltaba a Lantis en su mente, cada vez que comparaba la Tierra con Céfiro, era la abundante felicidad inmerecida de la gente de su mundo.

—Antes no, ¡ahora si!

No era una respuesta ni buena ni mala, pero algo reconfortante. —¿Tienes hermanos?

—Creo que tenía una hermana pero no me hablaba mas que para darme órdenes, a ella le iba "peor" que a mí, y también tengo una mamá, antes venía a verme, pero dejó de hacerlo.

Chozeh, que había estado jugando con otros niños, se acercó a la señora Ryuusaki muy intrigado.

—¿Qué hace Lan… perdón, Sergey?

—Ah, solo habla con Akinori, pero estoy sorprendida, Akinori suele ser muy agresivo con la gente desconocida, creo que Sergey le cayó muy bien.

—¿Agresivo? ¿Porqué?

—Bueno Vladimir, le voy a explicar, usted sabe que muchos de estos niños vienen de una familia disfuncional, Akinori es un niño que, pues… necesita ayuda extra, es que… su papá abusaba de él y lo prostituía entre otros pedófilos. La mamá es alcohólica, y supuestamente no lo sabía, a Akinori nos lo encontramos un día que andaba vagando por la calle. A veces viene la mamá a verlo, pero definitivamente se está desentendiendo de él. Es mas, había ocasiones en que el pequeño la abrazaba feliz cuando ella venía a visitarlo y la invitaba a jugar, pero ella simplemente se negaba con cara de aburrimiento o fastidio, creo que nunca lo ha querido por su discapacidad, ya tiene meses que no viene a verlo.

Chozeh se atragantó, se atragantó, se atragantó lo más que pudo. Soltó un largo suspiro. Dentro del estúpido plan de Emeraude, ¿también se encontraba el alinear los corazones de bestias como el papá de Akinori?

El cefiriano alguna vez se enteró sobre casos de violaciones a mujeres en otros planetas, posiblemente en Ukiter, pero eran hechos totalmente aislados, o producidos por demasiado alcohol, y jamás hacia niños.

No obstante, durante sus años de arqueólogo, descubrió que los ultrajes sexuales ocurrían mas bien en aquellos planetas cuyos seres aún no evolucionaban totalmente, donde el "humano" carecía de total evolución cerebral y social; cuando aún eran primitivos o ni siquiera caminaban en dos pies.

¿Pero la Tierra? ¿Con ciencia, artes, religiones, etc, etc?… ¿Con gente tan inteligente y capaz de salvar a mundos ajenos, como tres ciertas mocosas que él conocía? Algo… algo andaba mal.

—…Y de pensar que a él lo pudimos rescatar, sabrá Dios cuantos millones de niños no estarán pasando por lo mismo —la señora Ryuusaki no estaba ayudando mucho.

—Un segundo, no me tardo —Chozeh caminó apresuradamente hacia Lantis.

Akinori no paraba de reír divertido. Lantis le contaba historias 'muy fantasiosas' sobre tres ciertas niñitas que salvaron su mundo.

—Lantis… ¿que tal?

—¿Quién anda ahí? —Akinori se sobresaltó y con su bastón empezó a apuntar hacia todos lados.

—¡Ey, caballero mágico, guarda tu espada!

—Ja,ja,ja —Akinori se carcajeó aún más.

La señora Ryuusaki también sonrió a lo lejos. —Que buenas personas son, con ganas de que Umi se quedara con algún pariente de los dos…

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En Céfiro.

Luego de que Clef fuera a interrumpirlos, Ferio y Fuu salieron de su habitación para merendar con los demás. Durante el trayecto a la cocina, Ferio no paraba de besarla y en algunos momentos detenía el caminar de la chica para acorralarla contra la pared y besarla divertido.

—Ferio…

—Naaa, nada de que 'espera'.

—Alguien nos va ver y…

—Nomás tantito… ya…

Nunca una marcha hacia el comedor le había parecido tan divina a Fuu.

Cuando ya todos almorzaban animadamente, las ventanas de repente comenzaron a cimbrar, después todos los objetos de la mesa, y por último el poderoso sonido de una nave aterrizando.

Matavaj la cocinera entró rápidamente. —Príncipe Ferio, la nave de Autosam acaba de aterrizar en el jardín.

—¡Es Águila… es Águila!... ¡Lantis debe venir con él! —Hikaru no pudo disimular su gran alegría y rápidamente se levantó de la mesa con dirección a las afueras del palacio. La siguieron Umi y Fuu. Los demás comenzaron a sudar.

Antes de que la pelirroja llegara al encuentro con Águila, Clef desde la ventana del castillo le habló telepáticamente a Águila.

—"_¿QUEEE?... ¡¿Que diga que Lantis está en Autozam?"_

—"_Después te lo explicamos"._

Aún consternado, Águila recibió con tremenda alegría el abrazo de Hikaru.

—¡Águila, Águila!... ¡Tenía tanto tiempo de no verte! —Hikaru soltó unas lágrimas; hacía meses que no tenía la oportunidad de abrazar, de escuchar, de admirar a su ex amor autozamita—, ¿Y Lantis? ¡Dime cómo esta!

—Este… bi-bien... regresa después.

Cuando por fin lo liberó de sus brazos, el Comandante pudo saludar a los demás.

—Y bueno, hemos regresado con la primera parte del intercambio cultural.

—¡Ah es verdad! Nosotras tres ya leímos el Pacto de Naciones, y estamos muy intrigadas con algo, ¿qué es Autovisión?

—Ya verás Umi, ya verás —contestó Águila muy animado/a, mientras que Geo y Zaz no paraban de reír.

Dos horas después, luego de que los extranjeros de Autozam descansaran del largo viaje y Hikaru atiborrara de preguntas a Águila sobre su planeta 'rojo', todos se reunieron en la sala principal, y Geo acompañado de Zaz, llegó con una misteriosa pantalla negra.

—Aquí está… lo primero que eligieron los cefirianos como parte del intercambio… la poderosa Autovisión, 1300 canales con temas variados.

Los del palacio estaban muy intrigados, pero Hikaru, Umi y Fuu comenzaron a reconocer poco a poco la "caja inútil" que tenían enfrente.

—Geo pásame el control.

—Claro Águila.

—¡Ah ya se! ¡YA SEEE! —gritó Caldina contentísima— ¡Ya la reconocí! En Cizeta les decimos de diferente manera… en casa teníamos dos autovisiones, ¡y yo miraba mis novelas!... ¡Por fin podré volver a ver mis novelas aquí en Céfiro!

—¿La que me contaste?

—¡Si, Presea sí! La de "los hombres son de Céfiro y las mujeres de Fharem"

—Ay que bueno —agregó Ascot—, y yo voy a poder ver mi "Tom Esponja", lo miraba mucho cuando estuve en Cizeta.

—Cizeta ¿eh? —Umi se tragó a Ascot con la mirada llena de rabia, mientras que el palú tartamudeaba nervioso.

—Esperen un segundo, esperen —Hikaru interrumpió—, ¿los cefirianos se morían por tener… tele… visiones? JA,JA,JA,JA…

Fuu y Umi, al igual que la ex pilar, soltaron una sonora carcajada. Después le siguieron Geo y Zaz.

Ferio miraba divertido todo el panorama, cuando de repente sintió un fuerte y doloroso pellizcón en el brazo que casi lo dobla hasta el suelo.

—Cleeeef, ¡porqué me pellizcas!

—¿Ves lo que nos ganamos con estos pactitos del carajo? Pura… nada y sí muchas burlas.

—En realidad —interrumpió Águila llamando la atención de los demás—, Autovisión aporta mucho a la sociedad, no solo entretenimiento, también educa e informa.

Águila volteó a ver el techo reprimiendo la risa que tenía atrancada en la boca, sabía de la mentira tan grande que se estaba echando. —Lo siento, lo siento, nunca he sabido mentir... esta cosa solo idiotiza a la gente.

Y se volvieron a carcajear los demás.

—¿Cuantas de estas mi... misteriosas cosas te trajiste Águila? —preguntó Clef dominando su ira.

—Justo la cantidad de familias cefirianas que le escribieron a Ferio solicitando un Autovisión en su hogar, osea, 5,000. De hecho Ferio fue el primero en la lista… ¡oh! Opss, lo siento Ferio.

Todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos al Príncipe, de quien después se burlaron a más no poder.

—"_Me voy a llevar una autovisión a mi alcoba… Ayy ojalá que la mía agarre la señal de ese canal de películas que taanto me recomendaron mis amigos de la aldea… así agarro más ideas con mi flaca" _—pensaba Ferio mientras miraba con lujuria a la inocente y tierna Fuu.

De repente, sintió un fuerte jalón de greñas que otra vez lo obligó a taparse la boca de dolor…

—"_¡¿Qué crees que no te estoy leyendo la mente, __baboso?"…_

—"_¡Cleeef, porqué me maltratas!"…_

—"_A lo mejor por inmundo… ¿no? Como ves..."_

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En la Tierra, en la habitación de Kuu.

—¿Se estarán divirtiendo las niñas?

—Puede ser, a mí lo que me intriga es a dónde fueron Sergey y Vladimir, si te digo que son 'raritos'.

—Ja,ja,ja… Yo también digo que son 'raritos', ese tal Sergey se te queda viendo mucho…

—¡Oye, oye loca!

—Ja,ja,ja…

—Por cierto, que bella te vez cuando sonríes —señaló el joven con voz galante.

—Sa-satoru no empieces a…

—¿A qué?

A seducirla, a prenderla, a excitarla. Ya no podía evitarlo, el pelirrojo se había apoderado por completo de ella.

—Satoru no empieces, es medio día todavía y…

—Te amo.

La declaración de Satoru la tomó por sorpresa, la dejó helada, inerte, inmóvil, y abrió más los ojos cuando él se levantó de su silla, y rodeó la mesa para acercarse a ella.

—Satoru yo… espera, espera yo…

—¿No me escuchaste Kuu? Te amo.

Volvió a repetirlo, a restregárselo. Al ver que Kuu no reaccionaba, la levantó lenta y cálidamente, y muy cerca de su rostro volvió a reiterar la declaración de amor. Era la primera vez, en sus 36 años de existencia, que le decía esto a una mujer con una entereza y sinceridad.

Era un amor a los treinta, a lo mejor no tan pasional como los vividos en la adolescencia, o las épocas de la universidad.

Este se trataba de un amor en la madurez, uno más sensato y cabal. Él no era el primero. Ella no era la primera. Así que no había nada que reprochar. Y Kuu comenzó a llorar.

—No me amas tonta, no aún, pero yo sí, y ya no hay marcha atrás.

—Es que… Satoru si tú supieras lo que yo soy, lo que escondo… créeme, me dejarías de amar fácilmente —contestó la rubia limpiándose lágrimas de vergüenza. Otra vez ese fantasma, ahí en su cabezota, atormentándola.

Él solo sonrió. —Yo te seguiré amando, antes, durante y después de que me confieses el más macabro de tus secretos… yo te seguiré queriendo siempre, eso tenlo por seguro.

Ya sospechaba, ya lo presentía, pero se estaba haciendo tonto. La invitó a un abrazo no solo de amor, sino también de compañerismo y complicidad.

—"_A ver cuanto me dura este sueño… a ver cuanto"_—pensó ella con la negatividad que siempre la caracterizaba en los temas del amor y la pasión.

—"_Ser padrastro de Fuu... tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo"…_

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En Céfiro.

—"_No, no por favor Edur Balasi Dunixi, no me abandones con nuestro bebé…"_

—"_¿Nuestro bebé? CON TÚ BEBÉ"_

—"_NO, NO, no te vayas a Fharem…no me dejes por favor"_

—"_Adiós Ibon Edurne Begoña, te advertí que no quería hijos, ahora me voy con tu prima a Fharem, ¡y no podrás impedirlo!…"_

—"_No, no, NOOO__…"_

—¡Pero qué infeliz el desgraciado ese!

—Ay sí Presea, pero vieras que bien actúan los dos, son actores de Cizeta…

Caldina y Presea comentaban animadas la 'autonovela' que transmitían en su 'Autovisión' cuando de repente entró Ráfaga a la habitación.

—Mi amor, ¿has visto mi espada?

—No sé…

—¿Como que no sabes? ¡Si me dijiste que ibas a limpiarla!…

—¿Si? ¿qué espada?…

—Ah que la…

En eso entró también Ascot. —Oigan, ya se van las chicas a la Tierra, para que se despidan de ellas.

—¡MIS NIÑAS! —gritaron las dos mujeres y se levantaron de golpe.

—Si… y acuérdense que dentro de una hora empieza "Tom Esponja", así que las quiero fuera de aquí…

En el jardín, las chicas ya tenían su maleta lista para regresar a su mundo. Ferio mariqueando como siempre en el hombro de Fuu, Ascot con cara de tristeza y puchero, y Hikaru desconcertada, extrañando horriblemente a Lantis.

—Le dices que lo quiero mucho Águila, que me traiga un recuerdo de Autozam…

—S-si Hika…

—¿Qué te pasa?

—N-nada.

Umi y Hikaru se despidieron de cada uno de los cefirianos y extranjeros con un fuerte y amoroso abrazo. Fuu y Ferio no paraban de besarse y tristes se prometieron pensar uno en el otro durante la larga semana que no se podrían ver.

Las guerreras mágicas iniciaron su trance, y envueltas en su luz tricolor, desaparecieron ante la mirada de los demás.

Águila esperó a que el peliverde saliera de su también "trance melancólico" y luego le expresó seriamente: —Ferio, y todos los demás, tienen algo muy importante que explicarme ¿no?

Después de todo, confiaban en Águila ciegamente, y tal vez el problema que se avecinaba también le incumbía…

—Entonces prepárate Águila, nos espera una larga noche de explicaciones…

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En la cafetería del Instituto, Kuu, Satoru y los demás científicos armaban un jolgorio de risas y bromas, cuando observaron llegar a los señores Ryuusaki junto con los dos "rusos".

—¡Que bien que regresaron! ¿Dónde estaban?

Chozeh y Lantis se estremecieron. En el orfanato se habían prometido que ya no huirían del destino como cobardes, y que regresarían al Instituto como guerreros experimentados que eran para soportar lo que se viniera.

—E-estábamos con los Ryuusaki, Satoru —respondió Lantis nervioso cuando el pelirrojo le extendió un saludo de compañerismo y lo invitó a sentarse a tomar una bebida.

—¿Cómo va entonces el proyecto Yolda?

—Muy bien señor Ryuusaki, hoy estuvimos trabajando en él y ya tiene nombre: Galei Kol.

—Cof, cof… perdón… —Chozeh sintió un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

Tres días después.

—¡Hikaru, Fuu y Umi… dejen de estar haciendo ESCÁNDALO!... ¡NO LAS AGUANTOOO!

En la habitación de Kuu, la científica trataba de concentrarse en uno de sus proyectos pese al alboroto que tenían aquellas tres chicas.

—¡Se los juro! Sorprendí a Águila y Geo dándose un beso...

—JA,JA,JA —Fuu y Umi se carcajearon más y más.

—Ya chicas, yo creo que deberíamos calmarnos, estamos en la habitación de Kuu y ella necesita terminar sus investigaciones —señaló Hikaru observando a la hermana de Fuu quien estaba absorta en su moderno y potente microscopio.

En eso entró la madre de Umi.

—¡Mami, mami, mami! —la 'peliazul' se levantó de golpe para darle un beso en la mejilla a la señora.

—Mi vida… y mis otras hijas —la señora se dirigió a Hikaru y Fuu—, hoy vamos al orfanatorio para que por fin lo conozcan.

—¡Muy bien! —gritaron las tres.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Umi observó detenidamente el microscopio de Kuu.

—¿Pasa algo _cuky? —_preguntó Kuu.

—Hmmm, mira esto…

La 'peliazul', aprovechando un descuido de su madre, sacó de su bolso el caracol marino regalo de Ascot.

—¡Wow, esto está precioso! ¿De donde sacaste esta belleza? —gritó sorprendida la 'hermana' de Fuu.

—¿De donde más podría ser? De Céfiro, es un regalo de Ascot —dijo orgullosa.

—¡El _emulsión de scott_ se sacó un diez con este obsequio!...

—Ja,ja,ja… —las otras dos se burlaron de su amiga.

—¿Porqué no la investigas? Sé que te encanta hacer esto —señaló sonriente la 'peliazul'.

—¡Gracias _cuky_!

Al salir de la habitación, la señora Ryuusaki se llevó a las tres chicas con ella, y Kuu nuevamente se concentró en su más reciente tarea comisionada por el señor Ryuusaki.

Estaba encomendada a analizar el principal contaminante de las aguas que rodeaban las costas de Japón, el famoso DDT (Dicloro Difenil Tricloroetano) el insecticida más peligroso que estaba afectando los mares … además, estaba siendo utilizado para las armas nucleares más mortales en la Tierra. Un verdadero monstruo destructor.

—A ver, a ver, debo empezar por el DDT, es muy soluble en las grasas, pero prácticamente insoluble en el agua… y…

Se detuvo, se detuvo cuando observó la concha marina de Céfiro sobre su mesa.

—Y si… bueno no… no… porque… ¿contaminación en Céfiro?...

Sintió algo muy tentador. Aunque las piedras traídas por Fuu no habían arrojado nada nuevo, ni mucho menos las plantas, una pieza del fondo del mar podría…

—¡Caray! ¿Que esconderán las aguas de estos 'marcianitos'?

Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, invadida por la curiosidad, tomó la concha marina y la colocó debajo del lente del microscopio. Para una mayor eficacia, se apoyó en un programa de computadora para doblegar su potencia.

Tardó unos minutos en ver completamente a la concha. No satisfecha, tomó un cuchillo y comenzó a raspar el interior de la caracola acuática. Salió un polvillo, y siguió excavando más y más con la punta fina.

Otra vez la colocó bajo el lente.

En el computador entonces sonó una alarma que la alteró. Extrañada, se acercó al monitor para leer el resultado… de pronto… sintió una extraña pesadez encima de ella…

—¿QUÉ?.. No no… no es cierto —incrédula, raspó más y más—, mentira Dios… no es cierto… mentira…

La concha marina tenía acumulado insecticida DDT, según la computadora desde hacía más de 600 mil años.

—No… no es cierto…

Cerró los ojos. Luego los abrió y nuevamente volteó a ver la pantalla. La alarma roja seguía parpadeando.

La computadora no estaba mintiendo, y ella misma lo estaba viendo en el lente: La concha marina estuvo infectada de ese insecticida nuclear.

Pensó mil teorías. Se levantó del asiento y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la mesa. Tomó agua, se sirvió una copa de vino. Caminó de nuevo en círculos… luego otra vez se sentó…

—Otra vez voy a ver…porque esto… debe ser un error.

No, no lo era, ahí había DDT. El resultado final de la computadora arrojó el dato de que esa concha se había infectado hacía unos 650 o 700 mil años "atrás".

Pero antes de la existencia de la humanidad, no existían los insecticidas, ni mucho menos las armas nucleares… el hombre las había creado. Justamente en el año 1939 después de Cristo.

—Céfiro… no, no… ¿somos el… pasado de… ellos?

Se dijo temblorosa, pálida, angustiada, mientras intentaba llevarse la copa de vino a la boca, mas no pudo probarla, de tanto que le temblaban las manos, ésta cayó al piso…

Tomó el teléfono.

—_¿Alo?_

—Yo-yolda…

—_¿Kuu… pasa algo…?_

—Yo-yolda… ven por favor, ven ahora mismo…

—_Carajo ¿Qué te ocurre?..._

—Yo-yolda, no puedo hablar… ve-ven te lo suplico…

—_¡Voy para allá!…_

La china colgó y salió destapada de su habitación.

**.**

En el orfanatorio.

—¿Y cuando nos van a presentar a los rusos esos, mamá? —le preguntó la 'peliazul' a su madre cuando iban entrando a la estancia infantil.

—Pues tal vez dentro de unos días más, uno de ellos está enfermo y pidieron un tiempo de reposo.

—Pobres, tal vez el cambio de país les afectó.

—Satoru dice que son _gays_…

Después de saludar a la madre superiora, las guerreras mágicas entraron al jardín y encantadas se presentaron ante los niños. A lo lejos, Hikaru observó a un pequeño que hablaba solo, sentado en una banca.

—Señora Ryuusaki, ¿y ese niño?

—Ah, se llama Akinori, es un niño ciego, es algo agresivo, aunque dudo que llegue a atacarte a tí Hikaru, se ve que tienes ángel para con los niños.

La pelirroja sintió lástima y caminó hasta él.

—¡Hola! —lo saludó la Guerrera con voz dulce y alegre cuando estuvo frente a él.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?

Hikaru sonrió con ternura.

—Hmmm, si hay alguien aquí… ¡YO, y me llamo Hikaru! ¿Quieres ser mi amiguito Akinori?

El pequeño hizo gesto de incredulidad: —¿De verdad te llamas Hikaru?

—S-si…¿porqué?

—¿Como la Guerrera Mágica?

Un escalofríos recorrió a la chica de pies a cabeza.

—E-espera… ¿qué dijiste?

—Que si de verdad te llamas Hikaru como la Guerrera… ¡oh!, ¡No me digas que tu eres la Guerrera Mágica!

Hikaru comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío.

—¿Qué-qué estas diciendo?

—¡Eso!... Lantis el otro día me contó de ti, y de Céfiro…

La joven sintió una sacudida brutal por toda su humanidad, y comenzó a perder sensibilidad en sus piernas; tuvo que sentarse también en la banca aún lado de Akinori. Temblaba toda con agitada respiración.

En medio de su asombro, intentó hablar, pero la boca la tenía seca. Solo pudo pronunciar un nombre…

—¿LA-LANTIS?

—Aja, y también estaba Chozeh con él el día que vinieron a visitarme aquí… ¿vienen contigo? Los extraño mucho, me contaron muchas historias…

Hikaru se quiso poner de pie pero no pudo. Se llevó la mano al pecho y sintió cómo su corazón latía sin freno. Buscó con la mirada a Fuu y Umi…

—"_Ta-tal vez… alguna de ellas le platicó de Céfiro y…"_

Pero no, razonó pronto en que ésta era la primera vez que sus amigas también visitaban el orfanato.

—Ni-niño —tomó a Akinori de los hombros—, cu-cuéntame, ¿qué Lantis? ¿qué Chozeh?

—Pues… vinieron con la señora Ryuusaki el otro día, Lantis se me acercó primero y me contó de Céfiro, después Chozeh, y me juraron que un día regresarían… es hora que los estoy esperando, pero no se lo digas a nadie, porque me dijeron que era un secreto, así que tu callada ¿eh?… ¿Hikaru?... ¿Hikaru estás ahí?...

**•**

**ஐ •**

* * *

******ஐ •**

**•**

Oh my GOOOOD!, qué bocón salió este niño, jjajaja. Lantis sigue siendo reservado y serio, pero simplemente se dejó llevar por la ternura del niño y no midió las consecuencias.

Las autovisiones, jajaja, llegó la tecnología a Céfiro. Siempre le pongo Jaime a los choferes, debe ser un cliché. Estaba pensando en otra cosa, concha en algunos países es groseria verdad? JAJAJJA!... ay perdón por eso de verdad, aca en México concha es un caracol marino. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Prometo ahora sí más acción, romance, intriga y sexo. Ya se, me tardé un mes en actualizar, de verdad no pude hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

En fin, gracias por sus reviews a: Adrys, Lina, ddmanzanita, daianapotter, v3nu5, Digresse.

Anais de Céfiro, sigo esperando Maktub, que me fascina y hasta ya me puso a ver Evangelion, como ves!, "Satoru y Kuu for ever", jjajaja, a mí también me gustan los dos...

Alee hiraguizawa fue un placer enorme conocerte, por ahi seguiremos escribiéndonos, mmm, masomenos las cosas si son como dices…

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea en menos de un mes. No soy de pedir reviews, pero un mensaje privado con su opinión tambien es bienvenido... Saludos...


	12. Huellas de un lejano ayer

**En el capítulo anterior:** Kuu y Yolda descubren que La Tierra es el pasado de Céfiro gracias al caracol cefiriano que Ascot le regaló a Umi. Chozeh y Lantis fingen estar enfermos para ausentarse del Instituto y así poder estudiar mejor la Tierra. Por desgracia, Akinori le revela a Hikaru que él ya fue visitado por los dos cefirianos.

Aguántenme con el romance y la comedia hasta después de la mitad del capítulo, ya que primero debo ir contestando las intrigas del drama.

Saludos.

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**Capitulo 12:  
****Huellas de un lejano ayer **

—Ya despierta, nos esperan para desayunar…

La voz varonil de Geo, con el típico acento autosamita, sobresaltó a Águila.

—Oh, no me digas que me quedé dormido —contestó el hombre de cabellos plateados mientras estiraba los brazos para después bostezar.

Lo que más admiraba Águila de Céfiro era la agradable calma que reinaba en sus noches. Y claro está, que ese romántico ambiente propiciaba el destape de secretas pasiones prohibidas por la moral mojigata de Autozam.

Geo lo sabía muy bien. Por eso se alegraba cada vez que ambos arribaban a Céfiro, fuera cual fuera el pretexto. En el Palacio del padre de Águila, no se podían amar tan desenfrenadamente como lo hacían en el Palacio de Ferio.

Sin embargo, esa mañana era distinta. Llevaban ya tres días varados en Céfiro ideando una y otra vez cómo ayudar a las chicas y su mundo. Ahora ellos también eran conocedores del pasado y secreto de sus amigos cefirianos.

—¿Sigues triste? —Geo le preguntó a Águila tiernamente, mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a él.

—Es que, es difícil aceptar que Hikaru, Umi, Fuu… ese estúpido cometa…

Pero de repente a Geo lo invadió un aire de indignación y celos: —¿No será que tu preocupación real es…Lantis?

Águila volteó a verlo sorprendido. —¡Pero que locura! ¿Cómo puedes estar celoso en un momento como este? Nuestra única preocupación deberían ser las chicas… además, lo que sentía por Lantis ya es pasado, ¡y tú bien lo sabes!

Geo se sonrojó al instante de la vergüenza por el regaño del Comandante. —Lo-lo siento Águila, tienes razón, no debería estar pensando tonterías.

—Exacto… pero mira ya, no te inquietes, déjalo así, por ahora debemos regresar a Autozam, mi papá ya debe estar esperándonos, ya sabes que últimamente como que… ya sospecha de nosotros dos.

Al oír esto, e imaginarse las miradas penetrantes del Rey Orión, Geo tragó saliva gesto que hizo reír al otro.

—Ja,ja,ja, ven acá… —señaló el de cabellos grisáceos mientras atraía al subcomandante de Autosam para abrazarlo efusivamente—, "_Lantis…¡Lantis!_" —y sin querer, el corazón de Águila lo traicionó por un momento cuando al instante un sonrojo lo invadió.

Claro que su mayor preocupación era él… claro que al que más extrañaba era a él.

Águila jamás se atrevió a luchar contra Lantis por el amor de Hikaru. Sino todo lo contrario, tal vez si hubiese tenido la oportunidad, hubiera luchado contra ella por el amor de él.

Aunque de eso, hacía mucho tiempo que ya había desistido con despecho, dolor y triste resignación.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En la Tierra.

—Bueno, yo-yo creo que esto no es tan grave Kuu —se atrevió Yolda a hablar con una enorme sonrisa.

—Si es grave bruta… —la interrumpió Kuu preocupada mientras observaba desencajada el caracol cefiriano, y se comía la cuarta o quinta uña.

Yolda se talló los ojos entre intrigada y enfadada.

Después de estudiar por más de 20 ocasiones la concha cefiriana que Ascot le regaló a Umi, no le quedó de otra más que reconocer que en efecto, ese caracol cefiriano estaba contaminado de insecticida DDT, invento meramente del hombre.

—Kuu, me molesta tu maldita negatividad, ¿es que no te das cuenta? —a la china se le llenaron los ojos de avorazada felicidad— ¡Esta es una _super_ noticia! ¡Somos el pasado de Céfiro! Las niñas viajan al futuro, ¡el humano va evolucionar hasta convertirse en cefiriano, La Tierra va ser ese gran mundo mágico que según tu hija es divino y…

—¡Yolda cállate! ¿Quieres? —expresó la rubia irritada— ¡Te equivocas en todo!

—¡Ah si! ¿Equivocarme yo? —estalló también la otra mujer conocida por su poca paciencia—, que amargada estas, no puedo creerlo, esta es una gran noticia para la humanidad y tu estas ahí de 'amargueta' como siempre…

Kuu hizo una larga pausa antes de hablar, luego agachó la cabeza algo afligida.

—Es que Yolda, quiero que escuches atentamente lo que voy a decirte —señaló Kuu cabizbaja mientras la china se acomodó mejor en su silla— descubrí que… ellos, los cefirianos… pues no… no son humanos; sigo un poco confundida con algunos detalles de Céfiro, pero de algo estoy bien segura: esa gente no desciende de nosotros, aunque viva en nuestro mismo planeta. Y la gran pregunta es… ¿qué pasó entonces con el hombre y nuestra civilización?

La extraña confidencia retumbó en la cabeza de la china una y otra vez, y tardó varios segundos en asimilarlo.

Luego, de un pequeño refrigerador que estaba cerca de la mesa, la 'hermana' de Fuu extrajo una caja blanca, de la cual sacó un brillante cabello lila.

—¿Recuerdas esto?

—¿Q-qué no es el pelo del… _fósil_? ¿El que te trajo Fuu a escondidas hace meses?

—Así es Yolda, del mentado Gurú Clef. Quien se dice humano obligadamente en su ADN tiene Adenina, Timina, Guanina y Citosina, ¿no es así? —la desafió Kuu con lenguaje científico.

—Claro, hasta los fósiles más antiguos tienen algo de eso.

—Y se supone que los del 'futuro' también deberían tenerlos, ahora dime, ¿qué ves aquí?

Kuu prendió de nuevo el moderno microscopio e invitó a la china a ver el cabello por el lente. De repente, la computadora volvió a sonar violentamente una nueva alarma.

Ese cabello no tenía nada, absolutamente nada que tuviera que ver con los terrestres.

—Ni humano, ni pariente, ni evolucionado. Ni siquiera genética animal.

Era totalmente extraño, y la computadora parecía 'demente' tratando de descifrar qué clase de genes había ahí.

—¡Kuu!... ¡Esto es una locura! —la china se levantó de golpe de la silla y se alejó un poco de la mesa.

—No son nada de nosotros Yolda, no son humanos.

—¡ ¿Y ENTONCES? ! ¿Quienes carajos son los cefirianos? ¿De dónde vinieron y cómo llegaron a este planeta? Y…y… ¿nosotros los humanos, qué? —la china ya estaba asustada— esto está mal, muy mal, me estas cargando una broma al más puro estilo del idiota de Sam.

—Yolda, vamos a desaparecer, de eso estoy ya bien segura, ¿y sabes que creo? Que estos cefirianos no son tan buenas personas como dicen ser.

—Pe-pero Kuu acuérdate… —una teoría consoladora vino a la mente de la china y regresó hasta donde estaba la rubia— acuérdate que ellos usan magia, ta-talvez por eso, por la magia, no se les ve nada en su ADN y…

—Peor aún ¿no?, menos se parecen a nosotros.

—Ay no, ay no —Yolda se secó el sudor de la frente y nuca al mismo tiempo—, ¿crees que en el futuro, esos 'seres' nos vayan a conquistar? ¿Co-como dicen las leyendas urbanas? ¿Co-como dicen las películas de _Hollywood_?

—No lo sé Yolda, me duele pero ya no voy a confiar en ellos, mi hija peligra, sus dos amigas peligran, recuerda que ya una vez las utilizaron egoístamente para salvar su mundo, y sin pedirles permiso. Hasta las convirtieron en asesinas.

—Ti-tienes razón Kuu, tienes mucha razón… Malditos, ¡malditos gilipollas!…

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

—Chozeh, yo creo que estos humanos no son tan buenos como dicen ser.

—Tienes razón, ¡son unos malditos gilipollas!

—Oye, no seas grosero… —Lantis lo reprendió como de costumbre pero al arqueólogo le valió y siguió riéndose.

—Está bien, está bien, me callo… ¿Tendrás otro cigarro?

—Claro.

Totalmente ya humanizados, los dos cefirianos se dispusieron esa mañana a volver al Instituto después de almorzar en 'su' cafetería al aire libre.

—Lantis, lo más seguro es que hoy nos topemos con… ya sabes quien —señaló Chozeh mientras hacía malabares con el encendedor y el cigarro.

—"_Hikaru…_" —el hermano de Zagato soltó un hondo suspiro; luego en automático, se hizo una pregunta que llevaba un buen tiempo incomodándolo— ¿cómo se le ocurrió a Emeraude idear un plan tan…?

—¿Estúpido? —lo interrumpió el arqueólogo mientras soltaba el humo por los dos orificios de su nariz— yo te lo dije hombre desde que estábamos en Céfiro, es una real babosada, ese plan no es adaptable para La Tierra.

Pero curiosamente, sí lo había sido para otros planetas. El plan de Emeraude no era mas que una antigua y poderosa técnica llamada "Transmigración de la materia".

Consistía en emigrar cuerpos físicos a otra dimensión, incluyendo planetas enteros, gracias a la voluntad de todos los habitantes de un mundo.

Y precisamente, tres ciertas jovencitas terrestres ya estaban bastantes acostumbradas a dicha técnica…

De la misma forma en que Hikaru, Umi y Fuu se tomaban de las manos y se concentraban en un mismo fin, la técnica funcionaba solo a manera global cuando TODOS los habitantes de un mismo planeta se tomaban de las manos, y 'alineaban' sus corazones con voluntad.

La transmigración había sido utilizada millones de veces en otros planetas que peligraban ya sea porque se aproximaba un cometa a ellos, o porque el Sol de su sistema solar moría, y dejaba de emanar el calor necesario para la vida.

Reconciliación global. Amor global. Esa era la clave. Y lograda la 'alineación', todos emigraban a otro tiempo y espacio.

—Ahora dile a los norteamericanos que se tomen de las manos con los rusos y los árabes, a los irakíes con iraníes, a judíos con musulmanes y talibanes, a coreanos del norte con coreanos del sur, a…

—¿A Ascot con Ferio?

—Ja,ja,ja… ¡que pésimo ejemplo!

—¿Sabes Chozeh? Pensé en que sí funcionaría —señaló Lantis realmente deprimido, clavando la mirada en la espuma de su café— ¿Cómo estará Akinori? Apenas y lo conocí hace 3 días y ya deseo verlo de nuevo.

—Ni idea Lantis, pero hay que ir visitando a su papá ¿no? Para avisarle que va caer un cometa muy pronto y debe alinear su corazón con la decena de niñitos que violó.

A Lantis no le pareció para nada la broma. —Párale Chozeh, no me gustó tu chiste.

—¿Porqué no? Se supone que eso debemos hacer, debemos convencer a tooodos los humanos, a todos, a los 6 mil 709 millones 132 mil 900 humanos que hay en este planeta, ir y decirles que es necesario que tal fecha se tomen de las manos, porque les va caer una gigantesca Némesis.

—Cállate Chozeh… —Lantis sentía que era demasiado temprano como para discutir la misma cantaleta negativa.

—¿Callarme? Tú eliges cómo lo lograremos, hacemos una nueva religión, un nuevo partido político, una nueva ciencia; tú decides cómo convencemos, nosotros dos solos, a cientos de miles de millones de personas… ¡Me quiero morir!...

Era justamente, esa cantidad, lo que más les causaba pánico.

La población en Céfiro no pasaba de los 800 millones de personas. Autozam tenía cerca de 700 millones, Fharem casi el mismo número.

Cizeta era la excepción, con solo 100 millons de nativos y un montón de camellos...

Pero la Tierra, con "_6 mil 709 mills_…". Una cifra que les parecía exagerada, y más que exagerada, bestial.

—Su sobrepoblación es señal de que no existe control.

—Lantis, agrégale la infinidad de reyes y presidentes que ni siquiera son capaces de ponerse de acuerdo para sacar adelante a un solo país, ahora figúrate un planeta entero. Además, ¿qué es eso de fronteras, visas y pasaportes…?

Céfiro solo había tenido una casa real en toda su existencia. Un solo gobierno. Ferio era la única cabeza, el último heredero al trono. Y aunque se trataba de un joven medio inmaduro y pervertido, era noble, bueno y sensato. Con él, como Príncipe Regente o como futuro Rey, era suficiente para la prosperidad perpetua de Céfiro.

Algo interrumpió la plática.

—Oye, ¿no es ese el auto del padre de Umi?

—Si, si es, creo ya llegaron por nosotros.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En el orfanato.

—Señora Ryuusaki, ¿no es su chofer? —preguntó la Madre Superiora.

—Sí si es, avísele por favor a las niñas que ya llegaron por nosotras.

—Como usted diga.

Dentro de la enfermería de la estancia infantil, Umi y Fuu trataban de consolar a Hikaru, quien luego de un 'repentino' desmayo frente a Akinori, su condición anímica empeoró aún más.

Sentada en el borde de una cama individual, con sus musculosas piernas colgando en el aire, la pelirroja hacía un inmenso esfuerzo para tratar de tranquilizarse. A la 'diosa' misma de la voluntad, le comenzaba a parecer imposible el seguir reprimiendo las emociones, el llanto y los gritos que tenía acumulados.

—"_Se- se supone que estas en Autosam Lantis, ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Qué haces aquí!…"_

—¡ ¿ME ESTAS OYENDO? !

—¡Umi no grites! ¿Qué no vez que acaba de volver en sí? —las otras dos chicas ya estaban también histéricas.

—Fuu, Umi… —Hikaru se puso de pie aún tambaleando, y al instante sus dos amigas intentaron sostenerla —es-estoy bien, en serio.

Apoyada de los brazos de la peliazul y la rubia, todas subieron al auto rumbo al Instituto.

—Satoru se va volver loco cuando te vea así querida —expresó la señora Ryuusaki adentro del coche mientras se retocaba el maquillaje.

—No le digan que me desmayé… por favor —señaló la pelirroja con voz quejumbrosa y aún algo ida.

—¡No pues '_jelou_'! ¿Decirle? No hace falta nena, ¡TE VES FATAL!

—De principio pensé que Akinori te había hecho algo —interrumpió la señora Ryuusaki— siempre que se le acercan extraños les da por golpearlos con su bastón, pobrecito ¿no? —y siguió viéndose en el espejo.

De solo oír el nombre del niño, Hikaru tragó saliva y se talló la frente con más desesperación.

—¿Go-golpea a extraños señora Ryuusaki? —preguntó la ex pilar.

—Si… bueno, a excepción de Sergey y Vladimir, ¡a estos dos rusos increíblemente los recibió muy bien!

Y Hikaru comenzó a hilar los hechos. —¿Lo-los rusos?... "_No, no es cierto, esto… esto debe ser__ un error…Chozeh y… ¿Lantis?._" —la joven sintió que de nuevo se desmayaba, que le hacía falta el aire, y dentro del ostentoso auto se armó otro gran alboroto entre las mujeres.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En Céfiro.

—"_Ibon Edurne Begoña, estoy muy arrepentido, vuelve conmigo por favor, déjame ver a nuestro hijo"._

—"_¿Nuestro hijo? Já, eres un sin vergüenza __Edur Balasi Dunixi, ¿acaso mi prima no te dio lo que necesitabas, eh?_

—_Quiero recuperarte, en Fharem me di cuenta que te amo y NO puedo vivir sin ti. _

—_¿A si? ¡Pues en Cizeta me di cuenta que SÍ puedo vivir sin ti!..._

—¡Andeee!... ¡Por desgraciado! —comentó Caldina toda emocionada frente a la 'autovisión' mientras aplaudía la valentía de su personaje favorito.

—(_Snif, snif_) No puede ser Caldina, no puede ser, ¿porqué la abandonó? _(Snif)._

—Pues ya ve, porque andaba todo confundido y no sabía si la amaba a ella o a la otra.

—Esto… esto es muy triste para mi —dijo Ferio mientras se limpiaba una lágrima, y disfrutaba de su ahora 'autonovela' favorita en compañía de Caldina.

—Ya joven Ferio, le prometo que sí tiene un final feliz, ¿le paso un pañuelo?

—Si… si por favor —señaló el Príncipe de Céfiro secándose el llanto con su manga derecha.

—Ey, ey, es mi turno de ver la autovisión —entró de repente Ascot quien ni siquiera había puesto atención a la clase de Clef, y hasta había fingido sentirse mal para poderse escapar unos 15 minutos antes— ya ya váyanse de aquí, me toca ver "_Sailor Cizeta_".

—¿_Sailor… Sailor Cizeta_?, JA,JA,JA,JA —gritoneó Ferio a carcajadas cosa que indignó a Ascot— ¿apoco te gustan las guarras esas en minifalda? JA,JA,JA,JA…

—¡No empieces a molestarme 'nena', /&%$#, pelos de zacate…!

—Con razón tú siempre luchas por el "amor y la justicia", ja,ja,ja…

—Porque tu lo pediste —enfadado y molesto, Ascot comenzó a aventarle de golpes a Ferio mientras éste los esquivaba y se tiraba más a risotadas.

—Ya, yaaa… ¿ya van a empezar los dos? —Caldina comenzó a desesperarse— Yaaaa dije… ¡BASTAAAA!

—¡Pues a ver qué haces cuando Fuu sepa lo de tu ex novia! —aulló Ascot como último recurso de defensa.

—Ja,ja, ya les dije que '_ella_' no es mi ex novia —señaló Ferio mientras soltaba los brazos de Ascot y éste le daba la espalda para sentarse lo más cerca posible de la autovisión.

La presunta "ex novia" sí existía. Se trataba de Abyshabeck, Princesa de Ukiter, ese planeta subdesarrollado que se encontraba más allá de Fharem y Cizeta, y a donde en muchas ocasiones Chozeh se daba sus 'escapadas'.

Abyshabeck nunca fue precisamente una ex novia, pero si había sido una muy querida amiga de la infancia de Emeraude y Ferio. En aquella época, y siendo también de la realeza de su planeta, la joven de ojos aceitunados y de hermosa cabellera platinada constantemente visitaba Céfiro junto a su padre y sus otros cinco hermanos.

En aquellos años, mientras el padre de Abyshabeck trataba de asuntos imperiales con los papás de Ferio, la joven y sus hermanos pasaban el mayor tiempo posible jugando y divirtiéndose con Emeraude y el peliverde.

En ese entonces, y aún sin saber de la existencia de Fuu, Emeraude repetía una y otra vez que Abyshabeck le gustaba para cuñada y "reina de Céfiro", cosa que le parecía cómica a Ferio, quien soportaba las burlas de su hermana, de los hermanos de Abyshabeck, y hasta de sus mismísimos padres, quienes en cierta forma también deseaban que en un futuro su hijo pudiera contraer nupcias con la encantadora princesa ukiteriana.

Sus brillantes cabellos grisáceos caían en abundantes cascadas hasta su diminuta cintura, y eran la corona ideal de aquel cutis agraciado, rasgos delicados y los dos destellos cetrinos de sus pequeños ojos.

Empero, con el paso del tiempo y por su lejanía, Ukiter fue perdiendo comunicación con los otros 3 mundos, y la distancia se marcó aún más tras la muerte de los reyes de Céfiro, y el ascenso de Emeraude como Pilar de su planeta.

—¡Que no es mi ex novia! Nunca fuimos nada de nada, solo se me hacía linda y nada más, además, esa familia es rara.

—Ay sí Joven Ferio, y sus hermanos son unos odiosos y muertos de hambre, ¡por eso di pocas funciones en Ukiter! … —agregó Caldina.

Ferio comenzó a recordar divertido los días en que tenía que soportarlos y lidiarlos. Además, siempre que la familia imperial de Ukiter se quedaba en el Palacio, algo, algo se tenía que perder…

—Tres jarrones, una vajilla de oro y varias joyas de mi madre, tienes razón, no son de fiar —indicó Ferio con burla.

—Ja,ja,ja —se carcajeó la bailarina— ay Joven Ferio, ¡a mí nunca me pagaron mis presentaciones!

—Pero aún así quieren entrar al "Pacto de Naciones" Caldina, y la verdad, no podemos negarles el deseo. Por lo tanto, creo que pronto los tendremos por acá de vuelta —señaló el 'peliverde'.

—Ufff, pues entonces "agarro mi camello" y me regreso por donde vine; la única que me caía bien era la Princesa Abyshabeck, era linda pero sigue soltera la pobrecita…

—Ssshhhh… ¡Como hacen ruido los dos!... —los interrumpió molesto el palú.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En el Instituto.

Yolda había salido echando lumbre de la habitación de Kuu, después de que Satoru llegara a interrumpirlas con un precioso arreglo floral para su novia.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué tenía la tonta de Yolda que se fue echa fúrica?

Kuu volteó a verlo sonrojada. —No le hagas caso, es muy celosa…

—Mas bien es lesbiana.

—¡¿Y? ! Es mi amiga y la quiero.

—Esta bien, esta bien, mejor dime, ¿te gustaron las flores?

—Ay Satoru, son… son divinas, gracias… —expresó Kuu con las mejillas totalmente ruborizadas y las manos temblorosas. Hacía años que nadie tenía un detalle de ese tipo con ella.

—Tonta, no te pongas así, yo quiero que las disfrutes —indicó el mayor de los Shidou y se acercó más a su rostro— quiero que me digas que también estas loca por mi como lo estoy yo de ti, anda Kuu, dilo… —rogó él mientras acomodaba ambas manos en las caderas de la rubia y la acorralaba contra la pared.

—Satoru espera… espera… —pero en medio de ese "espera", Kuu fue también rodeando el cuello del hombre con sus brazos, y se dejó guiar por el delicioso beso del pelirrojo.

Al minuto uno, Kuu sintió unas ganas locas de pasar sus dedos por la sedosa cabellera del hombre. Al minuto 10, no aguantó el antojo de jalarle sus cabellos suavemente mientras disfrutaba el apasionado beso que le propinaba.

Estaba cayendo rendida, sobre todo por la forma tan audaz en que la lengua de su amado la invadía y la dejaban totalmente vencida.

Al minuto 20 todo dejó de tener importancia para los dos… su hija, su hermana, su "hija media hermana", también su mundo, y hasta el de los 'gilipollas' cefirianos…

Solo importaba él, ella, y las ansias desmesuradas de tener sexo YA en ese momento. Era un sentimiento compartido, era como estar viajando placenteramente a otro tiempo y espacio, donde ya nada tenía valor ni relevancia.

—Kuu, vamos… vamos a la recámara… —señaló Satoru con voz sensual luego de separar a duras penas sus labios con los de ella para poder tomar aire, pero sin dejar de rozarlos lentamente.

—¡Estas loco!, ¿Cómo crees? —dijo ella mientras sonreía, ya lo conocía muy bien y sabía a que se estaba refiriendo— son apenas las 3:30 de la tarde Satoru…

—¿Y que?

—Hay junta con el señor Ryuusaki, acuérdate.

—Asshh no Kuu, ¡no quiero acordarme!

—Ja,ja,ja, te lo digo antes de que nos interrumpan…

—¡Como creen, ustedes sigan! ¡Nadie los va interrumpir!, ¿verdad Rania?

—¡ ¡ SAAAM… RANIAA ! !... ¡ ¿CÓMO ENTRARON A MI LABORATORIO ? !

**.  
**

En la Sala de Juntas, el padre de Umi se desvivía por atender lo mejor posible a sus dos "rusos" antes de que iniciara la sesión.

Luego de darles la bienvenida a la lujosísima sala, les ofreció café y quiso ser el clásico "platicador 'barbero'" con ellos.

—¿Y como va su salud señor Vladimir? —le preguntó el señor Ryuusaki a Chozeh.

—¿Mi salud? De maravilla, ¿porqué? —un codazo le devolvió la memoria al cefiriano— ¡Aaahhh! Este… si, si… viera que mal… ufff… muy mal.

—"_Se me hace que sí son__ gays, y yo que le aposté a Satoru que no lo eran_" … Que pena Vladimir, primero se enferma Sergey y ahora usted… "_ ya perdí 20 dólares_"…

—Estamos bien, no se preocupe señor.

—En fin… ¡muchachos! Hoy les explicaremos por fin la misión que tiene Japón con Marte, también les explicaremos sobre Venus y la Luna… un segundo que prendo el cañón proyector…

No era el tema que les importara a los cefirianos, y sin querer a Chozeh se le escapó un corto bostezo. Ellos habían viajado a la Tierra para alertar a todos sobre un cometa, no para enterarse en sus proyectos de conquistas planetarias.

Pero de pronto…

—¡ ¿ ¿MARTE ? ? !… —gritó Lantis sorprendido cuando visualizó en la pantalla el planeta rojo que le mostraba el padre de Umi a través del moderno proyector.

Chozeh también sintió un escalofrío.

—Jóvenes, como les veníamos diciendo, este es nuestro proyecto de colonización de Marte, ya tenemos un bosque con 50 árboles plantados, estamos esperando que se desate la fotosíntesis y dentro de un año enviaremos a 15 astronautas japoneses a colonizar el planeta marciano, ¡¿Qué les parece? ! —indicó el señor Ryuusaki con un orgullo desmedido.

Ninguno de los dos pudo emitir palabra, principalmente Lantis quien poco a poco fue atando cabos en su mente.

"Desnudando" al Autosam que él conocía, sus principales ríos, colinas y montes que venían a su memoria, eran muy muy similares al planeta rojo que el señor Ryuusaki le estaba presentando como "Marte"…

—"_Lantis… dime que estoy soñando, ¡dímelo!"…_

—"_¡Cállate Chozeh déjame escuchar bien!"…_

—Muchachos, aquí tenemos un huerto, en el Valle de Marineris… —apuntó el millonario con su dedo índice la zona donde Japón había puesto su "bandera".

¡Claro que él sabía dónde estaba el Valle Marineris! El mismísimo Águila le había presumido que en ese sitio se había fundado la primera ciudad autosamita, e incluso estaba el cementerio más antiguo.

—E-s muy… interesante señor… —Chozeh tragó saliva.

(NOTA: Los nombres marcianos sí son reales: NASA. gov).

—¿Verdad que sí Vladimir? Mire esta otra fotografía, este el es Monte Vastitas Borialis, al Noroeste de Marte, ahí también encontramos agua.

—"_Vastitas Lantis, es… ¡VASTITAS!"… _—Chozeh estaba a punto de descomponerse ahí mismo.

Y como no, si la fotografía que estaba viendo en la pantalla sobre ese Monte, no era más que la CIUDAD de Vastitas Boriales donde él había estado hace unos años atrás en un concurso de 'automotocicletas' autosamitas, principal deporte de ese planeta… "rojo"…

Chozeh sintió que todo su estómago se revolvía. Era la misma sensación, confusión, emoción y sorpresa como cuando habían descubierto el origen del Galei Kol.

—¿Están bien los dos? —preguntó el padre de Umi preocupado al notarlos demacrados.

—Si… —solo pudo contestar fríamente Lantis.

Al final, el señor Ryuusaki les mostró completo el mapamundi de Marte. Ahora sí que ya no había duda. Parecían estar viendo ahí mismo el mapa geográfico del Autosam que ellos conocían del "futuro".

El hermano de Zagato solo se dignó a soltar un hondísimo suspiro. Estaban frente al Autosam primitivo. Cuando volvieran a ver a Águila de frente, ¿se atreverían a decírselo?

—Esta es mi zona favorita —indicó el padre de Umi—, este monte marciano se llama Thyrrhena.

Chozeh soltó una risita de ironía. Era justamente en Tyrrehena donde se encontraba su burdel favorito.

De repente la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió y el griterío de Kuu, Satoru, Sam y Rania se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar.

—¡…que toques la puerta antes de entrar SAM, solo eso te pido…!

Kuu se tapó la boca apenada cuando vio a los dos rusos y el millonario.

—Oh, disculpen no queríamos molestarnos…

—Para nada Kuu, pasen pasen… —los invitó contento el millonario.

De nuevo Lantis no pudo evitar observar a Satoru detalladamente. La misma sonrisa, la misma vibra… la gallardía idéntica a la de su guerrera querida.

—Que gusto verte Satoru.

—El gusto es mío Sergey.

Después todos los demás intercambiaron saludos, incluyendo Rania y Sam.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y entró la madre de Umi acompañada de…

—¡Las Guerreras Mágicas! —gritó Satoru de alegría al ver a su hermana y sus dos amigas. Le siguió Kuu con su 'bebé'.

—"_Dios... mío..." _—tembloroso, Lantis giró para poder ver a las recién llegadas.

Y sucedió_._

Cuando los ojos del espadachín se cruzaron con los de Hikaru, ambos no pudieron evitar sentir una sacudida, como si una descarga los recorriera de pies a cabeza. La pelirroja se tocó el pecho como reacción inmediata cuando creyó que el corazón le había dado un vuelco salvaje y estaba a punto de salírsele ahí mismo frente a los demás.

Aún con los ojos azules, y cabello rubio, Hikaru sabía reconocer muy bien lo 'suyo'. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, uno de esos dos rusos era el cefiriano que le había robado su inocencia de niña. Pero no hacía falta ni preguntar quien era quien. Como toda una ex pilar, leer las vibras ya era tarea fácil.

El corazón de Lantis palpitaba como si hubiera corrido mil kilómetros por hora. Las manos le temblaban y le sudaban, y mientras los demás se saludaban entre risas y burlas, ellos dos permanecían ahí, parados como idiotas, observándose uno al otro. Estuvieron así uno o dos minutos viéndose sin parar a los ojos, hasta que el maldito Satoru cortó el hilo invisible que unía las pupilas de los dos enamorados.

—Mira hermanita, este es Sergey, viene de Moscú, Rusia…

Hikaru extendió su mano para saludarlo. —Ho-hola… Sergey… mucho gusto…

—El gusto es mío… Hikaru… _"¡Hikaru!"._

—"_Epaaa… ¡qué le pasa a este baboso!"_ —pensó Satoru sin poder evitar sentir celos cuando percibió una extraña química entre los dos.

Corría el minuto tres… y aún no podían dejar de verse disimuladamente. Era ella, su diosa del fuego, la única mujer a la que había amado en toda su vida, la que no dejaba de verlo con odio ahora mismo… y él obligado a callar.

Entonces Saturo le dijo a su hermana. —Ah, no puedo creer lo que me acaban de decir, ¡que te desmayaste Hikaru!

—De hecho, venimos solo para despedirnos Satoru —señaló la pelirroja cortante volteando a ver a sus dos amigas—, hoy visitaremos a nuestros amigos… ya sabes de quienes hablamos.

—¿Quieres que ya nos vayamos tan pronto? —preguntó Fuu sorprendida.

—Si chicas, tengo asuntos pendientes 'allá' —señaló la pelirroja de forma desafiante acechando a los dos "rusos" con la mirada.

Lantis y Chozeh comenzaron a sudar frío.

Kuu se ofreció a llevarlas contenta a la Torre de Tokio, y las 4 se despidieron de los demás. Esta vez Hikaru no le dirigió ninguna otra mirada más al más alto y fornido de los "rusos", y salió de la sala de juntas lo más pronto posible extrañando a los presentes.

—Muchachos —retomó la palabra el señor Ryuusaki—, me gustaría que continuáramos con la junta.

Con fastidio y hasta malhumorado, Lantis volvió a tomar asiento aún perturbado.

—Ahora me toca a mí hablar —dijo Rania con una enorme sonrisa—, los árabes también tenemos una misión de conquista, pero a La Luna.

Chozeh la observó detenidamente. Sin duda su cara se le hacía conocida, o más bien su vibra. Rania era la clase de mujer que le gustaba. Le recordaba a Tata y Tatra.

—Que interesante… —fingió Chozeh.

—Muchas gracias Vladimir, ¡nuestro proyecto se va llamar Cizeta!

—"_¡ ¿QUÉ? !"_

Y el maldito día aún no terminaba…

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En Céfiro.

—¡Ahí vienen! —indicó Caldina contenta cuando visualizó en el cielo cefiriano la Nave Bravada proveniente de su mundo.

—¿Estas listo Ferio? —le preguntó Gurú Clef al Príncipe, haciendo mención al protocolo del Pacto de Naciones.

—Así es Gurú Clef.

Dentro de dicha alianza, Cizeta había prometido intercambiar perfumes, artículos de belleza y literatura a cambio de pócimas curativas y libros de magia cefiriana. Al igual que los demás monarcas, Tatra y Tata pasarían unos días en Céfiro como lo dictaba el pacto.

—Pues yo no estoy tan contento —dijo Ascot enfadado. La idea de soportar los acosos de Tata por varios días no lo hacía nada feliz.

—Cálmate 'nena', no te preocupes —se le acercó Ferio y le colocó una mano en el hombro— mientras Tata no se tope con Umi, todo bien amigo…

—Oh – oh… Ascot te tengo una mala noticia, ¡mira hacia allá! —expresó Ráfaga llamando la atención de los demás mientras sorprendido apuntaba hacia el final del jardín.

Una luz tricolor apareció al instante, junto con tres bellas guerreras.

—¡Mi flaca!... ¡mi flaca cejona…! —Ferio mandó al carajo todo el protocolo, incluyendo el pronto aterrizaje de las princesas de Cizeta, y corrió al encuentro de su amada Fuu quien ya lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

—¡MALDICIOOON…NOOOOOOOO…! —gritó el palú en agonía volteando a ver con horror la figura de Umi que se acercaba a él, y luego la silueta de la Bravada en el cielo cefiriano a punto de aterrizar…

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Ayyyy Ascot!, se te juntaron las dulcineas, jajajaja… y ahora si que en el próximo capítulo la vas a pasar muy muy mal!, muejeje!

Antes que nada, mil disculpas por la horrible demora. Tuve fuertes razones para no poder actualizar en 3 meses. Jamás me había tardado tanto. Desde crisis laborales hasta personales… falta de tiempo e Internet.

Pero bueno =( :(, aquí me tienen...

Saludos, y ahora si, de veritas de veritas, que en menos de dos semanas actualizo. Quedaron muchas cosas pendientes. Principalmente Romance…


	13. La cena ácida

Saludos amigas lectoras y autoras… Es un gusto leerlas y subir un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a todas por sus mensajes.

Espero hayan pasado unas excelentes y felices fiestas decembrinas, en compañía de sus seres queridos. Que este nuevo año 2011 esté lleno de bendiciones.

Y aquí vamos…

**Disclaimer:** _Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, ni sus personas ni sus dos temporadas, pero comercilizaré este fic para hacerme rica a costa de las Clamp y las Guerreras Mágicas. Tendré una mansión más grande que ellas, y buscaré casarme con algún aristócrata inglés cuando ya sea rica. Gracias._

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

—_Hello my friend Satoru._

—_¡Hola mister James, que alegría que haya vuelto!_

—_Thank you… gracias, ¿yo poder…?_

—_¡Oh claro, siéntese conmigo!_—_Satoru le hizo señas al sonriente norteamericano para que se sentara a su lado, a contemplar el atardecer marciano._

_El occidental se había convertido ya en su mejor amigo desde aquel día que lo había rescatado de las colinas rojizas de Marte, cuando Satoru buscaba agua desesperadamente para su tripulación, y la 'nada marciana' lo estaba volviendo loco._

_Después de ofrecerle gustoso una Coca Cola en bote, de los pocos prodigios que pudieron rescatar de aquella 'civilización pasada', Satoru quiso esconderle su aspecto entristecido._

—_¿Tu estar bien, friend?_—_preguntó el norteamericano preocupado._

—_Cla-claro, ¿porqué?_

—_Hmmm, yo no estar convencido. Tú pensar de nuevo en… ¿ella?_

_Satoru quiso reprimir un sollozo._ —_Como siempre mister James, como todos los días desde que llegué a este mundo —señaló el muchacho clavando la mirada en una nube roja._

—_Oh friend, yo sentir mal por ti, yo querer alegrarte —el norteamericano le palmeó la espalda compasivamente y lo invitó a un brindis con ambos botes de refresco._

_Después, calladamente, los dos hombres se dedicaron a contemplar el rojo atardecer, mientras se dejaban llevar por la suave música en inglés que salía del pequeño vehículo de James._

Frank Sinatra, The Beatles, Madonna…

_Y una infinidad de recuerdos de aquel mundo, de aquella vida ya enterrada, llegaron a sus mentes prendiendo nuevamente la mecha del llanto, ahora ya no solo en el japonés… sino también en el norteamericano._

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**Capitulo 13:  
La cena ácida  
**

En la Bravada de las Princesas de Cizeta,  
horas antes de aterrizar en Céfiro…

—Maldito… ¡MALDITO PERRO! Pero me las pagará Tata, ¡te juro que ese Chozeh me las pagará!

Pese a que su carácter era cálido y tranquilo, la mayor de las princesas había perdido los estribos desde que su espía infiltrado en el castillo de Ferio, le había notificado sobre la misteriosa partida de Chozeh, su amante cefiriano.

—Ya cálmate Tatra, por ahí ha de andar de vagabundo —contestó la otra gemela mientras se arreglaba su larga trenza.

—¿Calmarme? ¡Cómo quieres que me calme, si me entero que Chozeh anda desaparecido desde hace varias semanas y nadie sabe dónde está! ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor del caso?

—Eh… —preguntó la otra sin interés.

—¡Que dicen que anda desaparecido con Lantis! Y acuérdate que ese tal Lantis… puesss… hummm… anduvo muy de amiguito en Autozam con el mañoso de Águila. ¡¿Qué tal si me lo cambia de 'gustos'?

—¡Ay mujer pero tu estás loca! Bien sabes que Chozeh a cada rato se larga de mujeriego y cuzco. Cuando aceptaste ser su… ya sabes qué, te lo advertimos un montón de veces, pero no nos hiciste caso, ¡te enamoraste!

—Ya, ya, ya, no empieces con lo mismo, que enamorada ni que nada…

Pero claro que Tatra ya estaba hasta encaprichada. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando el cefiriano de cabellos morados se había convertido en la primera persona que pensaba al despertar, y la última al acostarse. Cuando, de paseo o de compras por su planeta Cizeta, absolutamente todo le recordaba al cefiriano. Cuando por cualquier tontería comenzaba a extrañarlo a horrores.

Sentadas en la más elegante alfombra de la Bravada, Tata no pudo evitar sentir pena por su hermana mayor.

—No quiero que le llores Tatra —le dijo con tristeza.

—Es que, te juro que no sé en que momento perdí el control de todo esto —contestó la otra ya con los ojos humedecidos.

—Ay hermana, mira, capaz y es mentira lo que te dijo tu informante del castillo de Ferio, que por cierto no me has dicho de quien se trata.

La princesa mayor soltó un suspiro. —Ah pues… es una de las primas de la cuñada, de la tía, de la amiga, de la hija de la sobrina de Aladina, ¿te acuerdas de ella? La que tiene a una conocida que le vende camellos a la madre de la tía de su segunda hijastra, la mentada Latifa, que tiene una nieta que también le da clases de cocina a la ex amiga, de su ahora íntima amiga de la hija de Matavaj, la cocinera del Castillo de Céfiro.

Después de segundos de silencio, Tata estalló en una sonora carcajada. —¡Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, lo que hace el amor!

La Princesa mayor volteó los ojos con enfado y coraje hacia su hermana menor, cuando ésta ya se había tirado sobre el tapete para reírse abiertamente.

—Síguete riendo de mi idiota, ush no se puede platicar contigo; creo que mejor me iré a rezarle un rato a la Diosa **Rania**, para que me consuele con todo esto —expresó Tatra deprimida mientras se ponía de pie, y caminó afligida hasta una estatua de mediana altura adornada con exóticas flores.

Hizo una reverencia y luego se postró frente a la mitológica escultura dorada, que mostraba a una hermosa mujer también de rasgos arábigos.

—"_Diosa __**Rania**__, Madre Santa, dime dónde andará Chozeh, dímelo por favor... ¡Y dime también con qué arrastrada estará!"._

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

—¿Y qué hace en sus ratos libres Rania Habib? —le preguntó Chozeh galantemente a la sonrojada científica mientras salían del Instituto rumbo a la cafetería más cercana.

—Ni ratos libres tengo, me la paso trabajando en el laboratorio con Kuu y Yolda, ¿y usted Vladimir?

—Ah pues… _"molestar a Clef, a Ferio, fingir que aprendo magia, pelearme por todo con Lantis, contestar las preguntas de Ascot sobre mujeres_"… ahmm, nada interesante, solo leo libros de historia y astronomía… "_je,je_"…

—Oh-oh, que bien —contestó ella aún más sonrojada cuando Chozeh/Vladimir le dirigió una coqueta sonrisa.

Bajo el pretexto de que "investigaría" todo los detalles sobre los orígenes de Cizeta, Chozeh mandó a volar a Lantis al departamento, e invitó a la árabe a almorzar.

En cierta forma, su intención era sincera. El golpe más duro de ese día había sido descubrir la increíble conexión entre Marte y Autozam. La segunda sorpresa fuerte: la misión de colonización de Rania y los árabes a La Luna, y lo peor de todo, que dicha misión se llamaba "Cizeta".

Mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería, y Rania trataba de ser lo más amable posible, Chozeh seguía cavilando en lo mismo:

—"_Así que la Luna es el origen de la civilización Cizeta. Así que Tatra y su gente descienden de… ¡los humanos! Pero, ¿en qué momento la Luna dejó de ser un simple satélite y se convirtió en planeta? Todo esto echaría por tierra los libros de historia y ciencia cizetana, hasta podrían declararnos la guerra por considerar que contradecimos sus creencias. ¿Porqué Mokona nos está haciendo esto? ¿Cómo jodidos vamos a explicarle todo esto a Águila, Tatra, Tata y…?_

—Vladimir, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó Rania cuando notó cierta preocupación e incertidumbre en el "ruso".

—Ah este… si Rania, no se inquiete.

—Bueno, mire aquí en este local preparan comidas muy deliciosas, ¿entramos?

—Me parece bien, yo la invito, pero prométame algo —señaló Chozeh mirándola directamente a esos bellos mozárabes ojos.

Rania comenzó a sudar nerviosa: —¿Pro-prometerle qué?

—Que ya no nos hablaremos de "usted" —contestó él con una galanura natural que le afloraba casi todo el tiempo sin premeditarlo.

—Cla-claro como 'tú' digas Vladimir… _"¡Que guapo es, que guapo es, me está volviendo locaaa!"._

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

—Me voy a volver loca… —expresó Kuu para sí misma mientras reflexionaba sobre Céfiro, y a la vez limpiaba afanosamente el comedor de su habitación.  
En cierta forma, estaba hasta arrepentida de haberse ofrecido llevar esa tarde a Hikaru, Umi y Fuu a la Torre de Tokio. De nuevo las tres jóvenes pasarían un fin de semana en el mundo de la magia.

—¿Y si debería de prohibirles ir más a Céfiro? ¿Y si les cuento lo que Yolda y yo descubrimos? O… ¿qué tal si el microscopio solo se averió? —se preguntó una y otra vez en voz alta ella sola, como esperando que el silencio le contestara.

Intrigada, caminó hasta su librero atiborrado de libros unos sobre otros. De un cajón sacó dos álbumes de fotografías. El primero de éstos eran imágenes del pasado, exclusivamente de las rubias Hououji:

Kuu cargando a Fuu recién nacida; Fuu estrenando su cunero en casa; Fuu 'bichi' en el primer baño de su vida, con un único mechón rubio saliendo verticalmente de su calva cabecita; Fuu en su primer día de clases… Y la imagen preferida: cuando ambas 'hermanas' habían acudido por primera vez solas al Festival anual de Tokio "Sakura Matsuri"; ella de 25 años, la pequeña de 10.

—Me acuerdo de ese día, cuando fuimos juntas al desfile, me pedías ansiosa una nieve de chocolate, ¡corrías feliz de un lado a otro! También me confesaste que tus amiguitos te echaban burla por tus nuevos lentes, y al final del día me prometiste que yo siempre sería… tu hermana favorita.

Cerró con delicadeza el libro de fotografías y se dirigió al segundo.

Éste era el más actualizado. En las primeras páginas no podían faltar Hikaru y Umi: La pelirroja enchuecando la cara para hacer gestos feos ante la cámara; Umi gritoneando sabrá Dios porqué cosa; Umi cargando orgullosa su trofeo el día que ganó el torneo nacional de esgrima; Hikaru en acción cuando se llevó el Campeonato de Kendo en Japón…

—…Y los cefirianos.

Las últimas 40 fotografías eran exclusivamente de Céfiro: personas, paisajes, hadas, aldeas, atardeceres y amaneceres. Cuando Umi llevó su modernísima cámara digital al mundo de sus amigos, éstos se impresionaron por la perfección de las imágenes, aunque ya habían visto algo similar en Autozam.

Sin embargo, Kuu fue la más sorprendida cuando recibió ese álbum como regalo de las Guerreras. Tener imágenes de "extraterrestres", según ella, era un verdadero TESORO y secreto de Estado.

Pero eran los habitantes del castillo quienes más captaban su atención. La multi culturalidad… la mezcla racial…  
Fijó la vista principalmente en una foto donde posaban los tres más jóvenes del castillo, dos de ellos sonrientes, el otro con su típica cara de amargado:

—Ferio pasaría fácilmente por un muchacho de origen latino si viviera en la Tierra, uno bastante apuesto por cierto…—se dijo así misma mientras estudiaba detalladamente los rasgos de su "yerno" en la imagen.

Del grupo, Lantis fue el que le pareció más 'familiar'. —Oh, definitivamente aparenta un joven japonés, sus facciones, sus ojos poco rasgados, su brillante cabello negro; con el perdón de Hikaru, pero a mi gusto es el más guapo.

Luego observó a Ascot. —Je,je,je, éste no esta nada mal, ¡bastante apuesto! Tiene la apariencia de un joven francés, ¿o inglés?… ¡NO! Más bien italiano; Bah, un europeo al fin.

Dejó de observar la fotografía de los tres jóvenes y cambió de página. Ahí estaba Ráfaga, Chozeh y Gurú Clef, éste último con cara de pocos amigos porque Ferio lo estaba obligando a sonreír para la instantánea que Umi les estaba tomando.

—Gurú Clef sin duda también parece japonés. Pero que extraño: si Chozeh es su primo, ¿porque el de cabellos morados parece europeo, y no 'japonés' como el mago?

Recordó cuando las chicas le comentaron que pese al aspecto latino moreno de Ferio, su propia hermana Emeraude tenía la fisonomía de una mujer anglosajona y hasta caucásica.

—Un "latino" hermano de una "caucásica"; un "japonés" primo hermano de un "europeo". ¿Qué es esto?

No se trataba de una simple variedad racial, pensó al fin, se trataba de una extraña mutación de genes humanos nunca antes vista.

—¿Qué clase de cromosomas son éstos? Ufff, Ráfaga es el más "normalito", tan solo parece un norteamericano bronceado y ya está, ja,ja.

Cambió otra vez de página. Ahí estaban las inseparables amigas, la artesana de armaduras y la bailarina.

Presea también le pareció hermosa, según ella con rasgos de mujer indonesia más que de japonesa, cuyo cabello rubio la tenía muy intrigada.

—¿Una "indonesia" con cabellera rubia natural? Definitivamente Presea se parece a la cantante japonesa Ayumi Hamasaki.

Por su parte, Caldina le pareció sumamente atractiva, y sin duda había adivinado que se trataba de una mujer extranjera y no cefiriana.

—Toda una faraona egipcia, aunque tiene ese aire extrovertido de las mujeres libanesas. Se parece a la actriz Aishwarya Rai, ¿ó a la cantante Nancy Ajram? Tal vez a la Reina Rania y...

—Hola querida —la repentina presencia de la señora Ryuusaki sacó violentamente a Kuu de sus enredos—; disculpa, toqué varias veces la puerta pero creo que no me oías.

—¡ Oh-oh Señora Ryuusaki ! —Kuu impresionada, trató de esconder torpemente los dos álbumes en el primer cajón que palpó—. Pase, pase… siéntese…

—Gracias linda, ya sabes que me gusta venir y charlar contigo todas las tardes, ¡acuérdate que ayer me prometiste que me contarías TODO sobre Satoru! —señaló picarona la mamá de Umi mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor.

—¿Satoru? Ja,ja, ay señora pues que le puedo decir, cada día mejor —contestó enrojecida Kuu a la vez que le ofrecía una taza de te.

—¡Eso me da mucho gusto! Pero… —la millonaria hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo del líquido— ¿por qué me sigues diciendo "señora Ryuusaki"? ¿En qué quedamos…?

—Bueno… yo… que pena con usted.

—¡Nada de "señora"! Te lo dije muy claro Kuu, ya eres mi amiga, así que puedes llamarme de ahora en adelante por mi nombre: Yumi Ryuusaki.

—E-esta bien… Yumi —expresó la treintañera halagada.

—Así me gusta, confío mucho en ti muchacha.

La 'hermana' de Fuu guardó silencio y solo observó detenidamente cuando la mujer daba otro sorbo a su taza de te.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó extrañada la elegante señora.

—Que no debería confiar en mí, eso sucede —la rubia contestó de golpe y sin pensarlo, entonces su semblante cambió drásticamente.

Yumi se asustó. —Pero, ¿por qué dices que no puedo confiar en ti?

Tenía dos opciones: hablar con la verdad y recibir el apoyo y consuelo de quien se decía ya su amiga. Dos, quedar en ridículo, recibir el rechazo de la millonaria, y comprobar que aunque la gente la llamaba "la mejor científica del Instituto", ella era un monstruo que llevaba años cargando una vergüenza.

—Me asustas Kuu, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Tienes algún problema?

—Señora, ¿de verdad puedo confiar en usted? —se dijo espantada al comprobar que ya no era ella quien hablaba, sino el aludido 'monstruo' que estaba a punto de explotarle en la boca.

—Kuu, soy de las personas que está en contra de juzgar a otros, así que puedes contarme lo que quieras.

Dicho esto, la puerta estaba abierta.

—Yo soy la madre de Fuu.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

—¡Mi flaca, mi flaca! —Ferio no dejaba de gritonear y propinarle besos cortos en la boca a Fuu.

—Cálmate bobo, que no vez que ya van a aterrizar las princesas de Cize… —Ferio atrapó con sus propios labios los de la chica. Ese era el beso largo y ansiado que ambos habían estado esperando durante más de una semana. Ferio la apretó más a su cuerpo mientras ella lentamente cerraba los ojos y rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del peliverde… Y adiós mundo entero para Ferio.

A unos cuantos metros Caldina, Clef, Ráfaga y Presea le daban la bienvenida a Hikaru quien trataba de ser lo más cordial posible, y excusó la ausencia de su característica energía y efusividad, justificándose con un duro entrenamiento de Kendo las horas anteriores.

Por su parte, la primera reacción de Umi al ver a Ascot fue la de darle un caluroso abrazo, y un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Ascot, ¡que gusto verte!

—E-el gusto es mío Umi…

—Mira el regalo que te traje Ascot, a cambio de caracol que me obsequiaste —expresó Umi soltando con cierto reparo los brazos del muchacho para sacar un libro de su bolso—. Espero te guste, te prometí que te traería más revistas de mi mundo y aquí tienes; este libro trata de todas las especies y fauna en La Tierra, ¡desde la prehistoria y dinosaurios, hasta las mascotas de la actualidad!…

—¿Dino que…?

—Di-no-sau-rios, luego te explico, porque de hecho pues… si tú quieres… podemos leer la revista juntos —dijo Umi ruborizada y nerviosa.

—Claro Umi, como tú digas —respondió él colocándole una mano en el hombro de la chica, e instintivamente comenzó a acariciarlo y frotarlo.

El roce provocó en ella una extraña delicia, como si ocultos instintos carnales comenzaran a despertar de algún escondite de su cuerpo.

Algo los interrumpió.

—Creo que ahora si, ya están a punto de aterrizar —expresó Ferio atrayendo la atención de los demás, desgraciadamente también la de Ascot que sintió nuevamente un repentino pesar. Tata estaba cerca.

A los pocos minutos, la Bravada aterrizó en medio del enorme campo abierto del Castillo, adornado justo para la ocasión. Posteriormente, de la nave descendió una escolta compuesta por 10 mujeres militares, que parecían más bien sacadas de una lámpara mágica. Enseguida bajaron las dos orgullosas princesas.

Ferio fue el primero en acercárseles como lo dictaba la típica etiqueta cefiriana, pero mas que nada, como lo exigía el decreto cizetano.

El Príncipe Regente de Céfiro tocó la mano derecha de Tatra, la mayor de las princesas. Luego realizó una pequeña genuflexión o doblo de rodillas. Después le besó la mano izquierda. Realizó la misma operación pero ahora con la menor de las hermanas, y finalizó con unas breves palabras de bienvenida en un idioma "antiguo" de Cizeta que llamaban "arabi lisán".

—No entiendo porqué exigen tanto protocolo —le señaló Caldina en voz baja a su esposo—, los autosamitas no andan pidiendo tantos honores ni escenitas como Tatra y Tata…

Terminada la enfadosa formalidad, Tatra y Tata se olvidaron de los decretos y se acercaron a los demás para saludarlos con efusividad.

Olvidando su posición de soberana, Tatra abrazó con mucho cariño a las mujeres, principalmente a Hikaru, Umi y Fuu.

Sin embargo, la primera reacción de Tata fue la de buscar desesperadamente con la mirada a Ascot, quien había preferido mantenerse algo alejado del grupo.

Umi, inocente y ajena a la rabia ciega que Tata comenzaba a tenerle, se acercó a la morena para abrazarla con afecto.

—¡Tata, Tata, que gusto volver a verte! Teníamos muchísimo tiempo de no platicar, te eché de menos, ¿como estas?

—Bien, todo bien, ¿y tu? —la escueta respuesta dejó sorprendida a la peliazul.

—¿E-estas bien? —preguntó Umi apenada.

—Si Umi ella está bien— Tatra se acercó a las dos chicas mas que nada para evitar que Tata explotara con alguna estúpida reacción de celos—, despreocúpate Umi pasa que mi hermanita esta estresada porque tenemos muchos problemas en Cizeta, tu sabes, la falta de agua, de espacio, de atmósfera… y bueno, temas por los que vinimos a pedir ayuda a los cefirianos.

"Tatra sí que es diplomática", pensó la gemela menor, y luego se dirigió a Umi no sin antes barrerla con la mirada de pies a cabeza. —Me siento mal Umi, eso es todo, problemas de salud, de hecho si no les importa —se dirigió ahora a Ferio— quisiera poder entrar al castillo y descansar —finalizó fingiendo un dolor de cabeza, no sin antes percatarse de que al menos con esto había llamado la atención de Ascot.

Los demás demostraron una pequeña preocupación por la soberana, y prefirieron también entrar al castillo para alistarse, la cena pronto estaría servida.

Por un momento, mientras todos caminaban a los aposentos del Palacio, Ascot y Tata intercambiaron una ojeada. La cizetana cínicamente le cerró el ojo y le regaló una malévola sonrisa.

**.  
**

Una hora después.

—… entonces vienen a intercambiar perfumes y recetas de cocina cizetana, por fórmulas mágicas de Céfiro.

—Así es mi vida —contestó Ferio mientras sentado en su escritorio, se mantenía clavado en la lectura del Pacto de Naciones. Frente a él estaba sentada Fuu, quien lo miraba con una expresión más que nada de admiración. Le parecía tan varonil, y a la vez tan delicado. Le gustaba observarlo concentrado en sus responsabilidades como futuro rey.

—¿Y qué era lo que querías contarme?

—Ah, si… —Ferio depositó las hojas en su escritorio para prestarle atención solo a la chica—, pronto les presentaremos a otros 'vecinos' de Céfiro.

—¿Vecinos? —Fuu no comprendió muy bien.

—Sí, gente de otro planeta… más allá de Fharem. Vendrán a visitarnos.

—Ohh… ¡¿De verdad? ! —la noticia de Ferio le pareció sorprendente. Por supuesto que la Guerrera ya tenía la mente demasiado abierta como comprender que más allá de Autozam, Cizeta y Fharem existían otros mundos plagados de vida. Pero gente, más gente… ¡tener contacto con más extraterrestres!

—¡Será increíble conocerlos! ¿De donde son?

—Su planeta se llama Ukiter; acuérdate de él, a Chozeh le encanta visitarlo.

—Ja,ja, ¡tienes razón! —contestó Fuu recordando divertida las anécdotas vulgares que Chozeh gozaba compartir, a expensas de que Gurú Clef lo amonestara.

Ferio continuó explicándole, más bien a manera de advertencia, que Ukiter no era un planeta "confiable". Estaban muy atrasados tecnológicamente, cometían robos, eran violentos, en ocasiones tenían guerras internas, y ocasionalmente se daban casos de asesinatos, y hasta algunas violaciones.

Fuu agachó la mirada. La advertencia encajaba también para La Tierra…

—Ya veo… —contestó ella triste y hasta avergonzada.

—Emeraude y yo éramos amigos de los Príncipes de ese mundo —señaló Ferio viendo al vacío, como trayendo recuerdos enterrados de la infancia a su memoria. Luego tragó saliva para no pensar más de lo debido en la difunta hermana.

—Que bien, me dará gusto conocerlos.

—Son 5 hermanos varones, y una hija. Tres hermanos ya están casados y son todos unos caballeros; los otros 2 son unas fichitas. Y la menor Abyshabeck, que mas bien ha sido víctima de éstos dos últimos.

—¿Víctima?

El Príncipe se acomodó mejor en su elegante asiento, como preparándose para contar sabrosamente el chisme. Según narró, Abyshabeck había estado muy enamorada de un campesino de su planeta, con el que había mantenido un tórrido romance en secreto, principalmente por temor a sus hermanos.

—¿Porqué temor?

—Bueno, porque en ese planeta no le tienen amor al prójimo, lo miraban poca cosa para ella, por el simple hecho de ser campesino, siendo que Abyshabeck y él se amaban sinceramente, ¿qué importaba el hecho de que él fuera un jornalero y ella una Princesa? Que atraso mental…

—"_Oh-oh…" _—ahora quien se atragantó y miró hacia el vacío fue Fuu. Seguía encajando… muy bien a la Tierra.

—¿Y qué pasó con Abyshabeck al final? —preguntó ella todavía con la vista huidiza.

—Lo último que supimos de ellos fue que… uno de sus hermanos mató a Atur, así era como se llamaba el campesino.

—¿LO MATÓ?

—Sí, según lo que nos contaron, y por vergüenza al cobarde asesinato de Atur, los ukiterianos se fueron alejando de nosotros y los demás mundos, bueno, también por otros asuntos, ya te dije que son muy violentos. Me consta, y a Emeraude también, que 'Aby' amaba profundamente a Atur, decía que nunca más volvería a amar a alguien como a él.

—Pobrecita.

—Yo me acuerdo bien de este asunto, estaban tan obsesionados por casarla con otro que también fuera Príncipe de "sangre azul", y no con una "basura cualquiera" como se expresaban tristemente de Atur.

Fuu estiró el cuello de inmediato, como recibiendo una alerta por parte de su sexto sentido.

—Ah… ¿otro príncipe?

—Sí, es más, me insistían con burla que cuando fuéramos adultos me casara con ella; a Aby también le desagradaba la burla.

CELOS. Hacía años que no sentía algo similar, pero ahí estaban… unos incómodos celos apoderándose silenciosamente de ella.

—¿Y porqué no te casas con ella? Debe ser muy linda ahora —las palabras de Fuu se oyeron tan remarcadas en "ella" y "linda", que el dato no pasó desapercibido por Ferio.

Que obvia era Fuu. Transcurrieron unos 10 segundos antes de que él se carcajeara.

—Ja,ja,ja, ¿celosa?

—No.

—¿Celosa?

—DIJE QUE NO.

—Oh vamos, sí estas celosa.

—¡CLARO QUE NO!

—Bien… —él se levantó de su asiento y caminó con pasos cortos hacia ella rodeando el escritorio lentamente.

Un rubor invadió a Fuu. —¿Ya vas a empezar? Basta, no te pongas bobo, pronto nos llamarán para cenar y…

Ella parecía un corderito asustado a punto de ser atacado por un lobo feroz. Ferio la tomó del brazo y la levantó delicadamente del asiento hasta abrazarla.

—Llegamos a la vida en pares, Fuu —la interrumpió él acercando su rostro y rozando sus labios con los de ella—. Tú eres mi otra mitad, así como cada cual tiene la suya. Que tristeza por los que ya perdieron su otra parte, pero yo estoy feliz, porque mi otra mitad está aquí, justo enfrente de mi… no seas tonta 'flaca'.

Invadida completamente por la dulce miel del cefiriano, no le quedó de otra más que dejarse seducir y conquistar por el peliverde que otra vez la hacía presa de diez mil formas diferentes de gozo.

—Te amo flaca, te amo —le dijo él cándidamente durante los momentos entre cortados que aprovechaba para cambiar de posición su cabeza y labios durante el beso, hasta que…

—¿Ferio? Ya está la cena servida… —se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación del Príncipe.

—¡PORQUE SIEMPRE INTERRUMPES GURÚ CLEF, PORQUE!

**.  
**

En otra habitación del Castillo.

—"_Querida concursante, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"_

—_¡Aahh, mi nombre es Rutiler Doler!_

—"_¡Rutiler! Eres la afortunada participante de esta noche, dinos, ¿de que planeta vienes?_

—"_¡Soy de Fharem, soy de Fharem!… ¡Un saludo a toda mi familia que me esta viendo desde la autovisión!_

—_¡Muy bien Rutiler, nuestra concursante fharemita!… ¡Bajaaa, y atínale al precio!_

—Este programa esta bien divertido Presea, no te lo puedes perder —señaló Caldina animada mientras tejía un pequeño zapatito con estambre color rosa.

—¡Seguro! —contestó la artesana y sorprendida observó de reojo la cantidad de ropita que la bailarina ya había tejido para su pequeña bebé, doblada con sumo cuidado en una canasta.

—¿Y tú Ascot ya viste este progr…?

—¡Estás loca Caldina! ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo sobre la autovisión en un momento como este?

—Uf… ¡Perdón con el resentido!

El palú molesto puso los ojos en blanco. Se encontraba completamente 'desparramado' en uno de los sillones de la sala, rogándole al cielo que Tata no cometiera alguna imprudencia en contra de él o de Umi.

—Ya deja de pensar en eso Ascot, no va pasar nada, creo que estas exagerando, tu solo dedícate a estar cerca de Umi y ya, aguanta solo 2 días. Es más, hasta juraría que ya ni le importas a Tata.

Ascot quiso creer lo mismo. La plática fue interrumpida por la cocinera, que ya los llamaba para la cena.

Al llegar al recinto del Comedor Real, un delicioso aroma "terrestre" se dejó inundar en el lugar. Era Umi que había preparado nuevamente sus exquisitos panecillos dulces que tanto enloquecían a los cefirianos.

En una esquina, se encontraban conversando Fuu y Hikaru, ésta última más seria. Según sus cálculos, la biblioteca "intocable" de Gurú Clef se encontraba en el décimo cuarto piso del castillo. ¿O el décimo quinto? El que fuera, pero esta noche ella llegaría hasta ahí y descubriría porqué tanto misterio.

Al otro extremo del recinto, estaba Tatra advirtiendo a su hermana menor de que se dejara de…

—…celos, humor mal sano, venganzas y rencores, ¿entendiste?

—Wow, ¿todos esos conceptos tienes de mi, querida Tatra?

—Estoy siendo sincera contigo Tata; andas ardida y despechada, y ni siquiera estás pensando con la cabeza, así que te prohíbo vileza de parte tuya hacia las Guerreras Mágicas, CONTRÓLATE, ¿me has entendido?

Tata solo gruñó algo inaudible y se dirigió a la mesa como todos los demás, claro está apresurándose de tomar el asiento más próximo a Ascot. Un mazazo de desánimo invadió al palú al percatarse que había quedado justo en medio de las dos mujeres, Umi a su derecha y Tata a su izquierda.

A mitad de la cena, cuando Ferio se burlaba de Clef y contaba su repertorio de chistes mientras que los otros reían animosamente, Tata dirigía vistazos discretos al palú, quien la ignoraba intencionalmente. El desaire no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo. De hecho, le bastaba con disfrutar la guapura de su refinado perfil; aún la mitad de su cara le parecía hermosa.

Por su parte, Ascot fingía no prestarle atención, y solo volteaba hacia Umi, a quien llenaba de detalles y cuidados.

—¿Quieres más vino Umi?

—No Ascot está bien.

—¿En serio? Este te va gustar, sabe delicioso.

—Hmmm, bueno está bien, me convenciste…

—_"__¿Ah si?"_ —advirtió Tata mentalmente cuando pudo percibir una extraña mirada de Umi hacia Ascot—. _"¿Que no se supone que amas a Gurú Clef, insípida tonta?"_

Una carcajada en coro por parte de los demás la sacó de sus injurias mentales, y sorprendida los observó cómo se burlaban de Gurú Clef por una broma que Ferio acababa de hacerle.

—Tienes suerte ingrato, que haya dejado mi báculo en mi habitación, ¡sino te daría con él en la cabeza hueca que tienes! —lo regañó el Gurú en seco y sin tomar aire cuando se sintió ruborizado y burlado por los demás.

Tata regresó desinteresada a su tenedor y cuchillo para cortar otro trozo de "brócoli" con mantequilla cefiriana. Pero la comida no le sabía a nada.

Había estado tan ansiosa en las últimas semanas por este reencuentro con Ascot, que día y noche solo pensaba en él. En realidad llevaba así un año entero, desde la primera noche pasional que ambos habían compartido en Cizeta, y las que se habían extendido a dos o tres meses enteros.

En ese entonces, Tata solo lo miraba como un amigo/amante más, pues bien sabía que Ascot había llegado a Cizeta totalmente destrozado tras enterarse de que Umi amaba a Clef y no a él.

En una sola noche y con unos tragos encima, le había enseñado al chico los buenos masajes eróticos cizetanos, y las danzas nocturnas que hasta el más ortodoxo cefiriano podía hacerlo caer en tentación.

Después de disfrutar aquella temporada de pasión carnal, el palú regresó a Céfiro sin avisarle, y sin más creyó perdido el asunto.

No obstante, ella comenzó a extrañarlo, a acosarlo, a buscarlo… y un buen día se despertó dándose cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada del cefiriano.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle de rabia cuando se enfadó de ser ignorada por Ascot ahí en la mesa.

—_"¿__Qué se cree este ordinario? ¡Soy una Princesa!" _—rumió Tata—._"No dejaré que este idiota me ignore, ¡soy la princesa de Cizeta, y la más bella!"_ —así se autonombraba... aunque tuviera una hermana gemela exactamente idéntica a ella.

Una majadería se le cruzó por la mente…

A escondidas de los demás, estiró la mano por abajo del mantel y la dirigió hasta el vientre bajo de Ascot. Éste pegó un pequeño brinco cuando sintió los dedos de Tata cerca de su pene.

Un espantoso rubor lo asedió de pies a cabeza, cuando sintió la mano malévola de la cizetana buscando entre el mantel y las ropas la cremallera del pantalón. Volteó a ver espantosamente nervioso a su alrededor. Afortunadamente cada loco estaba con su tema, y nadie se había percatado del descarado momento. ¿Cómo reclamarle a la cizetana ahí mismo? Él solo se evidenciaría.

Sintió unas ganas de morirse, que le diera un infarto a la cizetana, que regresara Devoner captando la atención de todos para que nadie se diera cuenta de la desvergonzada caricia, principalmente Umi. Es más, hasta un cometa que cayera ahí mismo, era una excelente idea para que por nada del mundo la peliazul volteara a verlo y se diera cuenta de la seducción.

Tata lo disfrutó aún en grande cuando por fin pudo palpar sobre el pantalón la punta del pene de Ascot, la cual acarició con más fuerza como si se tratara de un cruel castigo. El pobre tragó saliva una veces y por fin se concentró para "gritarle" telepáticamente. Afortunadamente Umi se entretenía saboreando sus brócolis.

—"_¡PERO QUÉ HACES…!"_—le reclamó Ascot por telepatía ya azorado y hasta sudoroso.

—"_Awww… ¿cómo que qué hago? Si esto era lo que más te gustaba"._

—Y a usted Princesa Tata, ¿le gustó la cena?

Tata se espantó al verse aludida. Era el sabio Clef, al que no se le escapaba nada. Rápida, pero a la vez ágil, la cizetana sacó su mano a escondidas de entre el mantel y las ropas de Ascot.

—¡Como en casa Gurú Clef, muy deliciosa la cena! Matavaj cocina delicioso.

La sonrisa desvergonzada de Tata, asustó hasta al mismísimo Clef.

—Me alegro —dijo él escuetamente y regresó a las pláticas de Ferio, quien se había lucido esa noche con su colección de chistes.

Clef le dirigió una mirada a Ascot, quien le regresó otra de agradecimiento. No solo era su maestro de magia, era también su amigo, el que lo sacaba seguido de apuros.

—¿Estas bien Ascot? —preguntó dulcemente Umi cuando lo notó algo alterado.

—No Umi… digo… sí Umi, todo bien.

—Bueno —contestó la chica y regresó a sus brócolis. Mientras saboreaba el platillo, reflexionó en los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas.

Sin duda algo estaba creciendo entre ella y su mejor amigo, algo más que un simple cariño de hermano. El primer paso había sido por fin reconocer que Ascot le gustaba físicamente, y sabía enloquecerla con tanta protección y cuidados.

Además ya no tenía nada que temer, según las confesiones de Fuu: entre Ascot y Tata nunca había pasado nada, y solo se trataba de chismes y bromas entre él, Lantis y Ferio.

Suspiró contenta y disfrutó ver a los demás muy felices durante la cena. También se sintió libre de pesares.

Si en un tiempo atrás su vida había sido un martirio porque Clef la había despreciado para estar con Presea, ahora ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse… según ella. Si se decidía por Ascot, nada "interferiría" entre los dos, y no volvería a pasar por el mismo dolor. El camino estaba "limpio", creyó, libre de rivales y competencias. Quería una relación tranquila como la de Fuu y Ferio, o como Lantis y Hikaru, sin fantasmas femeninos en medio ni a los lados.

Entre las risas que resonaban por el salón, Tatra habló:

—¡…ah y por cierto! Quiero que me den otra habitación lejos de mi hermana, ¡porque es sonámbula y no deja dormir!

—Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja —rieron los demás.

—¿Yo? —la gemela no estaba para bromas, aunque…

—Sí, eres sonámbula no te hagas Tata, hablas dormida y te levantas a mitad de la noche.

—¿Ah si?… —una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

—Si, ¡no dejas dormir! —siguió Tatra jugando.

—No es verdad —gritoneó Tata y orgullosa volteó hacia Ascot—. No es verdad, porque cuando dormí con Ascot en Cizeta nunca se quejó de que lo despertara a media noche, ¿o si querido? Al contrario, él si ronca y mucho, pero no me importó, aún dormido y sudoroso se ve lindo.

En el aire, quedó suspendida la mano de Umi que cargaba el tenedor con brócoli. En vez de llevárselo a la boca prefirió regresarlo al plato. Un pesado y bochornoso silencio inundó el recinto, y todos voltearon a verse unos a otros impresionados.

Sexo se puede tener todos los días, a cualquier hora y con quien se quiera. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar indicado como para que Tata hubiese revelado venenosamente ese secreto que ya dolía a Umi aún antes de escucharlo. Entonces sí, también en este amor existía una rival. ¿Por qué nada podía ser perfecto?

Ascot estaba enrojecido. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y un fuerte dolor en el estómago, como si de un golpe se hubiese tratado, claro, además del recibido en el corazón. No le dieron ganas de voltear ni a la derecha ni a la izquierda, solo al frente, hacia Caldina. Su mirada algo maternal le indicó que se tranquilizara, que se calmara.

¿Y Umi? Semidestrozada. "Semi" porque Ascot no era su novio, pero, qué mierda, ¿otra vez envuelta en otro triángulo amoroso? ¿Ahí expuesta a todos?

—_"__¡Dejen de mirarme!… ¡Dejen de mirarme!"_

Sabía que en medio del bochorno, ella era el centro. Oh, la tontita que no sabía de los bajos asuntos de Ascot y Tata. Quería gritar, salir corriendo._ "¡DEJEN DE MIRARME!"_

Violentamente comió más brócolis. Hikaru sintió unas ganas locas de levantarse de su asiento y sacudir, sacudir y patear con violencia a Tata. Cuando Ferio y Fuu lo presintieron, la rubia la sujetó fuertemente del brazo.

¿Y Tata? VICTORIOSA. Ella contenta porque había cerrado con broche de oro la noche. Su hermana mayor la estaba fulminando con la mirada. Y todos los demás estupefactos, como si una enorme telaraña les hubiera caído encima.

—"_Maldita desgraciada, esto lo sabrá papá"._

—Quiero decirles algo… —Caldina rompió el silencio.

Ferio tosió preocupado y Ráfaga se puso más rojo. Otra reina de la imprudencia.

—¿Caldina? —preguntó Gurú Clef.

—Bueno, es una noticia que quiero darles, Ráfaga ni siquiera lo sabe.

Presea sonrió, era la clase de buenas nuevas que podía ayudar a todos en ese momento. Umi ni siquiera levantó la mirada, ella seguía comiendo brócolis. Lo único que le pasaba por la mente era qué iba ser cuando se comiera el último, ¿ahora en qué fijaría su atención para seguir ignorando su alrededor?

—¿Noticia? —preguntó Ráfaga.

—Yo… estoy… bueno, ya tengo como dos meses y… bueno yo… ¡Estoy embarazada!

—¡OH, DIOS! —Ráfaga pegó un brinco y se levantó del asiento para abrazar a su mujer, quien le regaló una enorme sonrisa y un tronado beso en la boca. Todos se sintieron tan alegres y felices. ¡Un bebé, en el Palacio!

Los demás aplaudieron y también se levantaron de su asiento para felicitar a la feliz futura mamá, quien no cabía de felicidad y en su rostro se reflejaba. Umi aprovechó para levantarse también y se unió a la fila de abrazos y besos a la bailarina. Estaba feliz por ella, pero aún quería escapar, huir, salir corriendo, no volver a ver a Ascot en un muy largo tiempo. —_"Es obvio que aún hay algo entre los dos..."_

Entre que se levantaba y no, Tatra observó a Gurú Clef. Sí, estaba feliz por el embarazo de su bailarina preferida, esa que incluso, en algún tiempo le rogó por un autógrafo y hasta tenía pósters de ella en su habitación del castillo y en la Bravada. Pero también estaba ansiosa por preguntarle al mago sobre el paradero de Chozeh. Clef por su parte cruzó su mirada con la de ella por un momento, y un extraño brillo en los ojos de la cizetana lo apesadumbró.

—"_¿Ta__-Tatra?... ¡No puede ser!"_

—¡Qué alegría! ¡Qué alegría, Caldina muchas felicidades! —hasta la buena noticia había hecho efecto en Hikaru, que si Lantis andaba merodeando su mundo, ya habría tiempo para investigar eso.

El fortachón de Ráfaga se quiso atragantar el llanto, y él por su parte fue felicitado por los varones del recinto.

Las cocineras entraron para retirar los platos cuando se dieron cuenta que la cena ya había sido olvidada, y Matavaj vio con tristeza cómo Umi salía de la cocina a escondidas de los demás. Discretamente Hikaru y Fuu la siguieron. Y Ascot, aunque tenía unas enormes ganas de también hacerlo, fue aconsejado por Ferio de que esperara un rato más.

—Cuky…

Umi ignoró el llamado de Hikaru y siguió caminando con pasos largos por el semioscuro pasillo.

—Déjenme sola. Mañana hablamos —dijo febrilmente.

—¡Umi! —Fuu desesperada la tomó del brazo y se puso frente a ella, Hikaru hizo lo mismo.

—Déjenme sola… —la última sílaba arrastró un silencioso llanto que había estado reprimiendo desde el último brócoli.

Sin más, la pelirroja y la rubia se acercaron a ella, y las tres se fundieron en un cálido abrazo.

—Llora _Cuky_… llora todo lo que quieras…

—Hazlo amiga, aquí estaremos siempre contigo.

Estuvieron así por 15, tal vez 20 minutos. Hasta que Umi recobró fuerzas y dejó de sollozar, pero seguía aferrada a los brazos de sus amigas.

Al fondo del pasillo algo captó la atención de Hikaru, quien se puso de puntitas para alcanzar a ver mejor a…

—¡ ¿LANTIS? !

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

Awwww…. Cuando vuelva a comer brócolis me acordaré mucho de Umi, jajajaja…

Desde la secundaria siempre me pregunté, ¿porqué ferio es moreno, y su hermana es totalmente rubia de ojo azul? "Es solo un anime, nancy, es solo un anime", pero muchas Fuu/Ferio se preguntarán lo mismo.

¿Cómo se la pasaron en Navidad? Ojalá que bien, yo "entamalada" y comiendo menudito tarde, día, y noche, y otra vez tarde, día y noche.

Me gusta mucho "humanizar" a los personajes. En facebook ya se habrán dado cuenta de la fotito que colgué de "Chozeh", jajajajja.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… Y FELIZ AÑO 2011…


	14. El pasado vacío

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Ojalá lo disfruten.

Xulder.

_**Disclaimer**: La historia de Las Guerreras Mágicas en realidad SÍ es mía. Un día en las clases de tejido y repujado, Mokona me oyó cuando contaba que tenía en mente una historia sobre tres niñas que lucharán y lograrán vencer al enemigo... y se me adelantaron maldita sea..._

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**Capítulo 14  
El pasado vacío  
**

—Llora c_uky_, llora todo lo que quieras.

—Hazlo amiga, aquí estaremos siempre contigo.

Estuvieron así por 15, tal vez 20 minutos. Hasta que Umi recobró fuerzas y dejó de sollozar, pero seguía aferrada a los brazos de sus amigas.

Al fondo del pasillo algo captó la atención de Hikaru, quien se puso de puntitas para ver mejor a…

—"_¡ ¿LANTIS? !"_

—Umi, lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes Fuu, esto era algo que se veía venir —indicó la joven millonaria, cuyos ojos destilaban un enfermizo y anémico azul.

—"_La-Lantis… por Dios… ¿eres tú?"_ —Hikaru comenzó a inquietarse.

El hombre permaneció quieto, mirándola fijamente, y le sonrió. La pelirroja comprendió al instante que solo ella podía verlo. No era Lantis. Era Zagato.

—Voy a superar esto chicas —Umi se enderezó con su orgullo nato, como si acabase de recibir un trofeo de esgrima—, superé lo de Gurú Clef que fue más duro, ¡pues esto también lo voy a superar! Me lo voy a pasar por el arco del triunf… oye, ¿te encuentras bien Hikaru?

La pelirroja estaba algo tensa. A Umi le pareció ver que su hilera de pecas revoloteaban a lo largo de su nariz.

—Sí… sí chicas, todo bien, yo... solo tengo demasiado sueño.

—Bien, entonces será mejor que las tres vayamos a descansar —dijo Umi apresuradamente y emprendió de nuevo la marcha hacia su habitación.

—Umi yo te acompaño.

—No es necesario Fuu. Descansen, mañana hablamos —le lanzó besos al aire a las dos y se fue.

Hikaru fingió interés por el paisaje nocturno a través del ventanal, y esperó pacientemente a que Fuu también desaparecieran del pasillo.

Ni ella dejaba de ver a Zagato, ni éste a la chica.

—Zagato… ¿en verdad eres tu? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?... _"que tonta soy, ¡que preguntas hago! ¡Este es su mundo!"._

—**Sí soy Zagato y no eres tonta.**

—"_Dios"_ —la pelirroja se sobresaltó. El hombre espectro leía hasta el más mínimo pensamiento de su mente. Por otra parte, ésta era la primera vez que tenía a Zagato físicamente tan cerca. Era tan similar a Lantis como para confundirlo a diferencia de su larga cabellera. No obstante, su aspecto demostraba más madurez en edad e inteligencia, lo que delataba cual de los dos hermanos era el mayor.

Hikaru no dejaba de temblar, y no sabía de qué manera dirigirse a él. Después de todo ella era su asesina.

—Zagato… yo… no sé que haces aquí.

—**Sígueme.**

El todavía hechicero más poderoso de Céfiro, giró en redondo y se adentró al largo pasillo, cerciorándose de que Hikaru lo siguiera.

Subieron en silencio un piso. Luego otro. Después otro más, hasta que Zagato decidió "cortar camino".

—**Concéntrate.**

De repente, la pelirroja sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo su alrededor, paredes, pilares y ventanales, perdían sus formas geométricas para convertirse en una especie de imágenes abstractas y deformes. Entendió que se transportaban a la velocidad de la luz.

Estaban más arriba del décimo quinto piso donde se encontraba la biblioteca de Gurú Clef. Se hallaban donde nadie más de los moradores del castillo habían tenido la oportunidad de estar, a excepción de Clef y las familias reales.

Era una belleza formidable. Paredes talladas en oro y mineral Escudo en diferentes colores formas y texturas. Comprendió entonces que el Escudo que ella conocía muy bien era el superficial y utilizado solo para las armas.

Largas escaleras se unían a otros pasillos. Barandales de oro y enormes asientos que simulaban un salón real. El piso era de un "mármol" tan meticulosamente tallado, que hasta podía admirar su reflejo en él. Enormes candelabros luminosos, de varios metros de anchura, colgaban espléndidamente del techo.

Retratos en pintura de gente que nunca antes había visto, colgaban de las paredes desde hacía siglos. Notó ciertos parecidos en algunos de ellos, tal vez ancestros de los cefirianos actuales que ella conocía.

Y se le erizó la piel, cuando presintió que su retrato algún día también estaría ahí colgado.

Hipnotizada por la belleza del recinto, Zagato la "depositó" en un lugar, y buscó la manera de captar su atención.

—**Hikaru.**

—No entiendo… porqué me trajiste aquí.

—**Este es, incluso, un encuentro indebido.**

—¿QUÉ?

—**Digamos que no siempre estoy de acuerdo en los planes de otra gente.**

Ni la muerte había opacado el carácter independiente y rebelde del hechicero. Apuntó con su índice izquierdo hacia un reluciente escritorio, construido de Escudo color nogal. Ella caminó hasta él y observó varios papeles y libros.

Ahí estaba la revista de Fuu y Kuu, editada por el Instituto de Ciencias de Japón. Un momento…

—¿Qué… qué no se la había tragado Atalante?

—**Primera mentira.**

La chica se estremeció. Se sentó en el acolchonado asiento rojo perteneciente al escritorio y se sintió incapaz de seguir hurgando entre los papeles.

—**No te traje hasta aquí para que vieras nomás.**

Sintió como si "papá" la regañara, y tragó saliva. Entonces se fue acercando tímidamente a los escritos. Entre los papeles de encima, reconoció al instante la letra de Lantis. Luego la de Chozeh, después la de Gurú Clef.

Tallones, borrones, fechas, números, fórmulas del "tiempo y espacio"… y se paralizó al ver el mapa de su mundo con todos los continentes y nombres de países incluidos.

—N**ecesitarás toda la noche para comprender y asimilar lo que está pasando. Y al final de todo esto, tu decidirás si deseas odiarnos o no. Solo te pediré dos cosas: La primera es que comprendas que nada de esto es nuestra culpa…**

La joven guerrera ya no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de miedo y su pierna comenzó a brincar desesperantemente de arriba a abajo.

—¿Y la segunda?

—… **que tengas piedad de mi hermano**.

Ahora era Zagato el consternado, y estuvieron mirándose largos segundos. El hechicero soltó de su boca un conjuro, y en unos de los papeles del escritorio apareció una larga fórmula matemática.

At-2/2 + v0.t + x0+ dx/dt d- 1/2 at2 + v0t+ d0+ at + v0x5 +V·t, t=D/V, V=D/t  
a=0- At-2/2 + v0.t + x0+ dx/dt d- 1/2 at2 + v0t+ d0+ at + v0x5 +V·t, t=D/V, V=D/t  
a=00

—**Solo**** repítela siete veces sin parar luego de que hayas comprendido todo, y estarás en automático en tu habitación del segundo piso.**

Ella observó fijamente el papel. Después indagó ente los demás. En uno de éstos, se encontraba un mapa mundi, en donde estaba dibujado un enorme agujero que separaba prácticamente a todos los continentes de su mundo. Algo decía abajo…

—¿Co… cometa?

—**Algo más…**

—¿ES QUE AÚN HAY ALGO MÁS? —preguntó enfurecida.

—**Cuídate de la Mujer Diablo.**

Y desapareció.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En la Tierra.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas esperar? ¡Debes decírselo ya!

—No, no puedo señora Ryuusaki.

—¿Ah no puedes? ¡Ella tiene derecho a saberlo, por Dios! Eres su… ¡eres su MADRE!

La noche las había sorprendido ya, tras largas horas de dolorosas confesiones.

—Me va odiar… ella me va odiar…

—No Kuu, ella deberá comprenderlo, ¡entenderlo y aceptarlo! —recalcó— somos humanos y cometemos errores.

Acarició la cabeza rubia de la joven, que tenía apoyada en su hombro, mientras la mantenía abrazada y escuchaba sus sollozos.

—Así que el padre ya está muerto.

—Me enteré que tuvo una muerte muy dolorosa de hemofilia, estuvo muchos años grave y sabe señora Ryuusaki… —se incorporó para verla de frente— temo que Fuu también haya heredado la enfermedad, ella es muy enfermiza desde recién nacida, y si él murió muy grave de eso, pues temo que se lo haya transmitido.

—No Kuu, es imposible; Hemofilia, 'la enfermedad de los reyes', no la transmite genéticamente el padre, aunque…

Yumi se quedó viendo al vacío analizando los síntomas de la enfermedad, mientras que Kuu viajó al vacío de su pasado… al interior de sus recuerdos y soledad…

.

.

.

A los cinco años constantemente le pedía una hermanita o hermanito a la señora Hououji. A los diez lo tenía absolutamente todo y disfrutaba de las bondades que conllevaba ser la hija única.

A los quince se enamoró.

Por su gran coeficiente intelectual y su buen nivel de inglés, Kuu se había hecho acreedora de una beca para estudiar en la mejor secundaria de abolengo de su ciudad, Osaka. Esa fue su mala suerte.

Cuando le presentaron a John Wildember, un joven que venía de Inglaterra a estudiar a Japón, quedó pasmada al instante con su belleza, sus cabellos rubios y sus enormes ojos azules.

Aunque en un principio ella aparentaba poco interés en él, poco a poco los primeros besos atrás de los salones de clases, y el merendar juntos durante el recreo fueron cada vez más frecuentes.

Si bien la familia inglesa se había mudado a Japón para que John y su hermana gemela aprendieran el japonés y gozaran de ese buen status cosmopolita que beneficia a los europeos, una chica japonesa descendiente de una abuela norteamericana, no estaba en los planes para el futuro de su hijo.

Pero el amor pasional del adolescente no comprende de futuros ni linajes.

En un principio, la Condesa Wildember era amable con Kuu cuando la invitaba a tomar el te de las 5:00. La jovencita se quedaba boquiabierta de los buenos modales de la mujer.

Después, dejaba solos a ambos chicos para que siguieran estudiando.

—Oye John, tu mamá es bien sangrona…

—Ja,ja,ja.

—En serio, camina como si trajera 10 fajas, ¿cómo le hace para respirar?

—Estas loca Kuu, no se como mi mamá te aguanta, debe ser porque eres la mejor en escuela y me has ayudado bastante con mis estudios, dice que eres brillante. Hey Kuu, ¿me dejas darte un besito? —le preguntó tímidamente.

—Oyeee… ¡cómo crees, tonto!

—Que tiene, nunca he besado a una chica.

—Oh si te creeré.

—De verdad, no seas mala.

—Solo porque eres mi amigo.

Ese fue el primero de muchos. Lo que en un principio pareció una dulce amistad, se fue tornando en un tórrido romance en secreto. Ella sabía con pesar que los padres de John no la aceptarían como algo más que la Superior del chico.

De hecho, en los últimos meses la Condesa ya algo sospechaba… y las invitaciones a tomar el te de las 5:00 se fueron reduciendo a escasos saludos y miradas indeseables.

Su primera vez había sido tan dolorosa no solo física, sino emocionalmente. No pudo contárselo a sus amiguitas de la escuela, ¿Qué pensarían? Se sentía tan avergonzada. Seguro la señora Hououji la mataría si se enterara, ella tan seguidora del "qué dirán", y las chismosas nunca hacían falta.

Pero a pesar de su angustia, se sentía desgraciadamente ilusionada.

Cuando estaba con John, toda preocupación se borraba. Solo eran él, ella y los silenciosos libros de matemáticas que servían en los últimos meses de mudos pretextos…

Hasta que la Condesa Wildember los encontró en el lecho.

La sacó de las greñas hasta la calle, y le cerró el portón del cerco en la cara. Desde afuera se escuchaban los gritos del Conde.

¿Porqué tanta 'alegata' si hay europeas peores? Porque según la señora "esa niñita pintaba para trepadora… si ya se lo notaba… te 'engatuzará' para sacarte provecho…".

Llegó a su casa moreteada y aruñada de ambos brazos, y corriendo subió las escaleras hasta su habitación a escondidas de la señora Hououji.

Se encerró en el baño y se echó a llorar. Todavía sobresaltada, se lavó los arañazos… solo esos, porque los besos de su amado no deseaba borrarlos.

Como según ellos su historia de amor era tan similar a la de Romeo y Julieta, Kuu lo esperó pacientemente en su balcón… hasta que la madrugada la sorprendió y resignada entró a dormir.

Pero Romeo tampoco llegó a la Secundaria.

Después de clases, bajo la 'preguntadera' de sus amigas de porqué llevaba una blusa de mangas largas en un día de verano y en contra de las reglas de la escuela, fue corriendo hasta la calle donde vivía su amado.

Paró en seco en la esquina, temerosa de no ser vista por la noble familia, y se encontró con una de las sirvientas de la mansión. Le rogó y suplicó a ésta que le entregara una carta que improvisadamente le había escrito al muchacho. La empleada regresó a los 20 minutos con una contestación. Y durante el mes siguiente, la única manera de comunicarse fue así, a través de cartas.

Aunque seguía ilusionada con este amor, y creía en las palabras de John de que al cumplir 18 años la pediría en matrimonio, optó por ignorar el hecho de que cada vez eran menos cartas las que recibía del muchacho.

Hasta que un día no recibió ninguna. Según la sirvienta, la noche anterior se habían marchado de Japón.

—¡No!... él… él de seguro se fue triste porque… nos vamos a casar y… y su madre se lo llevó a la fuerza, ¿verdad?

—Kuu —la mujer tragó saliva— él se miraba ilusionado en irse… mira, tómalo con calma lo que te voy a decir pero… él quería irse ya, decía constantemente que estaba aburrido de Japón. Te dejó esto.

La fría carta con la despedida definitiva. La tarde se fue tornando más gris a cada minuto, y bajo el aguacero que la sorprendió a mitad del camino a casa, no pudo distinguir si su cara mojada se debía a la lluvia, o a las lágrimas que destilaban sus ojos, dos fuentes de agua agria.

Llegó a casa empapada, y si bien la señora Hououji se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena molesta, papá esperaba a la chica en el jardín.

—Se fue, ¿verdad?

—Se fue papá… me dejó solita… se fue…

La abrazó con fuerza y no se despegó de su hija hasta que la llevó a la cama, la acostó cálidamente y le apagó la luz del cuarto deseándole buenas noches.

Los días pasaron sin interés para Kuu, y una profunda depresión la azotó. En su corta vida, el dolor más grande que había sentido era la pérdida de su abuela y dos primos durante un accidente y creyó que no había dolor más grande e intenso como ese.

Pero la ausencia de John sobrepasaba todo límite, su partida era peor que eso, era hiriente y lacerante. Y lo que más la lastimaba, la indiferencia de él en los últimos días.

El dolor y la fatiga emocional se reflejaban en un desánimo físico y cansancio excesivo. Levantarse de la cama, estudiar, caminar, comer… todo lo hacía con pesadez. Correr le era ya algo definitivamente imposible.

La intriga se la estaba comiendo a bocanadas gigantescas al no saber nada de él. Y lo peor de todo, imaginarse a John con un nuevo amor, que era una posibilidad bastante abierta… Era demasiado para su tierno corazón.

Había algo más que extrañaba con mucho pesar. Su menstruación.

Lloró en amargura cuando la señora Hououji le preguntó la razón por la que ya no necesitaba de paños menstruales. Al no tener contestación, la señora la agarró a tantas cachetadas como su fuerza se lo permitió, hasta que el señor Hououji la aventó contra la pared para que dejara de lastimar a la muchacha.

—Ó abortas, ó mato a tu engendro a golpes. ¡ELIGE!

—… aborto.

La decisión estaba tomada, y dos semanas después hicieron maletas para marcharse a vivir a Tokio, ciudad donde nadie los conocía y un buen trabajo le esperaba al señor Hououji.

El año escolar lo había perdido por completo. Sin nada más que hacer, pasaba horas enteras extrañando y llorando encerrada en su nueva habitación, la que odiaba y le parecía horrorosa.

Cuando el ansiado día había llegado, Kuu se levantó más temprano de lo normal y observó su vientre que comenzaba a crecer. Le nació acariciarlo, luego a frotarlo con más fuerza, hasta que su piel se calentó, y misteriosamente sintió como si algo dentro de ella latiera.

—Está… está vivo… esto que traigo dentro… está vivo…

Repentinamente comenzó a sonreír, sin alegría, pero al final de cuentas sonreír. Luego se preguntó si sería niño o niña.

—¿Cómo irá a nacer? ¿Con ojos azules o verdes? ¿Va a… nacer?

La señora Hououji la tomó por sorpresa y prácticamente se la llevó jalando hasta el clandestino consultorio.

En la sala de espera, no le deseó siquiera buena suerte. Kuu sintió que si tanto ella como el bebé morían, mejor sería para la mujer.

Adentro de lo que parecía un quirófano improvisado, un horrible olor a medicina le caló las narices. Un pensamiento le cruzó por la mente: "Voy a morir… yo y mi bebé vamos a morir aquí". Con el corazón exaltado observó varios cuchillos en repisas metálicas, y sin premeditarlo pateó al doctor en el vientre y a la enfermera en la cara.

Salió corriendo del consultorio dejando boquiabierta a su propia madre, quien la persiguió encolerizada. Más no pudo hacer nada: un ángel protector llamado "señor Hououji" la esperaba afuera de la clínica para defender a su hija y pelear la batalla.

Y su ángel no se cansó de pelear y defenderla los siguientes meses hasta que el ansiado momento llegó. A media noche fue él quien la llevó al hospital, y hasta estuvo presente cuando la hermosa bebé rubia, de ojos verdes, recibió al mundo con un frágil y débil alarido.

La bebé lloró aún más cuando el doctor corroboró su salud con una nalgada, y por un momento el médico creyó la estúpida idea de que la niña le regresaría el golpe.

—Wow, muchacha, su bebé será toda una guerrera.

—Démela doctor, quiero conocerla, ¡que espera, démela!…

Entre dos enfermeras tuvieron que sostener al desmayado abuelo.

.

.

.

—Hemofilia, 'la enfermedad de los reyes', no la transmite el padre Kuu, aunque…

—Señora, voy a dejar a Satoru.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, eso creo... ¿puedo pedirle un favor? ¿Me dejaría dormir en su casa? Mas tarde vendrá y no quiero que me vea así.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

—Como quisiera estar en mi casa, para que nadie me viera así —se dijo Umi mientras observaba sus enrojecidos ojos en el espejo.

La cena ácida le había caído tan mal, que sentía el estómago revuelto y unas fuertes ganas de vomitar.

Tatra también soportaba un cierto tipo de náuseas, pero ni eso la detuvo de encerrar a Tata en la habitación y regañarla con ganas.

—¡DESGRACIADA! Te dije que te controlaras.

—¡Oye, no tienes porqué llamarme así!

—¿Ah no? Avergonzaste a Ascot y a Umi. Fuiste vulgar, fatua, petulante… ¡todo menos una Princesa…!

Por todo el pasillo el griterío se podía escuchar, y Ráfaga y Caldina estuvieron escuchando plácidamente.

—Ojalá le de su merecido.

Ráfaga se mostraba también preocupado por el palú, quien se había encerrado en su cuarto a desahogarse y desbaratarse en autorreproches y vergüenza.

Dejó entrar a Ferio hasta que se creyó nuevamente entero como para sostener una plática.

—Salgamos a caminar 'nena', te ayudará.

—No quiero, es noche y ya es hora de dormir.

—Ascot, de todas maneras no dormirás.

Salieron de la habitación del Palú y caminaron por uno de los anchos campos tras un cielo nocturno sembrado de estrellas. El aire fresco en cierta forma alivió el rostro humedecido del hechicero.

Sentados bajo un árbol, frente a la hilera de balcones de las habitaciones del Palacio, estuvieron hablando como por una o dos horas, hasta que fueron observando cómo se apagaban cada una de las luces del Palacio.

—Necesito hablar con ella Ferio, necesito explicarle bien como sucedieron las cosas. Que comprenda que lo de Tata no es reciente, que se acabó hace mucho. Pero… no puedo, ni siquiera cuando estoy de buen humor dejo de tartamudear frente a ella, menos ahora que me siento tan mal. Y de pensar que ya llevaba un avance, que ya había logrado por fin que yo le gustara…

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, ¿y si mejor le escribes lo que sientes?

—No suena mal.

—Ascot… —una voz intrusa lo llamó. Era Tata—. ¿Podemos hablar? Quiero disculparme —fingió.

Ferio exhaló aire y volteó a ver al Palú cuyo rostro no reflejaba ninguna emoción, mas que frialdad y hostilidad.

—Me retiro —señaló Ferio sintiéndose metiche y estorbo.

—Estás loca —lanzó el palú la primera ofensa.

—Y tu eres un… exagerado; de verdad no fue con mala intención lo que dije, yo solo… solo hice un comentario, no tienes porqué ofenderte, es natural lo que pasó —la 'bruja' se acercó a él contoneando el trasero con vanidad. Sentía todo menos arrepentimiento.

—Estás loca —repitió el palú demostrando así el final de una pelea sin empezar.

Cuando la princesa adivinó que el muchacho se disponía a levantarse y alejarse de su presencia, soltó un encantamiento que endureció los músculos de Ascot y coaguló su sangre, congelándolo en el tiempo.

—¡Pe-pero qué haces! —protestó el joven tratando de contrarrestar el hechizo de ilusionismo, que conocía tan perfectamente bien gracias a Caldina.

—Despedirme, y nada más. Créeme, después de esto ya no te volveré a molestar.

Mientras lo atraía hacia ella, mentalmente despertó a Umi con la voz de Hikaru. La peliazul creyendo que su amiga la llamada desde afuera del balcón, salió aún adormilada para preguntarle qué quería…

…pero no era Hikaru.

Le faltó la respiración por unos segundos cuando visualizó lentamente a Ascot acercarse a Tata y besarla.

Ascot soltaba gruñidos inentendibles, tratando de luchar contra el conjuro que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—"_Co-co__mo te atreves, ¡estás enferma!" —_le 'telepateó' él.

—"_Siempre he dicho que besas rico Ascot… mmm ahora sí, adiós…"_

—Definitivamente —dijo la joven peliazul regresando triste a su cama— Clef será siempre mi único amor…

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

La mañana llegó cálida y armoniosa. Hadas, monstruos, animales y hombres despertaron en Céfiro dándose los buenos días unos a otros.

Ferio aún preocupado por su amigo se dirigió a la habitación de Ascot.

—Ascot, ¿puedo pasar?

—Pasa…

Encontró al palú sentado frente a una mesa concentrado escribiendo algo.

—¡Pillo! Buscando reconquistar a Umi.

—'Aaash', amaneciste payaso; estoy escribiéndole un poema… pero no quiero que lo leas aún.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y porqué no?

Con un movimiento rápido, Ferio le arrebató la hoja con el escrito…

**Umi, Umi, Umi **

**adoro tu aroma dulzón, **

**quisiera que fueras una rosa**

**para yo ser tu abeja picaflor **

—Éste es tu… ¿poema? JA,JA,JA,JA,JA…

—¡Te dije que no lo leyeras, MALDITA SEA!

—Es que Ascot, ja,ja,ja,ja, ¡que asco de poema!

—¡Ya deja de reírte de mí! —con furia, el hechicero trató de arrebatarle a Ferio la hoja con su "poema".

—Ay Ascot, deberías lanzarte de escritor y publicar una historia que se llame "El Amor de Ascot", ja,ja,ja —señaló el Príncipe sin parar de reír.

(Un saludo a todas mis queridas amigas Clemis, jajajaja).

Comenzaron a pelearse bajo el griterío del palú y las risas burlescas de Ferio. Caldina entró como siempre a separarlos.

—Yaaa, dije yaaa, ¡BASTA! Parecen niños chiquitos. ¡Me van a sacar a la niña de las entrañas!

—¡Él comenzó Caldina!

—¡Ah si claro!... ¡Los poetas siempre tienen la razón!

—Ascot… —lo llamó Caldina viéndolo seriamente.

—¿Pa-pasa algo?

—Ascot, Umi salió muy temprano del castillo, dejó una nota para sus amigas y regresó al Mundo Místico. Prácticamente 'estrenó' el portal individual que Gurú Clef creó para ellas.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

A varios cientos de kilómetros, una nave proveniente de Autozam se dirigía al Castillo de Céfiro a velocidad moderada.

—Zaz, ¿todo bien con el sistema de la NSX?

—Todo bien Geo, solo hay que ir lento.

—¿Águila lo ves?, no debes preocuparte.

—Claro que debo preocuparme, esa fuga de agua-combustible no es normal en la NSX.

Geo y Zaz voltearon a verse preocupados.

—Aún falta mucho para llegar al Castillo, Águila, pese a que estamos volando encima del mar cefiriano, no debemos tomar agua sin permiso, sería muy…

—¡Al diablo, Geo! Observa bien, la NSX se está sobrecalentando, ¡y seguirá así si no tomamos agua cuanto antes!

Geo echó un vistazo al monitor. En efecto faltaba poco para un siguiente sobrecalentamiento.

—Oigan —señaló Zaz— estábamos tan preocupados que no nos dimos cuenta que nos salimos de las coordenadas.

Los últimos cuarenta minutos, habían volado en dirección al Sur, en vez de al Norte donde se encontraba el Palacio Real…

Sin embargo, misteriosamente el ordenador inteligente había dado la señal de una tierra firme cerca de ellos.

—¿Qué no se supone que Céfiro es una pangea? Esta 'cosa' me está diciendo que acá hay otro continente, uno muy pequeño.

—¿QUÉ?

—Aterricemos ahí de emergencia, y tomemos agua desde la playa, la NSX va empeorando —ordenó Águila.

Tardaron otros 15 minutos en acercarse a la extraña tierra.

—Oye Geo, una gruesa capa está impidiendo que entremos a ese continente.

—Águila es arriesgado, ¿no?

—No Geo, aquí hay algo muy raro —dijo Águila pensativo/a— en los mapas de Céfiro no están dibujadas estas tierras.

—¡ ¿Me lo juras? !

De la preocupación pasaron a una extrema curiosidad. Emplearon un poco más de poder para romper esa "capa" que cubría la tierra expatriada.

Y entraron.

Posaron la NSX en la playa, y salieron los tres de la nave junto con un escuadrón que se dedicó mas que nada a tomar el agua-combustible rápidamente.

Águila sentía unas ganas de adentrarse a lo que parecía una desordenada jungla, para merodear e indagar qué había en esas tierras ocultas.

—¡Vamos! Sé que no estarás contento hasta que hayas llegado a la otra orilla del continente.

—Ja,ja, está bien…

Águila, Geo y Zaz se introdujeron en la jungla luchando contra frondosos follajes. La caminata se volvió agradable tras ir admirando el bello paisaje, enormes cascadas de agua cristalina azulosa, lagunas rodeadas de vegetación paradisíaca, flores para ellos exóticas y aves muy muy extrañas, especies que jamás habían visto.

—Pero… ¿qué es eso…?

—Ni idea Zaz, pero mejor no te le acerques.

—Baaa exagerado, ni siquiera parece peligroso.

Zaz no le quitó la vista de encima a la colorida ave, aquella preciosa especie que los humanos llamaban Guacamaya en épocas "antiguas"…

Siguieron caminando y conforme avanzaban notaron que la vegetación se iba perdiendo, hasta que el frondoso paisaje era ahora un desierto partido en dos por una muralla gigantesca.

—Ey, ¿qué es esto? ¿Ahora un desierto?

—Debe haber algo más allá de la muralla, háganse aún lado, voy a destruirla.

El potente rayo de la pistola láser de Águila hizo añicos una parte de la fortificación.

Entre partículas de polvo y cemento, los tres hombres penetraron sigilosamente a aquella tierra perdida en el tiempo y espacio…

—Pe-pero… Santo Dios… ¡QUÉ ES ESTO!

**•**

**ஐ •**

* * *

******ஐ •**

**•**

OMG!... Qué onda con estos tres metiches !

Es un gusto saludarlas y traerles un nuevo capítulo. Se que me demoré mucho, pero ya ven, doña inspiración se toma a veces sus vacaciones largas...

Ha sido un mes muy preocupante con lo sucedido en Japón. Sinceramente no volveré a escribir sobre terremotos ni tsunamis durante un buen tiempo.

Curioso: Japón busca salvar la mitad del planeta, cuando Estados Unidos y Europa busca joderse la mitad de Medio Oriente...

Esta historia pareciera que critica a los humanos. Pero no. Será más adelante cuando Mokona demuestre el amor que tiene el humano para compartir, y lo mucho que debe aprender el cefiriano de él… pero máaaas adelante.

Saludos a todas, y es un placer leer sus fics.


	15. El Continente Cero

**Disclaimer**: Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen al igual que sus personajes, etc... etc... etc... Yo solo hago este fic por diversión, y no con fines de lucro… (o si?)…

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

_Ambas mujeres tomaban el sol relajadas, en medio de aquella especie de paraíso terrenal. El ruido de la cascada que caía frente a ellas, asemejaba a la más bella música que las tranquilizaba y relajaba._

_Una rezaba en silencio agradeciéndole a la muerte por la vida. Y a la vida por la muerte._

_La otra leía concentrada. Había regresado a su viejo hábito._

_La de bikini azul se levantó. —Hmmm, ¡ya te acabaste los refrescos otra vez!_

—_¿Yo? Qué te sucede loca, fuiste tú._

—_Está bien, está bien, iré por más. _

_El aleteo fuerte de una guacamaya las alteró._

—_Oh-oh —exclamó la rubia aventando el libro sobre la arena—, ese 'plumero' es mejor que una alarma._

—_Diablos, creo que ahí vienen más intrusos. _

_El ave voló alto y lejos hasta perderse entre las ruinas._

—_Tienes razón, será mejor escondernos… _

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**Capítulo 15:  
El Continente Cero  
**

Horas antes.

—Uff, vaya día que me espera —expresó Gurú Clef con fastidio.

Atravesando el último jardín del Palacio, se adentró al camino que lo conduciría a la primera aldea más cercana.

Con una mano se secó el sudor de la frente mientras repasaba mentalmente los quehaceres del día: Impartir dos clases especiales de magia en el pueblo Cefirito el Grande; oficiar un modesto matrimonio civil en la aldea Zacatito Mágico; y traer 20 niños de la aldea Paydos al castillo, pues representarían una colorida obra de teatro en honor a las Princesas de Cizeta.

—Jumm, como si se lo merecieran las muy… —refunfuñó molesto al recordar el bochornoso episodio de Ascot y Umi, mitote que ya estaba en boca de todos incluyendo las hadas.

Mientras caminaba, y nuevamente enumeraba las faenas, visualizó una figura recargada en un árbol. Se le hizo extraño, puesto que siempre era él el primero en levantarse antes que todos. Se fue acercando… hasta reconocerla.

—¿Umi?

—Buen día Gurú Clef —saludó la joven tratando de esconder un sonrojo.

—Buen día Umi. Que extraño verte aquí y a estas horas. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Algo así Maestro, pasa que yo… —se aclaró la garganta— necesito regresar al Mundo Místico. Mis padres… me esperan de urgencia.

Quien sino Clef para captar las mentiras a medias. La muchacha necesitaba huir. La estudió por unos segundos… su hermoso y brillante cabello, su piel tersa… sus delicados ojos que ahora parecían contener una sensación de tragedia.

—Me estas sugiriendo que…

—Abras el portal individual para mí, si no es mucha molestia —señaló apenada.

—Claro que no es ninguna molestia Umi.

El mago calculó el terreno y concluyó que ahí donde se encontraban era poco espacio para hacer un acto mágico de tal magnitud, por lo que sugirió que caminaran más adelante, al jardín siguiente.

Reojo y miraditas. Umi no podía dejar de verle el perfil. Recordó entonces cuando en sus años de guerrera enamorada, soñó en miles de ocasiones a Clef viajando al Mundo Místico, y sosteniendo pláticas animadas con su 'mami' millonaria, o jugando golf con el señor Ryuusaki.

Pero las ilusiones cesaron un día de golpe… cuando le contaron lo del 'asunto' ese con Presea…

Como apenas anoche se había enterado de ese otro 'asunto' entre Ascot y Tata.

—"_Mi suerte es una mierda" _—soltó un hondo suspiro con rabia al recordar nuevamente el largo y apasionado beso entre el palú y la jodida princesa, y ella viéndolos desde el balcón.

El gurú tragó saliva. No ocupaba leerle la mente para saber que las vibras de la jovencita andaban por los suelos. También su autoestima.

—Mira Umi —indicó el mago— me gusta este jardín para abrir el portal. Necesito que te concentres para que funcione. Apóyate en ese árbol, que en Céfiro la naturaleza es "materia viva". No soy Mokona para crear vida de la nada, así que tendré que crear un Triángulo Dimensional. Es decir, me apoyaré en la energía de la naturaleza de Céfiro, en mis propios poderes, y en la energía del primer átomo que pueda captar de tu Mundo. Pero para poder captar algún átomo, necesito que te concentres porque eres el único canal o puente. ¿Me explico?

—Eeehhhmmm…

—¡Está bien! ¡Sólo apóyate en el maldito árbol!

—Sí, sí, sí, aquí voy... _"Gracias Dios porque ya me largo de Céfiro, ¿qué otra estupidez podría pasarme?"._

Observó por última vez a Clef y sus delicados ojos de cristal azul. ¿A caso la última vez? Con un portal individual, Fuu y Hikaru ya no la necesitarían.

Caminó hasta el árbol, sin duda el más bello e inmenso de todos, y se apoyó de espaldas sobre el grueso tronco. De repente unas pocas hojas comenzaron a caerle encima, y observó polvo mágico regado por el suelo.

—Aahh… aahh… aahh… aahh…

Sí, había tiempo para otra estupidez.

Al otro lado del tronco, descubrió a un hada varón cabalgando encima de Primavera, ahogada en eróticos gemidos, y quien por cierto en las últimas semanas ya ni se acordaba de su 'amado' Lantis.

—¡OH... DIOS!... Di-disculpen, yo… yo no quería in-interrumpirlos... ¡DISCULPEN!…

—Aahh… aahh… aahh… aahh…

Pero la parejilla desnuda ni se inmutó por la presencia de la Guerrera Mágica. Siguieron con la faena carnal cabalgando y gimiendo a gritos… y regando por el suelo polvo mágico que salía de no se donde.

La estupidez seguía.

—¿Pasa algo Umi? —exclamó Gurú Clef desde los 10 metros de distancia que los separaba, y se dispuso a acercarse para saber qué era lo que había desconcentrado a Umi.

—¡NO TE ACERQUEEEEEES! —gritó la guerrera hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Aahh… aahh… aahh… aahh…

¿Pero porqué estar nerviosa? ¿Qué no las tres guerreras se la daban ya de muy 'valentonas' y mujeronas?

Incluso una vez, para comprobar que a sus 18 años de edad eran ya todas unas adultas de mente abierta, cosmopolitas y capaces de sostener pláticas muy de adultos, se habían animado a ver una película XXX a escondidas de la señora Ryuusaki, claro está bajo los lloriqueos de la única santurrona que quedaba del grupo: Fuu.

Pero una cosa era ver una película pornográfica grabada en Indonesia o Tailandia, y otra muy diferente era presenciar en vivo y a todo color la plena fornicación bien gustosa de Primavera y su novio 'avispón'.

Y con Gurú Clef (serio, pulcro y respetuoso como siempre) también de espectador.

—¿Umi?

Para cuando menos lo pensó, el mago ya había llegado.

—¡Oohh!...Pe-pero… ¡PRIMAVERA!

—Aahh… aahh… aahh… aahh —la hada los ignoró.

Guerrera y Gurú voltearon a verse sorprendidos con las mejillas rosadas. Luego, avergonzados y con movimientos torpes comenzaron a alejarse del lugar casi trotando… y sin decir ninguna palabra salieron de ese jardín en tiempo récord.

—E-este árbol Umi —_gulp_— esta bien… puede funcionarnos.

Era el árbol más feo y horrendo, pero qué importaba ya.

Umi volvió a apoyarse en el tronco, más calmada pero sudorosa, y trató de concentrarse.

Diez… veinte minutos… Gurú Clef se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, movimiento los labios como absorto en un rezo.

Cuando la chica estuvo a punto de soltar un bostezo, una potente luz de medio kilómetro de radio comenzó a surgir y la sacó del aburrimiento.

Después, sintió un extraño vaivén de fuerza de gravedad: Por instantes sentía que caería aplastada al suelo, y después que flotaría en el aire sin control.

Gritó, no de dolor, sino de impresión, y el cielo comenzó a esfumarse… Torre de Tokio… jardines cefirianos… Torre de Tokio… de nuevo Clef y el árbol.

Era un ir y venir, estirándose entre los dos mundos, y se sintió poco menos que un microbio entre las dos colosales dimensiones. El pecho comenzó a arderle, arderle más que nada de miedo, hasta que cayó herida en el suelo de la Torre de Tokio, como si hubiese sido atacada a golpes.

—¡Oh, mira! ¿Que le sucede a esa chica?

Curiosos, japoneses y extranjeros, la rodearon preocupados para auxiliarla.

En Céfiro, un miembro del pelotón de Ráfaga observó a lo lejos a una persona desmayada.

—Ey, Comandante Ráfaga, ¿no es ese Gurú Clef? ¿El que está ahí tirado?

—¡GURÚ CLEF!

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

Desde hacía semanas, la guerrera verde comenzaba a sentirse cansada, fatigada, y sus menstruaciones eran cada vez más abundantes. Un sangrado de nariz se presentaba de vez en cuando, y lo atribuía a la falta de vitaminas.

Pero esa mañana Fuu comprendió que algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

Con dificultad se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a llorar asustada al ver un charco de sangre dibujado en las sábanas blancas.

En algún momento de la noche había sufrido otro sangrado… de esos que se iban repitiendo constantemente.

Soltó un suspiro de mediano alivio al darse cuenta que la sangre provenía de su nariz, pero eso no le restaba preocupación. Era demasiado. Y no entendía porqué.

—¡Flaca! ¿Estás ahí? —Del otro lado de la puerta el inoportuno Príncipe la llamó.

Fuu hizo una mueca y prefirió no abrirle la puerta. Con torpeza formó un enorme bulto con las sábanas y fue hasta el baño con ellas a esconderse. Comprobó mientras caminaba que se sentía algo mareada.

—¿Flaca cejona? —al no tener respuesta, el príncipe impaciente entró a la habitación y la encontró vacía. Siguió llamándola y caminó por todo el cuarto buscándola.

—"_Que se vaya por Dios… que se vaya" _—no quería que la viera, no en esas condiciones.

Más gotas rojas volvieron a sorprenderla y formaron un hilo de sangre a lo largo de su bata de dormir.

Ferio llegó hasta la puerta del baño, y del otro lado Fuu vio con horror cómo el picaporte se movía con violencia.

Luego silencio absoluto. Escuchó los pasos del Príncipe alejarse, y la puerta de la habitación se abrió y cerró.

La chica comprendió que su novio se había marchado y decidió por fin salir del baño.

Aún cabizbaja llegó hasta la cama y dejó caer con pesadez el bulto de sábanas ensangrentadas. Se sentó en el borde y tapándose el rostro con ambas manos volvió a llorar más que nada de incertidumbre.

—Creo que… ahora sí iré al doctor —se dijo resignada.

Limpiándose la última lágrima se levantó con la intención de abrir su enorme ventanal. Necesitaba aire fresco. —Oh, Dios…

Ferio estaba ahí parado en silencio, saliendo detrás de las cortinas… observándola entristecido.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

Luego de tragar polvo y toser hasta el cansancio, los tres de Autozam caminaron sobre las rocas destruidas de la gran muralla, y se adentraron a la tierra ex patriada… esa que no figuraba en ningún mapa de Céfiro, y que cuando los magos querían expresarse de ella la llamaban secretamente "el Continente Cero".

—Pero… ¿que es esto? —Zaz fue el primero en hablar con sorpresa y asombro.

—Esto es…

El corazón se les hizo de piedra al comprobar que lo que acababan de descubrir eran ruinas. ¿Pero ruinas de qué?

Hasta donde la vista les alcanzaba a divisar, observaron elevados cerros de objetos amontonados.

Vestidos, muebles, libros, autos... incluso armas, aviones y barcos varados.

Más al fondo, edificios grandes y pequeños, invadidos de maleza y a punto de derrumbarse.

Ahí no había colinas flotantes como en el resto de Céfiro. Tampoco había hadas. No se percibía magia.

Solo silencio carente de vida, y un olor rancio a muerte y destierro.

No ocuparon decirse nada. Los tres caminaron temblorosos hacia la ciudad perdida, como guiados por el llamado de aquello que llevaba casi un millón de años esperándolos.

Descubrieron entonces que los cerros de escombros y "cosas" estaban muy bien ordenados, de modo que se abrían caminos para que individuos o vehículos circularan por entre ellos. ¿Pero quién lo había hecho?

Se acercaron a la primera montaña: Aparatos amontonados y empolvados para ellos muy pasados de moda. Parecían instrumentos de cocina.

—Mira esto…

Zaz caminó hacia otro cerro. Eran zapatos, joyas y ropa de muchos estilos y colores

—Ahora entiendo —dijo Águila—, esa gigantesca atmósfera que acabamos de perforar con la NSX, es una capa mágica que mantiene conservado todo lo que hay adentro de esta tierra.

Como si se tratara de un parque de diversiones, o más bien un basurero municipal como los de Autosam, siguieron adentrándose y se encontraron con más y más cerros.

Algo los detuvo en seco: una montaña de fotografías.

—Son imágenes de… personas…

Zaz no aguantó la curiosidad y se acercó. La primera fotografía que cogió era la de una familia celebrando una boda. Luego tomó otra, eran varias personas sonrientes alrededor de un arbolito verde con luces de colores y regalos.

En otra, aparecía un grupo de chicos de piel oscura jugando baloncesto.

Otra más de un grupo de jóvenes de piel blanca, celebrando su graduación.

Chicas guapas en traje de baño en la playa.

Una pareja de recién casados, sonriendo enamorados en París.

Un grupo de músicos tocando en una gran orquesta.

Un cantante famoso tomándose fotografías y repartiendo autógrafos.

Sonrisas… fiestas… esto… aquello… gente que ya no existe, gente que ya está muerta. ¿Gente que de donde salió?

Una extraña sensación los invadió, un escalofrío que les cruzó por toda la espalda.

—¡No entiendo nada! —Zaz asustado aventó al aire el puño de fotografías. Giró en redondo y quiso correr de nuevo hacia la playa, pero Geo lo sujetó de la camisa.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Los tres voltearon a verse y se descubrieron gestos de recelo y sospecha. Incluso hasta arrugas nuevas.

Después se dedicaron en silencio a solo mirar, mirar, caminar y explorar.

Eran los primeros hombres que se encontraban en esa tierra, que esperó pacientemente cientos de años para que humanos volvieran a reencontrarla. Que ironía… ahora 'marcianos'.

Águila recordó la plática que había sostenido semanas atrás con los cefirianos, y se acordó también del paradero de Lantis y Chozeh.

Entonces lo comprendió todo, y sofocado tuvo que sentarse en el inhóspito suelo.

—Estos... son los restos Geo… del mundo de las chicas… —señaló consternado y reconoció su propia aflicción en el rostro de sus dos amigos.

Como si el destino se ensañara todavía más con ellos, el mísero viento de aquella tierra trabada en el pasado arrastró hasta Geo una fotografía en especial, la cual quedó atorada entre las suelas de sus zapatos.

La tomó lentamente y la observó por varios segundos. Era un grupo de científicos sonriendo alegremente hacia la cámara.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

—Que bonita foto... —expresó Kuu sosteniendo en sus manos un portarretrato, en la sala principal de la mansión Ryuusaki.

—Sí, es mi favorita. Salimos todos sonrientes.

La rubia volvió a depositar la fotografía encima de la chimenea. —¿Sabe señora Ryuusaki? Satoru estuvo llamándome toda la noche, de hecho acabo de revisar el móvil y tengo 9 mensajes de él.

—Kuu, lo único que estas haciendo es perder el tiempo. Algún día él deberá también enterarse… —dijo sin rodeos.

—Lo sé señora, solo le doy vueltas al asunto, además, tenemos mucho trabajo en el Instituto.

—No querida, no quieras tomar el trabajo como pretexto. Además, ya se acerca el Día de las Madres, ¿no te gustaría que _ella_ te regalara algo?

Kuu tragó saliva. —Cada año… me duele hasta el alma cuando ella le compra regalos a mi mamá, y claro, mi madre me los restriega en la cara con burla.

—Esa señora Hououji… perdóname, pero nunca me cayó bien.

—No se preocupe, ni a mí tampoco.

—Ja,ja,ja.

—¡Aquí estabas mi amor! —la voz invasora de un hombre se escuchó desde la puerta de la sala. Era Satoru acompañado del señor Ryuusaki.

—Oh… Satoru —Kuu se sorprendió de su repentina presencia, y para cuando menos lo pensó, el joven ya había llegado hasta ella dándole los buenos días con un protector y ardoroso abrazo, acompañado de un beso, gesto que hizo sonrojar hasta al propio señor de la casa.

Kuu buscó consuelo en la mirada de la señora, quien solo respondió moviendo los labios "te ama".

—Bien, supongo que están listos para esta noche —interrumpió el papá de Umi—, talvez quieran ayudarnos a preparar la cena/gala.

Kuu y Satoru respondieron con una helada sonrisa.

Fiestas las de su barrio, con música a todo lo que daba, cervezas, cigarros y comida chatarra con el mayor número de calorías posibles. Emborracharse hasta terminar bailando encima de la mesa, e incluso olvidarse por completo de dónde dejaban los zapatos.

Pero una fiesta… no, una "cena gala", en la mansión Ryuusaki… como que no encajaba en su gracia.

Kuu comenzó a imaginarse el desfile de modas que presenciaría esa noche. Esposas, hijas o amantes de los políticos y científicos más destacados de Tokio estarían ahí… con su mirada barredora de quien traía el peor o mejor vestido y traje.

Y al parecer Satoru pensó exactamente lo mismo que ella, porque el joven solo atinó en decir: —Que bueno que nosotros el personal vamos a venir con el uniforme del Instituto, je,je, je…

Kuu estaba a punto de contestar con una carcajada, cuando la señora Ryuusaki soltó un alarido:

—¡UMI!

La chica, enclenque pero sonriente, era escoltada por un enfermero de la Cruz Roja.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

—Ya les dije que estoy bien, ¡yaaa!

Si había algo que odiaba el máximo mago de Céfiro en su vida, era que la gente le prestara demasiadas atenciones y mimos.

También, que hubiera un gentío amontonado en su habitación.

Por eso no aguantaba las ganas de correr a gritos de su cuarto a Fuu, Ferio, Hikaru, Caldina, Presea y Ascot, quienes se desbarataban en atenderlo de sus heridas.

—Gurú Clef, ¡no seas renegón! —dijo Caldina— mírate, tienes heridas.

—Ya te dije Caldina que me acabo de tomar una pócima, ¡estaré curado en menos de veinte minutos!

—Así que Umi se fue —interrumpió Hikaru mientras leía de nuevo la nota dejada por la guerrera marina, y se la pasaba a Ascot, bastante deprimido y acongojado.

—Si, así es mi niña.

La pelirroja y la rubia voltearon a verse más que nada con incredulidad. Por fin tenían un portal individual.

Pero Hikaru tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. Se sentía decepcionada y molesta, no sabía porqué o con quien. En su rostro se dibujaba apatía, cansancio y una larga noche de desvelo, gestos que los demás atribuyeron a la ausencia de Lantis.

Mientras que Gurú Clef seguía renegando, llegó a la memoria de Hikaru las breves palabras de Zagato. También las anotaciones descubiertas la noche anterior en el escritorio de aquel radiante salón mágico… y el asunto ese del cometa.

Pese a todo, se reprobó por sentirse más enamorada que nunca, idiotamente enamorada. Su amado Lantis, su querido Lantis, andaba sufriendo penurias en la Tierra haciendo todo lo posible por salvarla.

¿Pero salvarla de qué?… Empezó a sacar conclusiones premeditadas y alentadoras. Una de ellas era que en la Tierra con frecuencia saltaban a la fama falsos profetas que anunciaban fechas del fin del mundo. Y siempre erraban.

—"_Esto debe ser una tontería, una falsa alarma, de seguro Lantis y los demás escucharon un rumor sobre nuestro mundo, o lo leyeron en nuestras revistas, y pensaron que estábamos en peligro, ja, tontitos"._

Sonrió como aliviada, engañándose así misma. Pero la alarma de su conciencia seguía activa.

Otro alarmado era Ferio, quien no dejaba de vigilar a su flaca. No se había tragado para nada el cuento de Fuu, ese que supuestamente en su mundo era bien "común" que la gente sangrara de vez en cuando, _"por falta de vitaminas, mi amor"._

—"_Mis pelotas que… a ti te sucede algo Fuu_" —los ojos se le cristalizaron, y sintió unas ganas de volver a chillar como lo había hecho por la mañana, luego de sorprenderla en plena hemorragia.

Juró que en todo ese día no le quitaría la vista de encima a su amor. Por esa razón, cuando Trata llegó a la habitación anunciando la llegada de Águila al Castillo, se molestó de ver que Hikaru se llevaba a Fuu hacia los jardines.

—Ascot tengo algo que decirte —le dijo en voz baja al decaído Palú, tratando de que Presea y Caldina no le escucharan. Mas que nada Caldina, porque la armera estaba totalmente absorta atendiendo a Clef.

—¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Es algo de Fuu, pero es un secreto, por Presea no me preocupo, pero sí por Caldina, es bien chismosa.

—¡OIGAN! —claro que la cizetana los había escuchado— ¡que falta de respeto hacia esta bella, bella, bellísima, súper bellísima, enigmáticamente BE-LLÍ-SI-MA mujer! Ustedes dos pueden hablar, yo no escucharé nada —señaló colocándose rápidamente los dedos índices adentro de sus oídos.

—Jummm —expresó Ascot mordiéndose una uña— aunque le tapen los oídos a Caldina, ella es capaz de escuchar un chisme hasta por la cola.

—JA,JA,JA —Ferio se carcajeó.

—¡OYEEE! ¡Ascot, pídeme perdón!

—Porqué Caldina, si es verdad, además…

—¡YA ME CANSÉ, LARGO DE MI CUARTOOO!

Explotó la bomba.

**.**

—¿Pero qué te sucede? —fue lo primero que pudo preguntar Hikaru al ver el rostro sombrío de Águila.

—¿De qué hablas? Estoy muy bien.

—En realidad, tenemos muchísimos problemas Hikaru —saltó Geo a su rescate—, es la NSX, está fallando demasiado.

—Oh que lástima.

—¿No me vas a dar mi abrazo? —le sonrió Águila de forma pícara a la pelirroja, con la poca seducción masculina que le quedaba.

Ella aceptó gustosa y al momento de abrazarse, sintieron una infinita conexión espiritual. Entendieron entonces que ambos arrastraban dudas y miedos..

Águila reforzó el abrazo al recordar las ruinas, y Hikaru al recordar lo mucho que alguna vez amó a ese hombre. Tanto duró su abrazo que sin darse cuenta los demás cefirianos y las dos princesas de Cizeta ya se habían unido al grupo de los recién llegados.

La mañana y medio día transcurrieron de lo más tranquilo en Céfiro, aunque no alegre.

Durante la comida, el comandante de Autosam atinó en no preguntar por la ausencia de Umi: Ascot traía una cara de los mil demonios, y Tata se la pasaba bostezando como niña malcriada. Claro, sin la guerrera marina qué aburrido era no tener a quien jorobarle la vida.

—Por cierto Tata —señaló Águila arqueando una ceja— mi papá te manda muchos, muchos, muchos saludos querida —todos voltearon a verse sorprendidos, mas que nada porque el "querida" sonaba a un "gilipollas buscona trepadora".

Tatra se aclaró la garganta mientras que a su hermana menor se le subieron mil colores a la cabeza, predominando un angustiante marrón.

—Oh… bien, gracias por el recado, querido Águila —el 'querido' esta vez sonó a un _"¡Yabn el sharmoota!"._

Empero, el asunto fue olvidado horas después, cuando la tarde alcanzó su cenit, y el ambiente se tornó un poco más alegre para todos. Pero Hikaru y Fuu ya habían tomado una decisión.

—Nos vamos en un rato más Fuu.

—Me parece bien, Umi nos necesita en estos momentos.

—Quiero que nos vayamos sin despedirnos de nadie.

—¿Qué? Oh, Hikaru estas loca, ¿porqué razón haríamos eso?

—Porque es lo que se merece esta gente.

—¡Aquí estas flaca! —llegó meloso Ferio— que divina te ves, y tú también Hikaru.

—Gracias… —la pelirroja sonrió ruborizada por el halago de su querido amigo y se marchó dejando solos a los enamorados.

Habían tenido una excelente idea de última hora. Hartas de vestirse siempre con los mismos colores, "como si fueran los power rangers" dijera alguna vez Satoru, decidieron cambiar el rol: Hikaru saldría vestida de verde, y Fuu de rojo.

El verde en la ex pilar solo resaltaba más su preciosa cabellera rojiza y sus saltarinas pecas. Le daba más vida a su sonrisa y parecía más llena de energía.

Sin embargo, el rojo en Fuu hizo cambios más drásticos. Le hacía resaltar una seducción que hasta en ese momento era desconocida en ella, y Ferio quedó más embelezado y poseído con el misterioso fuego recién descubierto en su novia.

—¿Me juras que todo está bien? ¿Qué no te sucede nada grave? —le dijo casi cantándole al oído, mientras jugueteaba con sus cabellos trigos de oro que tanto le recordaban a las mujeres de su familia, lo que le hacía creer que Fuu era ya suya.

—Claro que estoy bien Ferio, es más te lo juro por mi madre.

—Oh, ¿por tu mamá? Vaya, entonces te creo mi reina —y con ambas manos atrajo el rostro de Fuu hacia él, dándole primero un beso en la frente, después saltando hasta la punta de la nariz maldiciendo la presencia de los anteojos, y culminando con los finos labios de la chica, que ya esperaban ansiosos la miel cefiriana.

A lo lejos dos princesas miraban el espectáculo.

—¡Oh que tiernos son! —señaló toda emocionada Tatra, recordando también los besos de Chozeh, pero no en la frente, sino en otro lado.

—Jummm —dijo Tata con envidia mientras trataba de ignorarlos, y se concentraba mejor en jugar con los 20 niños que al día siguiente por la mañana representarían una obra "fenomenal" para ellas.

—¿Y como es Cizeta? —preguntó un niño intrigado como los demás, que sentados en el pasto rodeaban a la bella Tata.

—¡Uhhh, mi vida! Cizeta es maravilloso, es… ¡Grande muy grande, y misterioso! —señaló abriendo a más no poder ambos brazos, como deseando que fuese verdad.

—¿Y es cierto que allá ya no caben, y que por eso nadie trabaja en bienes raíces? ¿Y que allá en vez de perros tienen camellos?

—"_¡Queee… mocoso infeliz!_"… ¡No, no, no mi amor, hay… de todo!

—¿Tambien conejos, hadas… zorros y zorras?

—_"Mocoso hijo de tu…"_ … A-algo así mi amor, mejor les cuento un cuento con títeres, ¿quieren?

—¡Siii!

Los niños emocionados vieron surgir una esfera mágica que irradiaba luz.

—Waaaooow.

Después pequeñas animaciones de guerreros, paisajes y genios.

—¡Y aquí vamos!... ¡Pum, pum!… Los genios de Cizeta avanzan, primero derriba al genio cefiriano verde, ¡este cae a gran velocidad y se desintegra en el cielo!... Pum, pum… Luego sigue el genio azul, ¡este fue más fácil de vencer!… el genio de Cizeta lo congela y lo parte en mil pedazos… ¡Pum, Pum! Luego se acerca el otro genio rojo, el cual recibe el poderoso ataque de los genios de Cizeta… y ¡Pum, pum, niños!... Cizeta gana esta batalla, coloniza a Céfiro, y extiende su reino… ¿Qué les parece?

Un silencio invade al grupo.

—¡Oye tú, que mentirosa! —se levantó el niño cefiriano indignado— ¡así no sucedieron las cosas!

—¡Grrrr! —la princesa Tata se fastidió—, pues… pues… ¡aunque no lo creas así fue como sucedieron las cosas, según los libros de primaria y secundaria en Cizeta!

—¡Tata! —su hermana gemela regresó a ella casi corriendo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo algo que decirte: Que dizque las Guerreras Mágicas ya se fueron a su mundo, y no se despidieron de nadie.

—¿Y a mí qué? ¡Me lo dices como si yo tuviera la culpa!

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

—Es increíble hija, te vez… ¡Preciosa, hermosa! —expresó la señora Ryuusaki con orgullo de madre.

En verdad lo estaba. Cualquiera que la viera, aunque fuera de reojo, quedaba al instante idiotizado con el tan elegante porte de la Guerrera del agua.

Pero en ese momento no era la Guerrera salvadora de extraterrestres. Era la "Señorita Ryuusaki". Bella, fina y elegantemente vestida de un Channel azul pastel, que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus moldeadas curvas como buenas amigas.

La señora Ryuusaki paseó su mirada a lo largo del cuerpo juvenil de la chica, esculpido a base de natación y _gym_.

—Hija…

—¿Si…?

—Ya eres toda una mujer —señaló la mujer con tono resignado al que se someten las madres cuando reconocen que su retoño ya no es de su posesión… y que ya están listas para el amor.

—Ay mami, pero yo siempre seré tu bebé, ¿Qué no?

La señora sonrió agradecida y la atrajo hacia ella para darle un cálido abrazo procurando no estropear ambos maquillajes, claro está.

Cuando Umi bajó por las escaleras, nadie pudo dejar de admirarla por varios minutos, y hasta fue aplaudida cuando el señor Ryuusaki la presentó ante la sociedad como "la gran heredera de la fortuna Ryuusaki".

Cuánto deseó Umi que en ese momento él hubiera agregado "… y les presento a la también Guerrera Mágica del genio Ceres…". Pero no, agachó la mirada resignada cuando el padre terminó de presentarla y nadie pudo adivinar siquiera alguna pizca de su doble vida.

—Chozeh cierra la boca por Dios… —lo regañó Lantis avergonzado cuando pudo percibir que al rostro de su amigo cefiriano se asomaba un gesto de lascivia y lujuria.

—Lantis, es hermosa… y Clef es un IMBÉCIL…

—¡Baja la voz por Dios!

—¿Y como va todo? ¿Se están divirtiendo? —preguntó Satoru acercándose a ellos y haciendo un improvisado brindis con la copa de Lantis.

—Mucho Satoru —le sonrió su disfrazado cuñado.

—"_Y vaya que no sabes cuanto, je, je"_… —pensó Chozeh divertido.

Claro que era divertido. Para dos cefirianos con el don de la telepatía, estar en una fiesta de millonarios terrestres siempre sería divertido.

Desfile de vestidos con el precio de un ojo, páncreas o hígado. Concierto de palabrerías de un primoroso nivel empresarial… presumidas compras fanfarronas desde fábricas hasta haciendas… y claro, la amistad 'sinceramente falsa' de las veintonas, treintonas y cuarentonas…

—Hola querida, que bien te sienta este Versace pero que guapas estás y que delgada te vez… _"¡maldita gorda!"._

—Oh que labial tan divino siempre tan refinados tus gustos … "_¡golfa!_"

Los más divertidos sin duda, eran aquellos dos que se mantenían alejados.

—¿Le dijo golfa?

—Si.

—¡Waaa, que divertido Lantis, no me quiero ir nunca de aquí! —rió Chozeh burlesco.

—No digas tonterías, aunque debo reconocer algo, todo esto es… bellísimo —dijo Lantis suspirando.

Y lo era, hasta la elegancia de Céfiro y el porte seductor del Príncipe Ferio quedaban en el piso ante aquella perfección de buen gusto terrestre, y los hijos de buen ver de los adinerados y embajadores.

La belleza de las mujeres les parecía enigmática. Cuál Caldina y cuál Presea. Ahí estaban Umi y sus ex compañeras de secundaria para barrerlas.

A donde volteara a ver, Chozeh miraba destellantes dentaduras, relojes con finos diamantes, y dedos cuellos y muñecas enjoyadas; cabelleras brillantes, y joyería terrícola que haciendo una comparación los aretes de Cizeta parecerían simples piedritas.

Todo era bastante limpio y pulcro. Hasta las servilletas y centros de mesa estaban grabados con el emblema de la familia Ryuusaki.

Chozeh comprendió entonces porqué Umi caminaba siempre como gato elegante. Y con justísima razón.

Era hija de un señor que parecía tener diarrea de yenes y dólares todos los días.

Volvió a buscarla con la mirada. Quería guardarse su imagen en el cerebro al grado de soñar con ella toda la noche. _"Con el perdoncito de Ascot y Clef"._

Pero al visualizarla, no encontró mas que a una mocosa con gesto de hastío y enfado, oyendo inerte las pláticas superficiales de sus ex amigas, las que a espaldas de Umi no bajan de "vulgares y corrientes" a Fuu y Hikaru.

Tenía taquicardia. Punzadas de tristeza. En tres años su vida había cambiado tanto, por completo, que ya nada, ni el dinero, tenía tanto valor como sus amigas y Céfiro.

¡Que diferente era su vida ahora! En Céfiro aprendió a comer con las manos, pues lo más que se había acercado a la comida era con cuchillo, cuchara y tenedor de plata. Incluso a veces de oro.

Qué diferente era su vida ahora, tanto, que en Céfiro aprendió a comer sentada en el piso empolvándose las manos, durar días sin bañarse, aguantar que se le rompieran las finas uñas y adiós manicure francés, y todo por cargar una estúpida espada.

—Ahí vienen ese par de vulgares… ush…

Oyó medianamente a lo lejos a una de sus ex amigas esgrimistas. Oyó también otro gritillo: "Hermanita querida…". ¡Sí, eran ellas, están aquí!

Se levantó de golpe del asiento y odió sus tacones de 350 dólares, porque en ese momento quiso correr hacia sus dos hermanas amadas. Al diablo protocolo.

Fuu y Hikaru la recibieron con un cálido y fraternal abrazo. Al primer momento de verlas, creyó que la vista le había jugado una mala broma con el rojo y el verde. Pero no, nomás vestidos y genios intercambiados.

—Mi querida Umi, lo sentimos muchos.

—Umi, estamos contigo.

—Oh amigas, no sé de que hablan, ja,ja, mejor vamos a tomar algo, vengan, hoy nos permitirán el vino.

Cuando Umi y Fuu se servían algo de beber, y Kuu aprovechaba para abrazar y chiquear a su 'hija medio hermana', Hikaru sintió una mirada penetrante que la llamaba. Giró en redondo y el corazón comenzó a bombear sin freno cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él._ "¡Lantis… estás aquí!"._

El concierto de risas, música, palabrería y taconeo cesó en ese momento, y todo desapareció a su alrededor excepto el cefiriano que la amaba. Lantis la llamó con la mirada y comprendió que quería hablar a solas con ella. Lo vio marcharse nervioso, y hasta tembloroso, hacia fuera del salón y comprendió que deseaba que lo siguiera.

Ella caminó también temblorosa hasta él procurando que nadie los viera, especialmente Satoru.

Lo vio atravesar las finas cortinas de un balcón, y con la mano temblándole las hizo ella también aún lado para entrar.

Y ahí estaban. Vibraban de amor, de miedo, de vergüenza, de todo.

—Hikaru… perdóname, yo quiero explicarte qué hago aquí —giró en redondo apenado y prefirió darle la espalda, apoyándose en el grueso barandal del balcón.

—Adelante Lantis, ¿qué mierda haces aquí? ¿Porqué estás disfrazado? ¿Acaso nos espían? ¿Acaso…?

—Hikaru, tú y tu mundo están en peligro —soltó él sin tapujos.

Giró de nuevo para verla de frente. Se miraron por unos instantes; que aspecto tan más extraño tenía él. A la luz de la luna, la noche terrestre parecía sentarle muy bien. Lo amaba, y a la vez lo desconocía. Incluso, por un momento pensó que apenas ese día acababan de conocerse. Y por otros instantes deseó arrancarle los cabellos rubios y mandarlos al carajo, ¿qué broma pesada era esa?

—¡MENTIRA! ¡No estamos en problemas! Y… y… ¡no creo perdonarte esto! Que estés espiándome en mi mundo, mi razón no te lo perdonará.

—Pero yo se que tu corazón si...

Con un movimiento rápido la jaló de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, levantándola en el aire para acortar la estatura, y que ambos rostros quedaran cara a cara, como a ella tanto le fascinaba.

—La-Lantis… —apenas y pudo susurrar su nombre cuando sus labios desesperados recibieron la lengua del espadachín mágico que tanto placer le brindaba.

Él la rodeó con sus gruesos brazos al grado de apretarla, produciéndole un dolor en el torso de Hikaru que lejos de lastimarla la excitaba.

—Dime que me extrañaste… —apenas si pudo proferir él durante un rápido cambio de posición de cara, para luego recobrar rápidamente el saboreo de los labios rojizos de la guerrera.

—Mucho, mucho tonto… mucho…

—¡HIKARUUU!

Un balcón es un pésimo lugar para besarse con alguien a escondidas…

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

Hola, ¿si me recuerdan? Sí, soy la que actualiza dos veces al año, JAJAJAJA.

Mentira, aquí estoy entregándoles un capítulo más. Ojalá que les haya gustado. A las locas clemitis del facebook, fuuferianas, lucylantis, asumis y hasta aguigeos, dejen de llenarme el correo jajajaja… Gracias por todo, amo sus fics.

Por cierto, ya ni voy a jurar pero sí, en "breve" subo el siguiente capítulo. Una aclaración "_yabn el sharmoota_" es árabe y significa "hijo de….".

Att:

Xulder…

PD: No soy de pedir reviews, pero un mensaje privado se los acepto, sobre todo porque a veces como autor nos entra una enorme curiosidad por saber quien nos lee y de donde son.


	16. Tu madre fue como tu hermana

_**Disclaimer**__: Magic Knight Rayearth en realidad SÍ me pertenecen. Allá por el año 1990 les vendí los derechos a las Clamp, quienes nunca me pagaron por cierto, y en vez de 3 niñas japonesas eran mexicanas. Gracias._

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**Capítulo 16:  
Tu hermana fue como tu madre, pero mi madre fue como mi hermana  
**

—Dime que me extrañaste, dímelo —Lantis apenas pudo hablar durante una pausa antes de volver a besar a Hikaru.

—Mucho, mucho tonto, mucho.

—¡HIKARU!

Un balcón es un pésimo lugar para besarse con alguien a "escondidas". Y ese día, tanto Lantis como Hikaru… y Kakeru, lo comprobaron.

—¡Pero qué demonios haces con ese!… ¡Oh maldito ruso VIOLADOR!

—¡NO Kakeru espera! —la guerrera mágica gritó horrorizada cuando vio que su hermano caminaba encolerizado hacia los adentros de la mansión, para armar un escándalo de los buenos como solo los hermanos Shidou sabían hacerlo.

—¡Dios mío Lantis, te va matar! —Hikaru observó al cefiriano todo nervioso, trabado y sudoroso, y adivinó que el punto débil del espadachín mágico sería por siempre uno de sus tres cuñados.

—Congelado… —dijo tímidamente el pelinegro.

—¿Congelado? ¿Cómo que congelado? Sólo eso dices Lant…

La pelirroja no pudo terminar de hablar, al ver con sorpresa a su hermano convertido en estatua de hielo.

—¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?

—Nada malo, regresemos rápido a la fiesta. Adentro de la mansión con telepatía lo "descongelo" y cuando despierte creerá que solo fue su imaginación.

—¡Congelaste a mi hermano!... ¡Congelaste a mi hermano! —Hikaru arrastró las últimas palabras mientras Lantis la empujaba hacia la mansión.

En el jardín y balcón de la parte trasera de la mansión, quedó inerte la estatua de hielo de Kakeru, en la que dos inocentes palomas se posaron ajenas al reciente acto de magia y celos.

**.  
**

En el gran salón de los Ryuusaki, Chozeh disfrutaba de la fiesta bebiendo vino y bobeando lujuriosamente a las finas damas. En ese momento llegó Lantis bastante sudoroso.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿De donde vienes? —preguntó Chozeh. Hikaru pasó también cerca de ellos y los miró de arriba a abajo con desprecio—. ¡No hayas hecho una tontería Lantis!

—Hmmm…

Hikaru se integró al grupo más animado de la fiesta, aunque el menos elegante y educado. Quería divertirse esa noche, de verdad que sí; ya mañana iría con más calma al departamento de aquellos dos para matarlos. Mientras fingía carcajearse de los pésimos chistes de Sam y Satoru como lo hacían los demás, dirigió unas miradas cargadas de odio al extranjero que amaba. Después, sabiendo que debía disimular por la presencia del psicópata de su hermano, vagaba la mirada por todas las paredes del salón simulando interés.

Puso el ojo en las finas alfombras, las pinturas costosas, el juego de cortinas, y los sofisticados asientos y sillones. Claro está, todo decorado con las variedades del color azul. ¿Qué delirio de las Ryuusaki por el azul? Juraba que si permanecía más tiempo, sus sueños esa noche serían de color azul. O que su piel y cabello se volverían azules. O que si cerraba los ojos en vez de oscuridad miraría azul.

—"_Me siento abajo del mar…"_

De entre el salón, una enorme pintura en particular captó su atención. Era una copia exacta y perfecta de la Última Cena.

—"_Vaya, que hermoso cuadro, no sabía que los Ryuusaki fueran católic…_"

No pudo terminar la frase porque algo no congenió. Trece apóstoles, ¿qué no eran doce?

El ser del cuadro que sobraba la miraba justo a ella y no al Mesías del centro de la cena. Ni a ningún otro invitado de la fiesta. Había algo… extraño. El ser vestido de negro y ojos hundidos la vigilaba, justo a ella. Sonriente. Descarado.

Le guiñó el ojo.

—"_¡Otra vez!_…" —un temblor le sacudió todo el cuerpo y perdió un poco el equilibrio. Satoru asustado, como los demás, la llevó a un asiento.

—Solo está algo borracha Satoru, no te asustes —dijo alguien y los demás rieron.

Hikaru fingió unas sonrisas y Satoru se tranquilizó. Con perturbación, regresó la vista al cuadro. El sujeto ya no estaba.

—"_¡Calma Shidou, calma! _—se dijo así misma—_ son solo estragos de guerrear tantos años contra monstruos." _

Justo a su lado se encontraba una Mona Lisa… muy ansiosa porque la voltearan a ver.

Hikaru decidió ignorarla. Había algo más que la preocupaba. Ni Chozeh ni Lantis habían presentido aquello. ¿Acaso era algo muy poderoso?

—Por cierto —preguntó Satoru extrañado— ¿alguien ha visto Kakeru?

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

Al día siguiente.

—¿Entonces está decidido Umi?

—Sí Fuu, no iré a Céfiro por un tiempo, además con el portal individual cada una podrá ir cuando le plazca.

—Lo siento mucho amiga —agregó Hikaru— que bueno que te quieras tomar ese tiempo después de… aquello…

—Después de lo de 'Tata con Ascot' y 'Clef con Presea'. Vamos chicas, no tienen porqué apenarse, a las cosas hay que llamarlas por su nombre —sintió un miserable nudo en la garganta.

—¿Entonces solo iremos Hikaru y yo a Céfiro?

—Irás tu sola Fuu —le rectificó la pelirroja— porque yo debo… ahmm… debo practicar para un combate de Kendo.

—¿Yo sola a Céfiro? Ay no, ya casi escucho a Caldina: "¿Y qué hace la señorita por acá sola?"

—Ja,ja,ja.

Las tres guardaron silencio cuando la señora Ryuusaki entró sonriente con otra jarra de té.

—Chicas, hoy en el Instituto comenzaremos con el proyecto Galei Kol, ¿no desean colaborar?

—¡Claro Mamá!, ¿acaso no sabes que Fuu va participar cantando unas canciones que ella misma escribió?

—¿Fuu escribe canciones? ¡Vaya que lindo!

La guerrera del viento se ruborizó de pena, y por modestia no quiso reconocer sus dotes artísticos. Mucho menos que las tres primeras canciones de su autoría comenzaban a ser del agrado de dos músicos japoneses.

—Ufff mamá, y todas son para el novio.

—¿Para el 'pelos de pasto'?

—Si ese mamá, ¿cómo va la canción Hikaru?

—A ver si me sale —la pelirroja se aclaró la voz—: "Kanashii koi wo hajimete shitta ano toki… Zuuutto"

—Oh si, es: "¡Zuuttooo!... Waratte ne Taisetsu no hito da kara Zutto … Kittooo"

—JA,JA,JA,JA —las dos se carcajearon de la rubia de mejillas encendidas.

—¡Que odiosas! Ya no les contaré nada —pero lejos de estar enojada, la guerrera verde también disfrutó la broma; de repente sintió un bulto de gotas de sangre agolpadas en el puente de la nariz. _"¡No, otra vez no!"_.

—Ya vuelvo, voy al tocador — salió apresurada.

A excepción de Umi y Hikaru que seguían carcajeándose, la señora notó algo raro en la rubia. Miró hacia el piso y encontró dos gotas de sangre. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. —Niñas las dejo, regreso a la cocina.

En vez de dirigirse al comedor, Yumi Ryuusaki siguió a Fuu por el largo pasillo y se posó frente a la puerta del elegante baño (azul) donde entró la jovencita. Estuvo un buen rato debatiéndose en respetar la privacidad de la amiga de su hija, o entrar y comprobar lo que tanto temía.

Eligió lo segundo y no se equivocó: la muchacha luchaba contra un flujo de sangre que brotaba de sus narices.

Lejos de sentirse ofendida, Fuu aceptó la ayuda de la millonaria cuando ésta le acercó más papel.

—Señora, discúlpeme yo…

—¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estas con estas hemorragias? —preguntó sin tapujos.

—Bueno yo, como… uno o dos meses.

"_Lo heredó". _La señora guardó silencio por varios segundos. —Bien haremos esto, mañana me comunicaré con nuestro doctor de cabecera, quien es también mi hermano, te pondré una cita después de clases, pero júrame muchachita que irás a la consulta —la señora le apuntó con el dedo índice.

La chica no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

—Lo-lo juro…

******************************************************************.  
**

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En el jardín del castillo de Céfiro.

—¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto Ferio? —dijo Clef con voz atronadora.

—Bueno yo… esto es…

Ferio creyó que llegado el momento, tendría los suficientes pantalones para presentarle al máximo mago (encargado de las relaciones públicas) uno de sus últimos "proyectos reales", y en esta ocasión, no aceptaría que Clef lo calificara de "disparate".

—¡ ¿Pero qué disparate es este? !

—¡No lo llames así!

—Maestro —intervino Ascot, su alumno favorito— tan solo escuche a la 'nena' lo que tiene que decirle, no será del todo malo.

—Bueno… a ver, escucho —dijo el Mago tratando de mostrarse sereno ante el hijo adoptivo que tras 7 centenarios de vida ya había logrado sacarle sus primeras canas y arrugas.

Águila, Geo y Zaz, así como Presea, Caldina y su esposo también estaban presentes.

—Te presento Gurú Clef —dijo Ferio tragando saliva— a estos 12 jóvenes cefirianos, jugadores de balompié (futbol) que participarán representando a Céfiro en el próximo Mundial de ese deporte en Autozam.

Un mortal silencio inundó a todos cuando Gurú Clef abrió los ojos con sorpresa. El mago barrió con la mirada a los 12 sonrientes jóvenes de Céfiro, y solo leyó en ellos dos cosas: Ilusión y esperanza. Serían la primera generación de deportistas que representarían a su planeta; jugarían "de verdad", más allá de las mismas nubes y atmósfera que siempre habían visto desde su aldea.

—¿Y… —_gulp_— no dices nada?

—Oye Águila —le habló Geo en voz bajita a su 'novio'— ¿no deberías intervenir para ayudar a Ferio?

—¿Yo? Y yo para qué, no vaya ser que también me llueva chorizo.

—Ferio —dijo por fin el Mago— creo que esto es… esto es…una idea formidable, felicidades muchachos —una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro.

—¡Siii! —gritaron y aplaudieron emocionadas Presea y Caldina, al igual que los demás, principalmente los 12 deportistas.

—Enhorabuena Ferio —dijo Águila— este año Céfiro estará presente con su equipo de primera liga —lo felicitó de mano.

—¡Muy bien joven Ferio, felicidades! —gritoneó Caldina como si quisiera que la escucharan hasta su planeta natal—, aunque debo advertirle que Cizeta es un equipo muy muy fuerte, tiene unos 'jugadorazos' que ufff, siempre ganan y…

—…hacen trampa —la interrumpió Águila.

—¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

Una luz verdosa captó la atención de todos. Les extrañó que no fuera tricolor.

—¡Qué tenemos aquí! —dijo Caldina emocionada cuando vio llegar a Fuu, sola, y Ferio corriendo hacia ella a recibirla.

Al preguntarle por las otras dos, Fuu lanzó pretextos que ni Ascot ni Gurú Clef, así como los demás, se los creyeron. El palú se sentía tan culpable. _"Gripa, si claro…"._

Ferio no aguantó más y también le presentó a su amada el "equipo oficial de primera liga".

—¡Oh vaya! Primero autovisiones, y ahora un Mundial —por unos segundos la sonrisa de la chica se borró —"_cuan parecidos son los autozamitas a los humanos_"…

—¿Y qué hace la señorita por acá sola?

**.**

Durante la cena.

—¿Y tú querido Águila, qué tanto decías? —señaló Caldina con gesto desafiante poniendo los codos en la mesa y entrelazando sus inquietos dedos.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo Caldina? Hacen trampa, siempre hacen trampa, y no nomás en este deporte, sino en todos.

—¿Ah sí? A ver un ejemplo…

—¿Qué te parece como aquella vez que metieron sanguijuelas en la alberca olímpica de Cizeta, durante la final del Mundial de Natación? ¿Ah…?

—Mira que raro, no me acuerdo.

—Gurú Clef, tengo una pregunta —interrumpió Fuu— con este nuevo portal individual, ¿pueden venir familiares de nosotras a Céfiro?

—¡Ohh! —todos se emocionaron.

—No lo sé niña, habrá que probarlo —contestó Clef con alegría—, ¿quiénes desean venir?

—Satoru Shidou, el hermano de Hikaru, y Kuu Hououji, mi hermana.

—¡Mi cuñada!

—¡Que emoción! —dijeron la armera y la bailarina.

—A ver un momento —interrumpió Águila extrañado— Satoru Shidou… y Kuu…

—Si Águila, ¿porqué?

—No, no, nada malo —volteó hacia los otros dos de Autozam— es que me pareció haber escuchado antes esos nombres. Todo bien.

Los recuerdos del comandante fallaron. Pero lo que su memoria quería decirle, es que en una zona olvidada de su planeta rojo Autozam, aún existía un polvoriento y antiguo pueblo… de nombre "_Kuu Shidou_".

Luego de la cena, cada quien se despidió en la mesa y se retiró a descansar. Aunque Ferio estaba ya por dormirse, tuvo el loco deseo de ir otra vez a la habitación de Fuu para darle un beso de buenas noches. _"Solo uno más, y me regreso a dormir"_. Sin importarle que ya estuviera en ropa de dormir, se dirigió sigilosamente hasta el cuarto de la novia y entró en silencio.

Mientras Fuu se bañaba, sentía que había algo distinto y mágico esa noche. Tal vez el hecho de encontrarse completamente sola, por primera vez en Céfiro, sin sus amigas.

Cuando salió del baño, enfundada en su corto camisón de color verde primaveral como sus ojos, se sorprendió de ver a Ferio sentado muy osado en la cama.

—¡Oye!

—Hola flaca, vengo por un beso porque se me antoja otro más.

—¡Ya te di muchos, tonto!

Sí, había algo peligroso que flotaba en la noche, tan distinta a otras. Allá afuera de su ventana reinaba la oscuridad y los sonidos nocturnos del campo y los jardines. Y por primera vez tanta calma y belleza le dio miedo.

Ferio abrió sus brazos y ella acudió a él para que la rodeara de amor. Después la miró a los ojos y restregó su boca con la de ella. Algo, además de sangre, le palpitó en el corazón.

Los besos comenzaron a saberle diferentes cuando Ferio mordisqueó primero el labio superior, lo lamió sin dejar escapar ningún milímetro, y después hizo lo mismo con el labio inferior. Después acaparó toda la boca húmeda de su amada.

Por sí sola, ella se restregó más al cuerpo de él y percibió el aroma masculino de la virilidad. Esto la hizo temblar, principalmente porque supo que no se trataba de ninguna colonia perfumada para hombre. Él se acababa de bañar. Entonces ese aroma era puro, era exclusivo de él, venía de él… de su salvaje piel.

Se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos. —Fe-ferio…

—Lo siento mi amor yo… —sus ojos estaban vidriosos, entrecerrados, llenos de amor; más dorados que nunca.

Ferio volvió a acercarse, estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo, y le dio varios besos en la frente y mejillas.

Fuu sintió un torbellino de felicidad en su corazón. ¿Así de bello sería todo si estuvieran casados? ¿Así de perfecto sería todo si ella dejara sus estudios, y se convirtiera en su esposa?

La guerrera sintió que los morenos brazos del Príncipe volvieron a apretarla más hacia él; sintió un delicioso calambre que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, terminando justo debajo de su monte de Venus, y erizando todos sus vellos púbicos.

—Fuu, no puedo desprenderme de ti… ¡No puedo!, qué hago —quería respetarla. De verdad que sí quería.

Ella se quedó callada, pero en respuesta acarició con sus manos y uñas la nuca del muchacho, acto que bien sabía lo enloquecía.

Ferio volvió a darle lametones en los labios, deslizando su lengua por toda la boca de Fuu. Él la deseaba, desde hacía 3 años. Juraba que desde el primer día que la vio, allá en el Bosque del Silencio, ya la codiciaba.

La guerrera quería evitar algo, pero era justo ese "algo" lo que más necesitaba. Al diablo con todo, universidad, ingeniería, planeta Tierra. Ferio era suyo, y ella era de Ferio. Al menos esa noche.

Y ambos entraron en un estado de alucinación e irrealidad.

—Ferio, se que soy muy fría… —le dijo entre suspiros— y casi nunca te lo digo pero… te amo mucho, mucho.

Diablos, ¿para qué se lo dijo? ¿Justo en el preciso momento que supuestamente debería evitarlo?

—Mira que coincidencia, yo también te amo —ambos sonrieron y volvió a besarla con más violencia.

Fuu sintió entonces un viento fresco entrar por sus muslos cuando el Príncipe le levantó poco a poco el camisón mientras él le introducía gran parte de su lengua, y chupeteaba los más sensibles nervios del interior de la boca.

Entre suspiros de placer, la bata fue levantándose más… más… hasta que la vio pasar por encima de su cabeza y luego ya no la tenía puesta, estaba tirada en el suelo.

Semidesnuda. Estaba semidesnuda ante él, y por reflejo se acercó y apretó más a su moreno cuerpo tal vez para evitar que él pudiera apreciarla por completo.

—Eres mía…

Ella le acarició el rebelde cabello oliváceo mientras él le desabrochó el corpiño con movimientos audaces pero dulces. Con emoción libidinosa, los besos del Príncipe fueron bajando por el mentón, luego por todo el cuello formando un camino de lametones.

La colmó ya no de besos sino de chupetones, y por un momento admiró los huesos saltados de la clavícula de Fuu, y los rizos dorados todavía húmedos que le rozaban los hombros, blancos como la leche.

Comenzaron a lanzar quejidos de placer cuando Ferio le quitó por completo el corpiño mientras lamía el delicado cuello de la chica. Después le acarició toda la espalda, llegó hasta la cadera y fue bajando poco a poco el calzón hasta dejar al descubierto las carnosas nalgas de la guerrera que no dudo en acariciar y pellizcar, causándole un placentero dolor.

Fuu ya no sabía de ella. Su cerebro y razón se durmieron y el cuerpo tomó el control. El clítoris comenzó a pulsarle desesperado, como pidiendo a gritos más pasión, mientras él no dejaba de morder y lamerle el cuello. Había también un jubiloso cosquilleo en el estómago y una oleada de nerviosismo en los dos.

Ferio corrió la sábana de la cama, y con cautela la acostó, mientras que él rápidamente se quitaba la blusa de la pijama y volvía a ella. Su torso, moreno y más viril que nunca, quedó al descubierto y un rubor sexual ahogó a Fuu. Él lo notó y sonrió entre gemidos, porque a pesar de que la inocencia de Fuu era lo que más le atraía, sentía el ardiente deseo de corromperla e instruirla en bajos instintos.

Volvió a chupetearle el cuello y sus besos fueron bajando nuevamente. Que delicia… observó los pezones erectos de Fuu que parecían esperarlo ansioso, y comenzó a mordisquearlos.

La guerrera lanzó ahogados gemidos cuando Ferio comenzó a lamer el seno derecho. Cual perro rabioso jugando con su juguete, así mordisqueó el pezón mientras ella hundía sus dedos en los cabellos olivos y húmedos del Príncipe.

Más calambres la asaltaron, una descarga nacida del pecho besado recorrió todo su vientre hasta caer en su vagina y útero, más que humedecidos.

Ferio percibió el olor inigualable de la excitación femenina y bajó nuevamente con besos hasta el vientre bajo de Fuu, mientras le acariciaba el olvidado seno izquierdo.

La rubia creyó volverse loca de placer cuando Ferio le abrió los labios vaginales de una sola lamida.

Excitada soltó gruñidos de goce. Ferio no la conocía en este estado, y sintió que el corazón se le iba salir de ansiedad y placer.

Por un segundo de razón, Fuu se preguntó cómo era que de su cuerpo salían tantos flujos, que Ferio excitado los disfrutaba como el mejor manjar de los dioses.

Más jadeos de placer… el Príncipe introdujo la lengua lo más que pudo, y chupeteó y mordió su clítoris y alrededores hasta el cansancio. Ella soltó entonces un ahogado suspiro más fuerte que los anteriores, y el Príncipe no aguantó más. En ese momento rápidamente se quitó el pantalón de un solo tirón, y comprobó lo elevado que estaba su miembro.

Sin hacerla esperar tanto, y besando nuevamente su cuello, se apoyó en codos y brazos y lentamente le introdujo su trompa sexual con calor y deseo.

Ferio no supo si fue su miembro el que entró en Fuu con decisión, o fue su vagina quien lo succionó con desespero.

Al instante el peliverde se encontró con la pared inmaculada de la chica, y ella adivinó que tenía miedo de lastimarla.

—Te adoro Fuu, te adoro... no te haré daño mi amor...

Como palabras curativas, él destrozó el amado obstáculo en segundos y la preocupación en ambos fue olvidada, a cambio un caliente rubor los enloqueció.

El ritmo fue acelerando poco a poco, ahogados en un alud de deseo, así como un copioso sudor. Más deliciosos calambres y descargas que nacían en sus miembros, los cuales se rozaban uno contra el otro desatando una rica fricción.

Fuu puso los ojos en blancos de tanto placer, mientras él contrajo el rostro sin saber todavía si esto era realidad o el más sabroso de los sueños.

El Príncipe daba ahora sacudidas desesperadas montando encima de ella, mientras la chica le arañaba la espalda.

Empujaban la pelvis con tanta ansiedad, que el pene y el clítoris terminaron más enrojecidos que nunca, y ambos creyeron que estaban a punto de estallarles.

Inflamados de placer, brillaban empapados en la penumbra, tocándose, oliéndose, aruñándose uno al otro.

De repente una sacudida más fuerte, más violenta que las anteriores. Él se apretó a ella, se apretó más, lo más que pudo, más… más… y soltó un feroz gruñido.

En su vientre, Fuu sintió una secreción caliente, ardiente, y se descompuso también en un hinchado y placentero jadeo pegando una arcada como si el alma se le estuviera saliendo.

Así que esto es hacer el amor… Así que esto es entregarse al ser querido.

—Amor, mi amor… —apenas si pudo susurrar él, en medio del excesivo cansancio que lo asaltó al igual que ella.

Se miraron a los ojos, que Fuu ya tenía entrecerrados por el repentino sueño. Lo último que vio de Ferio fue su cicatriz en el puente de la nariz, que lejos de estropearle el rostro, resaltaba más su belleza masculina. Pasó el dedo índice por la cicatriz de punta a punta, y cerró los ojos.

**.  
**

Abrió los ojos y se sintió algo desconcertado. Sin duda alguna aquella no era su habitación. Era la de su amada. Habían dormido juntos, por primera vez, en la noche más placentera de sus vidas.

Bajó la vista y observó rizos dorados regados por su pecho moreno y desnudo. De nuevo se sintió excitado cuando pasó su mano por el delgado brazo de ella, que se aferraba a la cintura varonil.

—"_Fuu_…" —lo recordó todo, paso por paso, mientras sonreía como un loco feliz. Que hermoso había sido.

Aún sonriendo, salió de la cama con delicadeza, la arropó con dulzura y se vistió con una paciencia y lentitud para tratar de alargar la partida. Lamentaba tanto tener que irse antes de que ella despertada, pero era día laborable, con el "jefe" Clef…

Estuvo tentado en despertarla, decirle cuanto la amaba y volver a hacerle el amor, pero verla tan dormida, misteriosamente más hermosa, y desnuda, se enterneció y no se atrevió ni a moverla. No obstante, tomó papel y pluma del escritorio y estuvo una media hora más en la habitación escribiéndole una carta donde volvía a confesarle su amor. Se la dejó en la almohada y le dio un delicado beso en los labios. Pasaban de las 11:00 de la mañana en Céfiro, y tenía que empezar los recorridos matutinos por las aldeas. Lo lamentó demasiado…

Un abrir y cerrar de puerta la trajo de sus sueños. Tardó para reincorporarse hasta que se sentó en la cama. También comenzó a recordarlo todo y sonrió enrojecida y feliz como hacía tanto tiempo no sonreía.

Se sentía todavía atrapada en ese estado de irrealidad. Le parecía todo aquello tan increíble, aún no comprendía cómo es que había accedido a que Ferio la poseyera. Descubrió la carta y la leyó conmovida y temblorosa. Sin embargo deseó no haber llegado al final, que le arrebató la magia del momento…

— "…por eso mi amada Fuu, te pido que dejes tu mundo y te quedes aquí conmigo en Céfiro…"

Lo decía en serio. Y después de anoche, todo era aún más en serio. Carajo, ¿porqué era tan salvajemente aferrado? Volvió a recordar las palabras de Kuu…

—"_Ya sabe él que quieres estudiar una carrera de Ingeniería en Sistemas? ¿Qué tendrá que esperarte otros años más?"… "¿Ya sabe él que quieres hacer un posgrado…?"_

—_¡No empieces con lo mismo Kuu!_

—_¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Poner tu cyber café en una aldea remota de Céfiro, con banda ancha y chucherías en el mostrador? _(Capítulo 8).

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué iba va pasar? Estaban más enamorados que nunca. Pero Kuu la traía a la realidad de un jalón. Arrugó la carta apretándola en su pecho y lloró de amargura en medio de su felicidad. Después salió de la cama y se metió directo a bañarse. Al salir y verse al espejo, sentía que era otra. Otra Fuu, más mujer. Y con un problemón encima. Se suponía que estaría en Céfiro dos días más de vacaciones... no, se le ocurrió que mejor debería regresa a Japón ahora mismo.

Salió de la habitación en busca directa de Matavaj, la querida cocinera del castillo. La encontró tan feliz, silbando como siempre lo hacía, con su característico olor a pan horneado, y le dejó un escueto recado a Ferio por medio de ella. Después, sin nada más que hacer o decir, se fue directo a uno de los jardines del patio trasero del palacio, y regresó de donde vino. Más confundida y pertubada que nunca. Incluso comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que había pasado.

Una luz… un pasadizo… luego otra luz… y de repente el murmullo de japoneses y extranjeros disfrutando la vista desde una moderna torre. Todo la deprimió más.

Aún llorosa y algo desmoralizada caminó hacia el elevador, pero escuchó su nombre en coro de dos voces muy conocidas por ella. Volteó a su izquierda sorprendida… y ahí estaban, las dos amadas amigas que tanto necesitaba. Hikaru y Umi la llevaron a una mesa más alejada, y ella pudo contarles absolutamente todo. No había mejor consuelo que ser escuchada, aconsejada y abrazada por ellas dos.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

La Mujer Diablo sufre, sabe que le queda poco tiempo. Solo existe un portal para salvarse, pero para ello deberá deshacerse de tres estorbos.

—¿De donde salieron, maldita sea, estas tres niñas estúpidas? —Se preguntó así misma mientras flotaba encima de la atmósfera terrestre y contemplaba la Tierra que alguna vez fue suya.

—Es extraño —siguió— no se habla de ellas en ninguna profecía.

En cuestión de segundos, repasó las cientos de páginas de la Biblia, Corán, Popol Vuh, Sutra… Nada, en ningún lado se mencionaba a "Las Guerreras Mágicas". Pero en realidad la respuesta ya la sabía. Ellas venían de la profecía de otro mundo, ajeno, extranjero… Y eso las volvía más peligrosas.

Volvió a contemplar el mundo. Tenía que vigilarlo bien y evitar que el Arcángel Mokona, Gabriel y Mijael volvieran a tomarla por sorpresa y la atacaran. Y mientras vigilaba, comenzó a recordarlo todo…

En el principio eran Adam y Lilith; él y ella, macho y hembra. Sacados del barro terrestre, y tan independientes uno del otro…

¿Cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si ella también hubiese sido sacada de una costilla, en vez de un pedazo de lodo? No importaba ya.

Nunca amó a su primer esposo, ni éste a ella. Vagaban aburridos por el Paraíso como dos viejos amigos. Quizá hermanos. Solo tenían en común un contrato: Poblar la Tierra.

Hasta que un día ella decidió marcharse, volverse un Ángel como los que acostumbraban a visitarlos, y ambos "esposos" se despidieron cordialmente. Él le deseó suerte, y ella le prometió ser feliz con sus nuevas alas, con las que viajaría por el cosmos.

Pero él comenzó a sentirse solo…

El escuadrón con el que se marchó no era muy confiable, incluso ya se había arrepentido de integrarse a él. Se decía que a este escuadrón había pertenecido un tal Lucifer, del que nadie quería hablar, y que su mejor amigo Belcebú, al igual que Ura y Sinah, no habían estado de acuerdo con la creación de Adam. ¿La razón? Sus hijos, los humanos, serían la Luz del universo. Si Lucifer estuviera vivo…tal vez también lo hubiera impedido. ¿De donde vienen los celos?

—Oye Lilith Alouqua —le habló Ura tiempo después— ¿si sabes que Adam ya tiene una nueva mujer?

La ahora Arcángel sonrió de alegría. —¡Bien, me alegro por él!

Ura hizo una mueca de fracaso, pero no se rindió y siguió: —Dicen que es hermosa, Adam está feliz… tienen un planeta que poblar. Están enamorados…

Entonces lo logró. Inyectó algo de celos en la Arcángel, una curiosidad le nació en su ser. Más bien incomodidad. Y Viajó sin avisar hasta la Tierra, porque a pesar de todo, de ella venía, de su barro, de su lodo. Sería por siempre su casa.

Los observó a lo lejos. Adam, aún con aspecto de simio velludo y un poco encorvado, caminaba como quinceañero enamorado acompañado de una bellísima mujer lampiña erguida, piel blanca como las nubes, que contrastaba con su brillante cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Así que ella era la famosa costilla.

Lilith volvió a sonreír. Comprobó que lo que sentía era felicidad por Adam. Aún así, tenía ganas de llorar, ¿porqué?

Belcebú sonrió al igual que Ura. Lo habían logrado.

Se acercaron a ella… fingieron ser sus verdaderos amigos… le soplaron un plan en el oído…

Una manzana a lo lejos…

La segunda esposa de Adam es una tonta…

Y la historia de la humanidad cambió por completo…

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

Al día siguiente, en la Sala Audiovisual del Instituto.

—No, no Sam, no estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—¡¿Pe-pero porqué no señora Ryuusaki? !... _"¡Váyase a lavar platos a su casa, vieja metiche!"_

—¿Cómo vamos a meter en nuestro proyecto 48 horas de música rock?

—¡Llegamooos! —gritoneó como siempre Hikaru, acompañada de Umi y Fuu, ésta última bastante nerviosa.

Deseaba por todos los cielos que su hermana mayor no descubriera "algo" en ella, que no la notara extraña.

—¡Ven acá mi niña bella, te he buscado desde ayer! Pero... —en efecto, a Kuu no podía engañarla— pero... ¿porqué estás... tan rara?

—AHM, bueno… este… ¿YO? Qué te pasa Kuu, estoy normal.

Kuu sintió una punzada y abrió los ojos con sorpresa... le parecía que su pequeña era "otra"... parecía... _"¡¿será posible que...? !"_

Cuando Kuu por fin la soltó para saludar a las otras dos guerreras, la madre de Umi se le acercó a la rubia disimuladamente.

—Fuu —le dijo la señora Ryuusaki—, te tengo una noticia hija, ve a mi oficina con algún pretexto, y espérame allá en un momento, por favor.

Los ojos asiáticos de la millonaria agolpados de lágrimas la asustaron. —Co-como usted ordene.

Solo Umi y Hikaru se habían percatado de la corta conversación y la extraña salida de la Guerrera verde. Posteriormente de la millonaria peliazul.

Muertas de la curiosidad, las Guerreras del fuego y mar salieron apresuradas de la sala audiovisual.

Las siguieron hasta un segundo y tercer piso. Pasaron por laberintos de cubículos y mesas de laboratorio. Hasta que llegaron a su destino.

—Mira Umi —dijo Hikaru con voz de detective metiche— ¡Fuu y tu mamá se metieron a la oficina del señor Ryuusaki!

—Esto está muy muy extraño _'enana'_, ¿qué se traerán? Vamos, quiero saber qué pasa, entremos a la oficina de enseguida, hay una rendija de ventilación y por ahí siempre escucho las conversaciones de negocios de mi papi, o cuando él y mi mamá… pues… tu sabes… por ahí veo todo.

—¡CÁLLATE COCHINA VOYERISTA!

A lo lejos, otra rubia Hououji lo observaba todo. El corazón le latía desenfrenadamente, 18 años de secretos se le venían encima; un miedo atroz la desgarraba por dentro.

—Siéntate Fuu —le indicó la adinerada, después le extendió un grueso fólder amarillo— estos son los resultados de tus estudios.

Fuu los tomó temblorosa.

—Tal vez esté violando la confianza de Kuu, tal vez estoy cometiendo un grave pecado, pero no puedo quedarme callada, principalmente porque tu salud es delicada —dijo la señora sin rodeos.

**Paciente: Fuu Hououji.**

**Pruebas: Sangre, Resonancia y Escaneo**

**Resultado final: Hemofilia A**

—Pero… ¡Pero qué demonios es esto!

—Fuu…

—¡Su hermano está LOCO!... ¡Esto es una TONTERÍA! ¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Acaso cree que no sé que es hemofilia? Esto se hereda, y en mi casa, ni mi padre ni mi madre lo tiene, menos Kuu, ¿qué diablos es esto?

El corazón se le iba salir, se puso roja de coraje, de pies a cabeza.

—Fuu, nadie en tu casa tiene esta enfermedad. La heredaste de tu padre.

—¿Papá? ¿MI PAPÁ? Mi padre es casi un anciano pero está más sano y fuerte que un roble. ¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!

Perdió los estribos. Comenzó a temblar, las manos le sudaban y unas pocas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos. Se levantó del asiento como con la intención de salir de la oficina, pero volvió a sentarse porque el cuerpo no la sostenía.

La señora retuvo lo que iba decir cuando Fuu dobló sus brazos sobre el escritorio, apoyó la frente en ellos y comenzó a llorar.

—¿Me voy a morir? —preguntó entre sollozos.

—No hija, claro que no, hoy en día existen medicamentos increíblemente buenos, podrás vivir con esto. Solo usa el correcto.

—¿Cómo el que usó papá para salvarse?

Hikaru y Umi, del otro lado de la rendija de ventilación, comenzaron a sollozar y lanzarse miradas atónitas.

—No Fuu —la señora tragó saliva— tu papá nunca se curó… él no alcanzó ningún medicamento eficiente… heredaste la enfermedad que mató a tu padre.

La guerrera verde levantó el rostro lentamente para verla a los ojos. Parecía otra Fuu, otros 18 años más vieja, con un odio recién nacido. Su papá… muerto… ¿Entonces quién demonios era ese hombre casi anciano que la había mantenido toda la vida?

—No puede ser Señora… qué es todo esto…

—Fuu, no eres hija de él… —tragó saliva— no del señor Hououji.

Sus cejas doradas formaron una curva irregular y más lágrimas brotaron despavoridas de sus ojos. Algunas quedaron atoradas en sus pestañas y las secó de un solo arrebato.

—NO… NO… —se paró y con los dos puños golpeó el escritorio— ¡QUE BROMA ES ESTA!... ¡Que le pasa señora Ryuusaki! —le dieron ganas de arrancarse el corazón, para que éste ya no doliera.

—¿Mi madre… engañó a mi… lo engañó a él? ¿Quién es mi papá entonces?

—La señora Hououji no engañó a nadie, Fuu.

—¿Y entonces?

Tras la pregunta, la señora Ryuusaki deseó por un momento retractarse, soltar una risotada y decirle que se olvidara de todo esto, que era una broma y que regresaran con los demás. Pero era demasiado tarde.

—Hice una pregunta, ¿Y ENTONCES?

—Tu verdadero padre… abandonó a tu verdadera madre antes de que nacieras… Él murió de hemofilia, sin saber que existías.

—¿Cómo que… verdadera… MADRE?

Cerró los ojos. Volvió a abrirlos como deseando despertar de un sueño. Respiraba con dificultad, el pecho se le hundía y luego salía, y ya no podía dejar de llorar. La mandíbula la tenía apretada y tensa.

La señora Ryuusaki podría ser todo lo cristalina que quisiera, pero ésto era demasiado para ella, para la muchacha, para las dos. Alguien más hacía falta en la sala.

De repente, Fuu guardó silencio. La pregunta fue contestada en su mente. Por fin lo adivinó, su madre… era ella… tenía que ser ella…

Ella la que le decía 'te amo' tantas veces pudiera al día. La que la llevó el primer día de clases al jardín de niños, primaria, secundaria y hasta preparatoria. Esa que le premiaba sus buenas calificaciones, la felicitaba, invitaba a comer, le compraba ropa, la cuidaba cuando se enfermaba, la aconsejaba, la defendía, la adoraba, la contaba en sus planes a futuro. Sí, claro que si, tenía que ser ella…

Alguien abrió la puerta lentamente. Sus ojos eran de nuevo dos fuentes de agua agria, como aquél día que 'él' la abandonó. Ahora ella la abandonaría. Después Satoru. Después todos.

Las dos rubias se miraron cara a cara, la más chica llena de rabia, asco y desprecio. La mayor con una infinita mirada de vergüenza y desolación.

—Por favor perdóname… te lo suplico, perdóname.

—¡BASTA!

—Escúchame por favor… —se le acercó más.

—¡DIJE BASTA!... ¡Quiero ver qué tantas agallas tienes para decírmelo tú misma, maldita DESGRACIADA!

La mujer cerró los ojos por unos segundos, los más largos de su vida; por fin, por fin era el momento, por fin…

—Yo soy tu madre.

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

Ay diooos! Ya se armó la grande ! Lo siento por Kuu y Fuu, se que me quedó algo dramático, pero nadie toma entre risas que su hermana es su verdadera madre. A las fans de Umi y Hikaru… sí lo sé, este capítulo fue mucho Fuu, pero en el siguiente ya será más "fogoso y océanico".

Desde el mes de abril y mayo, cuando terminé el capítulo 14, ya me rondaba la idea de un lemon Fuu&Ferio. Ya me rondaba principalmente porque sentía que el 'momento' de éstos dos enamorados ya se estaba acercando, mas no sabía en qué capítulo se lograría. Fue en este 16.

Mi siguiente lemon por lo que presiento será Lantis&Hikaru. Yo quiero poner un cybercafe en Céfiro... Jajajja. Espero se acuerden de esta conversación entre Kuu y Fuu, fue en el capítulo 8, del año pasado.

Hoy doy a conocer quien es la "mala". Oh lo sé, super cliché: Lilith. Desde chiquita oía historias sobre ella y de más, amí me aterraba, y quizá por ese terror me entró también fascinación.

A las locas del facebook, ajajjajaja, las quiero , me encantan sus fics, no dejaré de leerlos, me gustan sus tramas, también sus universos alternos… y ya saben, no dejen de escribir F&F, jajaja…

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	17. Preludio de una guerra

**Disclaimer:** _Magic Knight Rayearth no me pertenecen, ni sus personas ni sus dos temporadas, pero comercilizaré la idea para hacerme rica a costa de las Clamp y las Guerreras Mágicas. Tendré una mansión más grande que ellas, y buscaré casarme con algún aristócrata inglés cuando ya sea rica. Gracias._

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**Capítulo 17  
Preludio de una guerra  
**

—¡Joven Ferio apúrese! —le gritó Caldina al príncipe prieto olvidándose de los buenos modales—, la autonovela ya va empezar y no quiero perderme la musiquita del _intro_.

Aún no pasaban ni 15 minutos de _culebrón _cuando el de cabellos verdes ya estaba lloriqueando frente la autovisión.

—¡No puede ser Caldina, no puede ser! —en un mundo mágico y cuasi perfecto, las tragedias familiares de los Autosamitas, Cizetanos y Fharemitas plasmados en sus autonovelas, eran objeto de morbo y curiosidad para los cefirianos.

—Así como lo ve Joven Ferio, la hermana resultó ser la verdadera madre.

Cuando la bailarina adivinó que a lo lejos venía el pazguato de Ascot llorando para que lo dejaran ver las caricaturas, le subió más al volumen de la autovisión y acomodó mejor las nalgas en el sillón con poca elegancia.

—Pues te diré Caldina que acá en Céfiro también puede llegar a suceder.

—Claro Joven Ferio, ¿cuántos secretos de familia no guardarán los cefirianos? Agréguele las historias trágicas de amor, como la de Alanis, creo que al igual que ella nadie esta exento de pasar por algo así aquí en Céfi...

—¡Te equivocas —la reprendió Ferio de inmediato— aquí nadie sufre ni sufrirá por amor!

Seria y pensativa, Caldina lo miró fríamente, y comprobó que el Príncipe aún estaba muy inmaduro en ciertos temas de la vida...

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

—Esto es... es... una broma...

—No, no es una broma... Fuu, escucha... —Kuu intentó acercarse a ella mientras escurridizas lágrimas bajaban hasta sus labios, probando sin querer el sabor salado—: Perdóname... por favor... fue mamá quien me obligó a no decirt...

—¡CÁLLATE!, cállate maldita, ¡porqué juegas así conmigo!

Cuando la madre de Umi buscó interceder, Fuu le lanzó también una blasfemia y se dio la media vuelta para hecharse a correr. Con pasos apresurados Kuu la alcanzó en la puerta y la jaló del codo para retenerla. Recibió como respuesta un fuerte puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo que la dejó por un momento con la mente en blanco, y después cayó al suelo tardando milésimas de segundos en discernir el cosquilleo y pulso acelerado alrededor del párpado.

Huyó entonces de todo. A lo lejos escuchó otro grito de Kuu, después voces que creyó reconocer como las de Hikaru y Umi. Esquivó mesas de laboratorio, algunos científicos incluyendo a Satoru, y posteriormente guardias de seguridad.

Después, el eludir transeúntes en la calle le desgradó notablemente porque odió ser observada con morbo y extrañeza. No podía controlar el llanto y parecía desorientada en su propia ciudad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando llegó a una esquina, tomó el primer transporte al único destino que en ese momento podría darle refugio: la Torre de Tokio.

—¿Pero qué esta pasando aquí? —dijo Satoru cuando se acercó al alboroto—. Oh... Dios... —el corazón se le paralizó y sin pensarlo corrió hacia la rubia. Tratándola de curar y consolar, de lo que fuera que le hubiera provocado ese malestar, la llenó de besos en toda la cara incluyendo obviamente los labios.

Descubriendo en ese momento el amor de su hermano, Hikaru se sintió tentada a armarle el "tradicional" teatro de cólera y celos de los Shidou. Pero sabía que no era el momento. Adivinando entonces a dónde escaparía Fuu, jaló a Umi de la manga (todavía perturbada) y la llevó arrastrando hacia la Torre de Tokio...

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

—Oye Chozeh, ¿que piensas estar así todo el maldito día? —ladró Lantis enojado.

El de cabellos púrpuras simplemente lo ignoró con soberbia y siguió viendo la TV. Llevaba días sin bañarse, se paseaba deprimido por todo el departamento, de repente le entraban la sensación de querer llorar, y no hacía ninguna otra cosa mas que rascarse los pezones, pellizcarse abajo del pantalón y ver telenovelas terrestres… terminó por enfermarse cuando comprendió que la causante de su tristeza era la más impulsiva y testaruda de las tres Guerreras Mágicas.

Que ansioso se sentía. Ese espontáneo deseo sexual por la chica peliazul estaba creciendo. El día de la fiesta, pensó que con masturbarse "en honor" a ella toda la noche, amanecería en perfecto estado anímico al día siguiente, y volvería hacer el mismo loco de siempre.

Pero no fue así. Se levantó como con mariposas en el estómago y el doble deseo de ir a verla. Fue entonces cuando reconoció con pesadez que la peliazul comenzaba a gustarle, y decidió no salir del departamento por un buen tiempo. Afuera de él estaba Clef y no tenía cara para volverlo a ver. Además estaba Tatra, que sin duda despechada ella, y despechada la hermana menor, harían trizas a Umi.

—Chozeh, te recuerdo que estamos aquí por una misión. Quedamos en que hoy hablaríamos con las chicas y...

—¡Ya Lantis, no me molestes! Que chicas ni que nada_..."Umi, ¡Umi!"... _lu-luego va-vamos al Instituto. _¿ok? _

—Pues yo sí iré a buscarlas —Lantis salió enojado dando un portazo.

—Baah, me importa un pit... todo —ladró Chozeh—, Clef idiota... Ascot doblemente idiota... y el señor Ryusaki me intimida.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

El tiempo es una línea frágil en el cosmos inmensamente deseada y perseguida por los seres no carnales.

No tiene aroma, ni masa, ni sabor, y sin embargo el tiempo es el poder de la "manipulación". Quien descubre la fórmula para viajar a través de él, se hace dueño de su pasado, presente y futuro, y le brinda el poderío de manipular la existencia a su antojo.

Por eso, la Mujer Diablo y los Ángeles caídos estaban felices. No solo habían logrado darle un golpe bajo a Mokona, Gavriel y Mijael tras milenios de cruentas batallas, sino que habían logrado también robarles la preciada fórmula mágica del tiempo que Mokona con tanto recelo guardaba.

—Y no te olvides de ese 'otro' secreto... —le señaló el demonio Beelzebú a Lilith refiriéndose a Céfiro, el mundo mágico creado por Mokona y que apenas hacía meses atrás habían desubierto que existía.

—No hay tiempo que perder —los interrumpió Urah—, no tardarán en recuperarse de nuevo, debemos aprovechar que están heridos, debemos huir al futuro, cerrarles el presente, 'encapsularlos' en este presente, y así tardarán milenios en encontrarnos y...

—No —interrumpió Lilith con terquedad—, quiero ver cómo termina el humano de destruirse así mismo —quería vengarse, vengarse de los hijos de la Segunda mujer.

—¡Aggh... ya déjate de tonterías!, olvídate de ellos y huyamos. Sin Mokona, Céfiro estará desprotegido, además allá hay magia, deliciosa magia, ellos serán nuestra fuente de energía.

—Recuerda Lilith las berracas profecías, el humano tiene dos opciones: Destruirse así mismo, o alcanzar su siguiente evolución, la evolución de la luz. Y ninguna de las nos conviene.

Se hizo un silencio como por varios minutos, y Lilith sin entender porqué sintió ganas de llorar.

—Debemos pues huir —dijo el demonio Urah— nuestro ejército se está debilitando, y además están esas tontas de las Guerreras Mágicas.

—Y hablando de ellas, la enana pecosa, y la alta odiosa se dirigen a la Torre de Tokio. Vamos a divertirnos, je,je...

La Mujer Diablo señaló la Torre con el velludo dedo índice, y ultrajando con sus labios la fórmula de Mokona, logró cerrar el venerado portal.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

Cuando Lantis llegó al Instituto, notó en todos un aspecto extraño y sombrío. Yolda y Satoru estaban gritoneándose, al parecer se disputaban por quién sería el que entrara a la habitación de Kuu a consolarla.

No ocupó preguntar qué sucedía. Violó la privacidad mental de la Señora Ryusaki y las respuestas las obtuvo en menos de 5 minutos. —_"Sin duda, Fuu estará mejor en Céfiro con Ferio"..._

En ese momento vio llegar a Hikaru y Umi doblemente consternadas. Cuando la peliazul se fue directo a la oficina de su madre junto con Rania Habib, Lantis tocó cariñosamente un hombro de Hikaru y se la llevó en silencio a un lugar donde pudieran estar a solas. Sin darse cuenta entraron a un abandonado cuarto semi oscuro que antes fungía como consultorio.

—¿Qué pasa Hikaru? —la sentó en una cama individual, mientras le secaba el sudor de la frente y le daba cariñosos besos cortos en la mejilla y boca. Hikaru sin poder evitarlo, giró los ojos de placer.

—Algo sucedió Lantis, el portal volvió a cerrarse...

—Quizás fue Chozeh, amenaza con no moverse del sillón y no regresar a Céfiro; pero no te preocupes, yo puedo abrirlo, tengo las fórmulas.

—¡Oh, que bien Lantis! —se separó de él para verlo de frente—, ¿porque sabes? Kuu desea ir a Céfiro, y Satoru también quiere acompañarla, por lo de Fuu y...

Sin darse cuenta, se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta fundirse en un abrazo. A los pocos segundos, Lantis ya la estaba besando en el cuello, garganta y atrás de la oreja.

—Lantis espera... —la pelirroja trató de separarlo cuando escuchó pasos cerca de la puerta, mismos que fueron alejándose—. Estamos entre laboratorios, alguien puede oirnos...

—No pasa nada...

Antes de que el hermano de Zagato volviera a retomar los besos, ella lo trajo a la realidad de un tirón: —Dime el plan de Emeraude ahora mismo —Hikaru no vaciló ni siquiera al ver que Lantis tomaba con enfado y disgusto la interrupción—. Habla por favor, te estoy esperando.

Entonces, con infinito pesar, le confesó todo. De principio a fin. Empezó relatándole cuando Chozeh descubrió en las revistas del Instituto la historia que unía a Céfiro con la Tierra.

Después le habló del extraño y polvoriento camafeo que Águila había desenterrado en un cementerio antiguo de Autosam, y que correspondía al medallón plateado y de lujo que la señora Ryusaki portaba en ese momento colgando de su cuello. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Tan fuerte era el lazo?

Hikaru no pudo evitar el llanto cuando Lantis le mencionó que dicho cementerio en Autosam se encontraba en un pueblo abandonado y descuidado que llevaba por nombre "Kuu Shidou". Sin duda, una relación directa entre su hermano, Marte y el planeta de Águila.

Le habló también del Continente Cero, donde la estatua de la libertad, piramides egipcias, las pirámides mayas y tantos otros monumentos y valiosos patrimonios de la Tierra posaban en silencio y abandono en esa continente-isla del que ningún cefiriano quería hablar.

Le habló de los proyectos del Señor Ryusaki y la obsesión por conquistar Marte; también de los planes de Rania Habib y la de los árabes e indios por colonizar la Luna, y Hikaru no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para adivinar que el que ahora era satélite de la Tierra correspondía al diminuto planeta de donde venía Caldina.

—Lantis por Dios, no... no lo puedo creer... —era demasiado para su raciocino. Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar, si llorar, reír como loca, ponerse a saltar para gastar la adrenalina. El cometa la había puesto mal, pero el saber todo esto la oponía aún peor

El hermano de Zagato se obligó a ser fuerte, aunque sintiera dolor por verla en ese estado. Debía ser fuerte, por ella y para ella.

—¿Y Fharem? —preguntó Hikaru aún sorprendida.

—Definitivamente debe ser Venus; Yolda no quiere hablar sobre los poyectos de su país, pero no te preocupes, chinos ahora, y fharemitas después, siempre han sido muy distantes.

Entre su tristeza y mientras se sonaba la nariz, Hikaru no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar a la dulce pero seria, silenciosa y desconfianza Princesa Aska.

Y volvió a llorar, aferrada al pecho de Lantis, cuando éste le explicó el destino de su mundo, y el plan de Emeraude.

—¡¿ALINEACIÓN? ! —preguntó enfurecida—, ¿ese es el plan ridículo de los cefirianos?

—_Hika_, pase lo que pase, creeme, te salvaré atí y a tu familia.

Y lo que jamás creyó Hikaru que sucedería, pasó. Una lágrima rodó por la suave mejilla de Lantis la cual intentó limpiar con violencia. Ella nunca lo había visto sollozar, nunca en 3 años de conocerlo, y acercó sus labios a la cara del pelinegro para limpiar el rastro de la lágrima con un beso.

Una ráfaga de placer se apoderó de él, que fue compartida inmediatamente por la Guerrera. —Te juro Hikaru, que pase lo que pase, estaré siempre contigo y los tuyos...

Y ya no pudieron contenerse más. Lantis la bajó de la cama individual sin dejar de besarla, y la puso de pie para tratar de abrirle el jeans.

Después, el de Céfiro se enfocó en la blusa, pero antes de desabrochar la hilera de botones de la misma, metió las manos por debajo de la delgada tela hasta dar con los broches del sostén.

Hikaru sintió cómo poco a poco sus senos se iban liberando del apretado encaje, y quedaba sus pezones suspendidos en el aire. Gemía de placer, y la respiración de Lantis se iba haciendo cada vez más entrecortada.

Entonces, el espadachin midiendo sus manos para que éstos no hicieran pedazos la blusa, desabrochó hasta el último botón y jaloneó la prenda para que cayera al suelo junto con el sostén.

La pelirroja soltó un ahogado gemido cuando el cefiriano le lamió los labios y bajó a beso salvaje hasta el cuello mordiendo la delicada barbilla y garganta, al tiempo que sus gruesas manos se paseaban por la espalda de ella.

Ya ni pensar en el pudor era bueno. Se sentía urgida, quería hacerlo con él, ahí mismo. La puerta estaba bien cerrada, los laboratorios eran cuidados para que el ruido de adentro no se escuchara hacia afuera. Dejó de pensar en todas estas tonterías cuando Lantis bajó con los labios del cuello hasta la punta del seno derecho que ya lo esperaba ansioso. Se quedó sorprendida cuando de reojo miró lo erecto que estaba su pezón, y creyó que enloquecería aún más cuando Lantis lo atrapó con toda la boca, como deseando comérselo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo él lamiéndola, pasando de un pezón al otro, dejándola ensalivada. Solo supo que enterró sus dedos en los cabellos negros de él y los apretó como invitándolo a que nunca parara de morderla. Con los ojos cerrados, sintió también cómo iban bajando sus jeans hasta el suelo.

Lantis sin dejar de besarla se desabrochó los botones de su blusa, el cierre del pantalón y se jaloneó el bóxer para después acostar a su novia en la cama.

Nunca, nunca en su corta vida Hikaru había sentido algo tan delicioso y placentero como cuando él le quitó la pantaleta, e introdujo lentamente su lengua en la abertura más sensible de su cuerpo.

Tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no soltar el grito que tenía atorado en la garganta. Y sin embargo soltó más gemidos cuando él de repente comenzó a frotarle con la lengua el diminuto pedazo de carne.

La estaba volviendo loca. Cuando él subió para quedar ambos frente a frente, Lantis se sorprendió sobremanera cuando Hikaru lo obligó a dar una vuelta sobre la cama para quedar boca arriba y ella encima de él.

—Ahora, te toca a tí —lo sentenció sonriente...

Esta era su Hikaru. La fogosa ex pilar de cabellos indomables como el fuego que también estaba dispuesta a cartigarlo con los mismos besos. Ella bajó lentamente y al igual que él lo había hecho, y atrapó un pezón masculino para comenzar a lamerlo.

Que Lantis recordara, hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer no le brindaba un placer parecido a ese. No obstante, su acombro creció cuando Hikaru dejó el seno para seguir bajando a besos... bajando, bajando... hasta llegar a los vellos negros y gruesos de su vientre.

Pensó que la chica se detendría ahí, y que luego él retomaría el dominio del asunto... Sin embargo, ella no se detuvo y bajó aún más...

Y fue entonces cuando un calambre de placer atravesó a Lantis de pies a cabeza, al momento en que Hikaru, con su boca abriéndola lo más que podía, atrapó la trompa sexual del cefiriano y se la introdujo hasta donde pudo.

—Oh... oh, pero... Hikaru...

Hikaru disfrutó al máximo cuando con la mandíbula masajeó a su antojo el miembro masculino de Lantis adentro de su boca.

Sentía cómo los rizos íntimos de él frotaba con su nariz, y todo alrededor de Lantis dejó de importar y exitir...

Sus cerca de 200 años de vida se redujeron a nada comparado con los minutos de placer que ella le estaba dando. Y cuando se sintió saciado, la volvió a colocar abajo de él para convertirse en esa tarde-noche en el amante más complaciente que una mujer pudiera tener...

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

El señor Ryusaki nunca se imaginó que su Instituto también pudiera ser un hotel. Pero le daba igual. Sus planes iban viento en popa.

Mientras observaba gozoso el mapa de Marte colgado en la pared de su lujosa oficina, sintió orgullo y fascinación. Claro, también egocentrismo y soberbia.

Ya no le quedaba criticar a los norteamericanos cuando los tachaba de egoistas al querer imponer la bandera de barras y estrellas en todos los planetas del Sistema Solar. Renegó entonces cuando un foco de alarma, desde el fondo de su conciencia, le dijo que estaba cometiendo el mismo pecado.

Sin embargo, el señor Ryusaki estaba contento, porque su Instituto ahora no solo trabajaría con los árabes, indúes y chinos. Ahora también se había aliado a los peligrosos rusos.

—Golpe bajo, já, já. —se sirvió otra copa de coñag riendo todavía y simuló un brindis con alguien imaginario.

No es que quisiera guardar el secreto del primer japonés que pisara Marte. Quería darlo a conocerle al mundo entero hasta cuando la tripulación ya estuviera en el planeta rojo. Y entonces su familia y país se convertirían en los reyes, amos y señores del proyecto más codiciado del mundo. Como su padre lo había querido.

Su padre... aún lo extrañaba y todavía recordaba el aroma de sus finos cabellos lilas lavanda, sus ojos azules como los de él y Umi. Su inmensa sabiduría que expedía a pesar de su corta estatura.

Escuchó de repente pasos apresurados hacia su oficina. Quienes venían a él ni siquiera tocaron la puerta y entraron sin permiso. Él conmovido recibió en sus brazos a la señora Ryusaki que traía una sensación de tragedia en el rostro.

—¿Pero... qué sucede? —preguntó consternado.

—Se-señor Ryusaki... —dijo Rania, acompañada también de Satoru, Sam Sazaki y el funcionario de gobierno Akihito Enomoto, secretario de relaciones exteriores de Japón, y claro, compadre y amigo de los Ryusaki.

—Akihito —preguntó casi tambaléandose el padre de Umi— ¿qué-qué haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo?

—Pasa que eres un imbécil Ryusaki. Menuda herencia le has dejado a tu hija —dijo con las mejillas arreboladas de enojo.

La señora Ryusaki no soportó más al oir esto y comenzó a llorar. —Cariño, Occidente ya se enteró... de 'todo'.

—Tenemos un espía aquí señor —agregó Satoru desmoralizado.

—Y lo peor es que... —Sam tragó saliva— nos están acusando de complot, conspiración, espionaje... y hasta de fabricar armas biológicas.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

Lantis no dejaba de observarla hasta en los más mínimos detalles. Tras el último orgasmo, mientras se acomodaban entre las blancas sábanas para descansar, aún le seguía recorriendo por todo el cuerpo esos calambres de placer que tanto lo habían enloquecido.

Sabía que en cualquier momento alguien podría descubrirlos, incluso había que salir de la habitación con todo y sábanas, que habían quedado manchadas de un rojo escarlata.

Bajo el embrujo sensual de su guerrera, continuó besándola como loco, procurando que ningún espacio del cuerpo de su amada se escapara de su lengua.

—Si Satoru nos viera ¿Crees que me mataría? —le susurró el cefiriano al oído con voz miedosa, lo que hizo reír a la pelirroja.

—No te preocupes —le respondió ella algo tristona, y cambió de posición para quedar de frente a él.

—Lo siento tanto mi amor, que todo fuera así —señaló el espadachín.

—Lantis… no me voy a ir contigo a Céfiro, y bien lo sabes —la sorpresiva declaración de Hikaru lo inquietó.

—Entonces te llevaré a la fuerza.

—¿Y dejar a mi familia y a mis amigos como toda una cobarde? ¿Abandonarlos aquí en medio de todo 'esto'?... ¡¿Qué te piensas?

—Entonces me quedaré aquí en tu mundo, a morir contigo... así lo voy hacer...

Y así lo hizo...

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

En Céfiro.

El palacio se había llenado de cuchicheos tras la llegada de Fuu. Caldina estaba pregunte y pregunte a Ascot que qué era lo que había pasado cuando él y Ferio estaban practicando y/o peleando con la espada, y en ese momento Fuu había hecho su arribo.

—¡Ayyy Dios!... Pálida como los muertos, y soltando lagrimones, es lo único que te puedo decir, ¿CONTENTA? —le gritó el palú cuando terminó por cansarlo.

—Uy, que carácter el del niño...

—Qué extraño, quizá se peleó con las chicas, o alguien de su mundo... —dijo Presea preocupada.

—Ferio ha estado con ella toda la tarde, solo fue a la cocina por té para Fuu, y se miraba con los "ánimos volteados" como decimos en Cizeta. Sería bueno que hablaras con ella, ¿no Gurú Clef? —sentenció, como siempre en todos los asuntos, la bella bailarina.

Pero Clef ni siquiera contestó. Le dio verguenza reconocer que él ya sabía todo lo referente a Fuu, pues había cometido uno de los tantos "delitos" que acostumbraba prohibirle a sus propios pupilos: violar la mente de las personas y adivinar sus pensamientos.

Incluso ponía de ejemplo a Lantis, su más ferviente alumno que juraba jamás lo había hecho.

—No se preocupen... —señaló el Mago aclarándose la garganta—, Ferio sabrá consolarla.

Y consolarla fue poco. Ferio se convirtió prácticamente en un esclavo a merced de la deprimida Guerrera. Fuu le confesó toda esa tarde sus problemas familiares y sentimientos encontrados, el amor y ahora infinito odio que sentía por Kuu. Ya comprendía entonces la frialdad de la señora Hououji, y el cariño con sabor a lástima que le profesaba el que en realidad era su abuelo. Y además la intriga la carcomía. ¿Quién era entonces su verdadero padre?

Aunque en un principio Fuu creyó que el Príncipe de un mundo mágico quizá no comprendería el embrollo, se topó con la sorpresa de que Ferio la entendía a la perfección y hasta la aconsejaba.

Llegada la noche, el de pelos verdes le sugirió que tomara un baño con agua caliente mientras él le llevaba la cena hasta su alcoba. Después, la recostó cálidamente en la cama como un padre recuesta a su hija.

No era el momento de un encuentro íntimo, y eso le quedaba bien claro a Ferio. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ni con todas las fuerzas del mundo la tentación de recostarse en la cama con Fuu. Se metió entre las sábanas como gato silencioso, y poco a poco dejó que su cuerpo se enrollara con el de la rubia.

—Siempre soñé con esto... —dijo él con risa pícara.

—Pillo... perdóname por haberme ido así el otro día que... —el nerviosismo empezó a dejarla muda.

—Fuu, no debiste haberte ido, pregunté por tí como loco, pensé que estabas triste, o que te había lastimado, y eso me asustó mucho —comenzó a trazar un camino de besos desde la frente a la boca.

—Ferio, como te habrás dado cuenta... aquella noche fue muy importante para mí.

—Lo sé, y también fue muy importante para mí, porque quiero que te quede claro Fuu: Nunca antes había vivido una noche tan maravillosa como esa.

—Anda si claro, ¡te voy a creer! Já, já. Si ya me han contado que eras todo un _Playboy _cefiriano.

—¿Un qué...?

—Nada, luego te explico... y no cambies el tema, ¡nunca me has querido confesar el número de novias que tuviste antes de mi!

—Bu-bueno... no es importaaante.

—Jummm...

—Boba, antes de ti no importa ya nada. Te amo ahora y te amaré siempre, esa es la única verdad, y éste puede ser tu hogar de ahora en adelante, tú lo sabes.

Fuu suspiró agradecida, enternecida, y por fin ya tranquila. —Lo pensaré, te juro que lo pensaré. Buenas noches mi Ferio.

—Buenas noches flaca.

Aunque la puntualidad no era lo suyo, aquella mañana Ferio se despertó más temprano de lo normal. Antes de salir de la cama, pasó largo rato estudiando detenidamente a Fuu mientras dormía. Su cabello rubio desparramado, sus gestos serenos y refinados, la boca entre abierta. Hasta sintió placer infinito cuando vió algunos cabellos verdes enrredados con otros de color trigo dorado sobre la almohada.

Así de enrredada quería también su vida a lado de ella. Se levantó con mucho pesar de la cama y se dirigió a su cuarto para darse un baño.

Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo, se topó con Caldina y Presea quienes al instante adivinaron de dónde venía Ferio, y ambas pícaras arquearon las cejas sorprendidas.

—¡Qué ven las dos! METICHES...

Presea y Caldina se echaron a reir y trotar al mismo tiempo.

—Una vida aquí en Céfiro. No debe ser tan malo ni aburrido después de todo... —dijo Fuu mientras estiraba con pereza los brazos, y se mantenía sentada sobre la cama con las suaves sábanas desparramadas alrededor de ella.

Paseó la mirada por la bella habitación. El empapelado de la pared con elegantes estampados florales. Las pesadas cortinas, la cama cálida y todos los muebles color Escudo nogal a juego. Su propio baño también era cómodo, en donde hasta el escusado tenía grabadas elegantes figuras cefirianas.

Y además lo tenía a 'él'. _"¿Saben qué? Sí, al demonio con la Ingeniería en Sistemas"_, pensó. Si su familia la había traicionado, ¿porqué habría que seguir complaciéndolos? Se horrorizó incluso de que esa mañana tenía examen de Matemáticas, y ni preocupación le daba si llegase a reprobar o no la materia.

Salió de su habitación como eso de las 11:00 o 12:00 del día. Le sorprendió que nadie en el Castillo permanecía ocioso. Clef tenía un nutrido grupo de estudiantes a los que impartía magia, entre ellos Ascot, "el niñote de Céfiro", como lo apodaba Ferio.

Caldina por otro lado había recibido a unas 20 aldeanas a las que ya tenía tiempo enseñándoles clases de baile. La cizetana estaba encantada, y no era dificil adivinar que en sus planes ya estaba el fundar una escuela de baile en Céfiro. "Para que le bailen a sus maridos, JA,JA,JA,JA." Los del castillo ya estaban acostumbradísimos a sus bromas escándalosos, y no hacía falta volterar a ver a Ráfaga -enrojecido quizá más allá aparte de la cara- para adivinar qué clases de baile enseñaba Caldina... Por lo tanto, cefirianas y cefirianos encantados con la morena.

Presea recibía también a muchas personas, incluso gente de los otros mundos que le consultaban sus conocimientos en fabricación de armas.

Cuando Fuu llegó a saludarla, una pareja de guerreros con pinta de fharemitas estaban por irse, y se despidieron de ella rindiéndole honores por ser una de las "famosas y valientes Guerreras Mágicas", gesto que hizo sonrojar a Fuu.

—Fuu, cariño, ¿cómo amaneciste? —le preguntó Presea dándole un abrazo.

—¡Niiiiña ya estas despiertaaa! Ven acá para tu respectivo besooo —apareció la morena como un rayo en el salón y la sarandeó hasta el cansancio a Fuu para después desparramarle sus babosos labios pintados en la blanca mejilla.

—Bi-bien, ¿y Ferio? —preguntó la chica, mientras Presea a carcajadas trataba de borrar el labial del blanco cachete, y Caldina miraba complacida como si se tratase de un trofeo recién entregado.

—Anda en las aldeas mi niña —contestó la armera—, recabando sugerencias o resolviendo problemas de los aldeanos, como buen Príncipe Regente.

—Y lo Regente se lo podemos quitar YA, ¿verdad mi querida Fuu?... ¡¿cuándo se casan?

—¡Caldina! Deja a los muchachos...

—¡Nada de muchachos! Fuu tienes problemas en tu mundo. Así que quédate aquí.

—Es lo mismo que le digo yo —dijo una voz intrusa desde la puerta— que se quede aquí conmigo.

A que nervios cada vez que lo miraba. Pero justo ese mediodía le pareció mucho más guapo de lo normal, con la frente brillándole de sudor y su capa y guantes algo empolvados. Sin duda un cefiriano trabajador como cualquier otro. Los años de vagar como animal salvaje por los bosques de Céfiro, recolectando comida, técnicas de pelea y supervivencia, a sí como mujeres, parecía que ya habían terminado para Ferio.

Durante la deliciosa comida, las pláticas fueron amenas y cómicas alrededor de la pesada pero bien adornada mesa, una que otra pelea entre Ferio y el "Niñote de Céfiro" y Presea platicándole a Ráfaga la trama de la autonovela que no pudo ver. Cada vez que Caldina estaba a punto de preguntarle a Fuu que qué lo que le había pasado el día anterior, Ráfaga le daba un pisotón por debajo de la mesa.

Al atardecer, Ferio la invitó a dar un paseo por los alrededores del castillo y recibió con agrado la noticia de que Fuu había preparado con ayuda de la cocinera Matavaj un rico banquete: tortas de pollo autosamita con mayonesa de Fharem, verduras cefirianas y un rico aderezo picante de Cizeta que a Fuu le recordó la comida marroquí.

Hacía tanto tiempo que Fuu no se sentía tan placenteramente descansada como aquella rosada tarde. Y se dejó llevar por el paisaje de ensueño.

El romántico Palacio en medio de milenarios bosques, bordeado a su vez de arroyos que terminaban en el mar de Céfiro. Ni hablar de los hermosos campos verdes tupidos de coloridas flores de todo tipo.

Comprobó Fuu que las cosas se parecía a su dueño. El castillo con Emeraude era apagado, gélido y sombrío. Con Ferio era más alegre y dinámico.

—¿Nos sentamos en este árbol? —le preguntó Ferio para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—Sí.

Ferio se apoyó sobre un fuerte tronco, y ella a su vez recostó la espalda en el pecho de él.

—¿Y ya pensaste en lo que te dije anoche?

Por mucho que lo amara, su insistencia a veces la enfadaba. —Puede que sí.

—¿Puede qué...? Esa no es respuesta Fuu. Me diste a entender que ya no regresarías a La Tierra. Quiero que nos casemos ya.

—Ferio, mejor disfrutemos el atardecer, caray.

—Mmm, está bien.

Siguieron hablando de temas triviales, carcajeándose por uno que otro chiste, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya estaban besándose apasionadamente.

—Ferio... no... espera... es que estamos al aire libre, espera...

—Ya Fuu, nadie nos ve, quédate quieta.

—Ahhh, ¡oye!

Eso fue lo último que pudo decir Fuu cuando Ferio le estaba quitando ya la blusa, para deshacerse después a tirones del corpiño.

No supo en qué momento, y con qué rapidez, Ferio la tenía semidesnuda bajo él, y sacaba de entre los pantalones, bajados hasta las rodillas, el miembro que tanta satisfacción les daría.

Ferio tenía unas ganas locas de comérsela a besos, disfrutar esa piel suavecita, blanca y lechosa. Le recorrió con la lengua y labios todo el cuello y bajó hasta los tibios pechos para masticar los pezones.

Nada, absolutamente nada podía comparársele a aquello. Fuu estaba absorta, con Ferio transportándola a otro universo, mientras el Príncipe disfrutaba a más no poder cómo la enloquecía.

Por un momento de lucidez, Fuu bajó la mirada y alcanzó a observar los pezones de Ferio que estaban exitados, y hasta ese momento supo que a un hombre también se le ponían erectos.

—Tienes tanto que aprender de mí, querida Fuu —le dijo Ferio risueño como adivinando sus pensamientos, situación que hizo sonrojar a la chica y la volvió más irresistible.

Mientras le amasaba las nalgas la preparó para introducirle su miembro, y cuando lo hizo lo dejó quieto adentro unos segundos para terminar por desesperarla.

Gastaron toda la tarde amándose, dándose placer uno al otro, disfrutando de varios colapsos de placer para comenzar uno nuevo, mientras los últimos rayos del sol caían sobre sus cuerpos.

**.  
**

Los días fueron pasando, quizá dos, tres, cuatro. Fuu comenzó a perder la noción del tiempo y sospechó que tal vez ya se estaba convirtiendo en cefiriana. Todo le parecía un recuerdo borroso, incluso el asunto de Kuu. Pero aún así, el consejo que le daba Ferio y Clef de perdonarla le parecía nítidamente imposible.

—Mi querida Fuu —dijo Caldina una mañana— me alegra que sigas aquí en Céfiro, y Ferio se ve tan contento, ¿sabes qué resalta en ustedes como pareja?

—¿Qué?

—En que el color de tus ojos, verde primavera, es del mismo color que el cabello del joven Ferio. Y los ojos del joven Ferio, oro viejo, es idéntico al color de tu cabellera dorada.

—Ja,ja, lo sé.

—¡Parezco trabalenguas!

—Mi hermana Kuu me decía lo mism...

Kuu...

La chica tragó saliva y cambió el tema. A pesar de todo, le entraba curiosidad por saber qué sucedía en su mundo. Al igual que Hikaru, dos noches seguidas había tenido pesadillas, y despertaba entre las penumbras sin poder recordar de qué se trataban.

Además, tenía una dolorosa corazonada sobre su relación con Ferio. Aunque pudiera decirse que todo iba a la perfección, sentía el extraño presentimiento de que su destino no era quedarse, por el momento, en Céfiro.

Ferio y los demás daban por hecho una próxima boda que su conciencia alarmada le gritaba que aún no la asimilara. Que ante todo, había un peligro cerca.

Y justamente esa mañana, después de que Ferio se despidiera de ella con un beso para irse a trabajar con Clef y Ráfaga, se había soltado a llorar sin explicación aparente.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

—Hoy es el día Kuu, ¿te sientes lista? —le preguntó Satoru—, Fuu lleva seis dias en Céfiro.

—Espero que esta vez el portal nos permita viajar y también quiero hacerme a la idea de que mi Fuu me odiará el resto de su vida. Así me lo gritó mi mamá ayer.

Satoru soltó un colosal suspiro. —No te pongas así, amor.

—Perdóname por todo esto Satoru, de verdad perdóname. Y gracias por querer continuar esta relación conmigo, sinceramente, siempre creí que me rechazarías tú también —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y agachó la mirada para que no la volviera a ver llorar.

—Kuu, yo no tengo porqué perdonarte nada, ni exigirte explicaciones. Lo que te haya pasado con el tal John, hace 18 años, nada tiene que ver con el amor que te tengo ahora. Además, algunas veces llegué a presentir esto, y no me desagradaba la idea de adoptar a Fuu como hija.

Enternecida, a la científica se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y recibió con agrado el cariñoso beso de Satoru.

—Mira, ahora debemos ir a mi casa —le dijo el pelirrojo mientras acomodaba los brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella—. Hikaru anda muy rara y dice que quiere hablarnos de algo muy importante. También citó a Umi.

—¿Qué se traerá? Yo también la noto rara. A lo mejor ya sabe algo de los problemas que tiene el señor Ryusaki y el Instituto —señaló Kuu preocupada.

—No creo, se supone que Japón ya lo tiene todo "bajo control" —dijo Satoru no muy convencido.

—Quizá nos quiere dar la noticia de que se casa con Lantis.

—¡LA MATO!... ¡LOS MATO!

**.  
**

En efecto, Satoru sintió ganas de matar desde que abrió el cerco de su casa. Primeramente en el patio encontró a Umi sentada en el pasto con un hombre que no reconoció a primera vista. Cabellos púrpuras, ojos de un azul profundo y cara risueña. Hablaba entretenido con la chica de cabello azul y reía animado por las cosas que ella le contaba.

—De verdad Chozeh, te lo juro, pude haber sido actriz, de niña hasta grabé un comercial de Barbies. ¡Como vez!

—Ja,ja,ja, que bueno que vine a la Tierra, a que esto no me lo hubieras contado en Céfiro.

Satoru creyó por un momento que hasta se veían enamorados.

Cuando Chozeh y Umi se percataron de los recién llegados, se levantaron como chapulines del pasto y caminaron nerviosos hasta ellos.

—Buenos días, Umi —saludó educadamente Satoru.

—¡Oh por Dios! —gritó Kuu rápidamente olvidándose del saludo, después de reconocer al de cabellos púrpuras como el primo de Gurú Clef, a quien había visto solo por fotografías gracias a las chicas—. ¡Pero si tu vienes de Céfiro!

—¡QUÉ! —gritó Satoru alarmado— ¡¿De Céfiro? !

—Satoru, Kuu, mi nombre es Chozeh. Soy primo del Mago supremo de Céfiro, Gurú Clef, el hombre que ayudó a las hermanas de ambos... _"mierda, es la madre no la hermana"_...a salvar nuestro mundo. Por lo tanto, estamos infinitamente obligados a ayudar en lo que podamos al maravilloso planeta Tierra.

Un perfecto caballero. Satoru se vio obligadísimo a bajar la guardia ante los buenos modales del hombre que se expresaba educado y hasta agradecido con ellos. Sin embargo, el hermano de Hikaru notó algo extraño...

—¡Chozeh, mucho gusto en conocerte! ¡Me imagino que has venido para llevarnos a Céfiro! —Kuu se desbarató de alegría—, ¡espero te guste la Tierra! Que gran noticia, por favor háblame de Ferio y los demás de tu mundo y...

—Esperen un momento... —sentenció Satoru con los ojos entrecerrados— te pareces muuucho a Vladimir, el ruso, solo que con pelerío morado.

—¿Yo ru-ruso? Bu-bueno Satoru..._"Maldicióoon"_...

—¿ERES O NO ERES?

—Sí Satoru, sí lo es —un hombre altísimo de cabellos negros apareció de repente en escena tomado de la mano de Hikaru. Parecia un enorme cuervo, y se veía hasta ridículo vestido con una armadura que ni falta hacía en la Tierra.

—¿Entonces tú eres Sergey? ¡NO!... ¡NO!... Más bien eres... eres... ¡¿LANTIIIS? !

—Congelado.

De nuevo el cefiriano tuvo que usar la misma magia contra un hermano Shidou.

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

Hola, ¿me recuerdan?

Sí, soy la que actualiza cada seis meses, jajajaja.

Y bueno, este capítulo se llama "Preludio de una guerra", preludio porque en el capítulo 18 comienzan los cambios :(... cambios aquí, allá, y claro también en las parejas :(... habrá más Umi también.

Gracias a las nuevas lectoras que me agregaron a sus historias favoritas, y Luccere, espero te haya gustado este capítulo jejeje... Dorado y verde (Ferio y Fuu), *suspiro* ¿cuantas fanáticas de esta pareja no nos percatamos de sus coincidencias físicas?

Hasta el próximo capítulo...


	18. Flor de 1 millón de pétalos

**Disclaimer**: La historia de Las Guerreras Mágicas en realidad SÍ es mía. Un día en las clases de tejido y repujado, Mokona me oyó cuando contaba que tenía en mente una historia sobre tres niñas que lucharán y lograrán vencer al enemigo... y se me adelantaron maldita sea...

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**Capítulo 18:  
Flor de 1 millón de pétalos**

Volar de nuevo sobre Céfiro, sobre sus bosques, aldeas y techos, le traía a Emeraude sentimientos muy contradictorios.

Invisible, paseó su espectro por el hermoso jardín del palacio en busca de Clef o Ferio. Mientras miraba las flores y el arroyo que dividían el campo, se acordó de las veces que Zagato la llevaba a este lugar a escondidas de los demás, y se dejaban abandonar.

De repente la sacudió un torrente de aire helado por las piernas que le subió hasta las caderas y espalda.

Le restó importancia cuando a lo lejos distinguió la figura de su inmaduro hermano que llegaba corriendo hasta el arroyo con la gorra de Ascot en la mano, y detrás de él venía el palú bastante cabreado.

Ferio tiró la gorra al agua, y festejó como niño travieso cuando el Palú se arrojó también al arroyo... claro, en vez de utilizar sus poderes mágicos para sacar el gorro...

—Ja,ja,ja, ¡lo bueno que sabes usar magia!, ja,ja.

Así empapado, Ascot se le lanzó a los golpes al Príncipe.

Desde su invisibilidad, Emeraude disfrutó la escena... Y volvió a sentir la misma corriente de aire gélido...

Ahogado también en carcajadas, Ráfaga entró en escena para intentar separar a los dos jóvenes.

Cuando la ex pilar se disponía a hacerse presente físicamente ante los cefirianos, la sacudió otra ráfaga de viento... entonces se preocupó.

—**¿Quién anda ahí? **—preguntó con autoridad, girando sobre su propio eje. Le entró angustia... ¿acaso no era ella el ser más poderoso de Céfiro después de Mokona? ¿Porqué entonces su poderosa alma de Pilar y Princesa guardiana no podía percibir nada? **—¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ? **

En el cielo comenzaron a verse luces extrañas, como relámpagos. A muchos metros de distancia, Clef los percibió también y comenzó a sudar frío sin saber qué pasaba.

—**¿Quién eres? ¡CONTESTA! **

—**¡Vaya...! **—le contestó por fin una voz— **me imaginaba a una Princesa de Céfiro más... servicial**.

Entonces la Mujer Diablo se hizo presente. Emeraude se sobresaltó porqué jamás la había visto, ni percibido, ni siquiera imaginado.

Solo pudo percatarse de que su poder era grande, al grado de pasearse a su antojo por un mundo ajeno altamente mágico. ¿Acaso la superaba a ella misma en magia?

—**Pe-pero... ¿quien eres?**

—**'Querida', no seré tan ingrata contigo como para no presentarme antes de acabarte... **—saboreó con burla la amenaza.

—**¡Cómo te atreves! ** —todo el espíritu de Emeraude se puso en alerta y a la defensiva.

—**Te lo diré. Mi nombre es la Noche y alguna vez le pertenecí al Día. Soy la exiliada, la incomprendida y vivo de la Oscuridad. Me paseo por la Tierra así como por Céfiro, porque Céfiro resultó ser también mío. **

—**¡Pero qué estupides! **—exaltada, Emeraude sacó una enorme espada de su piedra mágica—, **¡Que tontería acabas de decir! **

—**No es ninguna tontería, Princesa. Me llamo Lilith, y soy "La Primera Mujer", ¿te suena?**

Claro que le sonaba. Tensa, apretó más su espada. Alguna vez Mokona le había hablado y advertido sobre ella.

Pero Emeraude siempre la consideró un tema ajeno. Un tema terrestre. Ni siquiera la recordaba. Ni siquiera creía en su existencia.

—**¡A Céfiro NO lo tocas!**

—**Oh, lo siento Emeraude, entonces TÚ Céfiro te acaba de traicionar, porque fui la Reina de La Tierra, y el suelo de Céfiro es el mismo suelo que alguna vez pisaron los terrestres. Hoy, Céfiro me acaba de reconocer como su propia dueña.**

—**¡PELEA!** —le ordenó Emeraude furiosa—,** ¡te enseñaré que Céfiro es de los cefirianos!**

—**¿De los cefirianos? ¡Já!, antes de que tú existieras, yo ya caminaba por las noches y los días de este planeta.**

Lilith ni siquiera sacó arma alguna para pelear. De la palma de su mano disparó un huracán negro con filosas lanzas de hielo, ataque poderoso que Emeraude no pudo esquivar.

Lanzó a la rubia a varios kilómetros de distancia, y con una increíble velocidad Lilith la arrebasó para rápidamente darle un golpe en la espalda.

Emeraude salió nuevamente expulsada, pero hizo uso de su poder para detenerse en medio del movimiento, y giró en redondo para enfrentar a la Mujer.

Lilith lanzó ahora una llama con la furia de un volcán en erupción, y esta vez Emeraude logró esquivar el hechizo con su espada. Sin embargo la debilitó.

—**Emeraude, no deseo perder mi tiempo, sinceramente creo que acabaré rápidamente con est... ¡OOOHHH! **—Lilith recibió un poderoso ataque por la espalda que no se lo esperaba.

Molesta e indignada buscó con la vista e instinto de dónde le había llegado el golpe.

Zagato salió entonces de una montaña flotante y dejó caer todo el poder de su puño en el rostro de la Mujer Diablo.

Eso la enfureció. Emeraude tampoco perdió el tiempo y se lanzó sobre la Oscuridad. Calculando justo el segundo en que el ataque de la rubia la tocaría, Lilith desapareció al instante y fue Zagato quien recibió el poderoso golpe de Emeraude.

La rubia gritó de horror.

—**De verdad lo digo... **—interrumpió Lilith cuando advirtió enfadada que a lo lejos Clef ya comenzaba a presentir lo que estaba pasando— **¡Acabaré ahora mismo con ustedes dos!**

Al tronido de sus dedos aparecieron los demonios Urah y Azabael.

—**¿Ahora Majestad?**

—**Ahora Urah.**

Antes de que Zagato pudiera recuperarse, y Emeraude saliera de su shock, Lilith los envolvió en una burbuja asfixiante.

—**Los llevaré a su nuevo hogar, ¿ves lo buena que puedo ser?**

En cuestión de segundos los teletransportó hasta la playa del "Continente Perdido"...

—**Es un lugar taaan importante para mí... **—dijo Lilith con ironía y una enorme sonrisa— **tan lleno de recuerdos... ¡Sí que pueden llegar a ser egoístas los cefirianos! **

—**¡CALLA! **—gritó Zagato al mismo tiempo que intentaba romper la esfera que los encarcelaba, pero les fue imposible. Antes de que pudieran lograrlo, Lilith empujó la burbuja hacia el interior del Continente, y con horror Emeraude se vio sumergida de pronto entre montañas de artefactos, fotografías, ropa, edificios en ruina...

Lilith los liberó de la burbuja, pero envolvió el Continente con una nueva capa de magia y fuerza magnética que repelaría todo aquello que intentara ingresar o salir de aquellas tierras enjutas.

—**Aquí nos despedimos, perdonará usted hermosa Princesa de Céfiro este desagradable trato** —se burló Lilith— **pero representa un peligro para mis planes; debo admitir que ambos son un tanto poderosos.**

Poco a poco y satisfecha, Lilith se alejó del Continente Cero dejando a la pareja desconcertada y herida.

Zagato y Emeraude intentaron escapar del Continente, pero no pudieron. Lo intentaron durante ese día, esa semana, ese mes.

Lo intentaron incluso durante años...

Pero nunca pudieron.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

—¡Ferio, qué te ocurre! ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ascot asustado.

—Yo... no sé, sentí de repente... algo extraño —el Príncipe se llevó una mano al corazón.

A lo que llamó 'extraño' no era mas que un desconocido hoyo en el pecho, como si algo en su interior se hubiera roto o desbaratado.

Parecido a aquello que sintió cuando tres años atrás le habían informado que su hermana estaba muerta junto con Zagato.

—Miren esa luz, allá a lo lejos, en el jardín... —gritó Ráfaga.

—Deben ser Hikaru... ¡y Umi! —clamó Ascot emocionado, sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba.

Siendo el más veloz de los tres, Ferio fue el primero en llegar corriendo hasta donde estaban los recién llegados. Reconoció al instante a las dos Guerreras, también a Lantis y a Chozeh... pero observó a una pareja que jamás en su vida había visto en Céfiro.

Al hombre forastero, con cara de pocos amigos, y que parecía estar atacando con palabras a Lantis, le encontró rasgos parecidos a Hikaru.

La mujer extraña estaba de espaldas. El cabello largo y dorado le recordó a alguien... El sueter parecido a los que usaba Fuu, la forma de pararse, el tono de voz... y cuando la mujer giró para verlo de frente, lo atrapó el verde de sus ojos. Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda. Era Kuu.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!... ¡Tú debes ser...!

—¡Sí, soy Ferio! —le contestó el Príncipe emocionado.

Con una enorme sonrisa ambos se abrazaron por largo rato. Después de tres años, Ferio conocía por fin a esa hermana de la que tanto le hablaba su novia. Al joven le conmovió el enorme parecido entre las dos rubias, y desde ese primer encuentro se quisieron con un cariño y una amistad especial que duraría para toda la vida.

—¡Mi muchacho, por fin te conozco, por fin! —exclamó Kuu limpiándose una lagrimilla.

—Siempre creí que conocer a la suegra era algo terrorífico —bromeó Ferio para esconder sus emociones mientras los demás reían, y volvió a darle otro abrazo.

—¡YA VES, YA VES QUÉ BONITO! —le gritoneó Hikaru a Satoru— ¡no como tú que andas ahí como idiota dando espectáculos de celos! —terminó propinándole un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¡Aaah, DUELE Hikaru!

— ¡¿Por qué no puedes ser así de amable con Lantis, AH? !

—¡Porque es muy diferente!... ¡Lantis... Lantis tiene cara de depravado!, ¿que no lo ves? —ladró el Shidou ignorando aún más al Espadachín.

—¡Oooh! —se quejó Umi haciendo pucheros—, que mal que yo no pueda traer ningun hermano a Céfiro.

Lo dijo sinceramente porque a Chozeh le entró lástima. —Pero nena, ¡basta contigo! Mira que si trajeras una hermana, entonces sí nos infartamos con dos bellezas supremas —Chozeh llevó una mano hasta la barbilla de Umi— basta con que me encandiles tú con la tuya, ¿no crees?

Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos por el galanteo de Chozeh y más porque Umi, enrojecida y seductora, le correspondió con una coqueta sonrisa.

Ferio comenzó a temer lo peor... lo peor para Ascot.

—¡Wow Chozeh, eres más galanteador de lo que me contaron! —se burló Kuu.

—Él es así... —dijo de repente una desanimada voz intrusa— ...siempre ha sido así, por eso no es de fiar.

Era Ascot. El palú, con el rostro congestionado de celos, recorrió con mirada inquisitiva a Umi y a Chozeh una y otra vez.

¿Acaso su amigo Chozeh le estaba haciendo una mala jugada? ¿Así que allá en la Tierra no andubo perdiendo el tiempo?

Para Ascot, Clef siempre fue un digno rival de amores. Un mago lleno de respeto y bondad; jamás jugaría con Umi.

¿Pero Chozeh? Ni una se le iba viva, y su fama era ya bien conocida por Cizeta y hasta Ukiter. ¿Acaso se atrevería a seducir a Umi como sedujo a Tatra y a muchas otras mujeres? ¿Como sedujo incluso a la mismísima Alanis? Para Ascot, Chozeh no se trataba de un "digno", sino "viril" rival.

¿Y si Umi caía? Le empezó a dar vértigo.

—¡As-Ascot, mira... ehm... te presento a Kuu y a Satoru, hermanos de las Guerreras Mágicas! —dijo Ferio para romper el hielo—, ven acá, anda...

En ese momento llegó también Ráfaga bofeado de correr, y el ambiente se aligeró un poco más cuando todos comenzaron a presentarse educada y gentilmente ante los recién llegados.

—¡Mi esposa Caldina estará encantada de conocerlos!

Ascot saludó y se retiró amablemente del lugar.

No fue hasta cuando caminaban a los aposentos del Palacio, que Satoru y Kuu repararon en la belleza de Céfiro.

—Este lugar es... ¡es hermosísimo!, debo admitirlo —dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa disfrutando el caminito empedrado y sinuoso rodeado de vegetación y riachuelos—, incluso... ¡incluso es muy muy parecido a La Tierra!, que chiste, me habías prometido algo más "extraterrestre", Hikaru.

Nadie supo qué contestarle.

Pero Kuu, que caminaba del brazo de Ferio y éste la consolaba por sus problemas con Fuu, tuvo de pronto un recuerdo que la incomodó.

Por su puesto que Céfiro y la Tierra eran parecidos. Si se trataban del mismísimo lugar, ¿que no?

¿Acaso no lo había descubierto ella misma semanas atrás, gracias al caracol marino con pesticida DDT?

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

—¿Pasa algo Gurú Clef? —le preguntó Presea al mago, que desde la terraza observaba preocupado la luz rasante del medio día.

—No Presea, todo bien. Bueno... es que por un momento creí que...

A los segundos, la armera dejó de escucharlo porque se distrajo con sus propios pensamientos...

Las autonovelas le habían enseñado a Presea que una de las mejores maneras de atar a un hombre para llevárselo al matrimonio era salir embarazada de él. La quisiera o no.

Se sentía cansada, cansada en su papel de dama de compañía desde hacía 400 años. De amar y no ser correspondida por cuestiones de poder y magia.

Estaba harta de conformarse con esporádicos encuentros sexuales y no aspirar a nada más porque se trataba del mismísimo Gurú Supremo de Céfiro, y punto.

Las Guerreras Mágicas habían liberado al Pilar, pero se habían olvidado de liberar al Mago.

Y lo que más le dolía a Presea: ¿acaso no era ella lo suficientemente 'Zagato' como para liberar a este 'Emeraude'?

Sabía que la respuesta era no.

Quería más, se merecía más. Así como Caldina y su relación abierta y estable. Así como Fuu y Ferio con su amor pasional y sincero.

¿Y ella?

En el último capítulo de su autonovela favorita, la protagonista se había embarazado y con eso había consolidado su amor con el guapo actor.

Fantasiosa, Presea se soñó ahí, vestida de blanco tomada de la mano de Clef y portando un soberbio anillo en su dedo. Una recepción muy bonita, flores aquí, flores allá... y hasta había soñado con las letras "Fin".

Entre sus fantasías no miró a Umi por ahí.

Si tan solo saliera embarazada, si tan solo pudiera... la semana pasada habían tenido un encuentro sexual, de esos esporádicos y sin chiste, y tenía todas las esperanzas en aquella noche.

Se sentía tan sola...

—Mira —dijo Clef apuntándo con un dedo hacia el jardín— ahí vienen las Guerreras Mágicas.

—_"Lo que me faltaba..."_

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

Tras hacer una parada en la cocina, Ferio llevó a Kuu a la habitación de la Guerrera del viento y le pidió que esperara en la puerta.

El príncipe entró al cuarto con una taza de té y fue recibido por Fuu con un corto beso.

—¿Donde te habías metido?, ya se pasó nuestra hora de lectura.

—Lo siento _flaca_; mira, te traje esto —le indicó Ferio ofreciéndole la elegante taza con el líquido humeante.

—¿Un té? ¿De qué es? Huele como a hierbas... —dijo Fuu acercando su nariz curiosa al vapor.

Ferio esperó a que Fuu se terminara el potingue.

Se trataba de un calmante muy popular en Céfiro. Las curanderas recomendaban tomarlo antes de recibir las malas noticias, porque según las creencias esa hierba calmaba los nervios y apaciguaba los instintos violentos.

Fuu jamás se imaginó que lo que tomaba era una yerba con miles de años de evolución... y su origen se remontaba al _cannabis _de La Tierra.

Cuando la Guerrera dio el último sorbo, Ferio se animó a hablar.

—Fuu... mira... bueno, alguien está aquí, y ha venido a hablar contigo... desde la Tierra —dijo pausadamente.

La joven levantó la mirada tras adivinar de quién se trataba. Quiso reaccionar pero las piernas no le respondieron.

—No puede ser... ¡no quiero verla!... Ferio...¡Ferio! —le gritó Fuu algo mareada cuando él se dirigía a la puerta en silencio, y dejó entrar a la mujer que esperaba ansiosa y temblorosa en el umbral.

El Príncipe adivinó que ni en ese momento de intimidad él debía estar ahí, y salió para dejarlas a solas.

Afuera, Ferio se recargó en la pared con los brazos cruzados, y se dispuso a esperar y esperar. Oyó primero algunos gritos, después un llanto, sin poder adivinar exactamente de quién se trataba. _—"Hasta para llorar son muy parecidas..."_

Pasada la hora, se sentó cansado en el piso para observar sin interés el tapete color vino que cubría el largo pasillo hasta donde la vista se perdía.

A la siguiente media hora comprendió que la cosa iba para largo, y después de mucho dudarlo decidió ir al comedor para celebrar la cena en honor a Satoru.

.

Caldina estaba más que feliz y lo demostraba a gritos como era su costumbre.

Entre ella y los demás adornaron con esmero la pesada mesa hasta dejarla atiborrada de hermosos arreglos florales. Clef pidió incluso que se usara la vajilla más lujosa del Palacio, y Presea hasta regañó a Hikaru por no avisar con tiempo de la visita de Satoru y Kuu a Céfiro, así hubieran organizado una merecida fiesta.

—¿Fiesta? ¿Fiesta?, NO mi reina —gritoneó Caldina— ¡CAR-NA-VAAAL!

Desde el primer momento en que Ferio arribó al comedor, algo no le cuadró.

Mientras tomaba asiento a la cabeza de la enorme mesa, el Príncipe trató de ubicar a todos con un fugaz vistazo y se percató de que ya no era Ascot quien estaba sentado a lado de Umi como de costumbre. Ahora era Chozeh, quien entretenido secreteaba con la 'peliazul' de algo inescuchable.

Clef, aunque contento por haber conocido a Satoru, reflejaba en su rostro una preocupación y recelo que trataba de disimular con autocontrol. Claro que estaba alegre con el regreso de su primo Chozeh. Lo que no le hacía feliz era la extraña y nueva camadería entre éste y la Guerrera del Agua.

Ascot, obviamente, se estaba pudriendo más que él.

Caldina por su parte parecía ebria de felicidad con las revistas _Vogue _y _Glamour _que Umi le había traído de La Tierra, y animada le hacía preguntas a Satoru sobre Hikaru cuando era niña.

—¿Sabes Satoru que mi misión al principio era matar a tu hermana? —le señaló la bailarina.

—¡Ja,ja, no te lo puedo creer!

—Es en serio, dile Hikaru, dile cómo las hipnoticé y no las derroté nomás porque soy muy buena persona. También cuéntale que soy de Cizeta ¡un planeta muy grande y enorme!

—Si anda Hikaru cuéntale —interrumpió Chozeh— cuéntale que solo hay una cafetería y 3 semáforos.

—¡Tú no te metas! —gritó Caldina.

A pesar del buen ambiente, Ascot trataba de hablar solo lo elemental, luchando por no dirigir la mirada hacia las dos personas que lo estaban lastimando...

Se sentía tan indignado, no tanto con Chozeh, sino con Umi; o tal vez con la vida.

Tantas veces confesarle a Umi que la amaba, tantas veces jurarle que la haría feliz, tantas veces revelarle su devoción. Y esta caía como tonta ante los encantos de un mujeriego desgraciado.

Se le había declarado es seis ocasiones, y en cada una de las veces Umi le había confesado que solo podía quererlo como amigo.

Y cuando por fin había un atisbo, un indicio de amor, una pequeña esperanza para cumplir su sueño de hacerla suya, Tata había aparecido en aquella "cena ácida" para destruirlo todo. (Capítulo 13).

Ahora estaba Chozeh, que el muy maldito sin mover un solo dedo se estaba llevando la delantera. Tan atractivo como canalla al mismo tiempo. Tan lleno de virtudes como defectos, y tan culpable de tantas lágrimas femeninas.

Ahí mismo en la mesa, mientras se llevaba una copa de vino a la boca, Ascot pidió al Dios del Universo o lo que fuera que estuviera allá arriba en el cielo, que le diera fuerzas... fuerzas para no levantarse en ese preciso momento y matar a Chozeh a golpes, de paso a Clef, y al final arrodillársele a Umi para que por fin lo quisiera.

¿Y Umi?

Feliz, emocionada y contenta, era poco. Por fin se estaba vengando del Palú y aquella humillante cena que le habían hecho pasar él y Tata.

Desde entonces no habían podido hablar, y la verdadera amargura de Umi era que Ascot, siendo su mejor amigo, jamás le quiso confesar lo que hubo entre él y la Princesa cizetana.

En el peor de los casos, pensó Umi, tal vez Ascot todavía era amante de Tata en Cizeta mientras que en Céfiro la cortejaba a ella.

Había algo más que estaba sorprendiendo a Umi, ¿porqué Clef tenía también una expresión de recelo? ¿Porqué Clef... los miraba con una sensación de furia?

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Chozeh muy de cerca al oído.

—Si Chozeh... todo bien. Gracias.

—Bueno, ¿quieres más vino?

—Sí, por favor.

A Ascot se le humedecieron los ojos al presenciar la escena, pues antaño era él quien siempre llenaba la copa de Umi en cuanto ésta lamía la última gota.

—Y bien... —vociferó Satoru para captar la atención de todos— ¿por fin nos van a decir que hacían Chozeh y Lantis en La Tierra, como los rusos "Vladimir" y "Sergey"?

Los cefirianos abrieron los ojos a más no poder, con la expresión de quien ha mentido toda la vida y es descubierto. Cayó un silencio sobre la mesa.

—Bueno... Satoru... —Lantis se aclaró la garganta porque no se esperaba la pregunta—, pasa que... queríamos estudiar Tokio.

—Así es —lo apoyó Ferio—, queremos saber cómo es la vida de las chicas en Japón, pues muy pronto quizás estemos... viajando todos allá para conocerlo.

—¡Que emoción, que emocionante!, ¿te imaginas Hikaru? ¡Los llevaremos a la playa!, ¡a París y a Nueva York!—gritó Umi ingenuamente.

Pero Hikaru guardó silencio, y todo esto le pareció bastante sospechoso a Satoru.

—_"Estos esconden algo..." _—pensó el mayor de los Shidou con un ápice de desconfianza, y dejó de insistir. Ya investigaría por él mismo.

—Satoru, llevemos algo de cenar a Kuu, ya es tarde, ¿no te parece?

—Tienes razón Ferio, vamos... "_¿ah, el principito sabe cómo manipularme?_" —caviló Satoru.

Clef le estaba leyendo la mente... y dejó de confiar en él.

.

Kuu salió cansada y llorosa del cuarto de Fuu, y afuera la esperaban Ferio y Satoru.

—Está allá adentro Ferio, si gustas entrar... —le señaló Kuu con un hilo de voz.

Satoru llevó a su mujer a la habitación que Presea y Caldina les habían preparado con tanto esmero.

Tras recostar a Kuu en la cama, el pelirrojo echó un vistazo como gato curioso a toda la preciosa habitación, y después se asomó a explorar también por el balcón.

Una mascota de Ascot, que pasaba en ese momento volando, le sacó tremendo susto. Luego lo hizo una montaña flotante.

Sin embargo, fue la parvada de hadas con su voz chillona lo que le hizo sonreír.

En medio del sereno de la noche, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el delicioso olor a bosque abierto, tierra mojada y flores de todo tipo que invadían el campo, cuyo aroma se le impregnó en las narices y hasta en la ropa.

Ahora entendía porqué Hikaru, cada vez que regresaba a la Tierra de Céfiro, llegaba con un extraño y delicioso aroma. Era toda la circunferencia de Céfiro la que olía así.

—_"Céfiro, Céfiro... _—pensó— _que enigmático y a la vez sospechoso me pareces..."_

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

A la mañana siguiente.

En el jardín principal del palacio ya se encontraban Satoru y Kuu en espera de las tres chicas.

Caldina emocionadísima platicaba con una Kuu ya más tranquila y liberada. Las dos mujeres, desde el momento en que Chozeh las había presentado, se habían sentido identificadas una con la otra. El comienzo de otra gran amistad.

Cuando las Guerreras Mágicas llegaron, dieron el aviso de que ese mismo día regresaban a Tokio.

—¿Pero ni siquiera se van a esperar a la comida? ¿A la cena? —interrogó Caldina.

—No Caldina, lo sentimos —dijo Umi— debemos regresar a Tokio.

—Por cierto Umi, esto es para tí —Caldina, con un semblante de tristeza, le tendió un sobre.

—¿Qué es...?

—Es una carta de Ascot, Umi, decidió no bajar a desayunar, sus razones tendrá, ¿no te parece?

Caldina como siempre, que parecía comprenderlo todo, como si absorviera los secretos ajenos con sus ojos gitanos.

La Guerrera del agua bajó la mirada apenada.

—Solo quiero decirte, mi querida Umi, que para cuidar tu corazón debes elegir con la cabeza, no alrevés. ¿Me explico?

A Umi le dieron ganas de llorar, y en silencio guardó la carta en su bolso.

—Lantis, solo quiero decirte que fue un placer... _"¡maldito depravado!"_... un... verdadero placer... _"¡mil veces malditooo!"_... conocerte —dijo Satoru a duras penas, apretando la boca y empuñando las manos. Tenía verdaderamente unas ganas de matar a ese cefiriano de dos metros y 105 kilos.

—El placer es todo mío Satoru —dijo el espadachín muy seguro de sí mismo, tendiéndole la mano. Bajo esos celos, el hermano de Zagato sabía que llevaba un gran avance para ganarse a toda la familia Shidou.

Ferio, Fuu y Kuu, todavía algo distanciadas, fueron los últimos en despedirse con un efusivo abrazo.

—Vuelve cuando gustes Kuu, es más, siempre se lo he dicho a Fuu, si deseas venirte a vivir a Céfiro, eres bienvenida, ya lo sabes.

—¡Oh gracias Ferio!, lo pensaré, creeme, que lindo mi muchacho —sin embargo, la mayor de los Hououji se entristeció al ver el gesto de rechazo de Fuu.

Después, los terráqueos tomados de las manos y concentrados en la teletransportación, desaparecieron ante la mirada de los cefirianos.

—Y bien —dijo Ferio mirando a Chozeh y a Lantis— es hora de hablar de Japón y la Tierra.

**.**

—Supongo que les fue muy bien en la Tierra, Chozeh —preguntó Gurú Clef con la mirada de fiereza dándole de lleno a los ojos de su primo.

—No mucho Clef, sinceramente... —contestó intimidado el de cabellos púrpuras.

Los demás terminaron de acomodarse alrededor de la ancha mesa circular del Salón Principal. Ferio pidió a la cocinera y ama de llaves Matavaj a que por favor nadie los interrumpiera bajo ninguna causa. Y desde el momento en que se encerraron Ferio, Clef, Chozeh, Lantis, Presea, Ascot, Ráfaga y Caldina, el castillo se convirtió en un hervidero de chismes.

—Y bueno —comenzó Gurú Clef preguntando— ¿cómo será salvado el mundo de las chicas?

Lantis fue el primero en hablar con cautela después de un hondo suspiro. —Bueno... no será salvado. No existe la manera. Eso creo.

—¡¿QUÉ? ! —gritaron todos.

—No existe la manera de salvarlo —recalcó Chozeh.

—¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! —explotó Ferio— ¿entonces a qué demonios fueron a La Tierra?

—A perder el tiempo, supongo —siseó Ascot fijando la vista a Chozeh— o ganarlo en otros asuntos.

—¡Un momento! No vamos a pelear por cosas que no vienen al caso, ¿estamos? —señaló Caldina, diciendo lo más coherente que había dicho en semanas.

—¡Por Dios, se supone que iban a seguir el plan de mi hermana! —clamó Ferio—, la "Transmigración de la materia", ¿acaso no puede ser usado en la Tierra?

—No se puede Ferio —indicó Lantis—, recuerda que esa técnica exige que TODOS los habitantes de un planeta junten sus manos para que puedan alinear sus corazones.

—Y así puedan emigrar a otro lugar de la galaxia —apoyó Chozeh a Lantis— pero en este caso es imposible, porque el mundo de las chicas esta demasiado sobrepoblado, y están divididos debido a tanta política y religión.

—Pues hay que unirlos, ¿qué es tan difícil?

—Sí es difícil Ferio —le contestó Chozeh—, trata de alinear los corazones de 7 mil millones de personas.

—¡¿SIETE MIL MILLONES DE QUÉ...? !, ¿ESO TIENE LA TIERRA?

El Príncipe se sobó el rostro con ambas manos. Si a veces le era difícil unir a los 800 millones de habitantes que había en su planeta Céfiro... de hecho, nunca se había presentado esa necesidad.

Los demás también comenzaron a lamentarse.

—¡Rania mía! —gimoteó Caldina.

—Rania... ¡Rania...! —Chozeh se carcajeó— ¿sabes que conocimos en La Tierra a la famosa "Diosa Rania" de Cizeta?

—¡No blasfemes Chozeh! —ladró Caldina—, ¡como te atreves a hablar así de la Diosa Rania!

—La Diosa Rania de Cizeta... —exclamó Lantis con miedo ante la posible reacción de la devota Caldina— la Diosa Rania no era mas que una científica común de la Tierra.

La bailarina palideció... ¿cómo se atrevía ese estirado cefiriano a hablar así de la Diosa Rania, la creadora y dadora de vida en Cizeta? Estuvo a punto de levantarse molesta a cachetearse a Lantis, pero fue detenida por Presea.

Chozeh comenzó a sudar, porque si esa era la reacción de una simple cizetana al conocer el origen de la religión más popular de Cizeta, ¿cómo se lo tomaría su planeta entero? Sin duda adivinó que se aproximaba una guerra y choque cultural.

—Madre Rania creó el Universo, ¡óiganlo bien tarados, el U-ni-ver-so!, ¿cómo se te ocurre afirmar que era una mujer de carne y hueso?

—Si quieres te la presento —le contestó Chozeh cansado enseñándole la piedra mágica.

—Creo que exactamente eso es lo que haremos —dijo Lantis enfadado—, la piedra péndulo "Mafetaj" se los podrá explicar por nosotros. Ahí esta grabado todo lo que recopilamos sobre la Tierra.

Y arrojó la piedra al centro de la mesa circular.

Durante tres largas horas, los demás cefirianos fueron testigos de todos los conocimientos compilados, y la información recabada suficiente, como para conocer y comprender el mundo donde vivían las chicas.

Como si se abriera un abanico con muchos pliegues de verdades, descubrieron entonces que La Tierra era un mundo difícil lleno de pruebas y disgustos; pero también lleno de arte, ciencia, cultura, hermosa arquitectura y gente muy inteligente y capaz.

Eso era lo mejor de todo: gente con las agallas para superar las pruebas más duras y difíciles que un habitante de la Vía Láctea, y porque no del universo entero, debía superar.

Un mundo de personas que se ganaba su madurez a costa de coraje y dolor, viviendo en ese pequeño infierno llamado "vida cotidiana". Y sin magia.

Ferio y los demás reconocieron entonces que se trataba de una civilización mucho más superior que la suya.

Poco a poco absorvieron de la Piedra "Mafetaj" los conocimientos de Historia Universal de un chico terrestre de 15 años.

Caldina fue la primera en lloriquear cuando descubrió que su orgulloso y soberbio "planeta" Cizeta, no había sido mas que un fiel sirviente-satélite de La Tierra, miles de años atrás, y dedicado simplemente a manejar los mares.

—¿CÓMO QUE LA LUNA? ¿Qué es eso de SATÉLITE?... ¡Jamás en mi vida he escuchado esa tontería de "La Luna"!... Y Rania... ¿Rania Habib? NO SEÑORES, ¡Yo no conozco a esa tonta, yo solo conozco a la DIOSA Rania!

El choque cultural alcanzó a otros grados, como el descubrir que el origen de los habitantes de Autosam, Cizeta y Fharem se remontaba directamente de los humanos, quienes basados en el orgullo por superar un país a otro, habían logrado sembrar la semilla de la vida en Marte, La Luna y Venus.

—No se cómo lo vayan a tomar esto... Águila y Aska no sé si bien... ¿pero Tatra y Tata? —dijo Clef pasmado—, esto contradice totalmente a la historia que cuentan sus sabios en cada planeta. No entiendo quién pudo tenerlos tanto tiempo engañados.

—Y yo no entiendo porqué se perdió toda esta información, porqué la gente de Autosam, Cizeta y Fharem no conocen su verdadero origen.

—¡CÁLLATE CHOZEH! —gritó de nuevo Caldina— ¡CÁLLATE!... Para ustedes es muuy fácil cefirianos. ¡Pero entiendan que Cizeta fue creado por una DIOSA, no por una expedición astronómica, o como DEMONIOS se llame esa cosa!... ¡Fue por una DIOSA!

—Y lo peor de todo —exclamó Chozeh para rematarla— es el padre de Umi... quien está financiando dichas expediciones a "Marte", "Venus" y "La Luna", osea, nuestros vecinitos del pasado. ¿Cómo ves?

—¡PERO... QUÉ...!

Ahora tocó el turno de mostrarles el Instituto de Ciencias de Japón, de la familia Ryuusaki.

Clef y los demás se aguantaron las ganas de soltarse a llorar, cuando descubrieron que la mujer y el hombre con el que pocas horas atrás habían cenado, eran los creadores del Galei Kol.

El Galei Kol...

Así que el fenómeno se remontaba a los tiempos de las Guerreras Mágicas, así que su origen estaba más que entrelazado con el mundo de las Guerreras Mágicas.

—No entiendo porqué Mokona convocó, justamente, a tres Guerreras Mágicas relacionadas con ese Instituto —meditó Clef.

—No... no se qué decir —dijo Ferio cansado, aturdido y sorprendido—, creo que la leyenda de las Guerreras Mágicas... guarda muchísimos secretos.

—Si no me equivoco en mis cálculos —indicó Chozeh recobrando su profesión de arqueólogo— el mundo de las chicas, a partir de su destrucción hasta nuestra época actual cefiriana, es de 1 millón de años de distancia.

—¡Cómo que destrucción Chozeh!, ¿QUÉ TE PASA? —gritó Ferio— Yo sigo apoyando a LA TIERRA.

—¡Así es! —bramó Ascot— ¡la alineación tiene que funcionar!

—Fuu... mi Fuu... te juro que hallaremos la manera... te lo juro... —exclamó el Príncipe lloroso.

Quizás por la virginidad de las chicas, habían idealizado que las personas de La Tierra eran sumisas y afortunadas en el amor, como los cefirianos, que se quedaban con los amores de su vida. No como en Ukiter, el planeta donde las personas pasaban tan duras pruebas como la infidelidad o el engaño.

Ahora comprendían con horror, gracias a la piedra Mafetaj, que más de la mitad de las personas en la Tierra no lograban quedarse con la primera persona que amaban en sus vidas, por diferentes razones y circunstancias; contrario a Céfiro.

Fue entonces cuando Ferio comenzó a temblar, porque descubrió que había más cosas que lo separaban de Fuu de las que él mismo pensaba.

Su familia por ejemplo. La familia Hououji no estaba "apta" para reconocer un matrimonio extraterrestre, y que incluso, por mucho que se amaran, ¿qué le aseguraba a él que Fuu no se fijaría en otro chico de su mundo, con el que encontrara la felicidad y más cosas en común?

Nada se lo impedía. Incluso, el destino se lo permitiría legalmente.

Ahí estaba la Universidad, otro ejemplo, ¿y que tal si el destino de Fuu era convertirse en eso que llamaba una "ingeniera en sistemas", y con su conocimiento salvaría a Japón de algún problema a futuro?

Su "destino terrestre" entonces sería estar allá, y no casada con él, reinando al aburrido mundo de Céfiro.

Con dolor y hasta lágrimas, Ferio descubrió por qué Fuu le pedía tantas prórrogas para casarse con él: Porque ni ella misma sabía si su "destino terrenal" se lo permitía.

Ideas parecidas pasaron por la mente de Ascot, y de Clef. ¿Que tal si no volvían a ver a esa hermosa 'peliazul' de fino andar y elegante estampa? ¿Qué tal si Umi no era lo que ellos pensaban?

Cuando Lantis estuvo en La Tierra, también había temido en muchas ocasiones que por alguna circunstancia él y Hikaru no pudieran quedarse juntos. Ese mismo temor lo estaban viviendo ahora Ferio y Ascot.

Maldito Céfiro, ¿porqué tenías que ser tan perfecto? ¿Porqué tenías que mal acostumbrar a tu gente a tener una vida tan cómoda, cumpliendo sus deseos con magia, desde los más banales hasta los más imposibles?

Entonces ocurrió lo peor: comenzar a "dudar" de las virtudes de Hikaru, Umi y Fuu.

—**Ah Lilith, que divertido que está todo esto, ja,ja,ja.**

—**¡No me lo puedo creer!, los cefirianos son tan ****ignorantes** y exagerados.

—**Mejor para nosotros —exclamó Lilith entre carcajadas— ¡ahora sabrán lo que es conocer a un demonio de La Tierra!**

La fisonomía espiritual de la Mujer Diablo comenzó a cambiar. Su cabellera negra se transformó en rubia. Si vibra demoníaca comenzó a alterarse a una energía más santa y angelical.

Sus hundidos ojos borgoña ahora se transformaron en un azul celeste. Y cada átomo de su existencia espiritual fue copiado perfecta y exactamente a los átomos de la Princesa Emeraude.

—Escuchen esto —dijo Ferio poniéndose de pie— no existe otra alternativa, raptaremos a las chicas, junto con sus familiares, justo en el momento cuando el cometa empiece a destruir su mundo. ¿Alguna objeción?

Ni una sola en la mesa redonda. Parecía ser la idea más cabal.

Y exactamente cuando se disponían a trazar un nuevo plan de salvación para las Guerreras Mágicas, la "Princesa Emeraude" apareció en ese preciso momento... para comenzar a envenenarles el alma.

**•**

**ஐ •**

* * *

******ஐ •**

**•**

Aahhh hasta que por fin pude actualizar...

Sinceramente se me dificultó continuar con este fic en los últimos meses. Se que este capitulo tiene muuuuy poco romance, pero sinceramente, si no le continuaba a la trama de intrigas, simplemente no podría avanzar.

Ya en el próximo capítulo, la cosa se va poner fea entre Ascot-Clef-Chozeh... méndigo Chozeh, siempre ha hecho lo que se le pegue la gana en este fic, y hoy ha descubierto que esta perdidamente enamorado de Umi.

¿y a quien no le va gustar pero para nada? Claro, a Clef... Y quien va sacar las garras? Pues Presea...

Pero será hasta en el capítulo 19, porque en este cap. 18 ya necesitaba adelantar lo de Lilith y Emeraude...

Quiero agradecer infinitamente sus reviews, sus mensajes privados y alertas...

Mil gracias.


	19. Las Mentiras Mágicas

Holiiiiii… después de casi 11 meses, he vuelto.

Dejé este fic por un tiempo debido a algunos problemillas que afortunadamente ya se están arreglando.

**Como sé que después de tanto tiempo algunos lectores quizás no recuerden el capítulo anterior, aquí resumo algunas cosas (que ni yo recordaba):**

-Lilith se enfrenta a Emeraude y Zagato, a quienes derrota y los encierra en el Continente Cero.

- Satoru y Kuu viajan a Céfiro. Kuu le confiesa a Fuu que no son hermanas, sino madre e hija.

- Presea busca desesperadamente la manera de embarazarse de Gurú Clef.

- Umi utiliza a Chozeh para darle celos a Ascot y Clef.

- Chozeh y Lantis informan a los cefirianos que Fharem, Autozam y Cizeta, son en realidad Venus, Marte y la Luna en el pasado, por lo que NO deben destruir al cometa que chocará con la tierra, pues no existirían Céfiro y sus planetas vecinos.

- Deciden que lo mejor es raptar a las chicas y sus familiares, pero Lilith se aparece haciéndose pasar por Emeraude (que ya está secuestrada).

.

**_Disclaimer:_ **_Asshhhh, ok, la historia de las Guerreras Mágicas en realidad no es mía, y todo sobre las clases de repujado también son mentiras…_

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

**Capítulo 19:  
Las Mentiras Mágicas  
**

Después de que Satoru y Kuu se llevaran a las Guerreras Mágicas de vuelta a la Tierra, los cefirianos no perdieron más el tiempo y se encerraron en el Salón de Juntas del palacio.

En miles de años de existencia, Lilith se había clonado en numerosas personajes. Pero clonarse aquel día, a la imagen de la dulce Emeraude, le produjo un especial y obsceno gusto.

Fue tan copiosamente perfecto, que ni Clef ni Lantis, y mucho menos el inmaduro hermano menor, notaron la más mínima diferencia entre las vibras de las dos mujeres, que prácticamente una era el extremo de la otra. "Emeraude" hizo entonces su aparición en el Salón Real.

—¡Princesa Emeraude!

—¡Hermana mía… gracias al Creador has venido! —exclamó Ferio reprimiendo el inútil deseo de abrazar a un fantasma.

—**He venido porque sé que necesitan de mí, queridos. **

Si, era muy divertido.

—Princesa Emeraude —habló Chozeh para rendirle cuentas— fuimos a la Tierra y hemos vuelto con información, tal como usted lo pidió; pero no traemos buenas noticias.

—**Lo sé Chozeh… lo sé absolutamente todo, por eso he venido esta noche con ustedes a esta reunión **—unas cuantas lagrimillas fueron indispensables, claro, para darle más realismo.

—No hermana mía, no llores, mira, acabamos de encontrar una manera de salvar a las chicas.

—Las salvaremos solo a ellas y a sus familiares, no existe otra manera —agregó Lantis tragando saliva.

—**¡No!… ese es el peor error que podemos cometer. Incluso ese es el motivo por el cual he venido a alertarlos. Escuchen bien esto que les diré: No crean más en las Guerreras Mágicas… las malvadas Guerreras… que Mokona eligió para Céfiro sin medir las consecuencias **—ahora sí un llanto de malísima actriz.

Se hizo un sofocante silencio porque las palabras de "Emeraude" retumbaron por todo el salón, rebotaron por las paredes y luego posaron en la incredulidad de cada uno.

—¿Pri-Princesa Emeraude?... ¿Qué es lo que está queriendo diciendo?

—**Gurú Clef, Ferio, Lantis y Chozeh, deben proteger a Céfiro… deben protegerlo de las Guerreras Mágicas y de sus familias. ¡Ya no podemos ni debemos confiar en ellas!, mucho menos en su mundo y…**

—¡Esto no tiene lógica! —la interrumpió Lantis con un grito— venimos de allá Chozeh y yo, ¡y las chicas no son peligrosas!, quizás su mundo es un lugar difícil…sí… ¡pero ellas no!

Así que el idiota de Lantis era tan igualado como el hermano mayor.

Lilith tuvo ganas de aplastarlo en ese momento, aplastarlo y quebrarle las costillas, apretujarle el corazón y luego tragarse toda la sangre que le chorreara. Y por último encerrarlo en el Continente Cero como lo había hecho con su hermano Zagato y la llorona de Emeraude. Pero tenía que guardar la calma…

—**Lantis… recuerda que yo puedo ver más allá que tú. He visto el futuro con mis poderes de Pilar y es horrible… El padre de Umi es… es peligroso y poderoso, él quiere conquistar no solo Marte/Autozam, sino también La Tierra, y en cuanto sepa de la existencia de nuestro Céfiro…también querrá adueñarse de él. **

Si Umi hubiera escuchado esa descripción sobre su padre, se hubiera muerto de la risa. Cualquiera se hubiera muerto de la risa, principalmente porque al padre de Umi le importaba un bledo la Tierra, solo quería Marte. Y en segunda, si conociera Céfiro le importara otro carajo más; tanta magia y hadas le darían alergia.

Pero los cefirianos morían de miedo. Si lo estaba diciendo la Princesa Emeraude, es porque esa era la pura, mera, grandiosa y sublime verdad de todas las verdades del universo.

—Princesa Emeraude, no es así como lo piensa —dijo Chozeh educadamente y con respeto—, quizás la piedra "Mafetaj" lanzó datos no muy favorables del Señor Ryuusaki, pero todo es un mal entendido, una tontería, él es un hombre bueno, quiero que recuerden una cosa, los humanos son seres de amorosos, evolucionados y…

—**Chozeh, por la razón de ser más evolucionados que nosotros en muchos aspectos, pensamiento y armamento, son más peligrosos, no confíen en las Guerreras Mágicas ni en su mundo, amados míos… por favor… no saben cuánto me duele haber descubierto todo esto… **—otra sobreactuada escena de mala actriz.

A pesar de todo, le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creía difamar a las Guerreras Mágicas. La mirada de Lantis lo decía. Había que deshacerse de él y Chozeh.

Aunque las cosas no estaban tan claras, Ascot comenzó a llorar y Caldina, también llorando, trató de consolarlo.

—Me parece injusto esto que se está diciendo de las Guerreras Mágicas —dijo Lantis tajantemente, con las manos en la cintura y viendo fijamente a la Princesa Emeraude, que hasta ese momento asumía las palabras de la mujer a una mera ignorancia de los hechos, y no a la maldad de Lilith.

—**Ya lo verás… con tus propios ojos… 'querido' Lantis…ya lo verás… **_**"¡qué te crees gusano!".**_

El hermano de Zagato sintió un escalofríos en la nuca, ¿Acaso era eso una amenaza?

Ferio instintivamente se quitó el ornamento de oro que colgaba de su oreja para observarlo mejor. Había prometido usarlo también como anillo de matrimonio cuando se casara con Fuu.

—**¿Acaso te he afirmado alguna vez que ella es la mujer de tu vida, Ferio? ¿Verdad que no? No es para ti hermano, no deseo ver tu corazón lastimado como ella lo dejará.**

A Ferio se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Como crecían sin medida sus deseos de matar a Lantis y Chozeh, Lilith supo que era hora de retirarse del lugar, pues en poco tiempo explotarían sus instintos. Sin embargo comprobó con gusto que la duda y la intriga ya estaban inyectadas.

La que quería Céfiro era ella, no el señor Ryuusaki ni ningún otro humano. Se le había negado la Tierra, ¿por qué habría de negársele Céfiro?

Lilith desapareció sin más, sin despedida, del Salón Real, y el descorazonado grupo se disgregó a los pocos minutos en silencio.

—Si me disculpas —le dijo Caldina a Ráfaga cuando iban caminando por el pasillo hacia su recámara— deseo dormir sola esta noche.

—Pero amor… ¿por qué?

Algo extraño se rompió en el corazón de Caldina aquella noche. El "amor" de la boca de Ráfaga le sonó tan ajeno y tan lejano, como si un antiguo amante (y no su esposo) la hubiera llamado "amor" después de años sin verse.

Sin más, ella lo dejó triste en la puerta de la alcoba y se dirigió a otra destinada a las visitas. Aunque esa noche Clef y Ferio les hicieron jurar a los presentes que aún no dijeran ni una sola palabra, Caldina se imaginó toda la estructura de creencias religiosas e instituciones sociales de Cizeta, como un enorme edificio desmoronándose en mil pedazos.

Pensando todavía en su Diosa Rania, fuera real o no, se sentó en la cama, tomó papel y pluma sacados de su magia, y desobedeció a Gurú Clef. Pasó horas escribiendo una imprudente carta de más de 20 páginas a sus Princesas, con todo lo escuchado, hablado y llorado aquella noche con la supuesta Emeraude.

Entrada la madrugada, los sueños de Caldina la transportaron a su época de soltera, cuando bailaba en los mejores salones de Cizeta vestida para la Danza del Vientre, y hacía volar los velos de gasa al compás de la _Darbouka_ y el _Beledi_. Miles y miles le aplaudían.

Entre el público el aplauso de un tal Zagato, el que cambió su vida para siempre, la despertó llorando.

**.**

Tras meses de ausencia, Chozeh sintió un enorme alivio al entrar a su alcoba, y encontrar todo tal como lo había dejado por última vez. Al menos su primo no había entrado a esculcarle sus cosas como siempre.

Alguien tocó la puerta, pero antes de que permitiera el pase, Gurú Clef ya se le había plantado enfrente.

—Tenemos que hablar, Chozeh.

—¿Ah? ¿Todavía no tengo ni la semana en Céfiro y ya quieres regañarme?

—No estoy bromeando, hay algo muy importante que debes saber.

Clef estuvo a punto de darle la noticia pero primero estudió a su primo. Chozeh tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, e irradiaba una luz de seguridad y hasta felicidad. ¿No son los síntomas de una persona enamorada?

—¿Clef, te encuentras bien? Desde que llegué me miras de una forma extraña, como enojado.

El mago crispado fue al grano: —El hecho de que estés jugando con Umi me pone de malas.

Ah… así que era eso.

—¿Perdón? ¡Pero qué te pasa! Yo no quiero hacerle daño a Umi.

—Estás jugando con ella, no lo niegues; y te daré la noticia de una vez por todas… —Clef se mordió el labio inferior— Tatra está embarazada.

Chozeh tardó unos segundos en procesar la noticia, más que nada porque la mente se le puso en blanco y el rostro pálido. ¿Un hijo o hija? ¿De una mujer que nunca amó? ¿Iba a ser padre?

—¡Pero… pero qué te pasa! ¿Estas bromeando?

—No, no estoy bromeando, tiene casi 3 meses de embarazo, y ni pienses que voy a permitir que la abandones.

—¡ES MENTIRA! … ¡Te lo estás inventado todo!

—¿Cómo diablos voy a inventar algo así?

—¡Claro que sí Clef, porque estás celoso!, ¡Porque eres tú… el que está ENAMORADO de Umi!, ¡Y te pudre la idea de que me quede con ella!

Al otro lado de la puerta, Presea, que espiaba la escena en silencio, estuvo a punto de entrar cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe, y luego el bastón mágico de Clef cayendo al suelo.

Chozeh en un arranque de furia le lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Clef, quien cayó al suelo junto con su bastón.

Sin embargo, en cuanto rápidamente pudo levantarse, el Gurú se lanzó contra Chozeh y le dio un golpe en el vientre, hasta donde su baja estatura le permitía.

Pese a parecer un niño, Clef tenía la fuerza de todo un hombre y por varios segundos su primo estuvo tirado en el suelo sofocado por el dolor y la falta de respiración.

El Gurú ni se sintió avergonzado, por el contrario esperó a que el hombre se levantara para esperar otro golpe.

Chozeh así lo hizo, se irguió como pudo y empujó a Clef hasta el sillón donde cayó sentado y cuando se disponía a darle otro puñetazo en el rostro a Clef, que ya presentaba una coloración púrpura en el ojo izquierdo, se sintió avergonzado de lo que estaban haciendo y comenzó a llorar.

El Gurú también recapacitó hasta ese momento y se sorprendió al grado de violencia al que estaban llegando por una mujer.

En sus más de 700 años, nunca una verdad le había incomodado tanto, principalmente porque siempre creyó que los temas del amor y los problemas del corazón eran asuntos que le pasaban a otras personas, y nunca le sucederían a él.

—Lo siento… lo siento tanto Gurú Clef, perdóname —Chozeh se horrorizó de la sangre que corría del rostro del mago, porque era su misma sangre.

—Te lo repito, está embarazada —respondió el Gurú mientras lentamente recogía su bastón del suelo y se limpiaba la sangre de la carne rota—, no sé cómo lo hizo, puesto que un cefiriano no embaraza a una mujer si él no lo desea. Quizás Tatra usó magia, lo más seguro. Y estás en problemas, porque el Faraón de Cizeta no va permitir que su nieto crezca sin padre y su hija sea madre soltera, no necesito recordarte a lo que estarás obligado.

Eso era lo único que quizás odiaba Chozeh de Cizeta, la doble moral.

—Perdón por lo que te dije Clef… perdóname por entrometerme en tus sentimientos, porque siempre has sido muy discreto y…

—Ya cállate, vine a hablar de Tatra… no de _'ella'_.

Se vieron por última vez, con mirada cansada y de pena, y Clef salió de la habitación.

En efecto, esa fue la última vez que se vieron, porque aquella misma noche Chozeh huyó de Céfiro y ya no regresó.

En su balcón observó el cielo nocturno de Céfiro, con la figura de Cizeta colgada a lo lejos, y recordó las noches en la Tierra con la Luna iluminando las calles.

¿Pero por qué estaba llorando? Porque sus planes, muy en el fondo y aunque aún no quería reconocerlos, era esperar a que una linda aventura o algo serio pudiera llegar a surgir con la Guerrera del Agua. Ahora iba ser padre de un niño o una niña que él no estaba preparado ni para educar ni para recibir. Al menos no por el momento.

Necesitaba un tiempo para respirar y pensar. Así que volvió a tomar la pequeña maleta que ni tiempo tuvo de desempacar y caminó rumbo al recibidor del Castillo, en la fuente, donde sabía que encontraría a Lantis, y al que convencería de volver al mundo de las Guerreras Mágicas.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

El trayecto de la Torre de Tokio al Instituto de Japón fue un mar de preguntas de Umi, Hikaru y Fuu, las cuales ni Satoru ni Kuu quisieron contestar. Muchos soldados por las calles… ningún turista a la vista…escuelas y comercios cerrados.

Y en cuanto Umi entró a la oficina de su padre, palideció al verlo semiborracho de tanto vodka, con las manos temblorosas.

—¿Pero qué pasa aquí?

A la petición de su hija, de Hikaru y Fuu, siguieron horas de explicaciones. El padre de Umi confesó de su propia voz que había violado reglamentos internacionales de exploración espacial.

Que guardó el secreto de haber enviado robots a Marte donde maniobró a su antojo el agua y plantó vegetación y vida, sin avisarle siquiera al gobierno de su país. Que podría ir a la cárcel por otras acusaciones más.

—Dime por favor papá, que es mentira que fabricas armas nucleares —suplicó Umi llorando.

—Claro que no Umi —intervino Satoru para calmarla— esa acusación es totalmente falsa, es invento de otros países como respuesta a sus celos. Quieren pretextos para atacarnos en revancha por lo de Marte.

Umi se entristeció aún más, no por la verdad que escuchaba, sino por la sonrisa helada que se dibujó en el rostro de su padre.

—Papá, debes entregarte y explicarlo todo, ¡estás provocando otra "Guerra Fría"!

—¿E ir a la cárcel?... ¡JAMÁS, yo no soy ningún delincuente! —gritó. Prefería huir hasta por las coladeras antes de entregarse.

La puerta de pronto se abrió y dos figuras entraron sigilosamente a la oficina.

—¡Sergey, Vladimir!

—¡Lant…! —Hikaru ni supo cómo nombrarlo— que bueno que están aquí…

El centro de atención volvió a ser el padre de Umi. Chozeh se sentó a lado de la peliazul que lloraba afligida y angustiada, y mientras escuchaba las congojas del Ryuusaki, consolaba a la hija pasándole la palma de la mano por el hombro, luego por todo el brazo, y bajando hasta frotar sus manos con las suyas.

Umi sintió que le devolvían el alma.

Como el señor Ryuusaki estaba más borracho que nunca, decidieron que mañana continuarían.

—Lantis —le habló Satoru—, me gustaría que esta noche te quedaras en nuestra casa, quiero que mi madre te conozca.

—¡Oh! —se burló Kuu—, eso sí que es el Apocalipsis.

—No te preocupes por mí —le dijo Chozeh a Lantis—, la señora Ryuusaki me acaba de invitar a quedarme a dormir en la mansión con ellos.

Umi sintió que le temblaban las piernas.

* * *

**************************************************ஐ ************ •****ஐ************ •****ஐ **

Aquella noche nadie cenó en la mansión Ryuusaki, salvo Chozeh, a quien le llevaron alimentos hasta su habitación.

Las noticias de ese día, tanto la de su paternidad como la del señor Ryuusaki, le habían arrebatado el sueño, por lo que decidió caminar entre las penumbras por los largos pasillos y salones de la mansión.

La casa era bellísima, pero de noche adquiría un toque todavía más romántico, y la luz de la Luna entraba de lleno por el enorme ventanal de la sala principal.

Para no verla, pues le recordaba a Cizeta, vagó la vista por la decena de portarretratos que adornaban la chimenea de marfil.

De pronto una fotografía lo atrapó. Tomó el portarretratos con sus manos y la mirada del hombre que posaba para el lente lo atrapó.

Era el abuelo de Umi. Con sus ojos azules como los de la guerrera, azules como los de Clef, azules como los de él mismo, Chozeh, y azul mar como los del Señor y la Señora Ryuusaki.

A simple vista, el hombre parecía de baja estatura, y entre el cabello azul rey, se asomaban hebras color lilas.

¿Quién era este hombre que le parecía tan cercano y a la vez tan lejano? No se dio cuenta que le temblaban las manos hasta que volvió a dejar el retrato sobre la chimenea. Tomó otro.

El hombre de cabellos azules y lilas aparecía ahora sonriente, cargando a una Umi bebé. Un abuelo muy cariñoso.

—_Que… que extraño siento…_

—¿Te agrada?

La voz dulce de la intrusa lo asustó, pero al ver que era Umi, soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Otra vez ese cosquilleo en su estómago, ¿y el principio de lo que podría ser una erección?

—Es mi abuelo querido, lo extraño mucho ¿sabes?

—Se ve agradable. ¿No puedes dormir verdad?

La joven soltó un suspiro. Era evidente que no. Umi pasó la vista por la sala de su mansión. Todo era moderno y caro. Hasta las persianas, que se abrían con control remoto y los asientos eran de piel traídos del extranjero.

Y de pronto tanta elegancia le supo a fracaso.

Hubiese preferido un padre pobre, pero cuerdo.

—Lo siento mucho Umi.

Le dijo Chozeh que hasta ese momento la vio de pies a cabeza, con su pijama de seda y porte de reina. Pero completamente sola.

La vida amorosa de ambos era un chasco, hasta en eso se parecían, pensó Chozeh.

—Estoy… muy triste Chozeh, no quiero que metan a la cárcel a mi papá, o que Japón lo vea como un loco. Quiero saber qué pasa, pero no me dejan ni prender la Televisión.

Antes de que comenzara a llorar, Chozeh caminó hasta ella para abrazarla, y en el silencio de la noche solo se oía el tic tac del reloj que retumbaba por toda la sala, y los sollozos de Umi.

Permanecieron abrazados unos minutos, y Chozeh pegó aún más su cara con la de ella, como si quisiera con su mejilla enjuagar sus lágrimas.

—Umi quiero decirte algo —le susurró al oído—, quiero que sepas… que pase lo que pase soy incapaz de hacerte daño, que eres muy importante para mí, y que por favor nunca vayas a pensar que yo quiero lastimarte.

Que diferencia de este primo al otro, pensó ella, pues Clef siempre mostró marcada distancia con la Guerrera, y nunca fue para pedirle una amable disculpa por no corresponderla.

—Umi, ¿escuchaste?

—Cállate y bésame Chozeh.

Hundió sus temblorosos dedos en los cabellos morados del cefiriano, y atrajo su rostro al de ella.

Chozeh sin pensarlo le correspondió el beso de una manera más pasional de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado, y perdió el control de sí misma.

Sentía una dicha inexplicable, como una emoción completa cada vez que el de Céfiro le cubría sus labios, le mordía y chupaba el dorso y punta de la lengua.

Con las mejillas enrojecidas, Chozeh le acarició el cabello sedoso como si tocara el mar, y hasta le pareció escuchar un sonido placentero como de olas.

Entonces los labios de Chozeh se curvaron hacia arriba, aún sin separarlos de los de ella, y comenzó a guiarla con pasos cortos al interior del pasillo, donde estaban los dormitorios.

El de Céfiro no comprendió porqué el corazón le pompeaba a gritos una alerta incestuosa.

**********•**

******************ஐ ************•**

* * *

******************ஐ ************•**

**************************************************************•**

Holas después de tanto tiempo... pues si, he vuelto con esta historia, traía muy seca la inspiración por muchas preocupaciones, etc., pero espero volver a retomar esta práctica, por lo que pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo.

Vaya, tuve un regreso muy umi-chozeh-clef... ni siquiera fuu tuvo diálogos en este capitulo jajja, pero bueno, Umi me encanta y ni se diga sus amoríos...

Lucy, te prometo para la próxima el lemon lucy-lantis, que va ser en la propia casa Shidou, jajajaja...

Saludos,

Xulder.

PD!: Mara Cano, si estas leyendo esto, ojalá enuentres tu clave como dices, y te paso mi face, gracias por leerme, :'(, quee emoción de verdad, y en cuanto a Ascot, pues no pierdas las esperanzas, porque toooodo puede pasar, jajjja.

Un beso y mil gracias por tus comentarios.


End file.
